The Legend Of Zelda Expanding the Triforce
by DJV-Trio-blast
Summary: Electra is attacked by a game character, a Bulblin, and gets sent into the kingdom of Hyrule. Meeting up with the original characters of the story and finding new ones Electra joins Link to find out why she is in this realm and not her own.
1. Chapter 1 Attack from a different dim

The Legend of Zelda

Expanding the Triforce

Chapter 1: Attack from a Different Dimension

I was startled awake from the long ride home by something screaming louder then my music playing in my ears. I opened my eyes to see our substitute school transportation driver driving 128 km/h.

"Why the hell are you going 128 kliks in an 80 zone let alone on fresh ice rain roads?" I asked grabbing for the 'Oh Shit' handle.

"Electra you sleepy head, look behind you." One of the other students in the van.

I looked at her and was glad there was only one student on because seriously having a full van of screaming teenagers would be very bad on the driver.

"I can't believe this is happening first day on the job, lost and I have a thing catching up to me when I'm going 135 kilometres an hour." The female driver said gritted her teeth as she tried to keep the van on the road with eight foot ditches on either side.

" It's okay Levi, your doing just fine." The student told the driver reassuringly.

"Mind my language, but we are so fucking screwed." Then Levi sat up a bit. "Or we might be able to slow down fast enough to get that boar to fall over, what do you think Lucia."

"If you mean the boar will continue to slide on the ice as we stop, then go for it."

I looked at the two females completely lost. The bus driver had brown hair and deep violet eyes wearing some sort of skiing outfit. I didn't blame her for wearing it I wasn't to close from the outfit myself. Then there was Lucia with her purple hair streaked with hot pink pulled back into a pony tail with grey eyes and wore a winter coat and had a pair of sweats on. Me? I have dirty blond hair that flicked out at then end with golden-yellow eyes and wore a pair of jeans and a pair of leather knee high boots.

I turned to look out the back window and froze. There chasing our poor van was a fearful, but awesome thing that any gamer knows well. A Bulblin riding a Bullbo was chasing down our vehicle.

"I'm going to regret this, but why is there a video game monster chasing us?"

"An excellent question. There was a glow blinding me from a second and bam out of a dark purple hole that thing came out." Levi answered " Electra do you mind doing a favour?"

"What is the favour?"

"Contact the bus base to tell them our problem. I would do it myself except I need make sure we survive this coming turn."

"Oh lovely, well if we survive this and the Bulblin then I will make sure you get your pay tripled for the next twenty years." Lucia said as I picked up the radio.

"2630 to Sontag base student speaking we have a problem."

**~This is Sontag to 2630, state your emergency.~**

"We are lost and have a Bulblin chasing our vehicle."

There was a pause then the base came back on with laughter.

**~Ha Ha. Did you just say you have a 'Bulblin' chasing your vehicle. Ha ha Levi when I hired you I knew you were different, but come on they aren't real.~**

I lost it. 'They were laughing at this as if it were some joke hah I'll give them something to shut them up.'

Lucia must have seen my face as I grinned and was about to tell me not to do what I was thinking, but I ignored her.

"You ass hole! You are speaking to Electra Ends and if you look at the fucking camera placed on the back bumper of the van you will see a lovely video game character getting closer. And don't tell me there isn't a camera because there is one on every Sontag vehicle just in case someone steals it. Now tell me there is back up coming because we are going 140 kliks per hour which is as fast as the van will go and the fucking thing is going to be beside us in a minute."

They didn't get back to us right away, I guess it really didn't matter cause I dropped the radio as Levi tried to slow down. We slipped and slid for a good 50 metres until we got back to a speed of 60. The Bullbo had excellent breaks and took the advantage to hit the back of the van making us lose control of the vehicle. I pressed my legs as close to the seat to have something to support myself as the van rolled on its roof and slid half way into the ditch. All of us screamed as it stopped . No one was really injured, but the glass on the driver's window had shattered and the driver's side of the vehicle was completely bent out of shape. Knowing it would be impossible for Levi and Lucia to move without getting cut I whispered. "Don't move and don't make a sound. We are going to play dead and-" I was about to finish with and ' Hope it will go away' but the idiots at Sontag base couldn't keep their mouth shut.

**~Hello is everyone alright there was screaming and the sound of breaking glass; we are sending help to your location now.~**

The Bulblin howled as it found its prey and was cut short as a horn honked from the road. I released my feet to see the radio fall to the roof of the car.

"Shit." Was all I could say of as I carefully position myself and opened my door.

"Electra what are you doing stay in the van!" Lucia whispered urgently.

I looked at her with determination. "If I don't try and stop that thing we are dead and so are those poor people outside. So I'll talk to you in a couple of minutes and here those losers are still listening to me as tell you this and them that I broke the radio button. So its on free for all have fun arguing for a while." I looked past Lucia. "There's a window there if you want to watch."

**~ We aren't losers~**

"You insane child-"

"Don't call me a child."

"Fine, Bitch it is."

"Hello."

"If you die I personally stomp on whatever is left of your body. Then I will see you in the next life and beat the shit out of you there."

"Thanks for the confidence boost"

"Get out you Jacky Chan-gymnast and don't get anyone killed."

I waved and undid my seat belt and slid out of the van.

Once outside the other driver spotted me and honked the horn. I placed a finger over my lips and showed him my bag. I lifted the bag up and down to show it had some weight. The driver was sitting in a red Dodge Charger and rolled down the window. He stuck his head out and started to make what I thought they were to be exotic bird noises. This definitely got the Bulblin's attention. I placed on my backpack and ran straight up the upside down slanted van.

"Hey, think fast."

The Bulblin turned towards my voice and got a twenty pound bag in the face. The Bulblin started to fall off the Bullbo and to make sure it did I jumped from the van to the boar; giving the Bulblin of my prize wining round-house kick. The Bulblin fell off and then was trampled by the startled boar. The Bullbo got ready to charge the tree and feeling its muscle tense I jumped off to be face to face with the Bulblin. The Bulblin started to go for its club that fell off the boar to meet another round-house kick. The Bulblin fell to the ground in front of the charger and the driver hit the gas. The driver hit and ran over the Bulblin in which it didn't survive its second trample of the day.

"Yes its dead and we are alive!" Lucia and Levi yelled from the upside down van. I thanked the driver and he drove off with a dent of pride on his bumper.

"Okay so where is this back up?" I asked a couple of seconds later looking at the Bulblin. Though I never got my answer for a dark purple hole appeared beside me. I didn't even get the chance to comment as I was grab and pulled in.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape the Bulblins

Chapter 2

Escape the Bulblins

_**I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda character, but I own story line and created characters**_

_**I hope you enjoy. Please review thanks :D**_

"Hey what are you doing? Don't go in there! You never know what a female can carry in that endless pit let alone what they do to those who enter." I heard someone discuss.

I opened my eyes to a dark, drenching dungeon cell. I tried to move my hair out of my face when I noticed my wrists and ankles were chained to each other. I looked up to see my bag between two Bulblins.

"Man come on don't do it she could be awake right now and seeing you try to snoop in her bag. She will kill you and leave me here to feel lonely please DON'T DO IT!" The Bulblin to the right begged the left Bulblin.

"If you don't want to be alone then open it with me and besides she's not getting up for a couple of more hours."

"They always know though..." The right Bulblin mumbled getting ready for something to pop out of the bag.

'That's it I'm getting out of here.' I thought bewildered as I looked at the key hole on the shackles. I remembered that I wore a key pendent around a chain and took it with my right hand which wasn't too far from the left. I placed the key in the hole and the left shackle opened.

'This must be where all keys are made a like so this lovely key will definitely get me some answers.'

I unlocked all the other shackles and as the two Bulblins continued to argue to who would open the bag first. The two Bulblins were still oblivious to me as I opened the cell and walked out.

'What kind of guards are these they suck. Oh thought to soon' I thought as the left Bulblin looked at me with his red eyes.

"Um hi..."

The Bulblins did their battle cry that seemed to echo into the other hallways. I looked around for something to protect myself and noticed a skeleton in the corner with a sword. I dodged a club from the right by rolling towards the sword. I grabbed the sword and had to roll back to the middle of the two Bulblins as the other one tried to hit me. I never used a sword before, but I used full instinct. I smashed the butt of the handle into the throat of the Bulblin then slashed into a rainbow shape splitting both Bulblins in half length wised. The two Bulblins disappeared like in the video games.

"Well that didn't happen in my world. Oh yeah... That's what happens when you try to go into a woman's bag without permission!" I told the Bulblins into the air. I placed my bag on to my shoulders and gripping the sword with a new inspiration. I jumped over the creek to the other side of the dungeon hall. I walked down the hallway I came to an J in which it was either go straight or go left. There wasn't much of a choice when I heard grumbling at the other end of the hall so I made a quick left.

'Yes stairs that should being me to higher ground.'

"AARRRGGUURRLL"

"Oh that's so not good." I said as shadows of the beastly creatures descended on the wall of the steps.

I turned around to see more shadows on the far wall of the other hallway. I continued to look around my hallway to see if there was a way to get out of sight.

'A hole. Looks like I will fit lets just hope there is a corner or something to keep me out of sight from even in there.'

I took off my bag, got down in a army crawl and crawled into the hole pushing my bag with the weapon on top. The hole continued in the dark; I found a much bigger space off to the left as it separated. I took the opportunity to get out of sight. The games just never really portrayed how good a Bulblin's sight is in the dark and I wasn't going to take the chance of getting an arrow in me. I turned into the much bigger hole and sat up with my knees against my chest, breathing silently. I peeked around the corner. There were Bulblin feet about 3 sets, but by the noise they were making there must have a dozen of them.

"Where did the girl go?" One of the Bulblin asked.

"I don't know, she couldn't have gotten far." Another one answered.

"Well make sure of that or the king will have all of our heads. Separate and search for her." Order the same Bulblin from before.

There was a scratching sound as if someone was moving their foot and saw a leg starting to bend. I went back to staring at the wall completely motionless.

"Scarab lets go there is no way anyone could fit in there."

"All right but I don't think she is going to be in the castle for long she is probably already headed to the south." Scarab the Bulblin answered with a different tone and pitch.

There was some scraping noises then it was completely silent. I waited a little while to make sure there was nothing outside the hole. I grabbed my bag and sword and started out of the hole. I move my bag out of the way to see if there was any Bulblins at the stairs. There wasn't and there were no shadows on the wall. I looked at the other hallway and there was also no traces of any monsters. I crawled out of the hole in the wall and dusted myself off, placed my backpack on and headed up the stairs. It must have been a tower cause it kept going up in a spiral. I finally found a window with a ledge not to far away; though I would have to scale the wall to get to it. Fun... I looked beside the window to see suit of armour with no sword in its sheath.

"Well nice to where that poor fellow received his sword from." I stated as I took the sheath off the armour. I placed it around my waist and climbed on the window ledge. I looked down to see I was about five stories above the ground. I looked at the wall and it was nicely worn down and chipped in some areas great for scaling.

"I am so glad that I'm not afraid of heights."

I got onto the wall and started to scaled the wall with little difficulty and jumped onto the ledge below. I ran down the path that connected the tower that headed to the dungeon and the main castle. I headed towards the castle walls and found that the wall was separated by two doors and another wall. Continuing on top of the wall there were tons of people down below in the square running around and shopping. Not wanting to disturb them with my cloths that were completely different from the rest of the folk and not wanted to be noticed I headed towards the left gates out of the main section.

I climbed down about two thirds of the way down on the other side and jumped onto the bridge that connected the palace to the rest of the land mass. I looked around to see a dirty blond male walking down the bridge wearing green cloths and brown boots. He climbed up on to his horse and rode away. Not to lose my only hope of getting to a civilization that may not be ruled by Bulblins I took off my jacket shoved it into my bag revealing my hoodie and black lightning bolt t-shirt and headed after the teenager.


	3. Chapter 3 Follow the Teen

Chapter 3

Follow the Teen

**I do not own any of the legend of Zelda characters, i only own the story line and created characters. Enjoy review please :)**

I chased after the horse slowly because I didn't want to be dehydrated. I followed the hooves on the earth and every once and a while the horse will stop long enough for me to catch up because the teenager was fighting monsters that followed him. I heard a squawk and noticed that there was a giant bird with leathery wings behind me with a blue troll like creature.

"Come on can't you guys pick on somebody else?"

The Kargaroc responded the question with its beak trying to eat me.

"Fine I'll give you something to eat; eat this." I jabbed my sword into the Kargaroc's mouth and out the other side of its head. I pulled my sword out to defend against the Bokoblin as it swung its giant machete.

"Dude look at your frame, how the hell do you carry that thing? You know what don't answer that cause I have to get going so see ya." I said impatiently.

I circled his blade and made him lose his weapon and slashed him in half width wised this time.

'I guess I could have cut him up and down, but he looked like he worked hard on his ponytail.'

I got back on track to following the horse hooves and got closer to some rocky walls and a smaller bridge that let people cross the deep ravine. There were some weapons on the ground as I got closer to the narrow path.

"That guy really does like to make a clean path." I said as I continued walking down the path.

I walked a bit farther down the path when I heard someone come walking down in front of me. Thinking it was the teen from earlier I didn't bother to take my sword out of my sheath until I figured out who it was and then it was too late to take it out. Coming down the path was two Bulblins. They charged like they knew I was there the entire time. I went to create some diced Bulblin when I heard a horn from behind me. I looked and saw four Bulblins on a Bullbos charging across the bridge.

"Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck."

I looked around to find an escape route and the only one that came to mind was 'climb the wall behind me.' I turned around and started to rock climb. When the Bulblins came to where I was before I was already climbing over the cliff. The first thing that came to my mind once I was up was the song _Safe and Sound _by _Capital Cities _until I look on the other side to see a cliff, about seventy feet below was the ground.

"So much for six feet under and being safe and -"

**-Crumble slip-**

_**At the Ordan village bridge **_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! This is not cool this is so not like ice skating or snowboarding!" Someone screamed from deep Faren Woods.

" What is going on in there? ... Come on Epona." An older teenager asked himself as he stopped when he heard a girl screaming.

_**At the bottom of the 70ft cliff**_

"Well after panicking so much I think I'm ready to pass out." I paused then throw a fist up in the air with a smile the a fat kid would wear in a candy store.

"Lets do that again."

"Hey I heard something this way." Someone said that sounded exactly like the Bulblin given orders to the other Bulblins in the dungeon.

"Why do then have to be so persistent."

I didn't want them to notice me at all so I climb the closest tree. I got comfortable on a branched and looked down to see my lovely stalkers under the tree I was in and looking around.

"What is with this chick? She is in a unknown land and is like a light that seems to disappear in the darkest times but you know its still around." One of three Bulblins said and I instantaneously who that Bulblin is.

'Scarab I think I'm going to use you to get my answers a bit faster.'

_**-ssssiiiiissssssss-**_

I looked up to see where that noise was coming from and saw something even worse then the three Bulblin below. I moved to the other side of the branch as a skulltula landed in front of me.

Link was riding Epona at a gallop when he heard another loud and closer yell

"I. AM. NOT. FOOD. Leave me alone!"

When he got to the scene he saw a girl possible about the same age as him on the edge of a branch a good thirty feet up with a skulltula coming closer to the poor teen and Bulblins below looking ready to catch their prey. He was about to draw his sword when he heard a loud CRACK. The branch that the screaming teen and the skulltula were on had snapped and were headed to the Bulblins on the ground.

I didn't know what else to do, but drew my sword to keep the skulltula away from me. That's when the branch broke and we both were heading down to the things below. I slashed my sword downwards and noticed that it soften my landing. I looked to see that I cut off an arm and a leg of the Bulblin riding the Bullbo and saw that he had fallen to the ground with the skulltula on top of it and seemed to be stuck with one of its legs caught inside the fallen Bulblin. I got off the boar and smacked its ass. It took off with the Bulblin still attached to the boar and the skulltula stuck inside the Bulblin.

"Well can you just leave me alone now?"

"Never. We have strict orders to bring you to the king." Scarab stated getting ready to fight we charged at each other and locked weapons.

There was another loud sound only this time it was a shattering sound as my blade snapped against the pressure of the club. I moved out of the way but not fast enough for the club to scrap my shoulder.

"Arg! You'll pay for that." I took the butt of the sword and shoved the broken blade under his knee. Scarab fell over in chronic pain and left the fight up to other Bulblin. The Bulblin came at me, but didn't even have a chance to strike as I kicked him in the ribs extremely hard and caught the club as it jumped out of his hands.

"Good-bye you should have left me alone." I said as I took the club with both hands and smashed it across his head snapping the club. The Bulblin didn't even have a chance to fall to the ground before it disappeared. Scarab was still on the ground holding his knee. I went over to him and stepped on his chest.

"In exchanged for your life, I want you to go to your 'king' and tell him I want to meet him in two days with you and no weapons armed on you or your king."

Scarab grinned. "Yeah and what if I don't tell him this?"

I grinned back very evilly. "If you don't tell him and he doesn't show up I will personally make your kind extinct before the end of the month. If he asks you why tell him that Electra Ends wants to know why she was brought here and how does she get home."

I got off the Bulblin and let him get up onto his feet . He picked up his club very slowly and headed the other way as fast as he could.

"Well I'm glad that's over." I stated then turned around.

"Holy Shit." Was all I could say because another skulltula was standing on its hind legs getting ready to strike me.

I held up my arms in front of my face and heard something slice what was in front of me. I looked up to see the skulltula split in two and the hero behind the blade.

"Who are you? Are you alright?" The teenager from before asked putting his blade away.

"I'm Electra Ends and I-" I didn't finished and fell over into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 A Day with Random Events

Chapter 4

A Day with Random Events

**I do not own any of the legend of Zelda characters, I only own the story line and created characters. Enjoy and review please :)**

_**Ahhhhh, I am soooo sorry for anyone who has read this chapter from before me taking it down and fixing it. It was complete crap and I'm sorry please forgive me :'(. **_

_**Earth's dimension someplace outside Kingston, Ontario**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LOOK AROUND YOU!" Lucia yelled at the cop while she was being treated of her wounds in the ambulance.

"I know what is around I just don't understand why." The cop responded.

The cop had brown hair and had golden-yellow eyes. He was a very fit man and probably made girls crank their neck to see him. In other words to her excellent taste, she thought of the man in his mid thirties hot. He wore the typical police black uniform with police parka on.

"Hey you're not the only one around here." She answered him watching several animal control workers trying to get the giant boar into the cage that would eventually be placed into a giant truck. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping even though the weather was already -28 degree Celsius. 'I wonder what is happening to Electra right now?' Lucia thought to herself.

"So are you friends with Electra?" The cop asked.

"Hell no we are complete enemies and just van passengers." She answered.

"Oh really, but you seem concerned for her." The cop stated.

"That is only because she saved my life, which was completely uncalled for. When she gets back I am going to have to repay the favour except, I doubt that will every happen so ill be in debt forever." She answered miserably.

"I have another question for you." The cop stated while looking at the Bulblin being placed in a body bag.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you tell me, what she was like in the midst of battle?"

"What...? Why would you want to know that?"

"Because she is my daughter, and I want to make sure she gets back home in one piece and alive." The cop answered with his fist clenched in front of him. Lucia didn't know how to respond and the cop continued.

"I made a promise on my wife's death bed that I would make sure to protect her and keep her safe. Now she is gone and I can't do anything thing to protect her from the monsters that are where she is." The cop slammed his fist into the ambulance with frustration. "If something bad happens to her I would never be able to forgive myself and I don't think my wife would be able to either."

"Oh turn that frown upside down Mickey is here to the rescue." Someone announced from beside them.

A bigger around the middle man with lime-green, messy hair and glasses. He had a laptop in his hands and wore black pants with a black t-shirt that said 'I'm in shape, round is a shape' on it and a lab coat in which he stood beside them.

"And who are you?" The Electra's father asked in bewilderment.

"My name is Mickey which is a nickname for my real name is way to weird and ridiculously long to introduce myself with," Mickey took a breath. "And I am a Dimension Scientist."

there was silence between Lucia and the police officer a they looked at each other.

"Here's another question why the hell are you here?" Lucia asked for the both of them.

Mickey scratched his chin as he sat his laptop on the ambulance floor.

"Well I study time and space zones throughout Ontario and it just happens to show this on the screen and left over residue from the exposure." He pointed at the curves and random lines on a graph that was posted with different colours that had no meaning to anyone, but crazy people.

"So what does this have to do with the accident?" The cop asked

"Well Mr. Don Ends, I have notice a reoccurring pattern that has started about sixteen years ago."

"What pattern would that be Mickey?" Lucia asked with no enthusiasm.

"There was a blip you see," Mickey replied pointing at a miniature curvy line that was posted sixteen years ago, February 29. "That blip showed up growing bigger and bigger in size every four years since then."

Lucia and Don watched as he made the graph appear larger in four year intervals.

"What does this graph show exactly?" Don asked growing a bit impatient and nervous.

"I told you it shows the Space and Time dimensions as they intertwine each other. Up until today the dimensions keep separate and stable. The dimensions on this very day each leap year keep pressing against each other causing friction and the durability to collapse on one other and for a few hours cause them to connect one world to another. Now also being a gamer, imagination of something for instance the Bulblin over there in the body bag that was inspired by a connection to other worlds." Mickey explained using a lot of hand gestures.

"As great as that seems what proof do you have of this, because you seem like your crazy and I have to get my daughter back before something terrible happens."

"If you are talking about death then you daughter is safe because that is not that terrible compare to other fates." Mickey announced.

Don grabbed a hold of Mickey's collar and was about to say some unpleasant things, but Lucia intervened. "If this stupid theory of yours was true then how are we going to get that crazy girl from wherever the hell she is back?"

Mickey grinned with an evil scientist grinned in which made Don and Lucia's hair on the back of their necks stand on end.

"Well of course we are going to see what made it open in the first place, then we are going to play with it."

"What do you mean play with it?" Don asked rising his hand.

Mickey continued to grinned and didn't answer as he got to work.

_**Kingdom of Hyrule's Dimension in the middle of the Faren Woods**_

Link caught the girl as she fell towards the earth.

'Electra Ends... why are you being attacked by monsters? Where have you come from?' Link thought to himself placing her on the ground face up. He unzipped her sweater to check for any surface injures. When he couldn't see any he zipped the sweater back up and picked her up. Epona walked up beside him and nudged the girl.

"What is it Epona?"

Epona knelt down and snorted. A little bewildered Link carried Electra to Epona and placed her on the horse. "Since when do you accept other people? Well if you insist that you like her, I'm not judging you."

'Even if I judged, I don't think I'd come out of it without a mark.' He thought getting a chill as Epona glared at him. He let Epona rise onto her feet and he jumped on her. They took off out of the Faren Woods and towards his home village.

He walked Epona across the giant rope bridge and past the Ordon Spring. It was really quiet as tiny animals scurried past. He continued down the trail as he pasted his tree-house and wondered where all the children were, then headed down to the village.

When he entered the village the chickens were running about on their own terms and it was quiet just like the ride from the woods. He heard from the distance the children of Ordon village playing in the goat farm. He trotted Epona down the path and around the giant tree to a house built next to the cliff wall. Out on the step was a good friend of his sharping a bran new sword.

Link jumped off the horse and Epona with her weird behaviour once again knelt so he could get Electra and carry the unconscious girl.

"Rusl." Link called out to the man on the step, "Can you help me out?"

"Link what did you come across now?" Rusl asked leading Link into his house.

Rusl's wife Uli greeted the two and got the sofa ready so Link could set her down so she could rest.

"Link who is this girl and why does she wear strange cloths?" Uli asked in confusion as she tended the girl he brought in.

"This girl is Electra Ends and I found her being attacked by monsters in the Faren Woods, most notably Bulblins were in a recruit party." Link explained and told them what he observed.

"That's a bit odd Bulblins don't act on their own, so who would want this girl?" Rusl asked rubbing his chin.

"I don't have clue though when I went to Hyrule everything seemed the usual." Link responded in wonder.

"Well I hope we figure out how is behind this before it get to far a head of itself." Rusl stated looking at Electra.

Link looked towards her also, there didn't seemed to be anything special about her just by looking at her, but maybe there was something inside that might have significance to these random events.

"If you need to go to get some questions answered then go, Uli and I will take care of her while your gone." Rusl said patting Link on the shoulder.

He nodded then headed for the door. "I will be back before then sun sets," He paused to get another look at Electra, "Those monsters are under some high power being so make sure that she doesn't get taking for she could have an unseen power."

"It wont be a problem and don't get into to much trouble." Rusl replied.

Link turned away from the girl and left the house. He walk Epona to the ranch so she could rest from the two day journey then headed to Ordon Spring to have a chat with the goddess that lived there.

_**Several hours later after Link left for the Ordon Spring.**_

Hey mom, what does this thing do?" I heard a child ask beside me. I groaned and opened my eyes to find a kid playing with my iPod. I looked around to notice I was in a house and sat up immediately wondering where I was and how I got here.

"Mom she's awake!" The child yelled looking up from my iPod then continued to be confused about the object.

"Oh she is up that's good to hear." A woman said coming into the room, probably the mother of the male child.

"Are you having fun with that.?" I asked the kid in front of me as he was looking at the lightning bolts go from negative to positive when he push the home button on the iPod touch three times.

"What is this thing?"

"It is an iPod."

"What does it do?"

"You listen to music and play games with it." I answered with some enthusiasm.

The kid gave me back my iPod and realized he killed it. With a bit of disappointment in placed it beside me.

"How did I get here?" I asked the woman.

" Link brought you here from the Faren Woods; he told me and my husband to take care of you while he was gone." The woman answered.

"Is that the teenager in green; that's Link?"

"Yup the one and only. Oh I forgot my manners my name is Uli and this is Colin my son." The women replied.

"My name is Electra," I said introducing myself. "So where is here?"

"This is the Ordon Village." Colin responded with a smile. "So where do you come from?"

"Well it is not anywhere near here that is for sure. I come from Kingston, Ontario."

"Where is that?"

"It is in a very large country named Canada." I responded though I caught the worried glance of Uli.

I turned back to Colin, " Hey Colin I was wondering, if you could take me on a tour of your village and maybe you have a few friends that would like to come along how about you go see if they would like to come along on the adventure."

Colin nodded and left the house in under 15 seconds.

"If you are wondering about me being a bad character you don't have to worry about me hurting anyone. Also, if something does happen I will protect Colin and his friends; I don't want to cause any trouble. if I am a danger to this village, then I will leave. I find this weird cause I don't even know why I was brought here." I told Uli.

Uli looked a bit calmer, "I also find this stuff weird."

I giggled for no apparent reason. There was just too much stuff going on in such a little time frame.

"Link has gone to get a few answers from the goddess in the Ordon Spring and should be returning shorty. I know he wouldn't bring in a evil person so I guess I will have trust him and you as well."

I felt a little relieve at her statement at least there was a place where I could feel semi safe.

"Hey we're here." Colin and about four other kids yelled into the house as they slammed open the door.

It scared the shit out of Uli and me for we both jumped then started giggling for being to cautious and uptight.

"Well, I must be off to get a tour of the village and thank you for understanding." I told her as I got up from the sofa. Uli nodded as I was dragged off by the little munchkins.

The five kids showed me around the village from the named chicken to the scarecrow beside Link's house. They brought me to the top of some sort of rock formation in the middle of the village and showed me the weird formed grass that I remembered from Twilight Princess as Hawk grass . I was told to play it in which a hawk came towards us.

"This is cool." I announced as the hawk flew over head then flew away not wanting to have anything to do with the children.

"Hey I got an idea." Malo stated after we got down from the rock.

"What would that be?"

"Lets show her Epona and maybe I can try an experiment." He answered.

I continued to let myself be dragged towards wherever Epona was, and at the same time I only wondered what this 'experiment' was the Malo want to try. When someone says 'I want to try an experiment' in class it always turned out really really bad. Example firecrackers and cherry bombs in the boys bathroom. Three expulsions, seven suspensions, and no more bathroom. (_**True story seriously the entire school heard the explosion) **_We went over a little bridge that connected both sides of the tiny creek, and past the mayor's house.

"Mayor Bo lives there along with his daughter Illa, but they aren't home because they went on a vacation to Lake Hyllia." Talo explained.

"Oh well I hope they are having a good time." I told him as I headed up a hill.

Once up the hill the walls of rock shrunk and formed a flat surface where a farm was built. There was about twenty weird looking goats, a horse, and a man watching for any signs of danger.

"Welcome to Fado's Ranch." Collin's little sister said introducing the ranch to everyone.

The man keeping a eye over the herd came running to us.

"Heeeeyy." The man said and I knew who it was instantly.

"Oh, do we have a guest? Hi I'm Fado welcome to my ranch." Fado said

Fado was a tall bigger man, much bigger then the other Ordon villagers.

"My name is Electra Ends, you must have very healthy goats in this ranch." I complimented in awe. The ranch itself was better looking then in the game and the goats looked a lot healthier then the game also. A couple a goats walked over to us and I started to pet one. The goat I think enjoyed it for it looked like it was relaxed, but then again a goat can't show to many emotions.

"Sorry Fado, but we have no time to chat; I must complete an experiment with Epona." Malo stated shooing away a goat. "By the way where is the Horse grass?"

"Rude much how old are you like nine? Whatever it is in the middle of the field near the rock wall." Fado responded in irritation.

Malo grumbled and continued to walk towards where the horse grass grew. I looked at Fado and shrugged, "Well this should be interesting."

"Ha ha well have fun with that kid he may look small, but that kid manage to open a shop that has two joints of working space after Link saved Hyrule."

"Well then this experiment is either going to kill me or it is a small experiment he created." I joked knowing full well that it was true. Beth grabbed a hold of my arm and started to drag me towards the rest of the kids. I turned my head to give Fado a look to help me. He responded by shaking his head and chuckling with amusement.

"Here I want you to play the Horse grass." Malo ordered giving me the Horse grass.

"Why?"

"Because now play it."

I looked at the kid like he was nuts and played the melody that the grass created. In a heart beat Epona came from across the field and snorted. Malo nodded in approval then took out from out of nowhere a piccolo and gave it to me.

"Where do you store something like this?" I asked in wonder because items seem to appear from nowhere in the games. Malo rolled his eyes like he usually does 'He's just as annoying as the game if not worse.' I thought to myself before he answered

"A pocket obviously, now I asked a specialist to create this piccolo, the instrument was originally suppose to be for Link, but he has a instrument for his horse so I'll give this one to you, if you do something for me first."

"What would that be?" All of us asked in complete confusion in Malo's question, even Epona whined knowing what he asked.

"I want you to play a tune that will bring another horse to this ranch." He answered.

"I am not playing a song that will bring a horse here for you to keep." I told him firmly.

"Besides mom wouldn't like you having a horse." Talo stated crossing his arms and Beth copied him. "Why don't you just buy yourself a horse with all the money you have and its not like you will even be able to play this instrument anyway you are a terrible musician"

"I don't want a horse, if the piccolo works then I can get that specialist to make more magic instruments to sell in my shop." Malo said with a glow in his eye.

The kid was really starting to get the hair on the back of my neck going to an end. This kid was like your typical business person that only wants money and women.

"Fine I will try you magical piccolo, but you are going to have to give me until tomorrow afternoon to think of a song."

"Alright, but that's all the time that I am giving you." He said agreeing and shook my hand.

Then I heard a goat sequel. I turned around to see about twenty red Bokoblins trying to steel the goats.

"What the... when in the hell did they get there?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you need to get the kids out of here or they will be injured." Fado said going towards the Bokoblins as a distraction.

"Wait you cant take them on all by yourself!" I yelled and the children started to fuss.

When Fado didn't answer I cursed. "Dammit! Okay lets get out of here."

I lead the children towards the exit with all of them in front of me. They were trying as best as they could to keep themselves from screaming, but they still whimpered and Colin's sister was having a hard time keeping up with the group. I picked her up and placed her on my back to give her a ride when she started to scream bloody Mary. I turned around to see what she was screaming at then noticed that Fado wasn't doing so well as he was left unconscious on the ground and Bokoblins coming towards the us.


	5. Chapter 5 Heroes Are Always On Time

Chapter 5

Heroes are always on time

_**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was finishing up a personal achievement, but all in all I really couldn't place my thoughts and story line for this chapter into words on to a page. **_

_I turned around to see what she was screaming at then noticed that Fado wasn't doing so well as he was left unconscious on the ground and Bokoblins coming towards the us._

"Hurry!" I yelled at the children as the Bokoblins were gaining on us.

"We can't go any faster." Beth cried out slowing down.

The Bokoblins were no more then three feet behind us when the gates of the field seemed to be just out of reach. When nothing else could go wrong Colin tripped over a rock with a thud.

"Colin!" Colin's sister screamed in my ear as I slid to a stop. She jumped off my back and started to head back towards her brother, but I held out my arm in front of her.

"Head back with the others"

"But what about Colin?" She cried.

"I'll get him out of here, but you need to go." I told her trying hard not to show any fear of the creatures at hand. She nodded and ran towards the gate that was twenty feet away. I ran in front of Colin who was about to be trampled by the monsters.

"Watch out!" Colin yelled still lying on the ground.

"Huh?" I asked and was thrown to the side really hard. I looked up to see a Bokoblin had managed to get behind me and in front of Colin. I grunted getting back to my feet quickly just in time kick the Bokoblin that was about to chop the boy in half.

"Get up." I told Colin. "Get to safety now."

"I can't we're surrounded." Colin stated as I heard him get to his feet.

"What?" I looked away from Bokoblin to realize the twenty Bokoblins had indeed surrounded the two of us. "Don't you have a wooded sword on your back?"

"Yes."

"Well then you might want to start swinging." I stated in annoyance kicking the Bokoblin again to the ground.

The kid named Colin immediately drew his sword and started to take control of his side of the situation. The battle continued with the demons for ten minutes with several close combat martial art attacks. I tried to get most of the attention by having them get angry with my kicks to sensitive spots like the shins and ribs. But those attacks are only useful when your fitting human or human like creatures; these weren't human like though it had some effect in slowing down their assault . . . just a little.

"How are you doing?" Colin asked sounding out of breath with his back touching my own.

"Peachy." I replied breathing hard.

The creatures kept moving forward with persistence. Every time we knocked them down, they just got back up.

"How are you doing?" I asked in return.

"Terrible, they are destroying my sword with their weapons." He answered continuing his attack.

I continued as well with the close combat, but I felt each attack was weaker then the last. Both of us was only human or at least one human and one Hylian. The Bokoblins were using the draining tactic. giving the opponent a opportunity to do everything they can and in a result them losing all of their strength. Then when they are done the other moves in finishes the job.

"I can't continue this much longer." Colin said behind her.

"We have too." I stated though I was feeling like my knees were about to give in and my knuckles red and bloody trying to give out blows to the creatures.

Then Colin yelped. Turning around to see why I watched Colin's sword get ripped from his hands. The sword was thrown away outside of the ranch fence. Another Bokoblin just out of Colin eyesight rose its machete over its head.

"Colin move!" I yelled snatching the kid.

"Huh?" Colin asked in confusion as the machete smashed the ground where he used to stand.

I wrapped myself around the boy and hid him away from the demons. If these things were going to win then they are only going to get one life to hack at and not two. Thinking at the thought it seemed extremely painful and the thought of dying sent a message to the brain that it had never faced before and scared me. I screamed out the hero who saved my life earlier, "LINK!"

There was a silence after I screamed a very strange, unnatural silence that sent chills up my spine. The Bokoblins paused their attack feeling the unease in the air as the wind stopped blowing its faint breeze. That is when the whistle began. At first it was very faint, and over the short few seconds it became louder. The Bokoblins started to grunt and I didn't dare look up at the crowd of demons. The whistling became even louder and made two thunk noises. I watched as two Bokoblins fell to the ground and went poof. All that was left of them were two arrows of fine quality. There was three more whistles and three more thunks. Three more falls and three more proofs. The Bokoblins started to screech when they noticed who had just killed a fifth of their group.

"Link, you came." I stated in astonishment.

"Heroes are always on time." Link answered shooting three arrows at once from the gate of the ranch.

Looking around to realize that the Bokoblins had forgot about their prey on the ground I whispered to Colin. "You are going to run as fast as you can to the gate."

"Don't they still see us here?" He asked.

"We aren't the most attractive player on the field right now, so when I tell you to run you run." I continued. "Do you understand?"

Colin nodded getting ready.

"Run." I said and he took off without a second thought.

The arrows ceased and the remaining five Bokoblins, noticed their old prey was running away and tried to go collect, they failed. They started to run towards Colin and were knocked over by something on the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" I stated getting to my feet after tripping them.

Epona came over to the group of Bokoblins trampled them to nothing and Link ran over to the scene. I smiled as Epona walked over to get approval of her master. Then a question started to rise in my head.

"How did you know?"

"What do you mean by how did you know?" Link asked turning to me in confusion.

"How did you know where we were? How did you know about the Bokoblins?" I asked.

"I heard you yell." He answered. "I heard you tell the children to hurry."

I watched Colin and his group of friends celebrating over the victory. "Where you when you heard this?"

"Out at the Ordon Spring."

"Then there is no way you could have heard me." I stated. "I was with Colin fighting the Bokoblins for about ten minutes right after I told the children to hurry not yelled."

There was a silence that rippled through for several moments. Epona grunted breaking the silence. Link blinked out of thought.

"I forgot my manners. My name is Link and this Epona as you know. Welcome to the Ordon Village."

"Hi, my name is Electra as you know and I forgot to thank you for saving my life twice."

"And twice in one day monsters are attacking you." Link stated in wonder.

"Yeah it was like four times today." I told him playing with the key around my neck.

"Four times? What do they want from you?"

"I don't know. I was first attacked in my van when I was heading home from school." I answered.

Link gave me a confused look. "Van?"

"Yeah... it's like a carriage that a horse pulls only it is moved by an engine not a horse." I answered moving my arms to show that I was turning the steering wheel."

"Maybe if I see this 'van' I'll understand it a bit better." Link suggested embarrassed.

Link! Electra! Come on Fado is up and wants to head back down to celebrate." Beth yelled from the gate with Fado looking like he had seen better days.

"Okay we're coming." Link shouted back and chuckled. "We better hurry, those kids are persistent."

I nodded in agreement. And Epona lowered herself to her front knees and whined.

"What is it Epona?" I asked in confusion never seeing horses ever doing that.

"She wants you to get on her." Link answered.

Epona nudged her nose hitting his arm, then waved her head towards her back.

"And me..." Link stated translating horse language. "Epona what are you..."

He didn't finish as the horse snorted and glared. And that was a death sentence. There was no need for a translator for that statement from Epona. Link looked back at me with wide eyes to face my own wide eyed expression.

"I'll get on then, but I have never rode a horse before." I stated nervously getting on the horse.

Epona grunted getting off of the ground with me on board.

"I can teach you a few tips." Link stated jumping onto Epona's back behind me. Though I figured that Epona didn't give him much of a choice. Link grabbed the reigns that were in front of me and slightly touched my sides with his arms then pulled away like he had forgotten the passenger in front of him. He cleared his throat. "Well riding Epona is very simple really, when she trains other riders."

Epona grunted again. "Or if she likes you." Link added cautiously. "She is trained by pressure techniques. But can be lead by the reigns for casual."

"What do you mean by pressure techniques?" I asked.

"When you use weapons like the bow and arrow you can't use the reigns so the pressure technique is applied by pressing on the sides of the horse." Link answered placing the reigns down. I felt him place pressure and Epona started to move forward. "The more pressure the fast you go. And if you want to turn you place pressure on the side you want to turn into. The right leg moves the horse right and the left leg moves the horse left."

"Sounds simple." I stated.

"Now you try." He stated jumping off Epona when she stopped moving.

"What?"

"Go for it its not hard with a fully trained horse." Link stated.

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled to myself. I squeezed my legs a bit and Epona started to move forward slowly. I went back and forth in a wavy line to get use to the style for a few minutes. Then Link yelled.

"You can't learn if you go that speed. How are you to out run monsters?"

I looked at the horse's mane and asked. "Is he crazy?"

Epona nodded.

"You aren't very reassuring." I told her patting her neck.

I squeezed even harder into her sides and she whined with joy taking off at full speed. I almost had a heart attack when I realized that a running horse in a game and riding a running horse are two VERY different things. I loved it. The breeze was going through my hair and the feeling of staying up there for the rest day was more than an option. I pressed my right leg harder to make Epona turn instead of her running into the barn. I laughed with joy for this had to be one of the greatest feelings out there.

Freedom.

Link played the Horse Reed about ten minutes later and Epona went straight to him.

"So was it fun?" He asked after I jumped down.

I nodded not being able to place the enjoyment into words.

"Good. Now shall we head after the children that have seemed to have gone to tell the village."

"I guess we should, they are waiting for their hero to return before sunset." I stated watching the sun set just behind the cliffs.

He nodded grabbing the reigns and they walked through the gates and down to Ordon Village.

_**Back on Earth in a mysterious bunker found in the outskirts of Kingston**_

"This is your lab?" Don asked looking at the run down building in the setting sun.

"Yup at may look like trash from up here, but that's the point." Mickey answered climbing out of the police cruiser. "Hey I just noticed why is Lucia here with us? Shouldn't she be with her parents?"

"I should be shouldn't I, but I need to get Electra back home so that my debt is paid." Lucia answered in annoyance.

Don had pulled up to a 1950 bunker created for cold war purposes. It was later abandoned when the cold war ended and apparently picked up by Mickey during an auction. The building that was above ground was stone with brown chipped paint revealing the grey stone beneath.

"So what is in there?" Don asked walking beside Mickey who was walking up to the metal door.

"An genius experiment and crazy ass equipment created by moi." Mickey answered placing in the security key pin into the keypad. There was a beep and the door slid into the floor and he grinned. "And a lot of modifications."

Don and Lucia looked at each other wondering if this was a good idea. Knowing that the only way they could understand this fuck up little universe was to step through the door of the unknown. Don looked at Mickey.

"Okay we are ready to enter your fortress of chaos."

Mickey continued to grin as the three of them walked into the complex with the door closing behind them.

_**Oh I wonder how well the adults of Ordon Village are going to react to the Bokoblin attack and What on earth is in the lab of Mickey the dimension/ time scientist. Review please and thank you. :).**_


	6. Chapter 6 Story Time

Chapter 6

Story Time

**Okay I have Microsoft Word now on my computer so the grammar skills of the story will be much better. Thanks for your patience with the other chapters.**

**Review comments to you:**

**Elizabeth0058: Thanks. (Happy face)**

**I do not own any of the legend of Zelda characters, I only own the story line and created characters. Enjoy and review please :)**

_**Kingdom of Hyrule's Dimension in the Ordon Village. **_

Link and I walked down the path heading back to the village. The closer we got to the bottom of the hill though; I realized that I started to get really nervous. With each step the nerves started to build and my adrenaline started to fall. The day was coming to a close as twilight approached and so did my adventurous battle damage. My chest was probably bruised and was throbbing from the airbag during the crash of the van. The round house kick against the Bulblin had skinned my shin. My head was pounding from the trip from my world to this world and just thrown in a dungeon and pulled a few muscles from swinging a sword around with no training and no knowledge on how to use it. Scaling the castle wall had scraped up my hands a bit and the landing from the jump onto the bridge was starting to place its effect on my ankles. Keeping up with Link's horse Epona was a marathon trying to keep at a jogging pace. The attacks from a random Kargaroc and a Bokoblin had done a toll on my speed so I had to sprint in order to catch up to the riding teenager. Climbing up a fifteen foot wall then sliding down the seventy foot side without falling on my face was the first miracle of the day. Overworking my limbs climbing the tree to a branch thirty feet up and then falling again and still alive because of slicing a Bulblin was the second miracle. My shoulder that Scarab's club hit in the Faren woods was starting to collect its pain. The Bokoblin attack just a few moments ago had been the worst of the damage of the day. Being smashed to the side and trying to keep them at bay for ten minutes placed more injuries on top of the already placed injuries.

But that wasn't why I was nervous. The attack from the Bokoblins was planned. I suspected that when Fado went after the monsters to protect the children and the goats he knew that they were just strays that wanted an easy meal, but this time the creature pack was on a mission. The creatures were never there for the goats; they took out the most dangerous target and ignored the cattle. The Bokoblins had a formation that they followed and had managed to surround Colin and myself without a glitch. If it wasn't for Link showing up when he did Colin and I would have been dead.

At the bottom the children were with their parents and Fado was telling the story of what happened. "It was amazing how Electra protected Colin against the mob and then Link appeared out of nowhere when I called him and he saved them."

"Electra is so brave, but Link is the true hero." Talo responded with joy.

"No way," Colin retaliated, "Electra and Link together are heroes. You saw yourself when they are divided; they are pretty tough to beat. Link saved Hyrule just three years ago and Electra today just saved all of the children of the village without a single weapon. Could you image what they could go against together?"

"Colin's got a point, but the question is where did they come from?" Malo pointed.

"Who cares everyone is safe so let's celebrate." Fado stated excitedly and the children cheered.

The villagers started to disperse and head back to their homes to get ready for their celebration leaving Link, Colin and me in front of the mayor's house.

"I want to thank you for coming back for me and saving my life." Colin told me and before I could answer he ran off to the rest of his family.

"So are you coming to the celebration?" Link asked after everyone had returned to their homes.

"I guess so, but I'm not sure if it would be right to go." I answered.

"Sure it would be alright for you to go, after all they did say you are a hero and this is a celebration for the heroes of today."

I nodded knowing that there wasn't any way of me not getting out of this party thing.

"Come on, you are technically my responsibility so you can stay at my place until we manage to get you home." Link stated walking away with Epona by his side.

I caught up with him and walked side by side in silence. Over the creek bridge and up the path that leads to the tree house at the entrance of the town. Link let Epona go and she ran to her stall like place beside the tree house and the rock wall and another tree. Link gave her some her some apples from his pouch attached to his waist then lead the way up the ladder to his house, I followed a few moments later slowly and painfully. Once up on the platform that was in front of his doorway gave beautiful view over the entrance of the village in the twilight. The fireflies started to come out blinking every so often and the trees rustled as the wind went through them leaving a comfortable breeze and silence. Link opened the door and allowed me to enter first. There was a mat on the floor just inside of the door, and the floor was the inside of the tree. There was a table of to the side and a bookshelf across the room. There was a ladder that headed down to what seemed like the basement and another ladder that headed up to an inside platform, probably where the guy slept.

"Your house is beautiful." I told him remembering the house in the game which seemed nice until you saw it up close and personal then it was a totally different story all together. You could smell the fresh vegetation inside as well as out. The outside vines that covered the tree gave off the impression of it being safe and secure it also showed how long it had been there.

"I'm glad that you my house." Link said with a hint of embarrassment. "I don't really have a place for visitors, but I can make a makeshift bed for you where the table is."

"That's fine this is your house so you make the rules to where I can stay." I answered with exhaustion.

Link nodded and headed towards the ladder that went to the basement. I followed him to the ladder and he descended down into the darkness. I waited at the top of the ladder waiting for the teenager in green to return with what he was grabbing. There was a tiny grunt and then something exited flying out of the darkness. Scared out of my mind I backed away from the hole then realized what came from the basement. About three folded giant blankets landed neatly on the floor beside the ladder. Then there was another tiny grunt and about two pillows came out of the basement landing on top of the blankets.

"Did they make it?" Link asked from below.

"They sure did." I answered back in awe.

"I have always wanted to do that." Link said in excitement as it came closer to the main floor.

We moved that table out of the way by placing it on its side against the wall. Then grabbing the blankets from the pile we made the make shift bed. I collapsed onto it and at was the most comfortable thing that I had laid down on I almost passed out.

"Awe this is the greatest makeshift bed in the world; I don't want to get up now." I said mostly to myself, but then her stomach growled.

"And I think that your stomach has other ideas." Link answered laughing then his stomach growled.

"And people wonder if stomachs have a brain of their own." I muttered getting up from the bed as someone knocked on his door.

"Hey, Link food is ready and won't be there in a half hour." Fado yelled from below the platform outside.

Link and I looked at each other and ran out the door. Fado was gone and there was a rock about the size of my iPod left on the platform. I picked it up as I waited for Link to climb down the ladder and threw it with all my might into the bush. There was a bit of rustling as it probably rolled down the side of the cliff wall and then it was silent. There was a faint breeze that played with my hair then it left as I headed down the ladder myself. At the village there was a large fire in the fire pit in front of the mayor's house and the smell of the different foods being cooked made my mouth water. Though I didn't recognize any of the smells something told me that they were delicious. The entire village was out dancing and chatting by the fire and the singing that some of them did was very catchy though I had no idea what language they were singing in.

I tried all the different types of foods and I joyed most of them realizing they were like the ones at home, the chicken was cucco, and they also had the many different types of vegetables and fruit and . There was excitement for about two hours before everyone started to head back to their homes to place the children who managed to tired themselves out.

"That was really cool." I told Link once we were back inside of his house.

"I haven't been to one of those gatherings since I saved Hyrule from Ganondorf." Link stated looking tired from the long journey and the movement of the day.

I watched him climb up to his sleeping area then he was gone. I slipped into my bed and closed my eyes and tried to drift into the sleep that I needed desperately, but it never came. Keeping my eyes closed I tried to count sheep then those innocent sheep turned into Bokoblins that started to chase me in a circle above my head so I disregarded the counting idea. Then I tried to stay in the silence of darkness and meditate, but that just sent me down to feel nauseous. About an hour of trying to sleep I just laid there with my eyes close knowing that you can get just as much rest as you do when you sleep. Then there was a creaking noise as someone came down the ladder, I kept my eyes closed as I focus on where it was headed. The door opened and then closed with a very little noise. Rising to a sitting position I wondered where the boy in green was heading and why an hour to later to head out. I got out of bed, placed on my boots and headed out to follow the teen in green.

I got out just in time to see him walk around the corner down to the village. Epona was sleeping and the night was calm and carefully I climbed down the ladder, silently following about ten feet away. He came up to the house that I had woken up in, Rusl and Uli's home along with Colin and Kat. The lights were on there was noise coming from inside. He opened the door and it became silent as he walked in. I walked up to the house and crouched down on the right side of the door and on the deck. There was a bit of small talk none of which I could hear, than the yelling started.

"We can't allow that girl to stay; she is drawing monsters here left and right."

"But we can't just leave her to rot, and she was protecting the children with her own life. How many strangers do that?"

"Link does it all the time and he doesn't draw monsters, let alone monsters that are trained warriors."

"There is something odd about Electra also, the cloths she wears and her music device. She probably not even from here, we can't trust people who hides things."

"Have we even asked her about these things?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Link what do you think, you haven't spoken at this meeting one bit."

There was another silent moments and I didn't realize that I was holding my breath.

"You're right; we don't know anything about her. And you're also right that we need to help her. But from everything that I have observed there are many different variables. Why are monsters trying to collect her, where is Kingston and what is an iPod or a van? Without these answers then I can't trust her."

I collapsed onto the deck into a sitting position. I was pretty sure that they heard me, but at that moment I didn't care. I thought I was safe until I figured out the many questions that were swimming in my mind. Why are there monsters out to get me, how did a video game character enter my world, and how was I brought into it? The door opened and then closed beside me. I found the green boy standing beside me looking around for the source of the noise. His senses kicked in and looked down at me, in surprise. I got up from the deck and opened the door with no emotion. Link walked into the house with me close behind.

"You asked the questions, and I've got the answers." I told them as the room became intense. "Let's start off with the question of where I come from; I come from a place that monsters only exist in fairy tales, stories and nightmares. The only thing that happens is the threat of countries threating to destroy each other with weapons that can destroy my world hundreds maybe thousands of times over, humans killing other people because it is their nature to do so. Traffic jams and issues because there isn't enough money to place food on the table. Pathetic wars caused by religion to see which god is better. Technology is highly advanced and yet with it all, the greed of a human is endless. Lucky for me my country is called the peacekeeping country. It doesn't like to create wars; everyone is welcomed no matter your size, race, religion, or gender. Health care is free and the people have the decision to do what they want with their country."

There was another silent moment as the adults of Ordon village tried to comprehend my speech.

"And in my world many people know about Hyrule, and the many different eras of Hyrule. When it began from the sky people, when it was when Ganondorf tried to take over Hyrule in the beginning, what it is now when Midna came to this realm from the twilight and what it will become. And in each era there are two people that always recurred when the new era has come. A boy named Link and a girl named Zelda. The reason we know all about this place is not because we spy on this world, it is because we play the many games at the store. In my world this place is just a video game nothing more. When that Bulblin and Bullbo appeared in my world, I thought that I was sleeping, but it turn out that I wasn't and the bus company thought that we were kidding around. That is a fact of life in my world, everyone is a sceptic and the most dangerous things in our world are in the jungles, deserts and oceans. There are no other races that aren't human that have any fighting skills, they have no forebrain to have the potential to try and go against the human population. And because of this many people think that they are lower that animals are low in the world and can be just destroyed if they are in the way of a construction project." I paused to make sure that anyone of them had died of a heart attack. No of them did so I continued. "I don't get the human race myself even though I am a human. I have never killed anyone and my father is a police officer which means that he is like a knight for our city. I don't know why I am here and I have no idea why monsters want to bring me to their boss. I keep my promises and will leave in the morning because I do put this village in danger, of being overrun by monsters. I hope I have answered any questions that you had."

I started to head for the door when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Wait, how do you plan on getting home?" Link asked with concern.

"What does that matter," I answered and shook off his hand. "I am a stranger, in a world that I was not born in, I am not to be trusted and nor shall I trust its dwellers."

With that I walked out the door slamming it closed behind me and walked off back to the house in the tree.

I heard the door open again when I was just passing the large rock formations, but I continued anyways. There was some scuffling behind as if someone was running to catch up when I heard,

"Wait, Electra, just because we don't know the situation doesn't mean we won't help." Link said behind me.

I stopped and didn't bother to look at the blond hair hero, "I'm a loner so I don't need or want help."


	7. Chapter 7 Reason

Chapter 7

Reason

**Sorry for the long wait my fingers were like "no way am I typing anything the brain is telling me. Nope it's not happening girl. Stop asking me go away!" So in apology I give out these quadruple ice cream cones. OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO and for those who don't like ice cream well then I have cookies ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ ◙ and if you just want something healthy then I give out these tubs or yogurt of your choice. |_| |_| |_| |_|**

**I do not own any of the legend of Zelda characters, I only own the story line and created characters. Enjoy and review please **

_**Last time on LOZ Expanding the Triforce:**_

_The creatures were never there for the goats; they took out the most dangerous target and ignored the cattle. The Bokoblins had a formation that they followed and had managed to surround Colin and myself without a glitch. If it wasn't for Link showing up when he did Colin and I would have been dead._

"_We can't allow that girl to stay; she is drawing monsters here left and right."_

"_But we can't just leave her to rot, and she was protecting the children with her own life. How many strangers do that?"_

"_Link does it all the time and he doesn't draw monsters, let alone monsters that are trained warriors."_

"_There is something odd about Electra also, the cloths she wears and her music device. She probably not even from here, we can't trust people who hides things."_

"_Have we even asked her about these things?"_

_In my world this place is just a video game nothing more._

"_Wait, how do you plan on getting home?" Link asked with concern._

"_What does that matter," I answered and shook off his hand. "I am a stranger, in a world that I was not born in, I am not to be trusted and nor shall I trust its dwellers."_

_With that I walked out the door slamming it closed behind me and walked off back to the house in the tree._

"_I'm a loner so I don't need or want help."_

_**In the old bunker just outside of Kingston**_

The room building was vibrating with the movement of the machine Mickey was working on. He had been working on it since supper after he had given his guests a tour of the building and showed them their rooms that they had went to about three hours ago. That was about one in the morning.

"Mickey's ridiculous; he has been working on that thing since seven last night." Lucia complained in a bed across from Officer Don Ends' bed in the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah he is." The distressed father replied. "But he is going to help us get my daughter back so that's all that matters right now, I suppose."

"Yeah and have his enormous ego shoot to the moon."

Don chuckled. "Probably, by the way why are you still up?"

"Why is your daughter a loner?" Lucia asked completely changing the subject.

There was silence for a while with the weird laughter hidden within the vibrations. Don sighed like this conversation might not end so well, but decided to share his reason. "She often works on police cases with me and my team, which those cases tend to go down dark alleyways."

"What kind of cases?"

"The ones that have buddies outside of jail and threaten her existence and anyone found close by."

"So she stays out of sight and out of mind so that they are safe from the wrath of the evil and wicked?"

"That's pretty much it … but even with that I have a feeling she doesn't get close to anyone because she doesn't want help from others. With a flaw like that it is also her biggest gain."

"How is being a completely loner and not wanting help from others a gain in life?"

"What other better way to survive if you only have yourself to trust and worry about. Also learn from mistakes if you have no one watching over your every move to criticize it. She can and has gain ways to protect herself, build weapons if necessary and learn the many aspects of our species."

"By species you mean humanity as a whole or each individual part?" Lucia questioned with high curiosity.

"Both, why do you think she hasn't got herself killed because of the work she does. As much as a father who tries to protect his daughter from; he can't surveillance every minute of her life. Along with the cases we have done together for all I know she has probably helped herself to some of the unsolved ones and solved them on her own in her spare time."

"Have I mentioned your daughter being insane?"

"You might have."

"Well she is and also," Lucia turned towards the wall. "If she has gained that much knowledge, you should know that she is probably fine."

"You are probably right, but I still have an uneasy feeling that she is emotionally hurt and that fact I can't be with her."

"Officer, go to sleep before you exhausted yourself in grief. I'm no psychiatrist-"

"Thank God."

"But," Lucia continued. "Even a teenager knows that people need sleep in order for them to function… just a simple human quality."

Don said nothing as he continued to look up at the ceiling of the bunker. He knew Lucia was right, but something didn't seem right about Mickey. He couldn't put his finger on what it was. Maybe he was just feeling uncomfortable about being in an old bunker with the room vibrating. Or it could have been that Mickey seemed like one of those mad scientists mixed with a computer geek and he had never been around such a person before. Or it could have been that Mickey was not who he said he was. Whatever the answer to his queasiness was, Don didn't get to find out as exhaustion overwhelmed his conscious.

_**Dawn~ Link's House just outside the Ordon Village**_

Nightmares of a voice in the darkness haunted my sleep. I woke up to the early morning with every intention of leaving as soon as I could when something fell to the floor. Picking it up I noticed it was the piccolo from Malo.

"I did promise that kid didn't I?" I sighed and looked up at the light stream coming from the top window. "Well it's about dawn, so I suppose I could make up a song on this 'Magical Piccolo' before I leave."

I got out of the makeshift bed and folded everything then placed it out of the way by the ladder that headed down to their original place. I grabbed my bag and made sure everything was in it and placed it on my back. I picked up the piccolo again and headed out the door. The sun was barely up when I started down the ladder thinking on where I should head off to. There was the Ordon Spring or there were the platforms that jutted out of the land heading towards the cliffs beside the village and behind the ranch. I decided to head to the rock platforms where Malo could see me as well as me getting out of the village ASAP. Quietly I walked into the silent village half expecting the Ordon theme music to come on, luckily it didn't.

I climbed the vines that I was on the day before and jumped to the farthest of odd shaped platform. I took off my bag and sat facing the ravine in the distance and looked at the strange instrument that looked like a recorder.

"Well this can't be too hard to play to the piccolo I have." I told myself to settle my nerves. I wasn't sure why, but my heart started to race and I felt nervous, which isn't normal for me at all.

I brought the piccolo to my lips and played a normal G then played a scale all the way to the high G and then back all the way down to the lowest G that could be played skinning the Bass Clef. Feeling a bit more relaxed with the piccolo's setup; I decided to play a simple tune that any beginner would have to play, La Clare du la Lune.

~dadada da daaa da d-da dada daa~

I looked at the wind instrument in surprise. It seemed so strange, but really beautiful at the same time. "I wonder if this is what Malo meant by it being magic, it was so clear sounding and it makes it seem so natural and pure?"

"It might be, or there could be something more to it." A male voice answered behind me.

I turned and saw the boy in green. Then I became annoyed that he had followed me, but then again what goes around comes around. "What are you doing here?" I grumbled turning back to the ravine.

"Curiosity is probably the best answer I can think of." Link replied sheepishly.

I didn't answer and notice him sit down beside me. We sat in silence listening to the trickling of the water below.

"So what does curiosity need to ask me today?" I asked breaking the silence that I almost didn't what to break, almost.

"You said something yesterday to the villagers that's been stuck to my mind, but you left before I could ask for an explanation."

"An explanation about what? I said quite a few things last night at that meeting."

"It might seem a little strange," Link said shifting uncomfortably. "But you said in each of these games or legends there were two characters that were always in them and they were always named Zelda and Link, why is there is there a Link and a Zelda when there is some sort of danger?"

I looked at Link to see curiosity in those mysterious eyes. He looked up from the water and regret started to form over the curiosity seeing something in my remembering face. I looked away not being able to tell the story to his face.

"Well in this world it was many, many eras ago, when the Sky Goddess saved the people of the earth from the wrath of an evil, but powerful man named Demise. The goddess managed to seal the terrible man away that wanted to Triforce that the old gods had created to control the world, but at a lengthy cost. She had not been able to fully destroy the man and knew that he would rise again to threaten the world, so she created a plan. A chosen hero would be born to defeat the demon each time he started to rise and when ready defeat the foul fiend. He was also part of her second part of the plan, to be reborn as a human." I started. "When everything was set it started to play out, Link being the Goddess's hero and the Goddess herself being Zelda set out on a journey to complete their paths to becoming who they needed to be in order to save the earth and Skyloft from Demise. Link had to go through trials, and tasks in order to gain the pieces of the Triforce and complete them. He also had to find the tools needed to create the Master Sword. Zelda had to go through temples to regain her memories of being the goddess. In the end there was a battle against the awaken Demise and Link and just before Demise died he cursed on the goddess and the hero that in the future generations to come his wrath will be there to make each new reincarnation suffer and attempt to kill them." Link sat in silence so I continued with the last little bit. "So far Demise's curse hasn't killed a female demigod or her hero in the eras they were born in."

There was silence again with only the water trickling and a faint breeze blowing through our hair. I looked back up Link and saw him studying me with determination, which made me feel uncomfortable. I'm the one who studies humans not they study me.

"Is that the reason why that you were brought here from wherever you came from?" Link final asked.

"I don't have any idea; all I hope for is that the person who is after me is a loser and then it can bring me back home to get rid of any scums that are living there." I sighed looking back at the piccolo.

"You said your father was a police officer; a knight of some sort, shouldn't you leave those jobs up to him?"

"His life is always on the line, every day when he straps on that gun onto the side of his hip-"

"Gun, you mean like the ones with lasers? I went to this weird game thing a Super Smash competition, something like that they had guns like those … that thing turned out to be a complete nightmare."

I smirked, remembering one of my favorite games. "Not quite that big of a weapon. It's a simple 32 caliber gun that any other police officer uses in Kingston. If I had my little weapon I would show you but it's at home with the rest of my equipment."

"So your father has a gun to his hip every day," Link stated like he wanted me to continue.

"Every time he leaves I worry that it will be the last time I see him walk through the door and one day about ten years ago, he was in a hit and run chase with a driver that was trafficking drugs and was shot, in the process. He didn't come home that night or for the following five weeks, because he was placed in a coma. When that incident occurred, I knew that I couldn't just stand by and watch my father put his life on the line for the rest of the city by himself. In responds to him getting out of the hospital I help him on his cases from then on."

"And how old were you then?" Link asked in curiosity.

"I was seven then." I responded lightly while playing with the keys on the instrument.

"How old are you now?"

"Well if the time is in sync here as it is at home making today March 1st, I'll be eighteen in four days from now." I sighed. "And I'll be graduating this year from school too."

"Isn't that a good thing though, graduating from one thing to advance into another?" Link questioned.

"I suppose it would be, but then again I not sure where I want to go afterwards. A journey in my world lasts only your childhood then once your done high school you go into a world of just plain work, there isn't much of anything to do. Sure for certain areas there is something new every day, but in the end it is a repeating cycle that has been there for a really long time and simply I don't want to be a part of that trampled road."

"So I'm guessing when you showed up here you found this place different and you forgot about the things that you know and didn't know and just acted out of instinct creating serious injuries that are not healed."

"I'm not that careless…" I started then saw the look in Link's eyes that made me stop. "Okay I may have be a little excited, a bullet can travel approximately 668km per second, but the only thing that you're going to be using such a weapon would be hunting or against the many enemies of the world. When I got here something made my heart beat in my ears and a purpose to finding out where I belong that I never had at home. A sword is another exception it gives you a close combat situation and allows you to study your opponent moves and calculates your own."

"You sound like a knight, though on the other hand some of the knights in Hyrule are pretty lame. They don't like the fact of having the rush of adrenalin in a battle for what you stand for." Link grinned slightly as he made fun of the knights, but seemed to remembering his own adventure.

"Well, I guess I should think up some sort of tune for Malo, but I'm not sure how or why a wild horse is going to come galloping into the village if it hears it."

"I think it would be easier if you had some sort of song that you could just place notes to instead of making up one."

I thought about that for a moment, there were a lot of songs that I knew from the radio and my iPod, but those would take hours of actually listening to them in order to figure out how to play on the instrument. There were the intros of a few songs I knew of, so I though about using those.

"There are a few song intros I know that I can play on this instrument. Though I'm not sure which one?"

"Play the one your most comfortable with."

"You seem very helpful and comforting towards someone you don't trust."

"You seem very open and trusting towards someone you don't trust." Link retorted with another grin.

"You know in the game that I have at home you don't seem all that cocky to how you are now." I observed.

"You seem to have that affect for me to keep within the same level of conversation so I'm not left to drown." He responded just as equally to my conclusion. "Now what song intro do you know that could possible bring a wild horse into the middle of a village."

I thought instantly of Epona's song off of Ocarina of Time and placed the instrument. I played the song and sure enough a mare trolls right in after the second round of the song. Link stood up and looked at the horse.

Link started to laugh in humor and amazement. "Well you got the horse part down, now all you need is a tune that isn't something Epona will come running for."

"It was a test," I admitted and another brilliant thought or I suppose question for the teen in green. "Would it be easier for me to gain a horse if I play something that is more connected to my lifestyle as well as a horse?"

"I guess so. If I were a horse looking for a friend and/or master I would probably look for someone that is easier to connect with then left in the shadows." Link answered jumping down from the ledge.

I smiled in amusement turning back to the water. "Well I have the perfect song then."

"Good because I hear that you are leaving soon and you can't get around very far or fast without a horse." A mumble came from the ground where Link had just landed.

I stood up from my seat and jumped down to stand in front of a kid, "Good morning to you too, Malo."

"Good morning, so are you prepared?" Malo asked.

"As good as I can get with the property that I have." I replied simply. I didn't want to give away any doubts that I had about the useless stuff in my bag and the fact of not having any sort of change of clothes or a weapon to defend myself… not including the heavy bag.

"Well Colin has something for you anyway." Malo told me, but I shook my head.

"No it's fine, I should be heading out anyway, and so I'll play your song and see what happens." I answered and stuck the instrument into my mouth and played the main part of Beer for my Horses by Toby Keith. It seemed rather fitting for it has to do law enforcement and well there is horses in it.

This seemed to bring everyone out of their homes and into the middle of town for Colin's family who were probably too far away to actually hear the song version on the piccolo. I played it twice like Epona's song sort of repeats itself then I stopped and waited in silence for a sound of hooves. All I got though was the sound of Epona's approval with a whine.

"Sorry Malo, I don't think there is a horse coming for the music so here." I sighed and gave back the instrument and had the sudden urge to leave the place like I had this morning. "I got to get going now."

I turned away from the group that had gathered and started towards the exit. It seemed like a very long walk and at the same time I felt something was very wrong about this little walk out. There was a tiny breeze that shifted my hair and I knew it wasn't in sync with the breeze that was already blowing. Before I could move there was a much taller person behind me with one arm over my right shoulder, across my chest and holding onto my left shoulder. I was petrified with a wave of something sinister that some of the craziest, bad people I had faced couldn't even pull off making my skin crawl.

"Welcome to Hyrule, Themis of the Triforce." The man behind me said. He spun me around and before I could even breathe another breath his mouth was on mine.

**What is the world just happened? Review please and thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8 Themis

Chapter 8

Themis

**Hello, here is another chapter for all who have waited. I would have updated sooner, but the school year began with a very big bang of homework and writer's block. Yay -_- anyhow onward, though I must thank my friend for giving our new comer a name and yes that is my friend's name. **

_I don't own Legend of Zelda only the OCs and I don't own my friend's name _

The lips of the stranger were strange. They seemed like I never wanted to leave them, but there was something really wrong. It seemed like forever as I tried to struggle against the assault, but it was really only a matter of seconds. Time was slowing down in my head as it started to become clouded. I pushed away from the fiend and managed to gain my bounds again taking a few unstable steps backwards.

The man that stood in front of me seemed to match the voice that had called me that strange name, Themis. He was tall, six foot and well-built even for my standards. He had light brown almost a deep golden color hair and was pale toned. His sunset colored eyes showed mischief and a hint of amusement which sent an instinctual signal in my brain that I ignored barely, 'hide.'  
>My tongue didn't want to move as it felt violated as questions started in my head once more.<p>

Luckily Link was on the ball and managed to get in front of the man. This slightly irritated me because in the process, Link moved me farther out of danger along with that he was protecting me when I didn't want his help. "Who are you?"

A small smile formed in the man's face as he turned his attention to the hero in green. "My name is Dean and I'm here to collect the girl that the Bulblins and Bokoblins are having a difficult time with, and now I see why."

"So your over friendly greeting was nothing more than a way to creep me out? I really didn't appreciate the dramatic performance."

"So are you saying you enjoyed it?"

"No not at all in fact; I found it very nauseous." I responded and then I heard a faint sigh from Link. Ignoring the hero who still stood in front of me I turn my attention back to Dean. "Who is Themis?"

"That would be you would it not?" Dean asked with a playing voice.

"Sorry the name's Electra Ends, no Themis anywhere in there."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure she knows her own identity, now explain, why do you want Electra?" Link questioned with anger.

"Do you know who the original Themis was?" Dean answered with a question.

"She was a titan and master of the Divine Law or the Law of Nature. She carries scales and uses them to complete justice; many protectors of the law know who she is. And before you say something, I'm a Pisces far from a Libra… Pisces is the fish in the horoscopes while the Libra is the scale and oh never mind. My point is I have nothing in common with the name except for my job now please get to the point of the question and answer it so we can move on?" I explained with a bit more detail then I really wanted to give.

"You the one doing all the talking," Dean stated with humor.

"You asked, I answered."

"What if I told you that the world that you are in and the world Electra came from where one in the same, divided long ago as the world was starting to begin."

"Then, I would say you are delusional and that the world is a giant piece of rock that was created with the gravity of the sun and the gravity of the particles that attracted each other four billion years ago to create a ball of rock in space." I spoke in annoyance. "Another added addition, another smaller rock or 'planet' if you will, collided with the earth created a large fusion of the rocks and leaving a chunk of the threat to orbit and form the moon. On top of that the collision according to scientists, this caused a spark of life."

"What the hell is a scientist?" Link asked as the tension seemed to grow between the three of us.

"Do you know what an alchemist is?"

"Yes,"

"That is pretty much what they are?"

"You're taking the fun out of this." Dean replied crossing his arms.

"Stop speaking ridiculous nonsense." I snapped.

He ignored my tone and continued with his speech. "Well rather your _scientists _realize it or not they were one in the same. Do you think it is coincidence that monsters were painted on the walls of ancient civilizations or the time line of this world is played as a game in your world? Why was it that this world and your world have enough in common that you can somehow translate each other language through genetic memory?"

"Genetic memory," Link and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, the sense of knowing something that has passed down from the parents and their parents before. Both of you are speaking two different languages right now and neither of you realize it." Dean smirked. "It's actually rather amusing actually."

"There is no way that that would even be possible." Link replied.

"And yet this comes from a man who was turned into the Divine Beast just by going into the twilight realm while everyone else was just specks of light."

"Link's right, there would be no way for a genetic memory of each other's languages. My domain has changed so much with so many dead languages and new one's being born. The writing has changed and there are so many different types of people that a single memory would have not been possible to understand, even if Hyrule uses the same language as they did over in the past 15 000 years, which I seriously doubt, it wouldn't be possible for him to understand what I'm even saying because the English language has only been around for a couple of hundred years at max." I shook my head confused; the confusion was starting to form a headache.

"You really aren't going to allow to me to say anything without a full fledge explanation, are you?"

"Hmmm let me see, you come here randomly and kiss me, then you say that you are responsible for why I'm here and now you are trying to take everything you say manipulate it into some really wacked out creation story and now you are saying that Link and I aren't speaking the same languages and we understand each other through genetic memory. See the issue of just believing you without question?"

"Yeah I see the point, now can you shut up and just listen and when the lesson is over then you can put up your hand and ask your questions and state your philosophy." Dean snapped showing a bit of his angry side which somewhat pleased me and I grinned slightly. "What are you grinning for?"

"Just curious to when you would snap." I shrugged and let Dean continue with his 'lesson'.

The older man sighed clearing his face of all anger that was shown. "There was a reason why the world split, the gods of the earth created the Triforce and realized how dangerous it was, which you two already know the legend of it. There was always one question that formed through my head as I waiting and watched time go by; every shape and every symbol has a reason to which its form is fixed, why does the Triforce itself three triangles forming a large triangle? Some say it is to show unity and balance of each Triforce piece. Others say it the gate key to a much larger realm of reality. But me the answered seemed to be both of these things, but it wasn't a complete answer, until that is when I realized there was a separate domain that lived side by side with my own. Each of the golden pieces showed unity, the universe of the gods, but it also shows the final piece that literally expands the Triforce's power into a different world. Earth, home too many nations and many countries literally has held on to one of its secrets right under the very life forms themselves."

"And what would this secret be?" Link asked extremely still with hardly any emotion in his posture and voice.

"The centre of the Triforce's power of course, Themis, the centre triangle forming that only a woman can possess through the direct family line it's no incident how there is only one child born to each generation each one being a male."

I raised my hand feeling my curiosity rising to a dangerous level as the eyes of the villagers of Ordon eyed at a safe distance away. Unfortunately Dean seemed to have done his homework about my family line, though I didn't think there was anything magical about it. There are lots of families that only have one type of gender with little glitches here and there when a different gender was born.

"Electra," Dean responded acknowledging my question.

"Yeah, why does the family have to wait for a female to enter, why couldn't Themis, the centre triangle just be male, consideration the lack of females on my father's side?"

"An upside down triangle is usually always means the womb with is found in a woman."

"Oh so now we are playing the Da Vinci Code now are we."

"Da what code?" Link asked in complete confusion, which was now starting to form a full class lesson on everything I had said in the conversation. Maybe it was a good idea to leave the characters in a video game as is a character in a video game, not some plagiarized version of the real thing.

"Really famous person that was extremely complicated."

"You mean their dead?"

"He is long gone, by what almost five hundred years I think to your time line erm, yeah about that give or take ten years." The lesson teacher replied.

"Four hundred ninety-three," I replied in a cough and continued. "Now that I have been enlightened by this experience and by the knowledge of the Triforce that lingers in the Ends family, I would like to go home now a shower wouldn't be so bad and having my gun back where it belongs on my hip would be highly appreciated."

"Ah, no sorry we have business to attend to."

"Yeah I figured as much,"

"Well we are on a tight schedule so time to go." Dean explained as he took a step forward. "Queen Zelda is silent waiting with a couple of my friends."

He was stop suddenly as Link's sword was pointed at his chest. Dean took a step back only to stop again and move back to where he was standing.

"I wouldn't try anything funny, Dean." a voice spoke behind him.

"Ah Rusl, I didn't know you still owned sharp objects at your age."

Rusl ignored the insult, "What have your friends done to the queen?"

"Nothing yet actually she is nice and safe in her room while the castle remains empty."

"More like it's been taking over by Bulblins, or at least the holding cells are." I corrected. "What do you want?"

"To place to two worlds together again for starters then reveal the true power of the Triforce and I already have one for sure and two standing in front of me and one more in the castle."

I didn't like where this was going or why he wanted to bring the two complete different worlds together; even if it was true that they were separated, there would have had to be a reason for them to be separated millennia ago. What was the reason is the question that only Dean would know and I doubted that he would tell anything about it until the final phase.

Link seemed to be thinking the same thing as his guard didn't drop if anything it became even more dangerous. "You are not going to proceed with your plans; if your story is true the two cultures from what I have understood are too separate for them to ever actually come together as one. There will be death, destruction and chaos and many people here alone would think the same thing and will not allow such a catastrophe to happen."

"You know, I like you in the video games, you don't speak all that much."

"How do you know so much about my world?" I asked Dean.

"I have my sources." Dean answered and grinned looking behind Link and I. "Oh it took you long enough to show up, I was wondering if I had to do something drastic in this situation."

I turned around to see who he was speaking to and almost had a heart attack to see three Bulblins a little bit behind me but close enough to attack in an instant. "Where did they come from?"

"They have been here a while just waiting for me to tell them to come and clean up the situation sort of speech." Dean replied still at sword point of Link's and Rusl's blades.

There was silence as the three of us tried to decipher the code to our predicament. There was a psycho guy that has sources in two worlds, two swords man pointing their blades at the psycho, three Bulblins surrounding me and probably more hanging around and then me being stuck as the damsel in distress with no weapon. Everyone was annoyed and stressed by the early morning events and eventually someone was going to snap. Whoever it was to move first was then going to get the pieces of the checkers game started; someone or something was going to get killed.

"Maybe they should just separate and get onto their own side and take a break for now?" Colin's sister asked breaking the still moment.

"Kat, this isn't like a fight between us, this is a fight between that Dean guy taking Link and Electra with him or they stay and drive him and those monsters out of our village." Colin responded not looking away from the scene.

"So what's it going to be; you can stay and then I will use force or you can come with me quietly."

Link growled in frustration, but didn't move from his position when something thundered nearby.

"What is that noise?" I asked trying hard not to get the Bulblins attack command.

No one seemed to be able to answer or if out of the three in front of me knew the answer they didn't share.

Rusl sighed in defeat drawing Dean's eyes away from Link. Rusl sword was pulled away from its target and he took a step back. "Fine, if they chose they can go with you, but this town has already been through enough and they don't need to morn over anyone caught up in this dispute and I won't be part of the cause in this mess."

Link glanced at the warrior with understanding and then looked at me and I nodded in agreement. We couldn't let this get out of complete control and possible killing someone.

Link stepped away and lowered his sword away from Dean's chest. "Fine, we'll-" He didn't get to finish as the sound of the Bulblins behind us howl. Everyone turned their attention as a (colt) horse started to come down from the opening, behind it was Epona and the two horses came towards us. The Bulblins charged but didn't get too far as two were trampled and the third was tossed a side. Epona came flying by and Link hopped on, bringing Epona around with determination.

"Electra!" Rusl yelled.

I turned to look and saw his sword coming towards me. Just barely managing to catch it; I adjusted and blocked Dean's escape route. Dean looked at his situation like he knew that it wasn't going to turn out the way he wanted it to and had a playful glint in his eyes. Once again there were two swords pointed in his direction with one of them on a horse and the other next to him being me with little to no knowledge, but still extremely unpredictable. Another horse was off to the side playfully destroying his reinforcements with much enjoyment, which in my opinion was cool and slightly disturbing.

"Alright, you have won this round, but don't think the next meeting will be so easy." Dean shrugged and turned to the horse that seemed to be finished playing with its toys and viewing the scene next to it. "Yo, Stallion Belgium, you should be proud of yourself, you made my work a little bit interesting, so I give you the title of hero for today."

The horse snorted as if glad to hear the sarcasm in Dean's voice.

Link glared at the man in front of him. "And where do you plan on going?"

"Oh here and there; I have some things to do, so until we meet again I have to say it was nice meeting you and that Themis-"

"Electra, Electra is my name not Themis." I interrupted.

"As you wish, Electra you have wonderful lips that are very pleasurable to kiss. Make sure that you know what you are doing, it would be pitiful if you died before someone else got to take the experience."

"As tempting it is to not follow what you are saying; I like living."

"Good, good now I must go, I have an appointment." Dean replied and without a second glance he disappeared into the air.

Not knowing what else to do I lowered the sword and relaxed my tensed muscles. Link dismounted from Epona and placed his sword in its sheath. There was a slight huff from the horse scaring me as it head butt my shoulder.

"Hey there," I rubbed its nose with my hand. "I don't know much about horses, but I think Stallion means a male horse right?"

"Correct, he is the same breed as Epona only male." Rusl replied as if he was distracted by something.

I didn't both to look in his direction as Link and Epona walked up to beside the horse and me. The horse looked at my sweater I continued to rub him and when I noticed he had started to take the sleeves off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked then mumbled under my breath replacing my sweater on. "Great the horse is starting to undress me, you pervert."

"I don't think he is broke which means he is not owned by anyone. I think he might have ventured in here by the piccolo you played, before this new mess occurred." Link stated looking at the horse as he tried to take off my sweater again.

The horse and I fought between keeping the sweater on or off and eventually I just gave it to him placing it his neck. "There you go; are you satisfied now, Hero?"

"Hero?" Link and Rusl asked in union.

"Yes, Dean sarcastically called him Hero because he destroyed his easy victory and what better way to get back at the fool for kissing me then to call the horse Hero. And besides I think it is fitting he did just saved two worlds for at least one more day."

"I guess that works, but what are you going to do now?" Rusl asked when he walked up to Hero.

Hero grunted bumping the side of my face. "Easy, I'm going to Hyrule Castle."

_**In the bunker 9:25 am Kingston, Ontario**_

"Okay, so what does this thing do?" Lucia asked looking at the closet in front of her. No more than two minutes ago the strange computer-scientist-geek that has a strange influence over Officer Don Ends told them about some sort of dimension jumper in the make shift living room.

"Well you jump through dimensions, and before you say that's great can we go? The answer is no we can't there is no definite place where it would be dropping us off or a stable doorway to get back with Electra." Mickey replied.

"Then why did you tell us it was done?"

"Because this part is down, the other part I was working on last night-"

"You mean this morning?"

"And this morning, is the contraption to make a portal anywhere to get back to this realm of existence."

"How long will it take for you to complete it?" Don asked in urgency.

"Hopefully I should have done by tomorrow morning and have several copies of the machine, but I don't know how long it would be for me to get a complete location. Speaking of which where do you want to set down on the vast landscape?"

Don and Lucia looked at each other and Don replied for them both. "We both don't really know where the best place is to um, drop in."

Mickey's face light up with astonishment and happiness. "Well why didn't you say something earlier, I have a map right here."

The two of them watched as Mickey walked to his desk on the far side of the room beside the desk. He came back and set the large map down on the floor for he didn't have a coffee table. The map was nothing that they had seen before. It had great detail like it was drawn out by someone that had lived in the area. Each part of the map had a province which was in the country known as Hyrule with a castle near the center of the map.

"These markings are almost familiar, what are they?" The Officer questioned in confusion.

"This is the language of the Hyrulians." Mickey responded.

"And you know this how?"

"Because I have played the game,"

"Okay well, I think we get our destination in or at the castle, we know that someone human or Hyrulian or whatever would be living there and might have gather some gossip about Electra's entrance there." Lucia put in with complete fact to her suggestion.

"Okay then Hyrule Castle it is, we should be departing between twenty-four to forty-eight hours." Mickey announced and got no reaction from his guests, groaning he added, "That means go home and get ready for the trip because seriously we are entering unknown territory. Hell, watch some videos on YouTube for any research on the land that way you have some sort of knowledge."

"Anything else we might need to pack?" She asked.

"Yes, weapons. Lots of small and hidden weapons, when and if we get there we don't need the guards and the court to think that we are some sort of threat to them, but we need enough power to last a good long while, so guns useful if you can hold lots of ammunition and maybe a dagger and because this is like going back to knighthood a sword might do nicely."

"And where in the world where are we going to get one of those?"

"That, Lucia I can handle getting." Don answered and turned the girl around heading towards the door, picking up her bag on the way.

The two of them walked outside in the cold air of March with the sun beating down on them making the weather seem bipolar.

"In like a Lamb," She started.

"And out like a Lion." Don finished with his eyes squinted in thought as the future for him and his 'comrades' was very unclear. The two of them walked to the vehicle and sat inside. In silence Don drove the patrol car down the road that was covered in officers and other emergency personal and vehicles the day before, but was clear that morning. He made a turn into the driveway and listened as Lucia climbed out of the cruiser.

Without much thought into what the house looked like or the scenery he drove away and continued to his house to pack his bag. He was so close to seeing his daughter that he could feel it in every inch of his body, but he knew that there was of time before the event of leaving his dimension to returning back for his daughter's birthday; the eighteenth one, the one that celebrates adulthood.

He felt a tear slip down his cheek. Wiping it away he placed a determined face on. As the engine hummed the fire in his soul grew, He was going to stay strong for Electra, himself and most importantly his wife. He made a promise and he was going to keep it. There was another part to that promise that only him and his wife knew about, it was a promise that he knew that he would regret keeping it the second he made it. That part was coming soon and just like time doesn't wait; he wasn't going to destroy either part of his promise.

**What is the second part to the promise between Mrs. and Mr. Ends? You'll have to wait and see. :P**

**Anyway here is the chapter and I am sorry for the long wait. Review pretty please with a cherry on top. Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9 Hyrule

Chapter 9

Hyrule

**Hello … … …**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the OC's and the story **___

I looked around with my golden-yellow eyes in wide-eyed fear. Uli was measuring every inch of my body with a little hum in her dance. We didn't start in the room right away after the stranger Dean disappeared. It started a couple of minutes after when 'I' was going to leave for Hyrule Castle on my new horse, Hero; this turned into 'we' because Link didn't think I knew where I was going, or at least that was his excuse. That lead to a disagreement that didn't last very long when Rusl interrupted.

*****_Flashback_*****

"_Your clothing is too different compare to this world … it's too futuristic."_

"_I do__n't see the problem; it would just prove my story." I stated not wanting to change my clothing that was clean enough._

"_But it would make you stand out and easily identified if someone was to ask if they had seen someone in strange clothing." He argued._

_I w__as about to retaliate with another point when Hero decided to make me get in something new by going for a swim_.

_*Flashback*_

And that is how I got stuck being soaked in the middle of Uli's living room with wet clothes on waiting for the woman to create something from magic or maybe just alterations to some other pieces of clothing that she had. I didn't know how long it would be for her to do her thing or how long it would be before I actually headed out to the castle, but I had a feeling I had to leave within the hour. Uli left the house saying that she would return shortly, leaving me to do absolutely nothing, fun. I was positive that no one was going to walk in especially any of the males in the town; Uli was deadly serious when she walked me back to her house telling them that if they came within the corner of the tree she was going to deal with them. The house was too quiet for my liking and I wished my iPod was still alive so I could break the silence. Happily a song came to mind and since there was no one around I decided to sing the only song that made sense, knowing full well that if this place was truly a dream or when I returned home, which I would this place would not last it would be it probably won't ever happen again.

I sang quietly to myself just barely above a whisper, just ignoring everything around me. The fact that I was a threat to these people and the knowledge that my hope to get home is a complete illusion to my brain that tells me what I want, compare to what will happen. I shook my head thinking about a book called The Handmaid's Tale by Margret Atwood. Probably not the first choice in the reading selection, but it proved my own point that humans have a tendency to have hope or faith that keep's their will to live in the life before in check. 'Don't let the bastards wear you down.' was one of the phrases that Offred had found in her closet, a false hope that makes sure you don't lose yourself in the battle with the world. I smiled at the thought. If all those games of Legend of Zelda were true stories, then Link must have had to go through the desperate moments of no hope and the illusions that everything would be okay. He had to go through the phases of changes he had to make to complete his task, but he wouldn't allow the evil to change who he truly was. Stupid kid, probably another reason he wanted to go, not because he wanted to go, but his own person or soul or essence or whatever had to go. It was in that idiot's nature.

The door opened startling me as Uli and Pergie walked in as both were holding articles of clothing. Uli was holding what looked like clothes that someone would go to battle with. Pergie the other hand had what looked like a gown that someone like Zelda would wear. Each had a different set of shoe in their other hand one was a pair of boots and the other had a pair of heels.

"Okay we have two outfits; one of them is for the journey while the other is for dressing up nicely." Uli said to me as I eyed them both. "What?"

"I just don't see the purpose in the dress." I answered plainly. "You can't run in it and you can't do any martial art combat, especially with males."

The two women looked at each other. "Well that's because you're not supposed to do those things when you wear one nor should it be necessary to do so in an environment where you wear one." Pergie answered.

"I know," I said breathing out as an idea hit me. "Is it possible to make the dress shorter in length, attach some sort of leggings that are really short on the inside and have an over-layer as a long skirt that can come off?"

"Sorry we lost you at the leggings." Uli told me as Pergie nodded her head.

"If we make the dress skirt shorter then it will be easier to move around, but if we leave it like that then it still has the same problem. If we make shorts attached to the dress underneath, then it would become a skort."

"So, what about the long over-layer, what is that for?"

I smiled, "So it looks like a regular dress."

"Ah, now that is an excellent idea. Okay Uli let's go make this work." Pergie said happily skipping to the door.

Uli nodded and handed me the outfit she had. "Change into this that way you don't catch a cold and we shall be back in about ten minutes."

Every article was tight fitting, but in a good snug, not a bad one. The pants were black with white socks and the shirt which was easily notified in my head as a child's was also black. The undershirt was white and the riding/adventure boots were brown. Then there was the amour. The gloves matched the color of the boots and there was a chest plate that was made for a female, for who knows why, that was a silver color that was shaped like the torso of a dragon. With difficulty, I put it on and it sat around my torso like a sleeveless shirt. As I made sure I had everything, Uli and Pergie walked inside.

"Oh you look awesome in those like a little warrior that Hyrule needs to get their hands on, not those lame pathetic soldiers that are afraid of their own shadow." Pergie said as she looked at me.

"Thanks for the clothing; I'm surprised on how comfy this stuff really is."

"No problem Electra and look we got that dress all fixed up." Uli replied showing me the smaller dress that probably came to my mid-thigh, then she lifted to show the mini shorts underneath.

"And don't forget the over layer." Pergie added.

The dress was a candy purple with gold Celtic designs on the skirt. The long skirt that Pergie held had the same design with white outlining the gold. I personally am not a party person, but the dress definitely impressed me.

"Now that is a nice dress."

"Excellent, now let's get you bag ready." Uli announced as Pergie handed me my bag.

With much regret, I took out my jacket and school books. When it was completely emptied we filled it with useful items. First went in the dress, then some food, water and some treats for the horse that started this whole mess.

"Oh I almost forgot," Uli exclaimed as she left the room. "The sheath and sword,"

"A sword, but I don't have one anymore."

"But Rusl told Uli to give it to you the extra one, at least until you get your own weapon." Pergie clapped with glee.

"Okay, then…" I said with uncertainty as Uli came back into the room with a brown belt and sheath with the sword in its home. I placed it on so it sat under the armor. "Thank you, you didn't have to do this, especially after last night."

"We don't blame you, we are talking behind your back and we weren't saying very nice things, so before you apologize don't, we call this even."

"It was still inappropriate." I said with disappointment.

"Yes it was, bad girl. There you have been scolded, happy?" Uli said with a bit of fierceness with her hands on her hips.

I started to grin like a fool, "Yes, mother."

"If she is your mother then who am I?" Pergie asked with eagerness to have a role for who knows why.

"Aunt Pergie and Mother Uli, I must be off to go see the queen and what wisdom she has of this issue."

There was a pause. And then is shattered with giggles.

"Alright, I guess we can let you go into the big bad world, after all you have Link to keep you safe from harm." 'Aunt' Pergie told me with a sigh. "That boy may seem immortal, but he's not so you need to watch his back too."

I nodded and all of us walked out the door. The walk out of the house to meet with the boy in green was short when we turned to the opening of the town. Link, Rusl, Epona and Hero were standing quite literally on the line that Uli had set.

"These three are ready to go." Rusl reported like he was working in the military.

Link was holding onto the reins of both Epona and Hero as they managed to saddle up the rouge horse. I noticed the boy was shifting his weight back and forth from one leg to the other as he was anxious to go on another adventure, stupid kid.

"I'm also and I changed my attire, but then again, I didn't have much of a choice now did I?" I looked at Hero who snorted moving closer to me. I shook my head as I rubbed his nose.

"Great, I have my armor, you have your armor, I have my sword, you have your sword, and we both have our things, so let's go." Link said.

"Are you sure you're not missing anything?" Uli asked as the man jumped onto his horse.

"Nope,"

I got up onto my horse and he adjusted his footing. "I don't understand how he is this calm; aren't wild horses, you know, wild?"

"They are supposed to be; maybe Epona told him something in horse language, maybe Link can get an answer." Pergie stated with a smile. "He's a horse whisperer."

"No I'm not; Epona is just very obvious with her actions." Link disagreed and turned to me, "Let's go Electra, the trip shouldn't take too long a couple of hours at most, but we still need to wait to see when Queen Zelda can see us and any detours we might need to make."

"Alright, let's get going Hero." I said to the horse.

Link turned Epona around and Hero followed suit as I managed to get Hero to follow my actions. We trotted out of the village and over the ravine that didn't look like a very nice fall. It was a quick trip through the little paths and out of the forest to the plains of Hyrule Field.

"So should we just rip it or take our time to take out any wild monsters?" I asked as I took note of where the creatures were placed in the game and placed them on the map in my mind.

"I did say a couple of hours, it's really only is an hour to an hour and a half if we are ridding straight through." Link responded riding beside me. "We can work with your fighting skills and riding skills, if you want."

"You are really trying to make me trust you again, huh?"

"A little, but Rusl said that I should teach you some of our 'modern' ways of life."

"Like riding a horse instead of driving a car or using a sword instead of aiming a gun?"

"Exactly," Link said. "Hero and I did a little bit of training while you were doing your thing, giving the reason why you can ride him with your basic training."

"That does answer a few questions," I answered as two Bokoblins came into view. "Could you teach me a few tricks with moving targets?"

"Sure," Link grinned. "That's why they're there for."

We slowed our speed as we got closer to them and then we came to a stop just out of the distance of them noticing us, "Before we go and attack them for no real reason, do they reappear again after you kill them or do two different Bokoblins just take their place?"

"The red one is Bones and the blue one is Ticket they are always there no matter how many times you kill them."

"You know their names?"

"After a while of doing new moves with them, killing them, and then reforming just so you can kill them again makes the question 'why you do it' comes up, leaving a nice chat between the three of us."

"So you guys are good friends?"

"I guess you could say that, they aren't part of any group in their species and apparently they have families living around here that enjoy hearing about their tales of helping the boy in green."

I started at him blankly, "I'm not sure if I should be in awe, or if I should be questioning your motives."

Link slid off of his horse and held out his hand to help me off mine. "You can decide which 'if' you wish to follow when you meet them."

Still unsure about the abusive relationship, I took his hand and slid off Hero. I turned to the horse as he to eat my hair and started to rub his nose again which he seemed to like as his lip moved up and down to make sure his entire nose was satisfied. "You stay here with Epona while we go see those creatures and then we can run to Hyrule, alright?"

The horse nodded like he actually understood; a stretch for my belief. I left him to the female horse and Link lead the way to his 'friends'. The two Bokoblins, Bones and Ticket, were just chatting away without the care in the world.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Link called to them like they were old friends in a bar.

They turned to us and the red one, bones, started to wave. "Hey Link we've missed ya, we didn't get to see you yesterday sorry about that."

"Yeah and there are some rumors going around," The blue one, Ticket, said to Link. "Hey who's the hottie?"

"Rumors first," Link insisted. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, some loony had gathered the Bulblins for a trek of some sort, and enormous amount of power to create a portal to a realm similar to ours only centuries ahead of us. No one knows what the loony was doing, but a Bulblin and his riding stead were sent in, but never came out. After keeping the portal open for I think it was almost ten minutes, they closed it again and then sent a bunch of Bulblins to infiltrate the deepest part of the castle's dungeon to keep whatever they took from that place quote, unquote, safe until they were ready." Bones answered as he waved his arms and did charades as he explained the rumor.

I turned to Link at the same time he turned to me. I was pretty sure we were thinking the same thing, Dean.

"What else is going through Monster Valley?" Link asked turning to Ticket.

"There is another rumor that the same freak-of-nature-that-doesn't-like-peace is going to see the queen for some ancient scriptures that place a legend where this world split sending a piece of the Triforce in that realm."

"But that doesn't make any sense; there are only three pieces to the Triforce hence the name 'Tri' and last time I checked they are all here. Power which was given to or should I say stolen by that bottom-feeder Ganondorf a hundred years ago and now is without a home. Wisdom was given by birth right to Queen Zelda and then Courage which belongs to this guy." I interrupted sticking my thumb Link's way.

"Well at least my name is 'This Guy' instead of something else. That must mean you aren't as mad at me as before." Link said cheekily rubbing the back of his neck. I didn't say anything as I turned back to Bones and Ticket.

"You know a lot about the Triforce." Ticket replied and I nodded waiting for the word. "But, there is, have you ever looked at the Triforce as a whole?"

On cue Link pulled off his glove to reveal the birthmark on his right hand.

"You notice that there are three colored triangles," Bones said as he traced the triangles in the air. "But they all form to make a full triangle leaving an upside triangle blank in the middle. According to the legend scriptures, which I have at home, the center triangle was on this land before the realms split and taking the piece with it, this leads to another legend about having only a female born in the family it was left with entitled to gain it's power and some other gibberish stuff about expanding the Triforce to its full entirety. Oh wait; there was something else about seeing the queen, something about tonight…Ticket do you remember?"

The transition between the scriptures that we should probably read and the queen made me want to table-flip a table at them, except there wasn't a table … anywhere nearby. I kept my quiet to hear the part about the Zelda.

"Yes I do remember." Ticket responded rubbing his chin. "There was supposed to be a ceremony to mark the third year of the Twilight episode and I think that there was supposed to be a special guest, but on that page that loony is showing up there tonight."

"That's it, oh yeah I was supposed to give this to you from the queen." The red one said pulling out an envelope.

Link took it and started to read it quickly. "Well I guess finding a time to see her won't be a problem."

"What is it?" Bones and Ticket asked in union.

"It's an invitation to go to the ceremony." I responded scanning the letter.

"You can read this writing? I thought you said this place is not real in your world."

"That's true, but it isn't hard for me to read the characters of the language are similar to the English letters."

Link folded it up and placed it in his pouch and then he placed his glove on.

Ticket grunted. "Okay rumor time is finished, who is the hottie in armor, and you said she wasn't from our world, then that would conclude that she is what that loony brought back. You don't seem centuries ahead of our time."

I stood there like a flag pole. "Genius, aren't we?"

"Very much so, he is smart and has a photographic memory." Link said neutrally and turned back to the Bokoblin. "This is Electra Ends, she isn't from this world like you figured out and that loony you keep hearing about is a guy named Dean, not exactly sure what he is yet, but he did drag her into this world."

"Proof anyone; I want to see centuries into the future." Bones raised his voice like he was a nine year old kid about to prove his point in front of a group of people.

I rolled my eyes as I took out my iPod from the side pocket of my bag without my headphones. Bones took it and pushed the home button. It turned on to show my cover photo and the current time, it was only ten in the morning. Then something clicked. "Wait that is impossible, my iPod was dead, how is it on?"

"I don't know, but that weird looking logo in the right hand corner says it's full." Bones said as he passed it to Ticket.

"Very interesting, it is touch activated and what are those strange ripples beside that strange looking word, they are fully colored in white?"

I snatched my iPod away from Ticket and yelled with glee. "I HAVE WI-FI!" There was a pause as I looked at it again. "How the hell do I have Wi-Fi?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy with confusion plastered across their faces. "What is Wi-Fi?"

"It is a local area network that uses high frequency radio signals to transmit and receive data over distances of a few hundred feet."

"Which is?" Link asked still not understanding.

"It is an internet connection and before you ask, it is something that my world cherishes. It makes the planet much smaller and easier to access information without leaving your house."

"Still don't really get it, but hey you said that means a lot in your world meaning that there is something connecting this place to there."

"Yeah…" I said looking around. I looked up and saw a tiny portal just sitting there waiting to be used, just a couple of decimetres in the air. "That is just not fair,"

"Huh, well that is an arrogant move." Link answered and I turned to him looking at the portal.

"It is official, Dean is an asshole." I unlocked my iPod and immediately went to CBC News. The page loaded and on the top three stories was little me in the picture with the title: High School Student Gets Sucked In… I tapped the story and waited for it to load.

"You're right, the writing is similar." Link said looking at the screen. "High School Student Gets Sucked Into the Legend of Zelda Realm."

"They need better titles, anyway it says that they can be one hundred percent sure that the monster they found can be identified as a monster from the game and that my Dad, Officer Don Ends, is going to work with some guy named Mickey to come and get me within the hour…" I turned off CBC and turned on Text+. "If I'm correct on where the portal was opened and that Mickey fellow will open it in the castle."

"So, what are you doing now?" Ticket asked.

"I'm going to text my dad to tell him to wait until we get there, what time are you invited to be there?"

"At sundown," Link answered and I looked up at the sky.

The sun mirrored an analog clock as if the hour hand directed where the orb would go. I looked to the west and divided up the space in the sky into hours and then put in my text for him to get there between five and six and sent the message. There was a silent moment as we stood there awkwardly when there was a beep making the three natives flinch. "That was fast."

"Hmm, I think that portal was closing because it is almost not there." Bones mumbled. "And it's gone."

"And so is my signal."

"So what did your father text, think that was the word, back?" Link asked.

"Just that he is glad I'm safe and that he will pass on the message."

"How can you not be safe? You have me to protect you."

"I told you before; I can take care of myself."

"Really, how is your swing, defense, defense stance, attack stance, your grip, or-"

"Okay, I might not know a lot about using a sword, but I have seen enough movies to get by, but I have my hand to hand combat skills and I have excellent aim." I replied crossing my arms.

"Which brings us back to why we stopped to see you two," Link said turning to his Bokofriends. "We need to give Miss. Ends a lesson on sword play."

"Oh beginners practice; we haven't done that in a while." Bones cheered.

"Why don't you just give her a bow and arrow to shoot with, if she has aim then let her use that instead of overstressing with a sword." Ticket asked.

"Because even though Zelda has unbelievable aim, she is still a sword master, it is important to have that ability to fight." Link said.

"Alright, let's get started." Bones said taking out his oversized weapon.

I took out my sword and Link and Ticket took theirs.

"Okay Electra, Bones and I are going to demonstrate and then you and Ticket will try it out; Ticket, you know what your job is right?"

"Of course, watch for any faults or anything that can be used as an advantage." Ticket responded stretching.

Without warning, Ticket charged towards me. He slashed his sword downwards like an axe. Quickly, I placed the flat of the blade catching the weapon in the middle with my free hand near the end of the blade to balance the block. The attack was strong and continued to push my sword out of the way. In reaction, I kicked the Bokoblin away and twisted my sword around Ticket's weapon, like I had seen in many movies, making it fly out of his hand. I pointed my blade at him daring him to move as he raised his hands above his head. My heart was pounding in my ears with the rush of adrenaline as I usually got when my job became interesting. Through the pound I heard clapping and turned towards it to see Link and Bones sitting on the ground beside each other.

I dropped my stance and placed my sword back in its home. "I told you I had enough to get by through movies."

"We have no idea what movies are, but hey you know how to defend a helm splitter and how to disarm. Now how is your attack and before you say something, no, falling out of a tree and being lucky to land the way you did is not an attack." Link said with a grin.

"Ha, ha you're hilarious, but what about afterwards, I was pretty good then."

"Yes, that was good, but that was pure instinct of survival. There was no rational thinking."

I gave him the victory point there. "Fine, what does the welder of the Master Sword have to teach?"

"Well there are three basic attacks: the strike, the slash and the spin attack."

I nodded as I knew what he was talking about, we got right into practice. He attacked; I blocked in the intended way for each attack, and then I attacked as he blocked. Bones and Ticket joined to create a challenge upon the lesson.

"Okay I think that is enough practice for today, it is about time you guys ahead out its two in the afternoon." Ticket said eventually.

"Yes, we don't want to be late for three reasons." Link replied and whistled. Epona and Hero trotted over. "I will see you two later and send my greetings to your families will you."

"Of course, another adventure with less death, but I'm good with that." Bones said with a smile ... As much as a Bokoblin could smile.

Link and I got onto our horses and I looked at those two creatures that looked like monsters but were not inside. "Maybe we will meet again, but for now this is good bye."

"Electra if you're in the neighborhood again, get Link to take you to our house; I'm sure the kids would enjoy seeing a female knight." Ticket replied.

A warm fuzzy feeling started to form with a hint of pride and I smiled. "Thanks Ticket."

"Okay let's head out, we still have a ride yet." Link said and I nodded.

With a tiny wave from both sides Hero and Epona took off in a trot towards the castle. The ride was a total of two and a half hours of music. Link became curious with my iPod on how it was a music device so I showed him. There was a mixture of rock music, pop, rap, dance, love songs, sad songs, and instrumental; which Link enjoyed the most because of its variety.

"Who was the composer of those songs?" Link asked as we reached the outskirts of the castle walls.

"Which one,"

"The instrumental ones, they all have the same signature."

I grinned, "Nice hearing, the songs were made by the group called Two Steps from Hell."

Link nodded as we came to the gate. "We're here, welcome to Castle Town."

I put away my device and looked through the gate. The town was definitely different on ground level compare to being on top of the wall. The crowd was really a mob of shoppers at the Black Friday store deals. "Do we have to go in there?"

"Well I don't feel like climbing the walls," Link taunted getting off of Epona. "Why is someone scared?"

"No, not at all," I said in disgust getting off Hero knowing that the horse wouldn't ride past the town bridge. "The last thing that I'm afraid of is a bunch of "city" folk that think they can fight. Colin is scarier than they are."

"Are you sure?"

"I said before, I can take care of myself without the blade on my hip; I think I can easily take care of an issue with the borrowed sword."

"Okay well then let's head in, the Queen of Hyrule is expecting us." Link said walking ahead across the bridge towards the large door.

"Correction, she is expecting you, not me."

"Never underestimate Zelda; she isn't the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing."

'Except for getting kidnapped.' I said in my head and I ran to catch up with him. "So, what do you plan on telling Zelda?"

"Depending on her mood and what we walk into, I will probably tell her just about everything. From you little adventure to what Bones and Ticket said: I'm sure there will be enough to get something out of it." Link responded as he acknowledged my presence beside him. "Just at a worst case scenario, what do you think we would walk into?"

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked as several of the Hyrulian soldiers were running like it was a training session.

"Conversation starter, wait before we head in, let's head to the little temple here, I'm sure that there are a few people inside town that are searching for me walking with a blond haired female so let's try another maneuver."

"But I'm already wearing these clothes I don't want to change again." I complained.

Link paused as he stopped walking and turned to me. "I thought that girls like to change into different outfits?"

I sighed, not only is he an idiot, but he's also naïve. "They do if they weren't being hunted down or busy or just plainly wanting to get back to their normal life."

"What, you don't like it here?"

I didn't answer looking away from him.

"And the truth is revealed. Now come, we don't have much time and besides; I'm sure you can just throw something over top of your clothes any way." The boy in green urged walking into the chapel like temple that you could never get into in the game.

Once inside the place looked similar to the modern churches for the Roman Catholic Church, but the people inside were related to the time of the knights and kingdoms when the Church was in charge of state. There were nuns and priests and then there was someone similar to a pope only way younger than any of the recent religious leaders back home. The leader was conducting a prayer in a language that seemed like Latin but definitely not as there were no words that related to the English, French or Spanish languages. Link and I waited by the door of main area until the leader finished and dismissed the servants of whatever religion was practiced here.

"Link never thought that you would have anytime to drop by except for donations, how can I help you?" the Leader said like he was seeing an old friend again.

"Holiness, this is Electra Ends and we have a bit of an issue-"

"Ah, I never thought I would see the day, you plan on marring this girl aren't you? Oh I can't wait to get the preparations set-"

"NO!" We both said at the same time.

Link sighed, "Electra isn't from around here and there is a guy running around named Dean and there might be spies looking for our arrival in town."

"Ah, I see, shoot and I thought there was going to be a wedding, at any rate let me introduce myself, I am Pope Aquila, and I have the perfect idea to solve your problem, Link I'm sure you already thought of it but it should be the perfect disguise."

"We are heading towards the castle for the queen's celebration." I explained. "And we like to go as quickly as possible so we can talk to her before the other guests arrive."

"Of course, we are ready for anything," Aquila said with a wink. "Sisters, I know you are around here, someplace, we require method royal translate right away."

Within the blink of an eye twenty 'sisters' appeared with two nun hats.

"Here you two place these on and stay in the middle of the march and as they pass the front of the gate take them off and head to your destination."

"How old are you?" I asked the Pope of Hyrule.

"About twenty-four years old, why?"

"Just curious," I responded without given the true reason. 'And this is why they need a pope in the Vatican that is young, they last longer and they can do a lot more than a ninety year old person can do.'

Link and I walked in the middle of the group of singing sisters and some priests as they walked around the town. People stopped their rushing and sang along with the choir as we went past. In no time, we were at the doors to get into the court, one of the nuns tapped on my shoulder and I dragged Link out of the crowd. I gave back the hat before I left and noticed Link did the same. We ran through the doors leaving the town behind and entered the castle grounds.

"You haven't put your hat back on." I stated walking beside him.

"No I guess I haven't, but whatever the breeze feels nice." Link said not bothering to grab it out of his pouch of inventory. "Well this should be early enough that none of the other guests could have arrive, and it is also early enough that your father would not arrive into a Palace with no one to greet him except for a couple of posted soldiers."

I looked up at the sky; it was still pure blue that was being slowly tainted by pink and purple color of twilight. It was closing in on five in the afternoon and we still needed to get the chance to see the Queen of Hyrule and have a little extra time just in case Dean's little party poopers were going to show up for the documents that were in Zelda's care with the only other copy being in the care of the two Bokofriends, but nobody else needed to know that. The castle doors were opened by the posted soldiers as they nodded their hello to Link, but immediately stopped me in my tracks.

"Sorry miss, but this is a formal gathering, if you want to head inside you need to change out of the formal attire for males and into attire for a female." The soldier said on the right.

"But she does-"

"Alright, if that's the ruling for this gathering... but I can't change here." I interrupted Link before he could say anything else. "Still, I don't see what is wrong with these clothes."

"There is a little room, a closet if you will, just inside the door; you can change there." The soldier on the left said in a much deeper voice ignoring my little comment. "Follow me."

We walked inside and sure enough just on the inside of the door there was a small walk-in closet that was lit up by a torch on each wall. I walked in and the soldier closed the door behind me.

"I can't believe I had to wear this ... Uli, I swear you can see into the future with your ESP." I whispered to myself as I changed into the gown that was in my bag. I place the armor plate that was on my torso again and my sword around my hip while the rest of it was placed back into the bag. I took out my hairbrush and a hair-elastic and started to do my hair with mirror in the back of the closet. When I was finished my was in a partially ponytail that was on the top of my head and left the rest loose. I put on the silk gloves that were white with purple and gold thread designs on them, which went up to the middle of my bicep, Uli must have slipped them in without me noticing, and I placed my bag on the shelf and walked out of the closet.

"Formal enough?" The three men looked at me in surprise, more so Link then the two soldiers, but they were surprised making me feel a little subconscious about myself for no apparent reason. "What?"

"Nothing!" The three of them said in union.

This made me look over what I was wearing.

"There is nothing wrong with it Electra; it's just that we never actually expected you to pull it off, like you're more of a fighter then a beauty queen." Link said with a simple childish tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked with a bit of agitation with his comment.

"No, dammit that came out wrong, you didn't seem like the one that would wear a dress because of how well you put on the armor, and from what Link tells me you are a fighter not someone who goes to parties- Arg okay, I'm just digging an even deeper grave..." The soldier with the deep voice said.

"What they are trying to say is that you are just as beautiful in the fighting outfit as you are in a formal outfit." Someone said on the left.

We turned towards it and noticed Zelda about four feet away. Immediately the three men went down on one knee with their heads bowed, while I stood there feeling like somewhat of an idiot without having a clue on what to do.

"Rise; there is no reason to be formal." The queen said and the three men rose. "You two soldiers are dismissed back to your stations; our guests will be arriving soon."

"Yes your majesty." They said together and headed back out the doors, closing them as they walked out.

"Link I'm glad you came, I'm guessing you got the invitation."

"Yes, but I also needed to speak with you." Link answered.

"I've noticed; you are about a half hour early." Zelda said with no emotion. "Come let's speak in the throne room."

Link nodded and let me walk ahead while he took the rear. I looked at the vast castle. Though the sight was incredible, I was looking for any sight of what I had seen in the dungeons below, but there wasn't a single sight of them. We walked in silence as we went towards the doors at the end of the hall. Zelda opened the doors and the swung with ease to reveal the throne room and someone in black in the middle facing the throne. We walked in and the doors closed behind us.

"I'm guessing Link is here now?" The one in black said in a female voice making Link flinch ever so slightly next to me. The woman turned around to face us and I caught myself before I did something that I wouldn't even know.

"Midna..." Link confirmed my knowledge with an out of breath reply.

"Yup, it is I, but who is your girlfriend, I don't recall seeing her before?" Midna asked making me want to fall to the floor like in an anime.

"No, this is Electra Ends and there is really long story I need to tell and see if you two can help." Link responded without a reaction to what Midna had said and told them the two day adventure.

"That is strange." Zelda stated.

"On which level?" I asked shifting my wait.

"Many, the Bulblins that you spoke of were only here for that one day and really for only an hour after Link left, because the guards got rid of them after the shift. We lost all of the guards on that shift and that explains why those Bulblins were there in the first place."

"You don't seem all that different considering you're from a different dimension." Midna said observing me closely.

"Trust me, the technology here is completely historic compare to what I'm used to, minus the little magic trick that fiend pulled, that was new, but all of this is hundreds of years into the past for my world's history."

"And you have proof of this?" Zelda asked and Link nodded quickly.

"Yeah it is in my bag which is in the cl- or right here." I started and my bag appeared in front of Midna.

"Well the material seems quite different it isn't leather it is a very strange cloth material that even I have never seen."

"It's a material called polyester, a material that is quite common and man-made."

Link grabbed my bag and handed it to me. I went straight to the side pouch and pulled out my iPod and turned it on. The two queens looked at the machine with great interest as Zelda dared to slide 'the unlock key' switch that asked for a password. I quickly unlocked it and gave it to them.

"This is my useful tool as well as my toy and by the looks of it my Dad hasn't connected any portals to this world yet."

"How do you know that?" Midna asked tapping something.

"Because I don't have any Wi-Fi signal." I answered and the two of them nodded like they knew what I was talking about and from my own knowledge I wouldn't doubt it that they had.

"Is that your father?" Zelda asked flipping the device in Link and my direction. Sure enough one of the few pictures I had on there was my Dad and I standing in front of his cruiser with the sun brightening our faces just before I started my graduating year.

"Yup," I sighed taking my iPod back from the two queens and put it in my bag.

"So what do you plan on doing when your father comes though the portal?"

"How about killing him?" Someone rasped behind the throne.

"Show yourself," Link yelled as he drew his sword and moved quickly in front of the rest of us.

"Oh come on I was kidding, sort of." The voice said as he came out of hiding. "Hello Themis, it has been a while hasn't it?"

"It's only been nine hours," I growled. "And I told you, my name isn't Themis, it's Electra and personally I could have gone the rest of my life without meeting you let alone seeing you twice in one day."

"Ouch that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"No."

"Hm, well I guess that answer could have been worse..."

"Who are you and how did you get on the grounds?" Zelda asked viciously.

"My name is Dean, and how I got in; well it was something like," Dean started and disappeared just to appear behind me. "This, what do you think, impressed?"

Without hesitation or even thinking I grabbed my sword and swung it as I turned around. Dean moved backwards, but not fast enough as the tip of the blade had blood on it as dripped on the floor.

"Hey, you almost killed me there!"

"What do you want?" Zelda asked ignoring Dean's whine as he healed almost instantaneously.

"I was wondering if I could have the scriptures of the separation, please."

"And why would you need such readings? You seem to be handling yourself quite well without having to look at a fairy tale." Midna asked.

"Well I guess there is no point in continuing this discussion, because the outcome would be the same anyways, Bulblins capture them, but kill the boy; he will be a problem if we don't." Dean said calmly crossing his arms and a loud battle cry came from throughout the throne room and the upper floor that had a balcony that over looked the room.

"That did not sound like a small amount of them." Link stated looking around. "This reminds me of that tournament."

Dean disappeared and I turned around to see Zelda smirking. "If he thinks that we are going down without a fight then he is sadly mistaken, Midna, are you ready?"

"More then you will ever know." The Twilight Queen said as her hand started to create a deep purple ball.

"Excellent," Zelda replied and a bright light appeared from her and then disappeared to show the Sheik form of Zelda holding needles between her fingers. I blinked in surprise. Super Smash Brothers' Brawl must have really messed up with the time lines and abilities, not that I would be complaining, all in for Sheik.

The first Bulblins appeared from the balconies as the jumped downed and came from in behind the throne. There was about forty of them and there was definitely more to come.

I shook my head in annoyance; I thought those little green creatures were annoying in the game and now they really should all just parish, it would solve a lot of problems.

"I certainly not allowing myself to get captured, that would be the second time in the last twenty-four hours, I don't want to have that sort of reputation." I said detaching the long skirt. I put it in my bag and threw it into the throne chair making sure I hit a Bulblin or two on the way. The shorter skirt came up to my mid-thigh, so it was up to my expectations of movement.

The team consisted of two swords, explosive balls of magic, needles, a chain, and martial arts against a hoard that didn't have a definite amount. There were slashes and dodges with a chain clinking against enemy weapons and explosions that made five Bulblins at a time disappear from the face of the planet. My attackers weren't so different from the last attackers from the dungeons, which was perfect. An attack here and a block and disarm there it was going really well for our group of four. But unfortunately as time went on, the waves of monsters didn't seem to stop and we were starting to wear thin. I finished up with what seemed to be one of the newer wave monsters and a club hit my sword making it snap in half… again.

"Dammit, what is with these swords?" I asked chucking the rest of the sword that I had left at the Bulblin that busted it sending him down and out.

"Electra, behind you!" Link called from across the room.

I turned around just as a Bulblin appeared and swung at me catching my right shoulder, but somehow not ripping the dress. Pain struck my arm and made me move quickly away, but only to run into another one. It turned around and growled making me move towards the first one.

"Ah, fuck this shit," I yelled feeling anger rise in me taking the pain out of my arm. "Your kind is about to have a very bad day."

I slipped to the side as both clubs came down and grabbed the first club close to the handle making the Bulblin unable to use it. Quickly taking it over my bleeding shoulder, I used the momentum to flip the monster onto is partner, while still keeping the club.

"Have a nice day!" I said as I smashed it down on top of the mess and snapped the club in two. I turned towards Link to see how he was doing and he had managed to get back towards me as he also finished up his mob. I started running towards him and suddenly a really big Bulblin, King Bulblin, appeared behind him. "Link, watch it!"

"What?" He asked as he turned towards me as I pushed him out of the way as King Bulblin's really big axe started to rise for the strike.

"Electra!" Link called as I watched the axe started to fall.

Then there was the sounds of gun shoots filled the air. The King Bulblin fell to the side and shattered into dust as a tiny silver bullet fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10 New World

_**Here we go, LOZ Expanding the Triforce next chapter is here!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters just the OCs and the storyline.<strong>_

Chapter 10

New World

I took a step back away from the bullet as the room became silent for a second and dust fell from the sky. There was another call from the few remaining Bulblin and I turned to where the bullet had come from. My dad stood in front of a portal and three shots were fired from his gun. Three more Bulblins exploded to dust and a wind lifted them into the air just to fall like snow.

"Electra catch," Dad called out and threw a black L shaped object at me.

With experience from practice, I caught the spinning object with ease and pulled the trigger at the local Bulblin across the room. I moved my arm to the side and another bullet left my gun and two clouds of dust appeared with no effort. I took a look around and noticed there weren't any more monsters running around. I slightly lightened my stance and slowly looked around in a slow walk. There weren't any sounds other than the heels of my shoes clicking the floor and the light wind that came from the portal, sub-space wind if my sci-fi was correct. All urges to be somewhat of mature person left and I ran. I ran towards my father and ran into his chest. He barely moved as if he already braced for the impact and wrapped his safe warm arms around me. I didn't notice I was crying until something caught my eye in the blur. I must have been more stressed out then I thought. I quickly aimed my gun and Dean appeared in front of it.

"Move one muscle and you won't see tomorrow." I threated Dean. Dean smirked and I fired the gun at his shoulder. Blood fell, but then the wound healed again. "Next one's in the head or the heart; I haven't decided yet, maybe both."

Dad turned around letting me go and stood in front of me as he drew his gun. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Dean; he isn't a good guy." I responded holding my gun out off to the side of Dad. I just got something familiar back again; I don't need to accidently shoot him. Dean disappeared and then I sensed something start to appear behind me. I turned around just as my dad did and when Dean appeared he had my dad's gun on his head and my gun at his heart, or at least that I thought it should be on a human. "I'm not sure if you used muscles to pull that off, so count yourself luck, if you have something to say before we take our shots, you may say it now."

"I must say you are very tuned into your senses of energy currents, I guess father like daughter." Dean said. "But I can't seem to get a hold of the scriptures I need in the castle. Its nicely locked up with all sorts of spells and trap, poor Bulblins every time one went off you had about 15 seconds before it would set itself up again but there was always another spell or trap to take out a thief that tried to follow the pattern."

"Sad story," Dad responded very bluntly without a care.

"Yes it is," Dean replied with the same tone. "Well, I must get going, your world has them without a doubt, all I have to do is find it."

"Like hell you are." I replied, but before I could pull the trigger, Dean pulled the vanishing act and reappeared next to the throne. I ran and fired my gun at the freak. Each of the bullets went in and then they dropped to the ground in front of him. He grinned and swiped his hand across like brushing away a cob web causing a rift of force stopping me from running and pushed me off balance slightly.

"When I have the scriptures, I'll be back for you Electra; hope you don't miss me too much while I'm gone." Dean stated and then walked into his own portal that formed behind him and it disappeared.

"So he likes to play huh," I somewhat chuckled to myself and looked away from where he disappeared and turned to the rest of the company in the great hall. "Is everyone alright?"

"I believe so," Zelda answered back to her regular self and everyone gathered from our scattered places. Zelda turned her attention to Dad. "So who might you be?"

Dad apparently lost his tongue sometime after Dean vanished as he didn't look like he could answer. I smiled at my father's presentation. "This is my father, Officer Don Ends."

"Yes," Dad replied suddenly, I guess he didn't lose it, and bowed. "Don Ends, your Highnesses."

"Well Mr. Ends, you certainly know how to make an entrance." Midna replied and one of the used bullets floated in front of her, "And how to kill."

"I tend to use my weapons as a way to control a situation, not to kill; though I tend to deal with people, not creatures."

"Most people call them monsters, yet you call them creatures, just for my own curiosity why?"

"You have people, you have creatures, but then you have monsters. Monsters are from both of these titles; I have seen my fair share of monsters. The monster that can be found in humanity itself is impeccable compare to these creatures that were in here."

"Those would be Bulblins," I told my dad.

"Yes well, I'm still adjusting to this place… speaking of which," Dad turned to me. "I am bringing you home this instant! Then you are staying in the house for a while."

I blinked in his random outburst. "How long is a while?"

"I was thinking until a zombie apocalypse."

"Dad, you can't do that there will never be a zombie outbreak."

"Exactly," Dad crossed his arms. "He said that he'll be back after he finds those scriptures, I'm keeping you away from him and from danger even if that requires me to stick you on the United States most guarded base in the middle of their country three hundred feet below the surface."

"Dean is playing hide and go seek and is looking for the documents on our world; which was the same reason he was in the castle. I need to go and find him and stop his plot." I protested getting slightly agitated.

"Yeah, cause you can do that by yourself. For all you know he could be in a completely different dimension and being eaten by something never to be seen again" Dad retorted making my agitation into anger.

"I can and I will, technically I'm the one who started this mess, so I'm going to finish it."

"May I-" Link started.

"No!" Both my father and I raised our voices at the same time interrupting his word all together.

"Electra, for the love of God, I almost lost you." Dad started to show a bit of sorrow and I took a step back down from the door of total rage. "I didn't know where you were, or what happened to you, or know if I would every see you again. When that Mickey guy opened that portal, I heard a battle, and I feared the worse."

I was stun to say the least. I took a breath and subsided all of my anger and agitation. "I understand Dad; it's the same for me every time you leave for work, I never know if you would come home especially after the incident. But this is my responsibility now, not just because he kidnapped me or because of some family ties we need to look up. But because he is after something that is in our world and there is no comic book super hero coming to save the day when everything goes to hell."

Dad smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Alright, this is something that cannot be ignored, but once everything is said and done, we're going on vacation, are we clear?"

I nodded and there was a short sound of someone clearing their throat. I turned to the sound and remembered Link, Zelda and Midna were also in the room.

"Can I say something now?" Link asked.

"Uh, yes, Link right?" Dad answered obviously realizing we weren't the only ones in the room.

Link nodded before he started. "I would like-"

"Oh my God, this place is gorgeous!" A well-known female voice echoed really loudly interrupting the Twilight Hero. I turned around and saw Lucia walking from the portal. "Hello Electra, how was your little trip, mine was excellent. I stepped through the portal and it was like walking through a Stargate start at one end and end up in a completely different area all together. By the way nice dress; never thought I would see you in one."

"What are you doing here Lucia?" I asked. I didn't have a good relationship with her, neutral but not a good neutral.

"I wanted to help find the girl who decided to go for a dimension trip."

"You don't even like me, so are you here for a reward or are you actually here for your reason."

"For once I actually wanted to find you, I don't like being in debt with other people." Lucia explained walking up to us.

"Well here I am." I replied and turned back to Link. Damn the guy has patience worth more than gold. "Okay so you were saying."

"I would like to help find Dean." Link told us.

"You want to help find Dean," Dad stated and Link nodded again. "In a foreign land that is much more technically advanced, a much larger space than the country you know off and you can't carry any of your weapons in public. Are you sure you want to?"

"I can deal with it, by the sounds of your world you can carry some weapons in public, I'll just learn how to use those against Dean in front of people instead of my sword and bow."

"I think that it would be alright, he'll need some new clothes and taught how to use a handgun, but he should be alright." I told my dad. "It's not like we don't have room for him to stay, if you wanted to you could have ten guests over at a time."

"Well then, you've cleared customs on this end, not legally but whatever, it's only illegal if you get caught." Dad shrugged. "Not like they could prove it anyway."

Link turned to Zelda. "May I have your permission to leave the country, your Highness?"

"You do, Midna will be staying a while so we can take care of both the Twilight Realm and Hyrule while you are gone. Good luck Link, Don, Electra and be careful the path isn't going to be simple." Zelda answered.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Lucia asked with a rude tone. I almost ordered 'off with her head.'

"Well considering you just said that to a queen, yes." I responded. "Now go and see how much longer that portal is staying open for, I doubt it will be much longer."

Lucia rolled her eyes and walked towards the portal. "Yeah, yeah whatever, by the way you aren't getting the smexy without a fight."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will fight you for the smexy hot stuff." Lucia vowed and went through the portal.

"Can someone explain what was just said?" Link asked.

My attention was turned to the queens who were trying hard not to giggle.

"I believe that was girl talk," Dad started and I snapped for the second time that day. I started laughing at how oblivious my father was, I understood why Link wouldn't, he's a male teenager, but my dad isn't as hip, as my teachers call the here and now, as I thought. Zelda and Midna joined. "What is so funny?"

"Ah nothing," I sighed.

"Girl stuff," Zelda, Midna and I said at the same time.

Link and Dad looked at each other in confusion and then shrugged.

Lucia came out of the portal. "Okay smart ass, the portal is only going to last fifteen more minutes so if you want the good old express route then it's time to go or you can wait two weeks for the system to recharge for the next portal."

"Thanks for the update." Dad replied and turned to Link and I. "I hope you have your things?"

Link and I looked at each other and he nodded.

"Yes we do, though there is one thing that I need to ask." I answered.

"What would that be?"

"Link has a horse and due to some strings being pulled I also have a horse, would it be okay to bring them along?"

"If it makes you feel better not to leave them behind then yes its fine, like you said we have room."

Link took out Epona's whistle and played it. I walked to the throne and placed my bag on my back. We walked to the portal when the two horses trotted into the room. I went up to Hero and rubbed his nose and turned to Dad. "This is Hero, he is an interesting horse, kinda like Epona, and I believe they think they're humans."

"Cool, one more male in the crew." Dad replied with some dullness and turned to Zelda and Midna. "We'll return Link safe and sound and hopefully without collateral damage if Dean somehow weasels his way out of our grip. I wish there was a way we can communicate back and for progress on both ends, Queen Zelda and Queen Midna."

"Well there is one way." Zelda replied as she turned to Midna and nodded.

I got curious at her words and was amazed at what popped out of thin air in front of the Twilight Queen. Five rectangular figures that looked very similar to video callers appeared and separated themselves among us; Dad, Link, Zelda, Midna and me. They seemed to be made from the Twilight Realm.

"These are communicators that allow one to talk to another in a different world as long as it is connected to the device you are trying to reach. So you can call from one dimension to another; or call from someone half a world away, but you can't reach someone from here and the moon." Midna explained.

"So these two dimensions and on planet talking, but not super long distance." I summed up.

"Exactly."

Just then the portal started to pulse.

"Time to go," Dad replied and the two horses walked through the portal.

"Bye Queen Zelda, bye Queen Midna, good luck." I told them and my dad pulled me and Link into the portal.

On the other side it was the same lighting as the castle, though it was much smaller especially with the two Belgium horses in the room. The portal vanished from behind me. Lucia and some freaky gamer crossed over with a mad scientist were trying to get the horses out of the room we were in. I stood back in humor as I watched the two people try to move the stubborn horses. After five minutes they managed to get them out and started to direct them to the outside world, or at least that was where I figured.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"Good question." I replied looking around the odd room. There were several large computers that looked like they went out of business two decades ago. The room and the other rooms that I could see through the doors seemed too small for a house. The walls were not drywall, but rock, cement and metal.

"This is an underground bunker." Dad told us, "Out a ways from the city and not too far from home."

"So it will be possible to walk the horses back home then." I asked.

"Yes, it might be a bit cold in your outfit, but I don't seem the problem."

"My clothes are still wet and I left my jacket at Uli's house, but I'll be fine."

Lucia and Gamer walked into the room and they looked out of breath.

"Well that took some nagging at the stairs, but we got them outside." Gamer said with a sigh. "Now is everyone here and good?"

"Yes," Dad answered wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "And we have an extra hand to finding the one that started this mess."

"Oh, who is- wait do you mean?"

"He is a bit of an obsessive person." Lucia interrupted. "This is the one who built the dimension portal thingy, Mickey."

I nodded though I kept my distance from being to interactive. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, always wanted to test it out anyway." Mickey replied and then pointed at the newest companion. "You!"

"Me?" Link pointed at himself and then Mickey appeared in front of him with a pen and paper.

"Please sign it?" Link gave the man a weird look and signed the sheet of paper. Mickey's face was bright and happy, like a mad scientist that was given the chance to blow up an entire country with his latest new invention. I found it rather strange. "Thank you."

"Mickey, I'm going to take these three and call it a night, I'll call you later to give you details on what's happening." Dad told the mad scientist.

"Alright, good luck."

Lucia, Dad, Link and I followed Mickey outside to find the cruiser and the two horses outside of the door.

"Electra, you should know where you are once you hit the main back road, which is just down that driveway." Dad told me pointing up the tree lines.

"You're bringing Lucia home right?" I asked.

"Yes he is." Lucia replied.

"Good, that means I don't have to deal with you."

"You have been in my presence for at the most five minutes."

"Five minutes more than I can handle." I answered. "We may be on a neutral stance, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what your little parade does."

"You're funny."

"I didn't make a joke."

"Okay enough, god you two are like a bunch of school girls." Dad interrupted our fight.

I turned to him. "That's because we are."

"Right, forgot, use that term for newbies at the station."

"Well, have a safe trip I guess."

My dad gave me one last look and then he and Lucia climbed into the car "Electra,"

"Yea?"

"Take my coat; I don't need you to have hyperthermia or frostbite." He said as he tossed his coat at me and then he drove away. Mickey headed back to his bunker, "Have a good night and watch out for any moose, bear, fishers and coyotes."

"Yeah," I replied putting on my dad's coat and Mickey left back inside, "'Cause that is the worst possible scenario."

"We should probably get going before it gets much darker." Link stated as I got onto Hero's back.

"Good idea."

We walked up the driveway a good ways when we finally came to the back road. I was surprised that this bunker was anywhere near the route I took to school and home every day. We turned onto the main road and walked in silence in the middle of the road, side by side so if any cars came by they could see us. The area was silent other than the horses walking on the snow covered road, and it was pretty cold compare to Hyrulian weather. Fucking Canadian weather, its March and it was still was freezing. I took a side glance at my companion. He didn't seem bothered by the exchange in temperature.

"Are you cold?" I asked him because I really had no idea; the guy is like a statue half the time.

"I'm fine; I'm slightly surprised at all the snow though." He answered and looked around.

The moon was well into the sky and the sun was slowly departing. "Yeah, we are heading into spring, but it's still a cold little, erm large place."

"Are you cold?" He asked and I gave him a confused look. "You are wearing a short dress and heels."

"I'm fine, I'm use to this weather, and my dad's jacket is made for negative forty-five degrees Celsius. It's like minus three out."

"If you say so," Link said. "By the way, that vehicle that your dad was driving wasn't a van right."

"You're smart for someone in the medieval timeline." I responded and he passed me a dirty look. "It wasn't a van, but a car. Most people call that car though a cruiser because it's a police vehicle."

"Interesting."

"Not as interesting as being in one or driving it."

"You can drive it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well I am old enough."

"There's a legal age to driving a car?"

I nodded, "Yup there is a legal age to drive anything with a motor. You have to be sixteen to get a driver's license which is the same from trucks and motorcycles. And the boating license has no minimum age for a license but there are a whole bunch of restrictions if you're under sixteen."

"There are a lot of restrictions in this place." Link concluded.

"Eh, sort of, most of it is common sense, but this country is quite fair compare to other places around the world."

The moon was up and the sun long gone by the time I could see my driveway. The snow sparkled in the light and it was quiet with no wilderness movements.

"Home sweet home." I sighed. The first thing I was going to do after settling the horses in was grabbing some soft PJs and hitting a hot shower. Dad pulled into the driveway behind us shortly after and followed us to the back of the house where a barn had been built before we had moved into our home. It was made for horses, but with our schedules, we never bothered to get any. When the auto light of the barn turned on, I noticed that there was a trailer full of hay piled behind Dad's car, I think by the size it was five bales high and eight bales long. I got off Hero and opened the barn. Dad walked into the barn with a heavy step to his walk. "Where did you get the horse food from?" I asked in wonder.

"Lucia's father gave it to me, Lucia said that we were having 'horse company' and her father loaded the bales and told me to take them."

"They have horses?"

"They do indeed, for someone who goes off to the city and outskirts for criminals, you don't seem to know your surroundings very well."

"I have been studying other places more than home." I told him as I brought the horse into the barn.

"Electra,"

"Yes Dad."

He came up to me and took the reins of the horse from my hand. "I'll take care of this little chore, you head inside and freshen yourself up."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Not at all. But you are out here in a dress and my coat in below zero weather. And other thing you can't carry a bale of hay in heels."

"Right," I shivered involuntary. "Are you sure that you want to do it, I can stay here and help."

"It's alright; I can get Hero all settled in, you go ahead."

I nodded and started walking away. I turned back to Dad and Link. "Don't get into a fight or anything, I don't want to fix you up and then call for an ambulance."

"Yes, yes now go." Dad insisted and shooed me away.

I continued my journey from the barn back to the house. I followed the tire tracks for most of the way and then I had to go into the deep snow that suddenly decided to appear on the walk and went up to the middle of my shin. I resisted the urge to start cursing the frozen state of water in fear that the two gentlemen in the barn would think there was something wrong. I got out of the snow and walked to the door frame. I opened the door and walked in to be welcomed by the warm entry way. In a blur I wandered to my room gathered some soft, fuzzy, blue PJs, some undergarments and a nice pair of fuzzy socks that matched my PJs. The last thing I needed was either Dad or the videogame character seeing me in a towel on my way to my room. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I wandered out of the bathroom and heard the sounds of silverware clattering and muffled voices chattering. The smell of the hall came from the stairs that led me to whatever it was. I walked down the stairs and continued straight to find the dining room/kitchen. Dad was emptying some fluffy coated toasty goodness onto a plate while Link sat at the island counter.

"Smells delicious as always Dad." I complimented Dad's French toast.

"Thank you, now take a seat and the food shall arrive." Dad replied happily dipping some bread into the egg and cinnamon batter.

Link seemed out of place sitting at the table. I almost wanted to laugh at the sight. The boy in green turned to me. "I tried to help with making food, but Don dismissed me saying he had the job under control.

"Yes, my father is as an excellent officer on the field, but he is also a master chief in the kitchen. Never try to get in the middle of him and his cooking; it's not a pretty sight."

"I'm not that bad Electra." Dad said over his shoulder. "I allow people to walk by and help."

"And when was the last time you didn't threaten to use cutlery as throwing stars?"

"The last time we had company."

"He threw a fork at me when I tried to touch an egg." Link replied.

"Dad!"

"It was payback for him throwing a bale of hay in my face." Dad explained.

"Link!"

"Only because he said he could catch it."

I was about to yell at my dad again when a thought appeared. "You two were dodging bales weren't you?"

"Possibly." Dad answered placing another piece of toast onto the plate.

"I won." Link answered smugly.

"You wish,"

"Is the food ready?" I asked trying to stop the fight or rivalry they seemed to have started.

"Yes it is," Dad said as he placed some plates onto the table. The food was served and eaten in silence that left almost immediately as Dad sat down at the island counter table. We talked about the last few days and exchanged what information we had. Dad got up and started to place the dishes in the dishwasher. "It sounds like you had an adventure."

"Yeah I guess you could call it that, I wasn't prepared for it though so it felt more like a disaster, completely up the creek without a paddle." I told him.

"So what is the plan tomorrow? You have school that needs to be attended to; rather you get the school work for the day you missed and tomorrows work and we leave to do other things or you stay the day is all up to you."

"Thanks Dad, school can wait for a bit until we have some sort of stand and a way to track any weird activity." I said as I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from the drawer in front of me. On the top I wrote: _List of things to do, in no particular order_.

We discussed on what needed to be done and by the time the three of us finished with coming up with ideas the list was a long one, but not too long.

_-Get Link some modern day clothing_

_-Finish school work_

_-Set up a video surveillance system of the house_

_-Get some tools for the horses_

_-Get Electra some riding lessons_

_-Place a warning system in the house of all news activity around the world_

_-Learn about the history that was in Zelda care and match it with any 'earth' history records_

_-Teach Link how to use firearms_

_-Watch a movie_

I stopped writing and turned to my father. "Watch a movie?"

"You also might want to place sleep on that list, sleep and having a break are important, when we aren't doing the long term events we can get very anxious and cause more damage to ourselves than when we are doing things." Dad replied as he read the Zombie Survival Guide.

I shook my head and put sleep on the list for the hell of it. I set the pen down and got up from my seat. "Well if you two have anything else to put down then you may do so, I'm going to bed. Dad please show Link where the guest room is and don't give him the couch like you did when Uncle Fred came over, as funny as it was, Link isn't Uncle Fred."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, but before you go what time do you want to be up, if you want to catch the bus you'll have to turn on your alarm."

"Nah screw the van I couldn't care less about it, I'll just get up around nine or something all depends on how I feel in the morning though if I'm not up by eleven get me up, we don't have time to be wasting the day away."

"Yes ma'am." Dad teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Good night Dad, Link." I said and then wandered up the stairs and into my room. I collapsed onto my bed and threw the blankets over my head. And then the darkness of sleep came to me without a glitch.

_**Who doesn't like a nice sleep? I sure as hell do **___

_**Anyway review please and thank you and see you next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Mall Crashers

_**I got the message to the guest who sent me that review, :D I was really giddy afterwards so after several days I finally finished it. And guess what, I graduated high school, YAY. Anyway here is the next chapter.**_

_**OH MY GOD! i made a mistake in here and no one has noticed thank god if you have read the later chapters... and if you did then whatever, but im fixing it and no one will ever know about it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own LOZ or its characters, just the storyline and my OCs. **_

Chapter 11

Mall Crashers

I pulled into the school parking lot. I didn't want to take the bus so I slept in. I also didn't want to ride on Hero into the city; that was stupid in my opinion. So took the car instead, not the police car, and rode into the city with the music blaring and not a care in the world. I sighed as I shut the car off. I got out of the car and readjusted my boot cut jeans and black long sleeve, low V-neck shirt. I grabbed my empty school bag and walked towards the school. There were a few things that were needed to be done today and well; school wasn't on the top of my list for me. I already had my life planned out even though I didn't really have a plan like most of my classmates had. If anything I was going to be in secret service, like the job I already had, so in other words I was already set and didn't need to go to a police academy, past it a long time ago. Though there was a purpose to school. It showed that I was a smart person and I had a high school diploma. Dad said it was important to have it, just for documents sake or if the world came crashing down and zombies appeared and then they disappeared, blah, blah, blah. I wandered right into the school. The principal waved hello to me and I waved back. It wasn't unusual for me not to appear at school for a couple of days or wander in at random times of the day. But I counted the seconds for him to realize that I was actually back from my little trip.

"Wait your back!" He exclaimed running up to me. Ten seconds, not a bad time for the old man. "What are you doing here? You should be at home recuperating. Where did you go, what happened?"

"Wow, I'll tell you everything, or I'll write a book, but right now I'm on a mission. Could you possibly phone my teachers and tell them I'm heading up there to pick up some work so I don't have to do the whole three week catch-up day like I did last semester?" I asked before the principal played twenty questions revolution.

"Of course, how much work do you want?"

"About a week's amount along with what happened yesterday and any tests that are planned on happening during the time I'm away can be sent to my dad's work email so I can get them done."

"That's quite a bit of work, what is this mission you're on so I can have some reliable information, if you can talk about it?"

"It just has to do why I was kidnaped by a videogame creature, nothing that has to do with my regular cases of secrecy." I explained, not giving out the information that Link was at my place possible trying on some of my father's clothing so he didn't look like a Cosplay character in the streets. I giggled slightly at the thought.

"Alright, I'll tell your teachers."

"Thank you," I answered and wandered up to my locker. The trip was a short one, but I made it a little longer. Even though I had things to do, the teachers needed some time to prepare. I opened my locker and found my books, that weren't in Uli's house, neatly on the bottom of my locker. I knelt down and started to place my binders into the bag. After my locker was empty, I shut my locker closed and locked it. I went to each of my teachers and placed the assigned work into my bag and when I was done I headed back to the car. I threw my bag in the back seat and sat into the driver's seat. I started the car, looked into the rearview mirror and had a miniature heart attack, which I verbally screamed. "Jesus flying fucking Christ; what are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"Sorry Electra, I was just curious on how they worked." Dad explained.

In the back seat, a hologram of my dad was sitting in the back seat with my communication device Midna gave me projecting the image. I sighed trying hard to get my heartbeat back to normal and pulled the car out of the parking spot. "Well I guess you figured it out."

"Well I did about ten minutes ago, but you weren't in the car to talk so I tried again."

"How thoughtful," I replied pulling out of the school grounds.

"Hey can you place my in the front seat, I want to at least talk to you face to face without the seat blocking my view."

I grabbed the device and set it into the passenger seat. "Can you see the road from there?"

"I got the side view but that's because the camera adjusts to where I want to see." I took a side peak as his figure moved his head to the front window. "Now I can see the road, but I can't see you so I'll move back to looking at you."

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" I asked with a slight grin.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Oh just waiting for Link to try on the fifteenth outfit. The shirts are an interesting mix, we are just going to go for a one of my long sleeve shirts that look like a t-shirt with long sleeves, you know what I mean, and a nice toque 'cause it is winter. But my pants are a little long for the man."

"So why don't you just roll a pair of jeans at the bottom, they'll look fine with the boots underneath." I suggested.

"Yea, it didn't look right. So we improvised."

"What do you mean by improvised?"

"What about this?" Link asked in the background.

Dad's face light up like a model manager just found a kid of Aphrodite. "We have a style lady and gent."

I moved the device to the dashboard and Dad changed the view to Link standing in the door way of my dad's bathroom. I'd have to admit Link pulled off the look. Long sleeve shirt that was a red shirt and grey sleeves and a matching match grey and red hat. The pants were pretty good too. There were long, a little baggy pair of blue jeans with a pair of my dad's old skateboarding shoes. It was pretty decent until I realized their improvised work. "Nice outfit, but those are my pants."

"Told you she'd notice," Link responded.

The view turned back to Dad. "I don't ever remember seeing you wear them."

"That's because I wore them once when I was on an information assignment and dressed up like a guy. Link, do you like them?" I asked.

"They are comfy-" Link started.

"Good they're yours; they were too long for me anyway."

Dad sighed. "Alright, you should be home shortly, so I'll let you go and no speeding."

"Wouldn't imagine it," I replied and the hologram disappeared.

I arrived at my house fifteen minutes later. After I turned off the car, I gathered my bag, stuck the holophone, which is the name I gave it, in my pocket and wandered into the house. Both Link and Dad were sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. so I took off my new boots I got from Uli and I headed upstairs. I threw my bag in the corner of the room and fell on the bed with a sigh. The ceiling seemed interesting to me as I reflected over what my day was going to consist of. We needed to get a wardrobe for Link. He couldn't stay in those clothes the entire time he was here. We needed to set up a station in the house to keep tabs on world news. We also needed to look at some records on our world history, new and old. Maybe Dad's old classmate could help us with that; she was an archaeological professor and historic nut after all. We might need some way to keep tabs on military operations, maybe Uncle Matt could help with that, considering police can only do so much.

Suddenly, an annoyed voice broke through my thoughts to the ceiling. "I don't believe it; he was way easier to beat than this game!"

The first question was which game, but then the answer was obvious, had to be Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. The next question was which boss? I unwillingly got off my bed and headed downstairs. When I reached ground floor, Link was standing in front of the T.V. with him playing as himself in the fight against Zant. I stood back a ways and watched him play while my dad fidgeted in his seat with each blow. It was interesting to watch, or was it a Gameception. My attention turned back to the game which I noticed by the way Zant attacked and where the fight took place, I figured they were fighting the final time you fight against Zant. I watched in amusement as Link controlled his character. For a first time playing well any videogame, he was pretty good at it; but it was only a matter of time before Zant handed his ass to him on a silver platter.

"I lost," Link sighed and sat back on the couch.

I came around and stood in front of Dad and Link. "Can I give it a shot?"

"Are you sure? He's tough and you had a hard time against him last time, you're out of practice now." Dad reminded me.

"Yea, I got this covered." I said and took the remote and nunchuk from Link. I restarted from the last save which thankfully was right before the battle. The hearts were full and the bomb bag and quiver were full. "This should be fun."

"Uh-oh, Zant better hide, she's got a grin." Dad commented making me laugh. "What are you planning on doing Electra?"

"Just some damage."

"That better stay in the game."

"Yes father." I replied and the fight began after all the dialog.

The scenes switched with each completion of destroying a bit of Zant and to my amazement it wasn't a very long battle, though from videos that were up on YouTube, some of the battles only lasted a few short minutes. The swinging of the remotes and the clicking of the buttons that were needed to be pressed were hit with precision and accuracy. And then the final match began and Zant made a mistake in the game just was I accidently helm smashed him and the battle was over. I sat down in between my dad and Link and watched the cut scene.

Zant was sitting on his throne and Midna and Link were a good ways away. I didn't really pay attention to the discussion, but the one thing that caught my eye was that Gannon, which was Zant's master, could bring Zant back over and over again. Or at least according to the fake king anyhow. The scene switched back to Midna looking pretty ticked off and then she obliterated him with the little bit of ancestry power from the Triforce. I sighed as I saved and turned off the Wii.

"I guess we better head out." Dad said stretching as he sat up. "Never know when half the stores close anymore."

"They close between five and seven." I mumbled as I placed my boots on. The three of us headed outside. Dad opened the garage and there stood a sight to behold. I turned my attention away from the prize possession. "Dad, are you seriously taking her out?"

"I think it's a good time to teach Link a little about the modern day's best horse."

Inside of the garage sat a beautiful all terrain and aquatic, electric powered with solar recharger, black 3500 dodge ram 2020. It was a sweet truck in my opinion and it was custom made preorder. Dad and I made a deal that we would save money up together when I first joined the police to buy something that we both wanted. I wanted a really big heavy duty all terrain truck. So did he, but he also wanted it to run completely on its own and not have to worry about it needing gas or to bring it into the shop. So we got a really, really new proto type of a self-mending electric powered truck that if it needed to be recharge, it could use solar panels to recharge. There were lights on the roof, movable lights on the sides for manual and non-manual purposes and a large bed for carrying just about anything; or firing anything from it. The suspensions were fantastic and when you are eyeing a sniper from it by using the windowsill or the edge of the bed, you barely feel like you're moving on the back, potholed filled roads. And if out off all of the badass-ness of the truck that were not mentioned such as the seating, rims, bumper, engine, four doors and tinted windows, it could use water to use as a power source and separate back into the air after consumption as hydrogen and oxygen particles when it was acting like a boat.

It was a sweet ride and made all the drivers that loved cars turn their heads in envy. I blinked at the thought and then laughed silently. It's not nice to tease the drivers, but for today, we're going to be a little naughty. Dad walked up to the truck and a pad came from under the handle. I forgot it had a well done defense and negating theft. He placed his hand on the pad and the pad scanned it before unlocking. Dad opened his door and led Link to the passenger seat. I followed behind and Dad opened the passenger door to find three seats in the front and three seats in the back.

"Link, we're going off on an adventure and you're in the middle." Dad told the boy not in green.

Link got into the vehicle and I followed. I did up my seat belt and Link placed on his, which I wasn't sure how he knew to place it on or how he figured out to do it. Dad jumped in placed his seatbelt on and off we went. The ride was relatively quiet except for the fifty thousand questions that Link asked, which Dad and I happily answered. We arrived at the mall and parked a couple of rows away from the building. As I got out of the truck Link didn't move for a few seconds as he looked up at the build.

"Tongue tied at the building?"

"This place is only for shopping, and to think we went through a shopping plaza downtown." He exclaimed in awe. "This place is almost as big as Castle Town."

"Almost but I can guarantee there are more stores here then there stores and buildings in Castle town." Dad told him.

We headed into the mall which was surprisingly empty, and then I remembered it was a weekday in the morning. Dad led the way to a male clothing shop with a smile on his face. He turned into a store and started pulling some pants off of a rack. Link and I looked at each other and shrugged. I wandered over to some tops and Link joined Dad on whatever he was doing. We met up about ten minutes later with me holding about ten shirts while Dad was holding five different pairs of pants and what looked like a suit. Link was holding onto some sweaters and another five pairs of pants. A clerk came by and led us towards the change rooms. We set the stuff inside the large room and left Link to do his thing. Dad and I walked away from the change rooms while Link tried the outfits.

Last night wasn't settling right in my stomach and I didn't mean the food. Being in the midst of battle can stop the priorities of the mind telling the person that they just jumped from one plane of existence into another, which also happened to be a video game at least to our world. Dad seemed to take it too well, even after the battle Lucia paused for a moment as her mind caught up with her, but Dad didn't even blink, though he was firing his gun at monsters when he first showed up. He could have been scared out of his mind then, but I wasn't sure. I turned my full attention to him. "Dad, how are you handling this?"

"What do you mean by handling, shopping is a piece of cake for a man?" Dad answered as he looked at a pair of cargo pants.

"Dad, I meant about last night and all of this. What did you and Link talk about?"

"Last night when we met in the castle, is that what you're talking about?" Dad asked starting with the first question.

I nodded, "I just found it strange that you were 'ok' with everything and the fact that you just followed Mickey and believed everything he said."

Dad scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure why I was okay with everything and I still am, probably caused by my ability to be amazed at things that would others question. But I couldn't tell you why Mickey's direction was so influential. Thinking about it now I feel like a fool to follow a stranger, maybe it was the fact that I needed to find you and make sure you were safe and sound back home. But nothing bad happened because I followed Mickey to his really strange bunker and I got you home, sure it came with a bit of baggage with Dean running around looking for something. I did a bit of research after you left, but I was never given full details on what he is looking for, but we'll get over that speed bump when we get there."

"That doesn't tell me that you and Link talked about last night when you shooed me away."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dad replied as he took the pants off the rack and threw them on his arm.

I followed Dad as he wandered over to some long sleeve shirts. "You guys were having a "man talk" weren't you?"

"No, not at all, we were just talking about Dean and stuff…" Dad picked up a black top.

"Stuff, what kind of stuff, certainly not hockey or football."

"Stuff, you know like the horses and we may or may not have had a few weapons out."

I sighed, "Why couldn't you just say that you were comparing who has the better weapon... which by the way his sword is way cooler than any police officer's gun."

"His sword will be cooler than my gun when it is the master sword, which is back in his world in the sacred groove."

"But Dad that is the master sword," I sighed correcting him. My dad gave an 'Oh' face and i shook my head. I didn't really know what else to comment on other than the thought that both Dad and I were fine or didn't had such dimension shock as what most people would get. Maybe it was the fact that we've seen a lot of shit in just our tiny city; that really wasn't classified as a city half the time.

We wandered back to the change room and Link came out wearing a suit which was, in my opinion, like gold.

"Damn you pull off the suit well, could make you part of the Men in Black, just let me get in a suit." Dad started and handed me the outfit he picked out.

"No you don't!" I stated handing the two items back. "Do it a different day, today we have way too much stuff to do for you to play fantasy."

Dad pouted. "You're right, but we will, all over this mall if we must. I'm holding it to you Electra for taking the little bit of fun out of the day."

"Hey usually it's you stopping me, I'm just showing you how it feels to be on the other end." I responded and turned back to Link who had an amused look on his face. "What do you think of the suit?"

"It's an interesting kind of clothing, makes me feel, I don't know the word."

"The _words_ you are looking for is sexy and important." Dad answered him.

"Yes those words fit nicely." Link agreed.

"Sweet Lord, my dad has an apprentice." I cried in a dramatic way. All it achieved were two glares that I quickly avoided. "Okay, I'll go see if I can find Link a pair of shoes in the shoe store across the walkway. What size of shoe am I looking for?"

"Size nine, and make sure they are all terrain, like the truck, after this we are going for a tour." Dad responded like he was dreaming of where to trek his truck.

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell you made it this far as a cop and not gotten yourself placed in the hospital more than once."

"I'm not working right now so I'll be as airy and cheeky as I want; _Lightning Bug_."

"Not cool!" I exclaimed as I felt my face go red in embarrassment. I marched off towards the shoe store. "I'll send over a picture of a few shoes I find. And NOT COOL!"

Electra stomped away and Don shook his head in amusement.

"What was that about?" Link asked in confusion beside him in the suit still.

"When Electra was little we were outside setting up a fire, and literally fifty little lightning bugs came out of the woods and practically surrounded her, some landed on her while other just flew around. I've called her a lightning bug and ever since then lightning bugs pop out of the woods just to say hello to her every summer."

"I don't understand why she would be embarrassed about that?"

"Apparently, as you grow older you can't have childish nicknames. But even now when they come to play she still is fascinated by them. We never understood their fascination over her either, they just… show up."

"Just one of nature's ways of showing its beauty to another," Link replied as he took the pants and shirt from Don's hand and walked into the change room.

Don turned back to the change room Link had just stepped into. "Did you just hit on my daughter?"

"I'm just saying that there are a lot of beautiful things in life and maybe the fireflies sensed beauty not just on the outside but on the inside too. Not all beautiful people are beautiful on the inside; some of them are ugly while others are just plain monsters. But I guess you know that just as well as I do when it comes to our jobs."

"Yes I do know,"

"And besides as for the nickname, Lightning bug seems appropriate considering her name is Electra and she attracts them. Maybe she'll come to like it again."

"Hopefully, but for right now, I'm just going to enjoy having it as her pet peeve."

"I wonder if the fairies back home would have the same effect, we have fireflies but I'm just curious."

Don was about to answer when the sounds of explosions and screaming were heard from the walkway. "Link get your clothes back on, we might have some company."

"What kind of company?" Link asked as Don heard him shuffle about in the room.

Don didn't answer as he moved to the front of the store with his hand unlatching the holster of his gun. He looked towards where people were running from and noticed whatever store was there was no longer accessible. There was quite a bit of dust and smoke that came from the explosion, but it didn't cover what Don saw. A lion walked out of the smoke and its tail swerved around and he did a double take on the tail, or should he say snake. There was a green snake as the lion's tail as it hissed at customers as they ran away from the creature. As it turned towards another mall store he noticed that one half was a lion in the middle there was a goat head on the back and then the hind quarters were reptilian and a bit like a raptor from Jurassic Park. The lion opened its mouth and shot fire like a dragon. It melted the display glass like it was preheated and liquefied.

Don was itching with excitement, but he was also scared out of his mind. How he had long for something completely out of mythology to waltz into his life; though he preferred a dragon… that wasn't looking for someone to incinerate. He ran back into the clothing store and Link popped out of the change room fully dressed. "Well kid, I'm not sure I should be happy or not, but there's a chimera that has its own personal flamethrower out there taking out the top floor."

"A chimera?" Link asked in confusion.

"A chimera is a creature that is made up of a bunch of creatures, this one happens to be part lion, goat, snake and a dinosaur."

"Let me rephrase the question, why is there one in the shopping mall?"

Don didn't get to reply as the little device Midna had given him activated and a blond girl with golden-yellow eyes appeared standing in front of them from the holographic projection system. "Can someone tell me what's going on? I have civilians in here and if it's armed men I don't want to send them out to their death."

"Electra, you need to get them out of that store and don't take the back halls, there's a chimera at the end of the walkway playing with fire so just direct them to the quickest exit, which is downstairs down the escalator or the stairs a few stores down."

"Did he just say a chimera?" Someone in the background asked.

"Yes he did." Link responded.

"Well you must be having a field day Dad," Electra said and turned her attention to whoever was around her. "You heard the man, I'll lead you to the stairs, and then after that you need to get out of the mall, tell others to get out as you go, but please for the love of God, don't tell them there is a monster up here. The last thing we need is Kentucky Fried Jimmy."

"Or Stacie McNugget," Don added. "Electra be careful, we'll see if we can do something with the creature until some real helps arrives, like Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson isn't real so you be careful, bye." Electra retorted and then hung up on them.

"Who's Percy Jackson?" Link questioned.

"He is a character from a book that happens to be a demigod." Don replied happily as he took out his gun. He was happy that all the customers, three other people, had ditched the place when the explosion happened so he didn't have to deal with 'heroes'. He wandered up the store with Link behind him and saw Electra giving directions to the people in the shoe store, which seemed like more than what the store could handle, but then again, it was a shoe shop.

"So Link, you have any idea on how to kill it?"

"What do your stories tell you about this chimera, I'm sure it has been defeated before if you know what it is?"

"The only real idea of how to kill it was when a demigod rained arrows from the air using a Pegasus. Which wouldn't be such a bad idea if we had a Pegasus considering, there isn't a third floor in this place."

"And I don't have my bow or quiver." Link replied. "What about you're gun, I'm sure you can get a clear shot of something that big."

"I was thinking of the same thing, but for all we know it might not work and I was thinking of having a Plan B for our Plan A." Don told him.

"Is there a blade shop up here?"

"Opening soon… like a couple of months from now, well I guess we could just go with it."

"Alright, hand to hand combat it is."

Don looked back at him. "Like hell you are." Link gave him a look. Don pulled out another gun from his second holster with an extra magazine. "Take this; I'm sure you know how to use it, but I'll give you a quick summary. Aim, keep calm, and fire. If you miss realign yourself so the bullet goes in the direction you want it to go."

Link nodded and then took off towards the fire breathing creature.

"Yea, just run ahead towards the living flamethrower, god damn idiot," Don whispered to himself and followed and then aimed at the creature with his own gun. The bullets hit it, but the chimera didn't look hurt, but looked angry in his direction as Link went out of the creature's sight, "Or just too courageous and smart for his own good."

Link fired at it from a different angle then jumped on top of it where he was in battle with the goat's head.

"No Electra's right, he's both." He sighed as the other two heads turned their attention to the Hero of Twilight. He ran towards it like the person he was, stupidly courageous and pulled the trigger. Three more shots hit it to grab the creature's attention. "Hey Fluffy, you over grown pussy cat, I heard you mother was a cunt, but I didn't realize it was true."

The creature was a lot smaller four stores down, and the snake and the lion turn their attention to him as he realized the creature was the size of a horse. The lion head growled and the snake moved next to the lion as it hissed angrily.

More shots came from Link's gun. "The goat may or may not be dying." Link called from the back of the chimera.

"Even if it was, I don't think these two really care." Don responded watching the snake more than the lion as they started to circle. The snake moved fast and Don shot the head of the snake. The snaked hissed even more as blood dripped onto the ground. A few milliseconds later the bullet fell also. "Yea it really doesn't care."

The snake came in for more and he shot two shots at it and the lion became angry. The lion shot fire from its mouth. Don barely dodged it as it hit the air where he stood a few seconds before. The lion continued to spit fire as the snake went in for strikes. Between the dodging, roll dodging and the one or two shots at the lion and the snake, he started to feel tired. The snake came in and he pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. Out of split reaction, he back handed the snake with the gun and it flew into the lion's face. He quickly disconnected the empty magazine for a new one. He went for another magazine and it slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor.

"And here I thought it only happened in movies." He sighed as he went for it.

The Chimera got to it first and the lion crushed it with its jaw. Don tried to back away from the lion as it swiped a paw, but he fell to the ground barely missing the razor sharp claws. He got back up only to find that the snake was there and wrapped around his chest. The lion part of the body looked pleased with his other appendage and opened its mouth. Link wasn't paying attention to Don as the goat's horns smacked Link off. Fire started to ignite in its mouth.

Suddenly, a white cloud appeared and then it disappeared as giant red canister was shoved into its mouth as different black tube went down with its throat. The serpent dropped him and he didn't realize how tight it was squeezing him as he felt his lungs fill with air again. He coughed and looked up from his seated position and saw more white smoke escaped from the lion's mouth. He looked to his right and saw Electra holding onto a fire extinguisher. She was breathing heavily and looked desperate. Link came up to him and helped him to his feet as the lion collapsed. Electra was still squeezing the handle with white knuckles for at least a minute after it fell. Don walked up to his daughter and took the fire extinguisher away from her grip. She looked up at him.

"It's dead." Link replied and Electra physically looked more relaxed.

"Good." She replied.

"You extinguished a chimera, nice job." Don told her with a grin.

She gave him a dirty look. "That was the worst pun ever. You could have been killed and then I would have had to sweep you up off the floor."

He shook his head and gave her a hug; he could feel the stress flowing off of her. "Could have, but didn't and that's all that matters. It's like the word almost. It only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

"Fine, let's just get out of here before we get to be part of the questioning. If they want answers when they find the video feed then they can call you, but right now, we have other stuff to accomplish and apparently shopping here is out of the question now."

"Fine, but there is still one thing we need to do before we leave." Link answered.

Don and Electra turned to him. "Like what?" they asked at the same time.

Link led them to the clothing store and he leaned over the counter and poked at something. "Excuse us, can we purchase some clothing before we leave?"

Don leaned over with him and sure enough a clerk was sitting on the floor looking up at the three of them with a Gameboy color playing Pokémon Red in his hand.

The clerk stood up. "Yea sure why not, wait where did everyone go?"

Don couldn't stop himself from laughing. "You missed the action kid, now." He went over and picked up the set of clothing that had the suit placed on top and the cargo pant outfit on it. "I believe we would like to purchase these, correct?"

Link nodded and he set the clothes on the counter. After a few minutes, Don, Link and Electra were following the few people that were left in the mall outside. They were dismissed by the news trucks and the police that were standing there and headed for the truck. They piled in and Don drove away. Once they were on the road out of town towards Brockville, he turned his attention to Link. "How on Earth did you notice he was there?"

"The clerk, I saw him when I showed off the suit. He was sitting on the floor with that system in his hand and ear pieces in his ears, headphones I think. So when the explosion happened and I came out of the change room and noticed he hadn't moved I figured he didn't hear it and would probably still be there after we finished the battle."

"Well at least that is one thing off our list of things to do, what's next Electra?"

Electra pulled out the list they made yesterday. "Well actually we got two things off that list if you want to count as Link learned how to use a firearm today."

"No, we are saving that as a class,"

"Alright well besides that we need at where ever we are heading to are some shoes that are all terrain, school work can go to hell, house surveillance cameras and a setup to look at them, tools for the horses, riding lessons for me, news station for world highlights and a good website that gives a little bit of history too match with Zelda's history. Maybe we should write the creator a message about this; he might be able to help our cause."

"Not a bad idea; and most of those things I can get at Wal-Mart, the horse equipment I can get at a TLC and the teaching classes will be done at home." Don answered happily. He turned his full attention back to the road and smiled with glee. '_We met a chimera today; Electra killed it, but we met a chimera._' "I'm the only twenty-first century father that can say 'my daughter is awesome, she killed a chimera using two fire extinguishers'."

"Dad," Electra started.

"Are you alright Don?" Link questioned beside him.

"I am A-Okay, don't mind me." Don replied cheekily.

_**I personally think Don is insane, but then again some people just get psyched when they see something scary or in this case a chimera that breathes fire. Anyway, until next chapter my readers.**_

_**Review please and thank you. **_


	12. Chapter 12 Discovery

_**And if anyone is wondering about where I come up with the temperatures and when the sun comes up and such things like that, The Weather Network's history and the Time and Date website for moon phases and sun rises and all those things. So I give thanks to those two websites.**_

_**And to Heatblizzard: there is a book in here that is dedicated to you. I'm sure as soon as you read across it you will know exactly what I'm talking about. ;)**_

_**Hope you enjoy **___

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or its characters, just the storyline and my OCs. **_

Chapter 12  
>Discovery<p>

"We are live at the Cataraqui Centre in Kingston where a Chimera was found dead after attacking the few people that were in the mall. The creature caused the most damage on the second floor where it breathed fire and threatened customers. On top of this incident, the water sprinklers were under maintains at the time of the attack. Ironically enough, it was killed by two fire extinguishers. As the malls surveillance cameras caught the footage, it seemed like three heroes were the ones to stop the creature from hurting any other people. Two of them are well known heroes of our city already, officer Don Ends and the girl who was taken on Wednesday night and according to the police was rescued last night, Electra Ends. The third hero on the other end is still unknown at this time." A news reporter reported as the screen split to show him and a news agent in the studio.

"Sounds like it has been a couple of rough days for the Ends," The studio reporter exclaimed.

"No kidding, but my question is who the third member of the Ends team is? He was seen leaving with them, but no one seems to know any details, or at least none that they wish to tell. Wow first the Bulblin and now a chimera; do you think that this is the start of the 2012 prophecy Sarah?"

"I couldn't tell you Jake, it sure seems like it. We'll talk to you later then."

"Alright, this is Jake Fills at the Cataraqui Centre mall."

I turned my attention away from the news on one of the TVs that was set up in the corner. We got back from our shopping trip with $5000 spent on TVs, security system and cameras, and a little bit of horse supplies.

"What is 2012 prophecy?" Link asked.

"It's not really a prophecy." I replied. "More like the end of an era in the Mayan calendar. Each era lasts five thousand years or something like that. Some people just get paranoid because it happens this year and think that the world will end."

"Electra, not just the end of the Mayan calendar, it is also the end of a lot of things. Nostradamus predicted a change December 21, 2012. The world will probably change as we know it." Dad replied as he continued looking at the computer screen.

"Yea, like the year 1000 when God was to place his wrath upon the world or the change to the century, back in the 1999 to 2000 when all technology wasn't going to adjust and blow up, the Millennium I believe it was called." I laughed. "Oh and would you look at that none of those things happened, who's to say that the 2012 will happen either."

"But Nostradamus predicted all sorts of other happenings, like the rise of Hitler and the JFK and RFK assassinations."

"The rise of what and assassinations of what?" Link asked.

I sighed. "I'm going to find you a giant encyclopaedia on anything and everything."

"There are two in the basement, along with those lonely dictionaries on the shelving unit." Dad replied still reading whatever was on the screen.

"Have you found anything that remotely relates to anything about the Triforce and forth piece?"

"None yet, what if Dean isn't telling the truth, he could have just made it up on the spot. Maybe there isn't a fourth piece to the Triforce, I remember Nintendo stating that there wasn't a fourth piece and it was just a fan based assumption."

"Unfortunately Nintendo doesn't really know about the fourth piece or if they did then they aren't speaking of it. It's not just fans that think it exists, Bones and Ticket know about the fourth Triforce and there are documents in Queen Zelda's care. The story he told isn't so farfetched to other stories that have been created throughout the millennia." I shrugged. "There are many more stories that are pretty much impossible."

"True and that chimera earlier showed that there might have been monsters, mythical creatures, gods and heroes in the past." Dad agreed.

"That or the chimera was created by some scientists and accidently got out. Or it could have been created by Dean, considering we hardly know anything about him."

"Can you pick a side you are sticking? Is Dean telling the truth or is he not and just wants to mess with us?"

"I'm just thinking of all the possible reasons, and yes I believe he is telling the truth."

"Since we are on the subject of finding the fourth Triforce before Dean does, why don't we check a map. Sacred places have a tendency of looking out of place." Link stated.

I looked back at Dad. "The atlases are in the basement aren't they?"

"Yes they are, do you wish for me to-"

"No, it's fine." I interrupted. "What could go wrong?"

Before any of them could answer, I left and headed for the basement stairs. I walked to the basement door and grabbed the door handle. I turned it and walked down the stairs as I flicked the light switched on. All I needed was an atlas and an encyclopedia and both were on the same shelf from what I could remember, all the way in the farthest part of the basement. I got to the bottom and looked around my surroundings to make sure there wasn't an unwanted guest. The coast looked clear to me, so I continued my trek. There weren't any sounds and there was the smell of an almost musty basement smell, but with the scent of fresh air. I wandered back and found the book shelf and noticed it was much darker then it was two seconds before. I turned around and saw a good sized dock spider, about four inches in diameter, on the basement light bulb. I sighed and turned back around to see an unexpected guest. I screamed in surprise. Beside me was a giant rat looking at me like I tasted good. I didn't except the rat to be there and something like that should not be in my home.

"Electra!" Dad's voice rang as I could hear two sets of feet heading for the basement.

I quickly went for the two books I needed and nearly died as I went for the atlas. Sitting on the book was at least a four foot pit viper reading for a strike. I dropped the encyclopedia and ran just as the snake missed. I went past Link and Dad at the bottom of the stairs and yelled. "Fuck it, you grab them. I'm never coming down here again!" as I continued my strategic and manly retreat back upstairs. When I finally met my goal I huddled in the middle of the couch and had the cushions around me so was in a cube with nothing able to get in. I heard the sounds of someone walking up the stairs from the basement about two minutes later. Then, another set of feet joined the first as they were nearing the top. As soon as the last set of steps reached the top, I felt extremely childish, but didn't dare to come out of my sanctuary.

"Electra, we took care of them. You can come out now." Dad said softly in front of me.

I lifted the top pillow a bit to see him sitting on the coffee table. "I hate snakes, why do they show up when I go into that damn basement?"

"Because they love you?"

"More like they want me dead."

"Possibly, but we got rid of it. Plus, we got the two books, the one on the floor and the one that the snake was on." Link said.

"What happened to the rat and snake?"

"We gave the rat to the snake and then we threw the snake into a material bag so we can take it outside." Dad answered.

"Where is the bag?" I asked in suspicion.

"Right here," Dad replied holding up a squirming brown sack.

I jumped out of my sanctuary and over the back of the couch only to run into Link. I ran behind him and moved my human shield back towards the far end of the house next to the computer. "Get that thing away from me and out of this house!"

"For someone so capability of doing things on her own, you sure have a big weakness." Link stated.

"I'm only human; it's not my fault that I'm scared to death of snakes."

"Yes it is; it's your illusion." Dad laughed still holding the bag, though he looked like he was going to drop it.

"Then it's your fault that you're afraid of spiders, which by the way was the thing that was blacking out the light down stairs."

"You're afraid of spiders?" Link asked in disbelief. "And Electra is afraid of snakes, must be interesting."

"Anyways, let's look at the map shall we." I suggested trying to ignore the snake in my father's hand.

"Sure, why don't you come and get the book. It's right here." Dad said as he lifted the book.

I glared. "I will find and bring you a skulltula to meet face to face."

Dad paled. "Alright I'll behave. Until I can figure out what to do with this, why don't you download Google Earth while Link and I look at this Atlas?"

I sighed. "Just get rid of the snake while I get my laptop. I have Google Earth already, but do you have any idea on what to look for?"

"I'll let you know when you get back down stairs."

"Fine," I said as I left the room and headed up to my room. I walked into my sleeping quarters and found my laptop on my desk. I sat down on the chair and turned on my laptop. While it loaded up, I looked out my window. The sun was setting as the snow was dyed red. "Who are you Dean? What are you looking to find with the forth piece of the Triforce? What part of my bloodline that you pointed out that was so different from everyone else?"

I looked away and logged myself in. "How do you even know about this world or her people? Whatever the answers are, I guess I'll just do my job. I've got the name now all I need to do is find out where you are and place you under custody. But I don't think it's going to be a very pleasurable experience like the others under my order to find receives."

I brought down my laptop as I opened Google Earth and found the snake and my Dad were M.I.A and Link studying a map on the coffee table. I sat down beside him and started to look at the seven wonders of the ancient world. I hoped for something that could have any connections to an upside down triangle or the right side up Triforce.

"The world is much bigger than what I expected." Link said in the quiet room.

"Yea it is, and yet we still don't know a whole lot about it."

"Like where, everywhere seems mapped out and discovered to me."

"Well the ocean for one. Three quarters of the planet is covered in water. We can only go so far before our equipment becomes damaged due to the pressure. There is one place called Mariana's Trench that we don't even know where the bottom is, if there is one."

"Anywhere else?"

"Yup, the Amazon Jungle and the Congo Jungle are both unexplored thoroughly. They are so grand and can be extremely dangerous to travel and no one has really got the real supplies to travel it. For all we know, dinosaurs or extinct animals could still be living in the depths of the oceans and seas or the mess of the jungle."

"Could the piece be in any of these places?"

"Maybe the water, over the last fifteen thousand years water levels have risen, but the jungles I seriously doubt. If it needed to be in a place where my family knew then it wouldn't be in the jungle. My bloodline doesn't come from any of these places."

"So what's your race?"

"Pardon?"

"Your race or bloodline, I'm Hyrulian. I'm sure there is more than one type since you just said that the jungles have different bloodlines living there."

"Oh, Irish I believe and Scottish and well since in from here, Canadian too." I laughed sheepishly.

"What's your father's side?"

"Irish pureblood; though Irish people usually have red hair, Dad's hair has turned brown over the years and as for the green or blue eyes, not sure what happened."

"That's probably what makes your family line different that Dean found. The eye color is passed down from one generation to the next so it only makes sense that it came from somewhere." Link responded as he continued to look at the world map. "So where do the Irish live?"

"Ireland, this little island here." I told him as I pointed out the country off the coast of England.

"Is there much of a back story to this country? Maybe some legends or something."

"There are many different legends, Celtic legends, Norse Mythology and some say Atlanteans, who survived the sinking, found themselves on Ireland."

"Atlanteans?"

I opened the giant encyclopedia to Atlantis. "They were the people of the amazing technologically advanced city named Atlantis. In a nut shell it is said that the people of Atlantis had pretty much conquered the known world and were stopped by Athens." I pointed to the city in Greece. "Athens managed to defeat them in which they retreated. Poseidon, the god of the sea had made a giant tsunami and sunk the city to the bottom of the ocean as the gods started to feel threatened by the rising power of the city. Though many say the people were just as grateful to the gods as the people in the rest of the world if not more so. Atlantis had a special stone or rock called orichalum or orichalcos in which it was a trading material that could only be found on Atlantis. Unfortunately when the city disappeared so did the stone."

"Does anyone know where the city is now, that could be where my world and your world separated."

"No know really knows, only theories of it were recorded that there was a great light that came from the city just before it went missing that even a priest in Egypt," I pointed out Egypt as I answered, "Could see it from the palace as it lit up the sky. For all we know, it could have ditched this place and went someplace else like in Stargate Atlantis or Poseidon moved it to a different location that the records wouldn't be able to write where it went."

"Sounds like a huge hole in the road." Link sighed. "Where was the last known location?"

"The Pillars of Hercules, just outside of the Mediterranean Sea and past the coast of Spain." I pointed to the ocean space. "But this hole isn't so bad if it has nothing to do with Atlantis. The city could have just been a figure of imagination."

"How many records of the city are there?"

"Well there's Plato, the Bible, that priest-"

"Then it's real." Link confirmed. "There are too many records for it not to be."

"Of course you would definitely know. What should I be looking for genius?"

"Well I suppose with your super map you could look in onto Ireland. I'm sure there is something there."

"Kay." I rolled my eyes and zoomed in on Ireland. There was nothing strange as I looked over the Irish land and nothing out of the ordinary other than a few Irish folk looking at the satellite camera raising their drinks into the air.

"So how's everything going?" Dad asked scaring me.

"Nothing so far. Do you know anything about your family line, the Irish one?" Link asked.

"Besides we can drink until the cows come home and the fact that we're the fighting Irish. No why?"

"Dad what about any family records that may have been passed down to you?" I asked.

"Sorry lightning bug, if there were any, they were in your grandparents home when it burnt down during a forest fire."

"Damn."

"Maybe Zelda knows something." Link suggested. "It's been a full day and when she is looking for something, she finds is within a few hours if not less."

"Sounds like you know her well, you didn't even put 'Queen' in front of her name." Dad stated.

"Dad," I shook my head. "Don't start."

"Don't start what?" A female voice entered the room.

I looked towards the voice and found Zelda on our coffee table from the holophone.

"Speak of the queen and she shall appear," Dad chuckled. "Nothing important just going through some ideas that led off topic. How is it on your end of the spectrum?"

"Quiet," Zelda replied though I couldn't tell if she was glad or she was preparing for a storm. "What about your world?"

"Nothing unusual around the world, but our area had a blast from the past in a way."

"We had a chimera bust into the mall while we were shopping." I sighed at Dad's dramatics. "It was killed and nobody was serious injured or killed during or after the event."

"Sounds like danger followed you home." Zelda stated.

"It's only to be expected, I'm just waiting for the rebellion of the people."

"Electra, that's only in movies." Dad commented. I gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm sure it won't come to people thinking it was our fault even if more trouble comes around."

"I have looked through some of the records and came across something that caught my interest. It isn't much, but I figured its better than nothing at all and might help on your end." The queen said as she changed the subject. "There was a reason why Dean called you Themis when you first met."

"I hope there is a reason why he kissed me in there." I commented.

"I'm sure there is something in here when I find it." Zelda answered. "But for right now I only have this. The fourth piece in the Triforce is Justice and the goddess that created it was Themis. According to this when all four pieces are completed on the destined one, they will have the courage, power and wisdom to place justice to those who were wronged to create order or chaos to which they see fit."

"That doesn't sound very good for one person." Dad announced.

"No its not, which is why the Triforce has always been distributed in three destined people, with that, I believe that it may not be one person but a court of four."

"Like a king and his priests and knights."

"Exactly,"

"What about the name, Themis, what was the purpose for that?" Link asked.

"It just so happens that the Triforce of Justice is passed down from one generation to the next in a family that Themis created possible with another human to create a demigod. And in the family, the birth of a female which doesn't happen very often is thought to be a human host for the goddess or a reincarnate of some sort."

"Like the royal family of Hyrule has the blood of Hylia."

Zelda nodded. "And because of this when they are recognized as the holder of their piece, she is referred to as Themis, but."

"But what?" Dad and I asked at the same time.

"Not all the females in this family are recognized, they have to be pure and eighteen before any of the other requirements can even be determined."

"That's a problem." I answered.

"Are you not pure?" Zelda asked in astonishment.

"Pure, what- no, no I haven't bed anyone, so yes I'm pure. I'm just not eighteen yet."

"It's not that much of a problem then." Zelda physically sighed. "When is it?"

"March twelfth. Today is the second so it's in just over nine days."

"So we have nine days before the fourth Triforce can be found to do something with Dean or the qualifications of the fourth piece could be claimed by Electra, if this is the correct family." Dad stated in thought. "And we still need to find it before Dean does too, what happens if it is not claimed?"

"I'm not sure; the three other pieces appear when they appear and all at the same time. I'll have to find-" Zelda started and then she looked at whatever she was looking at.

"You're Majesty?" Link asked.

Zelda picked up a sheet and quickly read it and as she went she seemed to pale. "If the proper subject to the fourth piece does not claim and has recognized the existence of it, it will cause an imbalance to this world as well as the domain of the fourth piece and each will fall into the endless creatures of the night in utter darkness until the next heir can claim it."

"In other words if we don't find it and it is our family and there is no heir because of some mishap both of our worlds will be in chaos until the end of time, wonderful." Dad summarized. "I'm sure Dean doesn't want that to happen if he thinks Electra has the fourth piece."

"True or he really does want that to happen. By the way, there's nothing wrong with the dark." Midna's voice came from somewhere in the room.

"Not at all, I'm just scared of what's going to be in it."

"Thank you Queen Zelda and Queen Midna for the information," I told two queens on the other end. "When we come across something, we'll contact you; hopefully it won't take too long to find something."

"Same on this side, good luck." Zelda replied and then the hologram disappeared.

There was silence between the three of us as we decided on what should be done. I personally didn't know what to do. What happened if we couldn't find it and it was my duty to get the fourth piece? Would the world just destroy itself until we did? What if it was on a different planet like in Stargate Atlantis; how in the world would we get to it? What if it was underwater at depths that nothing could get to it? I took a deep breath. "We need to place the due date behind us right now and concentrate on where the fourth piece might be."

"And where should we look?" Link asked.

"We need to look at some history first. Dad, can you look up anything that based itself on what we know and heard about tonight. Triangles, the three pieces of the Triforce, heck try look up Themis herself, I'm sure there's a lot about her on the web."

"You got it, and while I'm at it, I'll see if Uncle Matt got back to me." Dad replied and went to the desktop.

"Link we need to know of any weird news problems that aren't wars or the odd murder. We need to see if there has been any weird weather lately and there may be some flashbacks of odd weather over the last couple of years or anniversaries anything on those should help on narrowing our search. I'm going to look up hot spots for paranormal stuff that might lead us to some relics or clues to where our little sacred grounds of the Triforce of Justice."

"Pretty simple, look at a whole bunch of TVs for news breaks," Link said as he went to the TV station.

I took my laptop and opened Google and typed in what I wanted: Hotspots for strange unexplained activity. The searching went on for a while until it was time to get the horses out for some exercise and cleaning. I followed Link out to the barn and he should me how to take care of Hero. When we were done with the brushing and the stall cleaning that made me wonder how a horse can go that much in one day, we went back up to the house and saw a jeep pull in. when the jeep was turned off a six foot, burgundy haired man with blue eyes came out of it wearing a deep green winter coat, a pair of jeans and a pair of boots.

"Electra…" Link started but I knew who it was as I ran over to him.

"Uncle Matt!" I shouted and gave him a hug that he didn't expect.

"Electra, nice to see you too," The man, Uncle Matt, returned the hug. "Who's your friend?"

"Observant as ever Uncle Matt, this is Link. Link this is my Uncle Matthew." I introduced the two of them. Uncle Matt seemed to over tower Link, but Link didn't seem to mind.

"Nice to meet you, you look a lot like from Link in the Legend of Zelda game Twilight Princess." Uncle Matt said and held out his hand.

"Yea, a lot of people seem to know that game." Link said awkwardly as he shook Uncle Matt's hand. "Pleasure to meet you too, sir."

"I guess Dad called you over?" I asked as I led the way to the door.

"He did in a way, he asked me to do some things and well we need to have a little chat before I do anything. So I decided to pop over so I can get the whole story of what is going on." Uncle Matt explained.

"He doesn't know you're here does he?"

"Not a clue," Uncle Matt grinned.

We walked into the house as Dad was reading something on the computer and Uncle Matt silently snuck up on him. Link and I watched from a far and then Uncle Matt made his strike. What he wasn't expected was Dad getting up from his chair at the same time and Uncle Matt was in the way of the chair as it ran over his toes. Several insults went into the air between Dad cursing at his brother in law for scaring him and my uncle at Dad for running over his toes. Once everything was settled down again, Dad and Uncle Matt sat on the couch and Link and I sat on the coffee table after removing the items on the table.

"So what brings you to our home?" Dad started.

"Just what you requested, for all the years I know you this is the strangest request." Uncle Matt stated.

"And you probably want a story as to why I asked you to put in a word to the military to find any weird things and report to us and get us a ride there."

Uncle matt nodded and Dad became serious as he explained the last few days. As he explained Link and I explained while he took a breather. Eventually, it turned into the news from Zelda about her findings. Uncle Matt didn't look like he was in disbelief as I thought he was going to be, but he still looked shocked.

"At least this time I'll be able to help out." Uncle Matt stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, so you are really Link off of the game." He turned his attention to Link.

"I am, and you are a Colonel in the military." Link answered.

"How did you-"

"During your argument with Don, he said you were a colonel. I guess you serve your country well."

"And my wife and two kids even better."

"By the way how are my cousins and aunt?" I asked immediately, I haven't heard from them in a while.

"Well the older one is with the love of her life while the other has decided to be a travelling doctor. Your Aunt is right now is probably wondering where I ran off too."

"Love of her life, she's what seventeen soon, how is that possible to know that?"

"Trust me, I already approved, you'd probably be kicking yourself if you knew about what happened when you and your father went to that bust down in South America in the end of September."

"Remind me to keep in touch with the world when we go on vacation." Dad sighed. "So will you help us?"

"Yes I will help you, only if-"

"Only if what?" Link asked.

"I get to crack Dean in the jaw for kidnaping my niece, then Don you can do as you wish to the fool." Uncle Matt answered as he got up. "Not only the kidnapping but starting up something he shouldn't have. Well now if you excuse me, I must get home to get this operation going."

"Alright, tell everyone we said hi." Dad said as he led my uncle to the door.

"I will and good luck, our future's in your hands."

"When hasn't it?" I asked joking.

"Touché," Uncle Matt grinned and then left.

We went outside and waved him off as he drove away. We went back inside and compared information, which in the end was absolutely nothing from both Link and me. Then it was Dad's turn.

"What have you come up with?" I asked him.

"Well, just some information of Themis, that we already knew. But what did click in were triangles, so I looked those up." Dad answered.

"Triangles, what about triangles?" Link questioned.

"Well, the Bermuda triangle but there is a problem with those triangles."

"Like what, the Bermuda is a good start, strange stuff happens in there."

"Yeah that's what I thought, until I looked something and there is more than one triangle out there."

I sighed. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately I am."

"How many are there?" Link asked.

"Twelve of them, each equally spaced out across the globe." Dad explained as he opened the atlas and opened the page on my laptop. He grabbed a marker and started to place each triangle on the map. "The one that is really dangerous is the one just off the coast of Japan, deemed dangerous by Japanese government. Now I don't know about you two, but I don't feel like spending hours traveling on planes and in vehicles and money on going from one country to the next to find out that it's not the right triangle or suddenly meeting a sea monster or going dimension traveling."

"And here I thought you would give up the world to go to a new dimension." I stated in sarcasm.

"I would give up my old life to start again somewhere where I know where the hell I'm going, not to some weird place were bugs exist that are six times bigger than humans and trying to kill or eat me before I'm even dead. No thank you."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, have some food, make sure the horses are fine, watch a movie maybe and then head to bed. We'll just have to make sure everything is in place before it gets dark."

"That would be right now then."

"Yes it would be." Dad answered as he got up from his seat. "Electra, please turn on the motion TV stations and Link and I are going to pose or something to each camera that I set up."

"Alright, have fun freezing your butts off." I called to them as they walked out the door. I went to where the desktop sat and turned on the eight mini TVs that were mounted on the wall. It reminded me a bit of an underground country monitoring system. I sat there and watched the two of them run around and did stuff to make sure it was working. By the looks from each TV all the cameras were working and the night vision on half of them that were away from the setting sun were working just as good. When they came in I gave a thumb's up. "Everything is working well and the visuals are clear."

"Excellent, now I'll be able to sleep better tonight." Dad commented and then sat down in front of the main TV and pulled out a flyer. "I think I'm going to order a nice pizza for supper and watch a nice movie, there is nothing any of us can do right now so I say we pick it up in the morning."

"Sure I suppose, but what's pizza?" Link asked.

"Heaven's great gift to earth," Dad stated as he passed the hero his encyclopedia. "It should be in there, but words do not display the taste and beauty of such a treasure."

"That only depends on what kind of food you like and what actually belongs on a pizza." I told them. "There are some things that belong on such a thing and some things that don't."

"That's a very good point, now what should we get?"

_**Chapter complete! Yippee it only took forever to figure out my mess of a brain.**_

_**Review please and thank you.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Pyramids

_**I would like to say right at the beginning, I thank this website for keeping track of our lives since… recorded history I suppose **____** .com and this site for the historic weather in Miami:**_ _** weather/history/FL/Miami/2012-03-12 **_

Chapter 13

Pyramids

As the days past, the days that were left became smaller and it started to take a toll on me, not so much in the day, but at night the stress attacked me in my sleep with nightmares of failure. Over the last few days we have collected quite a bit of information of lost civilizations from all around the world with the help of documentaries, discoveries, Stargate due to its historical fact, or at least according to Dad, but also something that I don't really know what to place under called Ancient Aliens. With all of this information gathered between Link, Dad and I at home. My two uncles and aunt and possibly a few other help members that he trusts. And Zelda and Midna, we haven't found out where the location of the fourth piece: Justice could be hiding if it was even on Earth at all.

Even school wasn't helpful as I was stuck going back after the weekend. It wasn't as much as a nightmare of showing up to school after two incidents as I thought it would be, but it still was annoyed and energy consuming. I tried some of my teachers with a few 'curious questions' on some things, but they weren't very helpful. What I was asking for just didn't exist to twenty-first century society. What one of my teachers answered and that I completely agree to, is finding or making a time machine and go back to see what happened. Or as he put it, 'make sure you are a viewer not part of the event. I like my life as it is.' I really couldn't blame him for thinking of the butterfly effect.

Another thing that worried us all was the fact the Dean was nowhere to be found. Everything has been quiet since the Chimera attack. On the third there was a bombing near the town called Tame. On the fourth, the Russian President won the election with a sixty percent vote which lead to protest. On the fifth, two women set themselves on fire in protest and died. On the sixth, two mafia cops in New York were sentenced to life in prison. On the seventh, the cookie Oreo celebrated its one hundredth birthday was celebrated in over a hundred countries. On the eighth, Toyota recalled almost seven hundred thousand vehicles, again due to malfunctions. On the ninth, a woman found out her husband, in Washington, DC had been remarried before they finished their divorce through Facebook. On the tenth, Coke and Pepsi altered their formulas to avoid the cancer label. And finally on the eleventh, which happened to be a few hours ago, according to my clock that read three in the morning, an US soldier apparently went on a killing spree in Afghanistan, killing civilians. Completely quiet and peaceful world.

I sighed as I got out of bed and wandered down the stairs was surprised that the kitchen light was on. I walked to the room silently as I reached for the gun in the table drawer that sat outside the room. I peeked inside and my nerves settled down after the last few nights of nightmares, I was on more of the edge than what I usually stood. Link, decked out in his PJs and messy bed head, looked deep in thought as he sat at the table. I dropped my hand away from the emergency gun and walked into the room silently. As I grabbed the chair and moved it across the floor, I heard a sword drawn so fast when I went to look I found it just in front of my chest. I looked up from the blade with an eye brow rose as he had a startled look on his face. I moved the sword with the tip of my finger as I sat down and he put it away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized.

"No, it's fine I just wasn't expecting anyone else up at this time." Link replied setting the sword on the table.

I looked at the Master Sword and all of its glory. This Link has placed it back in the stone after he used it to clear the Twilight Realm from the Realm of Light, but why was it with him now? I looked up at Link who was looking at the sword like it had answers. I looked back to the blade. It gleamed in the soft light seemingly like it had all the answers to every question ever asked. I felt like touching it, but at the same time I was frightened of its power, and its burden. Frightened by a blade, inanimate object and I feared it, not physically like my snake problem, but more on a subconscious level of it being harmful.

"Why did you pull the sword from the stone in the sacred forest again?"

"What?" Link asked like he didn't hear my question.

"The Master Sword, you placed it back when you defeated Ganondorf in the forest where the ruins of the Temple of Time stood. Why did you draw it again?"

"I grabbed it, with Zelda's permission, after I heard it call out to me a year ago."

"It called to you?"

"Yes, it's like it knew this was going to happen. It knew about this world and knew about Dean coming. I didn't know why it called but I can guess this was the reason. And if it knew all about this, I wish it could answer at least where the fourth piece was placed."

"Maybe, it doesn't need to answer." I sighed. "It probably knows that we'll find out sometime today, somehow."

Link sighed, but I wasn't sure if it was in relief or in annoyance. "What are you doing up anyway, I thought you have school from Monday to Friday?"

"Not this week, it's March Break and the first day just happened to be my birthday." I squeaked in the middle of my yawn. "I guess I would be more excited if there wasn't a world to save from itself."

"It's interesting how bad things come up during times that are supposed to be happy and productive times."

"Yeah I guess it is."

"What are you doing up?" Link asked again.

"I couldn't sleep." I answered. "What about you?"

"Too much to do in such a little time, I wasn't able to sleep with me running everything that I learnt about this place and connecting it to the fourth piece. So I came down here and did a bit of sword play for some extra practice to clear my head. So when you came down when I was done, I was still in that zone."

"You must miss it at home."

"Not really, a little bit but not entirely." He answered which took me by surprise.

"Why not, your world is amazing compare to here. I figured you would be bored."

"No not at all. Before I became this, hero; I was just a ranch boy with the dream to be mayor of my little village when it was time to be passed down. When the realms mixed, that was when this hero thing came into play. There aren't monsters ready to invade your city and kill everything in their path. There aren't super villains that have over a century of knowledge that come to try and take over your world. There isn't magic, strange species. Its peaceful compare to home."

"There are monsters; they are just in human form. They try to invade my city every day and want to kill anything they don't seem fit. There may not be _super_ villains, but there are villains that have the ability to the connections to be more then super. They have millennia of knowledge at their disposal and over the years of history have tried to take over the world all the time. There is a type of magic that I think is one in the same being the world of science is probably even more destructive than magic and as for strange species, we can just make them. This world is far from peaceful; it's a destructive war zone waiting to be used. The difference I find here and your world. Is that you can do something about it. And if someone did something about it here, they would be killed before they can complete it, whether it's from governments, terrorists or themselves, they will never be able to change it on their own. While you, just one person made your kingdom safe from all the things that were in my opinion much too large for one person."

"I don't understand?"

"I'm saying, your people, your world accepts the acts of such courage, wisdom, power and justice while mine will squish it all in the name of their _justice_."

"Do you not see the beauty of your world through its faults?"

"I do, which is why I haven't committed suicide like the rest of my age group has been doing lately. I just don't like it being blocked by this way of society. This world was like yours, but now it isn't. At least not since the time of kings and queens ruling the land, the world use to honor people like you." I stated in shame. The sword in front of me seemed to gleam a little brighter in the corner of my eye. "Maybe I'm being a little harsh to this world. This is where I was born, I guess if I want to change it, I need to do something about it and not rant about it."

Link nodded with a smile. "But ranting doesn't hurt; it sets why this place seems wrong. What you need if you do decide to do something, is have a solution that everyone will be happy with. And of course, not allow yourself to be killed because of your beliefs."

"So killing everyone who doesn't agree would not be a good; that would be just like the people I chose to go against, hypocritical idea."

Link picked up his sword. "Maybe it's not you that needs to do the change, but people themselves. People can't change because you demand them too. Once they decide to see beyond themselves then their eyes are opened to other ways of life and if it a much better world, then they will change to make it true."

"Are you sure you don't have the Triforce of Wisdom?" I asked.

"Positive, these are just observations I have seen from your world and my own." He answered placing the sword on the table again.

"Can I- can I hold the sword?"

Link blinked. "I guess, it only repels evil and since you are this close I'm sure you aren't. Not that I ever doubted you to be, but just be careful. When the kids of the village tried to grab it, they could pick it up and hold it. Zelda's theory was because they weren't worthy to hold the sword."

"What is your theory?"

"I think it has a lot to do with the Triforce. The story behind the sword on how it was made was when the pieces of the Triforce were scattered as Sacred Flames and the hero transformed his sword by adding these flames to Goddess Sword."

I nodded as I looked back to the sword. I started to reach for it when suddenly the phone went off scaring the both of us as I whipped my hand away from the sword. I grabbed the phone and answered it before I looked at the call display. "Hello?"

~Good morning Electra, what are you doing up at such an early time?~ Uncle Matt asked on the other end.

I turned to the clock as it read almost six in the morning. "It's not that early, could be earlier."

"True, but I got today's paper from Florida, I think this is what you guys have been looking for, I'm sending it to you by email now."

I blocked off the mic. "Link, we may have something."

Link looked shocked as I practically ran to the computer in the other room with the phone to my ear. I opened the web and went to my email and there it was. I felt Link looking over my shoulder as I opened it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"What is this uncle?" I repeated the question into the phone and turned on the speaker phone.

~This a newspaper article that is being delivered throughout the state of Florida today.~

I looked at the newspaper article that seemed to be quite long, and it was missing the title. "Could you give the short form of this thing, there isn't a title either."

~Dammit Fred, why did you leave out the title of the article!~ Uncle Matt shouted away from the phone.

~Because they were supposed to read it, not look at the title.~ Uncle Fred's voice was faint in the background.

~Sorry about that. My brother's an idiot. Okay well in the article it says that they found two pyramids in the Bermuda Triangle near the coast of Miami two thousand feet below the surface, early this morning.~

"What are they doing being in the water at this time or even earlier? Do they know what comes out to play in the ocean at night?" I asked.

~They found it using sonar equipment.~

"Oh,"

~Can I finish now?~

"You may."

~Thank you, now they were conducting research around the triangle because of another triangle found in the waters of Japan where a lost and highly advanced civilization was found there underwater. I guess the research team went out probably about three this morning to do their scanning and found two glass-like pyramids much bigger than the ones found in Cheops, Egypt.~

"So there are two giant crystal pyramids at the bottom of the ocean, what does this have to do with what we are looking for?" Link asked.

~That's the thing, you guys were looking for things that may be connected to Atlantis as well and one of the pyramids is like a giant energy plant, that is creating a large vortex and there is mist on top of the ocean where the pyramid is located. They think its holy ground where sacrifices are tribute to the gods. Which may be why everything goes missing in the area.~

"This is exactly what we are looking for." I exclaimed. "But how are we going to get to Florida today?"

"Couldn't we drive there?" Link asked.

There was silence and then some laughter on the other end of the phone.

I sighed. "We could, but it's a twenty-four hour drive without stops. But since the nine eleven attack on the world trade center, you need a passport in order to get across the border of our neighboring country."

"Why do you need to go across the border?"

"Miami is in the state of Florida which is in the most south-eastern corner of the United States of America." I explained and brought a map up of North America with an outline around Florida on Google Maps and a line connecting Kingston to Miami.

"That is really far away."

~Yes it is, so do you want to hear my answer to your question?~ Uncle Matt asked on the other end of the phone.

"What is your answer, and why do I get the feeling it has a lot to do with the power of the military?" I replied slyly.

~Because it does, the trip is going to be about three hours so I suggest you guys get Don up and get ready. Once the helicopter is cleared for the flight plan it's going to be landing on your front lawn within the hour, so expect it there by, noon at the latest.~

"What's the earliest?"

~An hour and a half from now.~

"Earlier the better, there is two pyramids that we need to search."

~Alright, just because it's your birthday, I'll see what I can do.~ He replied and then the phone call ended.

There was silence for about a minute before Link broke it. "This might be it."

"I know; I just hope we get there before Dean catches on and finds out or what we are looking for isn't someplace else and we can't get to it." I sighed as I leaned back into the chair letting my head hang off the back. "What will happen if we do find the fourth piece?"

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen when we find it? Was there a reason for it to separate from the rest of the pieces, or was it just the course of nature? Maybe I'm thinking too much, but- do you ever feel like someone is playing games around your life?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, bad question. Even if your life wasn't a video game, it's still toyed with by the goddesses in your realm."

"And every other person," Link smiled. "When we find Justice, and it is you who is its welder, you'll be okay."

"Who said anything about me being in the equation of what's going to happen?" I asked looking up at him into his blue eyes.

"Nothing was said, but you're body language and tone said what was on your mind. What you were talking about really had no relevance to you."

"It does so! I can't go down to Florida find out that when I unlock that sunken pyramid, the world ends or something."

"You are definitely your father's daughter, thinking about the worst case scenario. And the world isn't supposed to end when you find it, just if you don't."

"That makes everything so much better." I huffed as I went back to hanging my head again. "I've always wanted to have a life where this stuff was the normal, but now… there is a different view when you place the balance between life and death of everyone in just one action."

Link appeared over me and looked down on me. "Your life was like that before you came to Hyrule. You just didn't see it."

"Or I just wanted to escape." I said mostly to myself as I closed my eyes. That was really the answer. Just to leave and not come back to the world that I really knew, but I guess escaping reality never ends well when you are protecting people from evil. "Why do people like us want an escape route, when other look up at us, they want our lives?"

"I don't know," Link answered seemingly a lot closer than I remembered him being. "I guess it's because everyone wants what they don't have, when we should want what we have."

My heart jumped as I felt his breath on my cheek. And then the phone rang. I opened my eyes just as Link was grabbing the phone. He passed it to me and I answered it.

"This is the Ends house, where everything can come to an end with the pull of a trigger and given as food for the starving animals in the forest."

Link looked at me funny.

~Well I do have something that needs ending, and he happens to be standing beside you.~ Dad said on the phone.

"I'm not even going to ask what you are talking about."

~Good because I was just seeing your reaction. Now I was wondering why you and him are downstairs at a quarter after six in the morning.~

"Erm, doing nothing important, but I do have important news for you. We might have found where the fourth piece is and Uncle Matt and Uncle Fred as getting the helicopter ride ready to go as we speak."

~Wonderful, where are we going?~

"Florida."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. ~Why do I get the feeling it's for the devil's triangle and not the capital Tallahassee or the Miami beaches?"

"Because it needs to be in a sacred place, and the Bermuda Triangle is what you call sacred as it is well protected from outside visitors."

~Yes so protected that someone found something in there.~ Dad responded sarcastically.

"We still need to get to it first. That's the challenge, not using sonar to scan an area."

~Right, well whenever he calls, I'll answer, you just get in touch with Queen Zelda and Queen Midna about this and get ready and stuff, oh and check the weather down there and here, you don't want to be under or overdressed. Wow thank god it isn't hurricane season.~

"No kidding, I'm going to check the weather and then we'll call them. See you soon." I said and I hung up the phone.

I opened a tab and typed in the Weather Network and it came up nice and quick. I looked over the weather of Kingston. It was going to be a warm one for March; a total high of thirteen degrees with a low of minus one, which was the temperature outside. I typed in Miami Beach due to the districts of places named Miami in North America. The temperatures for Miami read 72.9 degrees for the morning and the high was 73.9 degrees for that afternoon with sunshine and no rain.

"Why are the temperatures so high there, from what I read in that book you gave me the temperatures around here in the summer are an average of twenty-five degrees not in the seventies? Wouldn't people burn up or something?"

"What- no, no, the United States have a different measuring system, we are on the metric and they are on the imperial system. Seventy-three degrees is just about room temperature. So in here it's probably about twenty degrees while seventy-three degrees _Fahrenheit _changes to about twenty-two degrees _Celsius_."

"Why can't you both have the same measuring tool?"

"I don't know, I guess that's what makes us different. And it's a pain in school when converting things I believe for both sides of the border." I said. "Well the temperature will be warm like it was back in Hyrule so wear what you feel comfortable. Also the laws in the state of Florida are different up here; you can wear the Master Sword on your back, as long as it's not covered by a sweater or something."

Link looked surprised, but I could feel he was downright happy about having his sword on his back again. He pulled out the holophone from his pocket. "We should call Zelda and tell her."

"Yea."

I looked out my window of the helicopter to see the waters of the Atlantic Ocean below lining up with the coast of Miami. I looked back into the cargo hold. Link sat beside me and was in his original clothing, minus his hat because of the headset, playing with his sword in front of him. I couldn't tell if he was comfortable about the flight or if he was begging for it to be over with. Dad was sitting across from me and flashed me a smile when he caught me looking in his direction. He was in between my two uncles chatting away. All three of them wore the same beige colored cargo pants and white t-shirts, like they were heading off to training camp. Though I wasn't far off from them, I wore my bathing suit underneath my black cargo pants that weren't baggy and a pair of steel-toed boots that went over my knees with titanium plated knee pads and a tight tank top with the torso plate that Uli gave me and gloves that went to just before my elbow plated in titanium. When the helicopter landed literally on my front lawn at eight in the morning, Uncle Matt asked if I was going on hunt for an underwater pyramid or on a raid just as I attached my two guns to my belt and magazines in my belt slots. Then I suddenly felt a bit like Batman.

I stretched as I felt the helicopter descend. "Where are we landing anyway?"

"We are landing near the docks where our lovely ship will be waiting for us with the coordinates and underwater gear." Uncle Fred answered in my head set. "How are you handling up over there Link, you look like you are ready to take a parachute right now."

"I'm fine, just not use to being so high in the sky in a machine that could be shot down by an anti-air gun at any moment." Link responded putting his sword away.

"How much did you read of that book?" I asked him.

"All of it, and then I went on the computer to learn more. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't too hard to understand especially the fighting technics and social life."

"You're a freaking genius, I still don't know half of the war technics and I work in it for a living." Uncle Fred exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here and protect our little country from the outside world?"

"I'm positive; I have my own country to keep track of." He looked in my direction and I felt my checks grow warm and he looked away. "It's not the same system like it is in my world. I would probably go to prison faster than I can swing my sword for my way of dealing with enemies."

"Good point, too bad they didn't have the same system here; it would be a lot easier."

"Or you could just ask someone like Zelda to rule our country and get Harper off of the Prime Minister seat." Uncle Matt stated.

"That wouldn't do anything; he's just a voice for his party. You would have to take it all the way up to the queen to get anything moving, in which that wouldn't happen, so then you start a revolution and then things go from bad to worse, because then you have the United Nations on our asses." Dad said.

"I know."

~We are landing now. ~ The pilot told us over the intercom.

"Finally!" Dad shouted as we flinched at the loud noise that entered our headset.

Once the helicopter landed on the helipad, we all got out and stared at that little boat that was in front of us.

"Is that what we are going into the Bermuda Triangle? That tiny little thing that could be eaten by a shark, let alone a sea monster, in a single gulp?" I asked as we started to board as the crew, which consisted of three people, was still setting up.

It's not that small Electra; it's a forty foot boat with a second floor that has several rooms and a bathroom." Dad said pushing me forward. "And there shouldn't be any sea monsters."

"I believe the key word in that statement is: _shouldn't_." I complained and continued to walk onto the death trap.

The boat left the docks a few minutes later and we were off to the devils triangle. All I was glad for was that it wasn't the spring equinox, the less of those _special_ days near this triangle the better. The boat was going fast, but it wasn't all that speedy as I looked over the side to see the water below and the land shrinking away. I looked back into the boat to see Link holding out a sandwich to me.

"Might as well eat lunch, apparently eating just before you go for a swim isn't good for you."

"I'm almost regretting giving you that book." I replied taking the sandwich from him.

"But I would have still figured out how to use Google and learned all sorts of things, just with a two day delay." He replied taking a bite out of his sandwich. "At the most."

I gave him a light laugh and then started to devour my lunch. When we finally stopped it was about twelve thirty and everyone was getting ready for our dive. There were two suits that looked like snowmen, but I knew way better than that to call them snowmen. They were ADS 2000s which allowed one diver in the navy to dive two thousand feet in California; which happened to be the depth of these pyramids where they hit the surface of the ocean floor.

"What in the world are these things?" Link asked as he looked at them.

"These are swim wear that allow people to go under the water at extreme depths." I told him. "I used these things before when I went on a mission to get some evidence. Took a while for the training, but it was worth it in the end."

Link looked at me. "I am not using one of those things."

"Then I guess you aren't going to go see if it's the fourth piece down there." Uncle Fred replied.

"Yes I am, just not with that thing."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Link grinned that made me think of Dark Link for a split second. "You'll see in a few moments." And then he headed below deck.

"Now look at what you did." I scolded my Uncle as I started to undress my over laying clothes. I placed on the suit that was in my opinion needed a new update on its size. And with some help, placed on the lift and the radio communication system running I was set and ready to go. I turned my head to look at the door that led underneath just in time to see Link in his Zora Armor. "Please tell me you have two of those."

Link looked in my direction as I guessed my voice came out kind of funny like in the headsets and looked like he was about to burst into laughter. "Sorry, I guess you are stuck in _that_."

"And how is that going to help you breath and not be crushed by the pressure?" Uncle Fred asked.

"It was created by the Zora who are somewhat amphibious creatures that live underwater at incredible depths. Link needed to have the Zora Armor in order to get the Fused Shadow from the underwater temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia." Dad explained. "It also filters out the oxygen from the water with a face mask right?"

"Exactly." Link said and he walked over to where I was standing near the edge of the boat. "Hmm, I guess I should make sure my Iron Boots are on hand when I need them."

"If you ever come back here when you go back home, you have to bring all of us those infinite pockets." Uncle Matt demanded tossing Link a headset.

Link nodded as he put it on and then looked at me. "Ready?"

"As ready as one can be without the ability to fight evil sea creatures." I giggled as Link placed on his facemask and then we went in.

As the two of us went, I felt something in my chest and it spread throughout my limbs as the active pyramid came into view. Another thing that I noticed that didn't happen on my previous dive was the fact that the ocean around us seemed empty. There wasn't any fish that we passed; no dolphins, sharks or that odd sea creature that I thought came from space. There was nothing.

"The fourth piece is in there." Link said startling me in the silence.

"How do you know?" I asked as he swam over to me.

He lifted his right hand to show the Triforce glowing through his glove. "The Triforce senses it."

"Glad we don't have to go to the other pyramid then." I sighed.

Suddenly my vision pulsed as a headache appeared.

"Are you okay, we can stop descending?"

"No it's fine, that wasn't caused by the descent. These suits are made to go down and up fast without having to go for long periods of decompression, it can be done in a few minutes."

Link looked away and we continued. The pulsing didn't stop though as we went, but I kept quiet. It had nothing to do with the depths or the suit, and for some reason I was positive that is wasn't. When we final got to the pyramid, I was in awe by its size and how it didn't seemed to be touched by the elements of the water such as plants and creatures. Just like the ocean it was clean. And then I touched it. A shock ran through my body and I screamed in surprised as the pyramid turned gold.

"What the hell is this?!" I asked.

I thought Link was about to answer, but another jolt went through my body and I scream out in pain and doubled over as much as I could, being underwater.

"Electra!" Link shouted in the intercom.

Another pulse went through my body and then the pyramid's light pulsed and caused a beam of light to shoot for the surface. The pain secluded itself to my head and my right hand. A light appeared in the distance from the direction of the second pyramid as it also shot up towards the surface and a loud roar came from it.

"That did not sound good." I stated trying to sound at least not in pain. "We need to get to the surface, now."

Link didn't object as we ascended. When we got to the boat Dad was already in the water and ready to get me on the boat. The suit did weigh just over two hundred pounds. I was lifted out of the water while Link was helped out by the ladder sitting on the side. I was de-suited and was given a towel to dry off. Link had already come up dry and in his green outfit by the time I got out of the monstrous suit. I quickly dried off and placed on my cargo pants just as the light from the first pyramid's beam pulsed. The pulse matched up with the pulse in my head and dropped me to the ground. I grabbed my head and growled at the pain.

My dad and two uncles were about to come towards me, but Link told them to stay back.

"What is up with that pyramid?" Uncle Matt asked.

"It's not just a pyramid, that's the fourth piece of the Triforce, Justice." Link answered as I regained my bounds as the pulsing became less painful, but I still wanted to take a morphine pill. I placed on the rest of my clothing in a hurry.

"Nice job Themis, I'm glad you woke up." A voice that was way too much for me said just as I finished placing on my final glove.

I looked up shakily and took out my two guns at the voice. "Get off the boat Dean."

Dean grinned in my blurry vision, but then it dropped as the second beam of light pulsed and a figure appeared just as the two lights disappeared. I shifted my guns towards it just as Link drew his sword. Dad, Uncle Matt and Uncle Fred pulled out some hand guns and pointed them at Dean. The figure disappeared and then reappeared standing on a fountain of water equaling out to be face to face with us. The figure looked like a female with perfection. She had gold colored irises and hair with a slick blue dress with blue-green designs.

She smiled, but not one of greeting towards Link and I. "Hello hero of the goddess Farore, the Triforce of Courage and the hero of the goddess of Themis, the Triforce of Justice. I am the hero of Demise, the leviathan and I am going to kill you now."

_**Hope you enjoyed, lots of research went into this and as for the two pyramids, got it from an article, though I personally have no idea if they truly exist. Anyway review please.**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Fourth Piece

_**Here's the next chapter. I you haven tread my little intro on my latest Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul story then I shall tell you here. I I'm now official in university and I will try to update as soon as I can, but don't count on weekly updates. I'm binge writing …. I think I'm using that term correctly and will be writing a lot and then going back over it when I am free from homework and other activities. Lucky for me I get Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays off form school so three day weekends every week and I will be writing. I actually did this chapter in three days (started it on Thursday shhhh) and it's a pretty decent long chapter over 5500 words. But anyway just thought I'd let you know. As well I have a deadline to meet in my Yu-Gi-Oh! Story so I may up date that one like three times before I even update this one so… yea enjoy.**_

**Chapter 14**

**The Fourth Piece**

"Sorry, but did you just say _hero of Demise_?" I asked the woman standing on the water just beside the boat. "Because if you did, he was killed a long, long time ago."

The woman scowled and then she let out a screech that made me cover my ears to block out the awful noise. A wall of water shot up, and blocked our view of her. Then the wall of water fell and she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked reminding me that he was still on the boat.

"Do you know who she is?" Dad asked him.

"How would I know? She came from _your_ pyramid in _your _ocean."

"Well you happened to know about everything else, why not her?!" Dad demanded as he sounded agitated.

"I don't know everything, and that woman is on my list of the unknown."

My dad looked just about ready to shoot him when suddenly the boat rocked violently almost causing us to fall over.

I turned to the ship workers. "What the hell was that?"

The older worker came out of shock and went into the cabin. I turned back to Dean. "You said when we first met that our worlds were one and the same. Tell me why they were actually separated."

"I really don't know, in the scriptures it happened right before the fall of Demise the first time before he was sealed. Nothing else was written or said throughout all of my years of living and researching."

"You have to be the worse villain I have ever seen. Besides the Joker, he was just a psychopath that did things because he could."

"Who said I was a villain?"

"When you try to take over two worlds with one stone, kidnap people, and work with Bulblins; you are automatically moved under the villain category." Link told him.

"Yeah, I guess that statement before didn't really change anything-" Dean started to mumble to himself and the boat was hit and it rocked violently, tossing everyone to the ground.

The worker came back out with a paled look on his face. "Some large creature just hit our boat at amazing speeds and then it vanished."

"What do you mean it vanished?!" Uncle Matt shouted at the man as he stood back up. Uncle Fred picked up Dean in a headlock.

I stood back up and felt Link starting to tap me on the shoulder. I looked at him and turned in the direction he was looking which happened to be the side of the boat out of everyone else's view. I covered my mouth with my hands to avoid whatever wanted to come out of my mouth.

"I believe I know why the creature vanished." Link told everyone in an attention grabbing tone of determination.

The thing that hit our boat was in the air. It was a large sea serpent that was a beautiful blue with yellow looking wing like fins. I wasn't exactly sure on how to describe what they really were. All I know was that it was beautiful and then it spoke.

"In Demise's name I shall destroy everything that stands in the way to bring him back to me! This was for locking me up so many years ago, but now it's for him! DIE YOU INFERINATING SOULS!"

The Leviathan charged up a ball of light in her mouth and then shot it towards our boat. Before I even had a chance to move, Link was already up on the edge of the boat with the Master Sword in his hand in a battle position.

"Link, get down from there!" Uncle Fred shouted at him as the crew members were getting a life boat ready.

Three balls of light were released at an alarming speed towards Link. As a ball reached him he swung his sword and it reflected the ball back at an oncoming ball and they exploded as they hit each other. The third one went through the explosion and Link was ready as I watched him hit the ball back at the Leviathan. It hit her in the chest, but all she did was chuckled as if it tickled.

"Really, is that all you can do? Reflect my own attack back at me; did you ever think that maybe since it came from me, I might be immune to it? You are a sad choice of a hero if I ever saw one. Try blocking this, mortal!" She laughed in anger as she started to glow in a powerful aura. The yellow light went inside of her and then a powerful beam shot from her mouth. Link brought up his sword to block it, but the beam looked like it was going to overtake the block. I started to move towards him, but the beam got to him first as he was thrown off the side and headed for the other side of the boat.

"Link!" I shouted.

"I got him!" Uncle Fred, Uncle Matt and Dad all yelled together as they jumped into action and caught him before he flew overboard. The four of them fell to the deck and ran into the side of the boat.

"And this is my queue to leave." Dean said catching my attention and I turned to him just as he disappeared.

"Dammit I thought we had that demon." Uncle Fred growled as he tried to get out of the four man dog pile.

I went over to the group and pulled Link out of it. His eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if he was breathing as he lied on the floor. "Link, come on you have to get up."

The sea monster laughed in delight. "Courage may have been his strength, but in the end it is what killed him."

I shook him and tried hard to ignore the giant fish with a big mouth as I felt tears start to form. "Link, get up!"

"He's not getting up, Hero of Themis." The creature laughed as a tear dropped on his face. "You are as useless to get him up as you are to save yourself from yourself, let alone me. You pathetic creature, born only to bring destruction to not one, but two worlds and it was all caused by you wishing for an escape. Well you got your wish didn't you? A beautiful wish that many wished for different reasons and this led to releasing me to fulfill destiny, your death!"

Something snapped inside of me. I wasn't sure if it was being called useless; being the one to bring total destruction, or the fact that she said he was dead. Either one made me want to shut that serpent up forever. I turned my attention to the creature as I felt my tears leave as my anger rose. "You want to say that again?"

"Which part, the fact that you are as useless now as you were ten thousand years ago?" The creature sneered. "Or the part that you are nothing but a key to destruction? Or was it because I said he was dead?"

"That wasn't a request, but a rhetorical question. And for your information, he's not dead. And I am neither useless or a key to destruction. I don't know what happened ten thousand years ago, but I know for a fact that what I am, if there is such thing as destiny, is the key to a big weapon blow you to fucking pieces for the bottom feeders to eat!"

"Big words from such a small thing."

"I'll show you that even the smallest things hurt like a fucking bitch!" I shouted and pulled out my guns from my hips. I ejected my regular magazines and loaded in my extreme magazines. "Have a nice taste of the modern age as my bullets say hello to you!"

I shot both guns one after another three times. I truly expected her to not move out of the way with what ego I have seen from her. But she did. She moved as she attempted to avoid the bullets. I grinned as she looked back down at me looking ready for an attack. "I should tell you, you can't avoid what you can't see. Especially when they have a tracking device and coming for you at all different directions."

Before she could move, I watched her scream as the six bullets hit her from different areas. "Oh I forgot, they also exploded when inserted into non-human tissue."

The Leviathan looked absolutely furious, or at least from what I could tell from the actions of her body. I couldn't tell the different facial features on a fish. She screeched and a sound wave came across the ocean rocking the boat a bit.

"Oh no, our defenses went down by two" Uncle Matt laughed.

"What are you talking about Matt?" Dad asked.

"It's a Pokémon thing, ignore me."

"Foolish humans!" The Leviathan shouted in rage. "How dare you mock me?! I'm done thinking you as a mere children; if you wish to act as adults then I will give you the death of an adult, long and painful!"

The water below the serpent shot up around her body and started to create a large ball of water around her.

"Get in the life boat now!" Dad ordered and the three crew members didn't need to be asked twice as they flew into the boat already in the water. Uncle Matt and Uncle Fred followed almost as quickly grabbing the giant underwater suit along the way. Dad ran up to me as I dropped my guns and attempted to get Link off the boat.

"Let me grab hi-" Dad started but didn't get to finish as a blast of water came from where she was and threw him over board.

"Dad!"

"Electra stop… stop put me down." Link mumbled next to me.

"What so you can just die here?!"

"So I can battle." He said sounding more awake.

"I don't care if you are some legendary hero; you aren't fighting that thing in your condition. I thought you were dead."

"What else is new?"

"_I_ thought you were _dead_, that's what's new. I cried because I thought you were gone." I said in an upset and angry tone. He looked dumbfounded as he stood on his own two feet and looked down at me.

"You cried?"

"Yes you kid in green, I cried because I thought a really good and one of my only friends died diverting the attention of some freak of nature." I shout as I felt more tears come. I wanted them to leave but they didn't, sometimes I hated being emotional in sensitive moments of no control.

"Now give her a kiss while I kill the two of you." The Leviathan interrupted with a loud commanding voice. I turned my attention to her and was in shock. The water formed an avatar around her which was four times her size and she looked already five hundred feet long to begin with.

Link moved in front of me and the memory of him doing that when Dean came in the village flashed before my eyes. He didn't look as tough as he did then and looked about ready to fall over. The creature lunged forward towards the boat and Link moved towards her reading him sword, but looked ready to drop it. "Get in the boat Electra."

That's when I figured out what he was doing. And both of us knew that he wasn't planning on coming out of this alive. She screeched and sent powerful sound waves towards the boat and knocked us both to the ground sending the Master Sword out of Link's hand as my head hit the deck.

'_I can't let anyone die! They all worked hard, we all worked hard to try and prevent this from occurring. Link most of all. He can't die here or now. I promised Zelda that he would return home safe and sound. Not in a box!_' I got up in a daze as I saw the avatar of water within ten seconds of hitting the boat. '_If there needs someone to die to make this thing go away, I won't allow someone who had their dreams torn because of being chosen to be a hero be him, I will gladly take that place!_' I grabbed the Master Sword with both of my hands just as the avatar was a meter from the boat. "I won't let you take your justice on innocent people!"

"Electra!" Link shouted as my right hand pulsed.

I gasped as a wall of yellow appeared from the sword and stopped the creature in her tracks and rebounded away. The water avatar broke and rained into the ocean.

"How?!" She yelled in anger.

"If you mess with me, you are going to have a bad day. I don't put away criminals that the average cop would get. I get the mother fuckers that not even high standing drug dealers want to meet. You are just some lizard that has the ability to transforming a woman. But deep down you're just someone's plaything that makes you, a freak of nature that doesn't belong to this world, feel special to do what they want you to do. Nothing more than a dog on a leash."

"You'll regret ever saying that." She threatened in rage and charged towards me.

"I don't make comments unless they are true." I said as she was almost at the boat. "And here's another comment. I have no idea on how to control the power of this sword or this piece of the Triforce and I'm giving it my all. Mater Sword say hello to the Hero of Demise! HOD, meet your death, if not now than in the near future!"

I charged towards the Leviathan, jumped onto the side of the boat just as I stabbed the now glowing blade into her mouth and into her head.

"Pull out the sword!" Link called from somewhere behind me after a moment.

I pulled it out and almost fell into the water as the creature retreated, but two brown gloved hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into the boat. The creature turned back into a woman as she landed on a water spout. I breathed in heavily as I suddenly felt drained and the woman walked onto the boat with blood dripping onto the deck staining it red.

"Go ahead strike me down." The woman grinned.

I started to raise the sword to a more appropriate striking angle, but my knees gave out on me and I fell into the catching arms of Link. The sword dropped in front of my boots.

"Mortals, playing with things you don't understand, or trained for. Like back when the world went around where I had a sister who was getting ready for her initiation to be the Hero of Themis. My twin really, which was strange for back then. Twins didn't really exist then, so when the time came for the initiation, they didn't know which one of us was the chosen hero. But then someone close to me came along a week before. I'm sure you know what happened, he's name was Demise.

"I was taken out of the initiation the next morning, but I knew that my sister wasn't ready for the process. When I told them they ignored my words and sent me on my way like I didn't matter anymore. I ran out and accidently fell in the ocean when I slipped. And that's when I knew I was something more than that of the goddesses. I knew I should have died that morning, but no. I was immortal just by being with Demise I was more than anyone would have anticipated. So since I know that I have probably worn your patience thin with just these few words. I'll tell the rest in short form. Demise found me as I walked out of the ocean, when my sister was granted her hero status; Demise started his take over while I dealt with the city. In the end it was me against my sister, I was more than winning against her and one attack was all that was needed to finish her off. But then something went wrong. The goddesses came together in front of my sister and they shattered the world into two. Separating me from Demise catching me off guard and my sister took advantage of this by sacrificing her piece of the Triforce into creating a seal to keep me for eternity inside a pyramid to feed energy to the city. It was the perfect solution if I do say so myself except, there was one more thing that happened the night that the worlds were separated. When it separated, and just before I was trapped, a half of the forth piece was sent into the world of the Triforce while the other half stayed here the half my sister had."

"So what happened to your half?" Link asked carefully as I finally found my feet again.

"It created a shadow of the Triforce of Justice's closes friend at the time. Someone Hyllia recognized as being her hero when she banished Demise on the other side. Dare to take a stab at whom that person might be?"

"That's not possible; there is no history of that ever occurring." I answered her.

"Why not, the goddess reincarnated a human host, why not reincarnate Themis's hero's closest friend?"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I wasn't sure at what her point was. "So what?"

"A Shadow is what I was to my sister, and after I fell into the ocean I knew I was the exact opposite of her. So if you have a shadow and its living form keeps on repeating life over and over again… what do you think happens?"

My eyes widened. "It becomes stronger."

"Nothing like the games of just pure coincidence, no this Shadow has been waiting for a long time to final live." The woman said and grinned even wider as she placed her hands above her head. "Justice, Courage, meet Injustice or should I say, the Shadow of the Hero of Farore and Hyllia's Hero, Dark Link."

Link grabbed the Master Sword of the ground and went to attack, but a wall of water appeared blocking our path. Then a sharp pain ran through my hand. I grabbed it, but the pain continued like something was cutting into the top part of my hand. I looked up and tried to see what was happening on the other side of the wall, but it was burry with a harsh glow to it. I let my other hand go and noticed that my black glove was turning a different color. Before I even had a chance to remove my glove, Link removed it instead. Blood streaked itself across my hand as the shape of the recognizable Triforce embedded itself in my hand. A line that cut into my skin was almost done the outside triangle when the wall of water suddenly came down with a scream from the crazy woman. I looked up to see her on the ground and my Dad with a blood stained ore from the life boat in his hands.

"No way that I'm allowing some a monstrosity to come to life." He growled and turned towards Link and I. "Sorry it took so long, I had to climb the side of the boat."

I started to run to him when my hand pulsed again stopping me in my tracks as I gasped getting really tired of the sudden sharp pains. The shape finished on my hand with the center upside down triangle and the outline of the large triangle filled in with the red liquid.

"The initiation is complete, but just because you stopped me in the middle of the chant doesn't mean that stopped him from being summoned. He will come and when you least expect him to show his presence." The woman laughed darkly and then she disappeared as her voice echoed. "If you wish to find me when you are truly ready to die, I'll be by Demise's side."

I felt light headed. "What the hell was that about?"

"She's not here in this world anymore." Link said looking into the sky.

"How do you know that?" Uncle Fred asked as I saw him help the three crew members on board with my other uncle.

"Because Demise's grave isn't in this realm, it's in mine, somewhere" Link said and he turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I slightly nodded, but stopped as my head started to spin. Link grabbed me by my shoulders. I stared down at my hand as I held it with the other. The word initiation ran through my head over and over again. I don't know why everything was starting to take a toll on me, maybe it was shock. I didn't know the answer as my mind was clouded from everything but the liquid on my hand that was once inside of it. I felt emotionless as everything around me blurred out of my sight other than my hand. Then my thoughts collected themselves. '_We shouldn't have come here. We shouldn't have looked into anything. I should have listened to my instincts about this. I knew there was something down there and I didn't listen to myself. If the world goes to hell then it's my fault. It's my fault that she's out. My fault that a Dark Link will appear and more than likely kill Link. I placed everyone in danger over what? For something that was buried along with Atlantis. It's my fault for everything that will happen and has happened._'

"Electra, I know what you're thinking. This was not your fault. We knew that there might have been something that would go unexpected. This is just what happens when people like Dean come around and start things they shouldn't touch. If anything this is his mess that he created."

"But we could have avoided it; we could have ignored what he was after and just got rid of him. This is my fault that we are in this mess. It was my idea to look into it and look where it got the world. It gave two realms a serious problem with more than one villain that I doubt any military weapon would be able to kill in this world. I should have been eaten by that skulltula and then maybe you at least would have had only Dean to deal with and not Dean, the Leviathan and the doppelganger."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if I wasn't around then that thing wouldn't have come out of that pyramid, my ancestor wouldn't be out there bringing back Demise the original Ganondorf that your Goddess locked away for your past life to get rid of it!" I shouted in frustration. "When we go to Hyrule whenever that portal system is ready, I'm going alone to deal with her before she brings Demise back. That way if Dark Link decides to show his face you will be ready to kick his ass."

"You aren't going to travel alone across Hyrule to find the grave of something that probably doesn't even have bones anymore." Link stated firmly.

"Even if you are a little out of shape in the battle against him, he will kill you. He is everything that you were, you are and you will be and you need to be prepared for that." I argued looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Then I definitely going, the only way I can get better is if I travel."

"But then you are only powering up him!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to be better than myself to beat myself."

"Oh for the love of god, go find a room and release whatever tension you two have. We'll wait for you to finish and if it gets noisy then we'll go for a swim so we don't hear you." Uncle Matt interrupted.

Dad and Link turned to him and I attempted too, but my head just spun again partially falling over. Link caught me just as my dad pushed Uncle Matt off the boat.

"You ever say something like that without it being in a reasonable spot like during a wedding and towards my daughter, something like this paddle will be coming across your head!" Dad shouted down the side of the boat at the water.

"You're such a daddy it's not even funny." My uncle called up.

"And what if I said that to one of your girls?"

"Shut up."

I smirked and then I passed out.

Don looked away from his brother in law towards Electra just as she passed out. He ran over to her, but Link already picked her up. He looked at him wondering how he was still standing after his attack let alone carrying his daughter like she was a feather, which Don knew damn well when she was suited up wasn't the lightest thing he carried. He was about to ask to take her when he noticed Electra's hand. "What happened?"

"That was the initiation process." Link answered without much emotion. "Mine was just a birthmark, but this one since it wasn't part of your family for a long time so it had to be carved in again. I'm surprise she was even standing let alone awake this long after she touched that pyramid. I was down after a few seconds when my Triforce activated. She's really something."

"She's something alright." Don sighed as he led Link below deck. "If she keeps on placing everything on her shoulders and carries it by herself; she's going to be killed."

Link sat down on the couch like he didn't have the physical strength to place her down. Don took note and grabbed the first aid kit which happened to be a really large bucket that seemed to match that of a coffin. He shook his head of the dreadful thought and found the required items he wanted. He went back over to Link and found that he had prompted up Electra in a way he would be comfortable and was fast asleep. If it was somebody else that had done that, Don would have thrown the guy across the room like taking the table cloth from underneath a set table without disturbing his little one. But Link wasn't somebody else, he had continuous protected his daughter over the last few days. They hadn't told Electra about the few incidences that had occurred while she was in school. None of them made the news, which he was grateful for, but they were far from little things. It was pure luck that they weren't reported.

He sighed as he started to clean his daughter's hand off with a wet cloth. When Don was done he started to do the medical treatment of it. As he was fixing it up, the week flashed by with each monster that appeared just as Electra had disappeared like it had a goal to kill either Link or himself. Neither one of them was sure of who the monsters were after. It seemed to change every day or so, he just hoped after what they did today, the random attacks would stop. He sighed and looked at the two teenagers in front of him. He smiled at them. Even though he had a bad feeling about their new scenario, he knew that they would eventually leave home base to do ground work. And he had to deal with whatever creatures that decided to show up at his door step. He was in this gig as much as those two were and as an Ends and a police officer, it was his job to protect home base, Earth. He was just thankful that he had friends in high places that had friends in higher places to help do that job. Suddenly the horn of the ship bellowed and Fred walked down the stairs.

"Where are coming up to the main land in about ten minutes and – oh my god that is just priceless." Fred said as he snapped a photo before Don could even do anything. "Nice face; that is going in the photo album."

"You bastard," Don mumbled. "Get back up stairs and you better hope that I don't throw you over the boat as well."

"Chill Don, I was just joking around… well … not really but anyway. I suggest you get them up soon if you can. If you can't, howler and I'll help you care one of them. Matthew can get the suit."

"You are so devious." Don sneered in amusement.

"How else can I make you be amused when your being a bit of a downer."

"Watching Ridiculousness works wonderfully."

"That is does." Fred grinned and went top side again.

I woke up in my room with the light, a dark orange color, coming from my window. I went to rub my eyes when I noticed there was a wrap around my hand. And then everything that happened came back to me. I groaned in annoyance as I smashed my pillow on my face. The pulse in my hand matched the one in my head. Apparently, my hand and brain both had hearts and they wanted to be recognized. I sighed as I looked at my hand again. I didn't want to know what was under the bandage. I thought my day was all just another nightmare to my collection of nightmares, but it was real. I glared at the invisible symbol that I knew was there. Rolling my eyes, I sat up and noticed the sun was setting and there was some noise coming from downstairs.

I looked away from the door when my hand pulsed harder and was followed by my head creating a large headache. "Fine, fuck you too." I grumbled as I started to unwrapped the bandage. When I was done I threw the bandage on the desk and instantly the headache and the pulsing left. I looked down at my hand and saw the Triforce on my hand. The three outside triangles where the same as Link's, dark brown while the center one had a Celtic knot filling in the empty space. I wasn't particular sure on why it was there since Celtic knots are usually Christian artwork adapted from the Romans, but I didn't mind it. I got out of bed and realized I was in in my bathing suit. I took a deep breath and shook my head as I walked over to my dresser. Just as I opened one of my drawers I noticed that my armor was nicely set on top of the dresser. I turned to my desk and saw my guns and magazine belt set neatly on it. I smiled slightly as I grabbed some clothes. I knew we weren't heading out tonight and I had a really good feeling Dean was not going to show up for a while. I started to get dress into some pants when I saw the dress Uli and Pergie gave me on the back of the closet door. I walked up to it and took it down.

"You know what, I still think it's my birthday, I'll wear something nice." I laughed to myself and put it on. I walked into the hallway and down the steps. I hit the landing and the lights went out and there was no light coming through the windows. I tried to use my ears for where the noisy bunch had gone, but there wasn't any. "Really, I don't believe we are having a power outage."

There was no answer so I continued my adventure into the kitchen. I stepped through the kitchen and the lights all came back on.

"Surprise!" A bunch of people shouted behind me. I turned around and saw the entire area behind me decorated. The people who shouted where all lined up. There was my Aunt Amy and my Uncle Matt, Uncle Fred and Aunt Caroline, Dad and Link. "Happy eighteenth birthday!"

I stared blankly at them. "You guys are nuts, I hope you are aware of that."

Aunt Caroline came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Of course we do, now I was going to say get into something nice because we are leaving, but it looks like I don't have to."

"Why would you say that?" I asked in confusion.

"Because after we celebrate a bit here, we're going for a little trip to our neighboring province for some fun." She answered happily.

"I've had enough fun for one day, trust me."

"Not that kind of fun, I'm talking about the fun that takes fun days like today and gets rid of them for a few hours."

I didn't understand what she was talking about. "What?"

"We are going to get you drunk in Québec." Uncle Fred stated. "I swear I didn't think we'd have to spell it out for you."

"Wait you guys are…" My eyes widen and then I put my head down in annoyance. "I guess it's better than getting drunk in Vegas."

_**Any this is the chapter. Hope you liked it and stuff…**_

_**Review please and thank you **___


	15. Chapter 15 Shadows

_**Well here's the next chapter, only took me forever to get into it and now it's done I look at it and its sooooooo short. But it has content and that's all that matters. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 15

Shadows

I woke up to the ring of my alarm. I sighed as I turned off my alarm. I sat up and looked down at my hands. The shape on my right hand was dull and lifeless. One day had passed since we went to that underwater pyramid. Memories of that day passed before my eyes, but I didn't put much reaction towards them. I was used to seeing horrible things reoccurring in my memories, but I put them away so they could be accessed when I needed a good solution, or when I didn't want a bad situation. I looked across the room to see my bag. It was filled lightly with supplies that were required for the trip. Next to it, a Roman Gladius sword rested against the wall. Yesterday, Dad, Link and I went shopping for things Link suggested on bringing along.

We went to Ottawa for the things on the list, mostly because I apparently needed a real sword, one that wouldn't snap. So before we went anywhere, we looked up online for sword shops since our sword shop wasn't open yet, and came across Kutter's Knives and Accessories. So we drove to Nepean just to find a good sword. By the end of the shopping trip, we had four hundred bullets for my gun and a hundred of my emergency only ones. That in total only came to fourteen pounds of bullets. We went to look for a good bag, but Link said he would get a real bag for me when we got back to Hyrule. Apparently, Grand Theft Auto designer bag was not a real bag.

I got dressed into the clothes I set out the night before. It was my outfit that I usually wore for work and the same clothing I had worn on my birthday. I grabbed my temporary bag and headed down stairs. Everything was pretty quiet as I hit the landing. I was expecting at least the sounds of the TV being on, but they were all on mute. I peeked into the kitchen, but it was tidy with no life found inside. I looked in the other rooms of the house and yelled down into the basement. There was no way in hell that I was going down there again. Standing in the middle of the house, I was stumped on where Link and Dad had gone. Then a thought occurred to me, maybe they were outside. I put on my boots and walked out the door.

The garage door was opened and the beautiful truck looked ready to go, but there wasn't anybody there. I walked towards the barn and heard the voices of Dad and Link as they seemed to be chatting. I walked into the barn and saw the two of them competing in archery.

"So where are you think you are going to go first?" Dad asked as he aimed an arrow.

"I'm going to take Electra to Bones' and Ticket's house so we can look at the records they have." Link answered as they both released their arrow. The arrows flew into two target hay bales.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea."

"The only thing that I know won't be in the scripts is the burial place of Demise; I personally don't want to go all over Hyrule looking for it."

"I don't blame you; that would be a pain in the ass considering how much of Hyrule is underground.

Link split his arrow in half with another arrow. "Too much in my opinion."

"Hey guys," I called out to them as I made them aware of my presence. "What're you doing?"

"Just a bit of archery practice," Dad answered. "What about you? Are you ready to go on your adventure?"

"Hopefully it won't be too much of an adventure, just one where it tells how to get rid of the Leviathan and Dean." I answered as Dad passed me the bow.

"Take a shot; you haven't picked one up since fall."

I picked up an arrow. "Let's see how good my aim is on the bow and arrow."

I stepped out of the portal to find myself back in the Hyrule Castle. My whole body felt tingly as I took a few steps away from it towards Zelda and Midna. Link was already with them and I heard the portal close behind me. The two horses were already being walked outside by two knights. I walked to the two queens and Link. "So how is Hyrule? Anything being disturbed lately?"

"There has been only been one thing that has caught our attention." Midna said.

I watched Link's form straighten from the corner of my eye as I raised an eyebrow.

"There is a disturbance in Faron Woods, I had sent some of the knights to go see, but none of them have returned." Zelda stated.

"They could just be taking a break." I suggested remembering many of the Knights of Hyrule were cowards.

"They were sent two days ago. I thought that they had gone straight home after checking out the forest, but a wife of one of the knights had asked where they were."

"We'll go see what happened to them." Link said immediately.

"Just don't get into situations where you can't handle them." Midna said with a grin. "I'm not going to magically appeared and save your sorry butt."

Zelda shook her head and turned to me. "What's in the bag?"

"Just about everything." I told her. "We were going to hit a few Castle Town shops before we left for the scriptures."

"No need," She said and the deep voice guard from the last time I was here came up to us with a belt full of pouches. "I thought ahead and figured that you don't have pouches like ours."

"I still don't get how those things hold so much, what are they magic?"

"Something like that," Midna stated. "Now, I must return home so I can prepare for anything that tries to come through my realm. If you get out alive let me know so we can have that celebration that we never had."

"Be safe." Zelda told her.

"I should be saying that to you, you have a Leviathan that is also human, a demon and possibly an evil hero. Good luck you three."

And then she was gone along with her little twilight portal. I took off my bag and started to load all of my articles into the never filling pockets. When I was down I put it on and somehow it wasn't as heavy as it had been in the backpack. I jumped up and down and noticed that there was actually no weight to it at all. "How does this even make sense?"

"Here's my answer. Just go with it, don't both finding out the physics behind it." Link stated.

"I officially banned you from all internet use; you will corrupt your mind."

"Like I can use the internet here."

"See like that, now you will never watch a goat and not think about that damn YouTube video you found."

Link started chuckling slightly and turned to Zelda. "If I could I would show you too, never have I seen a singing goat and I may never see one again, but I know my life as a ranch hand is complete."

"Link, let's just find those knights, I don't think Queen Zelda really cares about singing goats."

"Sounds interesting," Zelda said shocking me out of my mind. "Perhaps you show me it someday."

Link nodded and then turned to me. "Let's go for a ride to the Faron Woods."

We got off our horses Epona and Hero and walked into the entrance of the woods. "So you like her don't you?"

"Like who Electra?"

"It's not like there is anything wrong with it. She's probably only a year or two older than you or maybe the same age. You two were made for each other."

"Who are you talking about?" Link asked as he stopped in the middle of the dark tunnel.

"Well her name starts with a Z and-" I started and then Link started walked again.

"Queen Zelda, you think that I like her."

"It's a bit obvious." I stated, but I couldn't tell any of his expressions as he was facing away from me. "I bet she likes you too. Maybe after everything you can take her on a date."

"And if I take Zelda on this date, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, what will I do? That has nothing to do with me."

"Are you sure about that?" Link questioned.

I started to wonder what he meant, but then I disregarded him as him just messing around. We continued to walk in silence through the quiet forest when suddenly a whistle could be heard. It was a constant whistle and then Link tackled me to the ground, just before I was about to yell at him he pointed up. I looked in silence as I could hear blades smashing against each other and saw an arrow in the tree about the same height were my head was.

Link helped me up, pulled the arrow out of the tree and observed it. "This is a crossbow arrow."

I turned towards where the arrow came from which was also where the noise of the blades were coming from. "Why would someone be shooting a crossbow at someone else?"

Link took out his sword and walked ahead reminding me of the silent swordsman that he was. I followed him as I pulled out my Gladius. I doubt that he needed help, but it wouldn't hurt considering there were other creatures in the woods. When we came to the noise, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a guy about my age, not much taller than my Uncle Matt, with black hair and blue eyes; he was wearing completely black clothing with two belts. One that went across his chest vest which held a crossbow and arrows and another around his pants that held two fourteen inched machete sheaths which the blades where now in his hand. He had black boots that went to just below the knee which he seemed to dance upon the ground as he defended against his opponent. I would have been surprised to see someone like that here, except, his opponent took the star light. I heard Link's breath catch in his throat. In the slightly lighted forest was a very graceful Dark Link grinning at his opponent. He was completely black like he was dipped in oil from hat to boot; the only thing that wasn't black was his red eyes that seemed to glow as the woods darkened with each swing of his blade.

"You son of a bitch!" The kid shouted in a light Irish accent as the shadow disarmed him. "You think that's all it's going to take? Think again little shadow!"

Dark Link went to strike without an answer. I started towards them, but Link held me back just as the Irish pulled out smaller knives out of his sleeves and blocked the attack.

"What the heck is this guy, a ninja?" I asked Link quietly as the two continued their fight, but apparently too loud as the other Link looked towards us. "Oops."

Dark Link jumped over the guy and was coming down on us with a raised sword. Link pushed me the second time that day to the ground and blocked the helm smash.

"What the hell are you doing-? Why are there two of you bastards?" The Irish asked.

"Electra, head towards the Forest Temple." Link ordered ignoring the man altogether as he took a swing at the counter part. "You should know where that is."

"And what about you, you can't just fight him like this? Only one of you will actually get tired and I'm talking to him."

"Come on, little girl he knows what he's doing." The Irish said dragging me along.

I glared as I ran ahead towards the temple. Surprising enough, the Irish guy was keeping up with my speed as we reached the stairs that led to the tunnel. I turned to look back at Link and stopped in my tracks. Shadow Link had got the upper hand as he disarmed Link and threw him to the ground. "Link!"

I reached for my gun, but then the Irish shot his crossbow and hit the shadow in the side throwing him into the tree before he could drive his sword down.

"Heh got ya bastard!" The Irish guy shouted at him.

Link got up again and grabbed his sword off the ground just as the Shadow Link ripped the arrow out of his side and threw it away. The shadow went to pick up his blade, but Link disarmed him and threw him to the ground the exact same way he was a minute before. Link swung his sword and it sliced right through the Dark Link's middle but nothing came from, no blood, no organ tissue, nothing; like it was made out of a shadow.

Dark Link started to laugh a laugh that I did not expect to come out of someone like Link. I could tell Link was angry as well as confused, I know I was because it was quite easy to see there was a line missing from his torso. "Not bad, but not good enough."

Then Dark Link disappeared leaving the area a quiet dark scene. I looked around and then my attention was grabbed from a shadow appearing behind Link. "Behind you!"

Link put up his shield, but didn't turn around fast enough as the counterpart smashed his sword into the shield. Suddenly, blades flew into the shadow's arms, side and leg. He turned towards the Irish guy and then another blade flew towards his face. Dark Link disappeared and the forest brightened giving me the feeling that he was gone for now.

I turned the Irish guy, "Were those throwing knives?"

He didn't say anything as we walked back to Link. The throwing knives that in in Dark Link were on the ground and the one that was directed at the shadow's face was in a tree. He started to pick them up and placed them in various places, like in his sleeve and belt. "So who was your killer twin?"

"He's not my twin." Link answered. "Just a shadow."

"Don't you love it when your shadow tries to kill you?" The Irish guy laughed.

Link placed the Master Sword in its sheath. "Have you seen any Hyrule Knights anywhere around here?"

"Nope, only came to the forest because I heard it had giant spiders, but I did hear someone shouting when your_ shadow _appeared."

"What is an Irish guy doing hunting spiders?" I asked.

"You know about the Irish, you must have come from the other Earth." The Irish guy exclaimed.

"You know about that place?"

"Yea, I was born there, brought here by a guy named Mickey."

"You know Mickey?"

"Yes, I just told you that, I was going about my business and was asked to look at what a guy named Mickey was up to as he had set off my group's radar."

"What group?"

"God you interrupt too much!" He shouted. I leaned back and shrugged allowing him to continue. "Yes my group, I guess it doesn't really matter if I tell you or not because we are never leaving this place anyway. The Order of the Temple sent me to investigate Mickey and he thought I would be a good guinea pig for his little project and I was sent here."

"The Knights Templar, oh this just keeps getting better and better." I sighed in annoyance. "I feel sorry for you if the rules are still the same as they were in nine hundred years ago."

"Which they aren't, Electra Ends." I raised my eyebrow. "Yes I know who you are; someone who goes around placing demons in human form back in jail doesn't hide from us, especially when you have been doing it since you were young." He rolled his eyes. "So that's why I came here to start my life after trying to find a way back forever."

"In the forest?" Link asked.

"No, this is just practice, but you can get items from the woods to sell so you can get rupees and then eventually get a house." The Irish guy continued. "Maybe I'll be a knight for the Queen. From the knights I've seen, they are pretty wimpy."

"Well if you help us find the missing knights, I'm sure Link will put in a good word for you." I told him. "So what's your name?"

"Jason MacGowan."

"How long have you been here?"

"Hmm, good question." Jason said as he looked like he was thinking. "I was sent out on my mission on Valentine's Day and found Mickey on Ash Wednesday so I guess that was the fifteen when I was sent here. It's probably been about a month I guess. God it's been a rough month."

"That was two weeks before you were abducted." Link stated towards me. "Doesn't it take two weeks for his system to recharge?"

"It does, but Dean said he was one that brought me here on top of that; I don't think Mickey's hand would be big enough to drag me through a portal. Plus, Dad and Lucia both used it two days after I was taken, so it couldn't have been Mickey."

"Well, he's obviously working with that Dean guy if he wanted to keep his little toy a secret if you ask me." Jason said. "Now, weren't we looking for some cowardly knights?"

Link nodded. "Which way did you hear the scream?"

"Somewhere beyond that tunnel."

"Great, I get to go see my first temple." I said and we walked to where the noise had been heard. I stayed side by side with Link as Jason walked ahead. "You were lucky today."

"How do you figure?" He asked me.

"Dark Link would have killed you if it wasn't for Jason."

"No he wouldn't have, I was about to strike when he threw his blades."

"Maybe, but he was just a shadow, meaning he wasn't whole or even alive. What if he got to the kni-"

"Don't say it." Link interrupted me as he glared at nothing. "I'm sure the monkeys were just messing around and drove them into the Forest Temple and now they're lost."

"If you believe hard enough, you might make it true." I muttered. "But I'm not taking it out of the possibilities. He was brought to life two days ago, the same time the knights had gone on their quest."

Link didn't say anything as he continued to glare at whatever he was thinking. When we finally exited the tunnel we came out into an open area with a tree root creating a walk way up to a building that looked like part of the tree. I looked to right and saw the talking bird that sold oil and red potion.

"So should we just go up and say hello or just look around here first?" Jason asked.

"I guess look around for now, I'm going to ask the bird." I told him while Link started to walk around.

"You are going to ask the bird?"

"Yup,"

I walked over to the blue bird, but didn't go inside his set up.

He turned his head to me. "And what can I do for you?"

"Just wondering if you had seen some Hyrule Knights around here; they seem to have gone missing."

The bird whistled. "I believe so, they came by here yesterday. The monkeys that live in the Temple were making a ruckus and sent them in, but haven't seen them since."

"Great, a trip into the temple. Thanks."

"Wait, there is also something else. There was a black version of my favorite friend went in there earlier today and there was screaming. I'm not sure if what he did in there."

"Thanks for the memo, if you ever see that guy again peck his eyes out; he just tried to kill Link."

The bird's beak dropped. "Oh no he didn't."

"He did."

"I'll peck his eyes out and then place his tongue, along with his eyes, as a trophy on my wall. Then I will make him my bitch."

I stared wide-eyed at the bird and then slowly backed away. I didn't remember him being psychotic in the game. I turned around and saw Link and Jason at the bottom of the path. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Start with the bad news, the good news always makes it less bad." Jason stated.

"The shadow was in the temple before he met with you."

"And the good news?" Link asked.

"The monkeys chased them into the temple and are more likely lost in there probably trying to get away from whatever the other guy put in there."

"And you called that good news."

"You believe in your statement hard enough it came true." I winked. "Next believe that we will make it out with all the knights alive and the creature dead if there is one."

Link rolled his eyes and then led us up the path. When we got to the top there was a stone landing with nothing on it. I looked around and noticed there was something missing.

"Where did the Bokoblins that were here go?" Link asked for me.

"Obviously they didn't want to be around the Temple." Jason answered as he walked to the door. "Now Link, whoever saves Electra the most times wins the grand prize."

"You prick," I growled as I drew my sword and glared at him.

He looked panicked and opened the door. The three of us went inside and then the door shut behind us.

_**And the bird shall be named Raivyn! If you know who that is I'm sure you will understand. If you don't, you should send me a PM if you wish to know :P  
>Anyway, Review, or favorite, or follow<br>or all the above and I hope you enjoyed! I'm off to class.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Forest Temple

_**Here is the next chapter, back to the regular size yay! But I wish to tell you I have a few things to do and I may not update Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul this weekend like I wanted to. I'll try as there is really only one thing that I MUST do for school and then it will be back on proper schedule with hopefully two chapters a week. So ENJOY!**_

Chapter 16

Forest Temple

We started to head down the tunnel when suddenly a two Keese fell from the ceiling towards us. Jason squeaked and ran to the wall as I pulled out my sword and hit one while Link got the other. I turned to him.

"And here I thought the Knights of Hyrule were cowards." I commented.

"Pfft, I was just surprised, who in bloody hell is not going to be when two giant bats fall from the bloody ceiling at someone." Jason quickly brushed himself off. "Let's go, there are a few knights that need saving."

I just watched him march past and shrugged. We continued up the short tunnel and stopped to look around. There were small spiders, which I thought were called Walltulas, on vines and walls. There were two Bokoblin from what I could tell at the far vine wall, which I knew was going to be a real treat to figure out how to climb them. There were statues that looked like large poles with wings. And finally some large leaves of grass speckled around the room.

"Well isn't this place full of cheerful _bright _colors." Jason commented as he pulled out his crossbow. "Let's make it a little less bug central."

"Do you have something against bugs?" Link asked as he started to shoot the spiders on the walls with ease.

"Yes. They are creepy, disgusting and dirty."

"Um spiders are actually clean creatures." I told him.

"Do you see spiders this big back home?"

"No-"

"Then they shouldn't exist." Jason stated.

I giggled slightly and Link pulled out his bow and arrows and quickly killed the far away Bokoblins. We started to go to the vines when a bunch of Deku Baba appeared out of the ground. I took out my sword and quickly dealt with one of them after a few hits and dodging out of their strikes. I turned around just as Jason killed his man eating plant.

"I hate close combat." He complained as Link finished off two other plants.

I shook my head and we walked up to the vines. I looked up at them. "So is there a special way to climbs these?"

"You just climb them. The worst that will happen is you falling off." Link said.

"That's fifteen feet if I fall from the top."

"I'll go first that way when you reach the top I'll pull you up so you don't fall."

I started to climb the vine and found it was similar to a rope ladder. I finally reached the top and Link pulled me up onto my feet like I weighed nothing. Jason was right behind me and went up to the next door.

"What's on the other side of this door?" He asked.

"More doors and monsters," Link responded and then pushed in the door. It rolled to the right and he led the way to the next room. The room was much larger with the walkway already set at the back of the room.

"So, if I were a knight scared out of my mind, being chased by monkeys and monsters, where would I go?" I questioned as I tried to place the map of the Forest Temple in my head.

"Not too far, you need monkeys to get to the other areas." Link answered and led us down the stairs. "And the Gale boomerang."

When we got to the bottom, a Skulltula fell from the ceiling and was waiting for us at the top of the platform.

"What the fuck?! Can they get any bigger?!" Jason yelled at no one in particular.

Link and I turned to each other and then towards the ninja knight and answered at the same time. "Yes."

"Stay here; I'll get rid of it." Link told us and then he was off towards the stairs.

Without much difficulty the spider was defeated and Link beckoned us up. We went up to him and then the three off us looked around. There were three doors: one to the right, one to the left and one in front of us.

"So where do you go now, I know that we have to look through the whole place, but can't we narrow done the places we don't need to go?" Jason asked.

Link nodded and pulled out a map of the dungeon. "Well according to this map, they could only go so far to the left. So we could check out that way first. While on the right there is more places for them to be hiding and if we go straight, there is nothing up there except a broken bridge and a tiny space, so we can check it after we finish the left side."

"That's not bad; we can look for them and not have to solve any major issues because you have already cleared this place." I said and turned towards the left door. "Just one problem with that theory, how do we get to the other doors, I'm not playing monkey here."

"I guess we'll have to climb on top of each other and pull the last one up." Jason said as he front flipped down from the landing. "Come on, the less time I have to stay in this temple the better."

Link and I followed him to the other platform and cupped his hands. Link stepped into his and Jason launched him up onto the platform. I raised my eyebrow. "That's impressive."

"Heh, well I do work out."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into his cupped hand. I managed to land on the platform next to Link. We went over to the side and looked down to see the launcher holding up his arms. I smirked slightly and grabbed one arm as Link grabbed the other and we quickly got him up too. We walked over to the door and Link opened it. We went through and found most of room was filled with water except for a few raised pieces of ground and platforms that were placed between the land masses.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" I shouted into the room. But nobody replied to my dismay. We jumped from one platform to the next and Link took out a sling shot and shot something in the air when we landed on the second platform. I looked and then a spider fell onto the other land mass. It looked as angry as a Pygmy Skulltula could get and it charged at us. I took out my sword, but the spider fell into the water. I jumped onto the closest platform to where it fell and a spidery explosion was all I saw as I noticed it drowned. I turned to the other two and jumped back to them. "Let's go."

We went through the second door of the left side and to a windy place where a bridge spun into place. Running across the bridge would have been a lot more fun if the wind wasn't trying to push me off into oblivion or the fact the Keese could fly around freely and chased us into the next room. I looked around and saw no Knights of Hyrule. There was only a windless barren of nothing and one very large bridge with two Bokoblins on it.

"They couldn't have gone any farther than this, let's go back." Link said as he started to walk to the door.

"What's over there?" Jason asked.

"A few more places that can't be reached and the boss room." He answered and opened the door. "Hope you two caught your breath, we have to run back now."

When we finally made it back, we walked up to a third door and I turned to my left and noticed a bridge connecting another land mass to the one we were on. I shrugged as I knew we would come back to check there later. We went through the door and once again there was nothing, not a trace of soldier existence. We all sighed and we walked out of the circular room with a pole in the middle of it and broken pieces of a cage all over the floor.

We turned to the little bridge connected land mass and started to walk towards it. On the floor there was a Z pattern connecting four towers like in the middle of the bridges. In front of us were metal bars blocking something that looked strangely like a closed boss key chest. Link took out the Gale Boomerang and hit each of the poles and the tops started to spin. The blockade moved out of the way and the chest was revealed to be the boss chest. I heard Link growl as he ran over to the chest. He opened it and a bright light came out of it and the opening chest song came out of the chest. But there were no surprise happy ~Da Da Da Daaaa~ as Link seemed to grip tightly onto the key. I saw his knuckles on his finger were starting to turn white from pressure.

I walked over to him. I placed my hand onto of his fingers and it seemed to snap his attention back into reality. "Just because a key was put here, doesn't mean they were a snack, it just means that there is a boss in the boss room."

He sighed, "You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm still happy about having to fight a boss."

I winked. "Don't worry about it; I doubt that the shadow knew that there was going to be more than just you fighting it."

"Right, there are three of us against one boss. It won't take too long to get rid of it." Jason added.

Link nodded and then placed the boss key in his pouch. I started to walk ahead with Link when Jason called us. I turned around and he was sitting down against one of the poles.

"What is it, did you hurt yourself?" I asked him.

"No, I just thought that maybe we could take a break."

"A break, we have knights to save." Link stated.

"I know and from what I saw I doubt they are going anywhere so it's fine if they are left alone for a ten minute break."

Link sighed and he sat down over by him. "I guess."

I sat down to complete the triangle and noticed Jason had a notebook and pen and was writing in it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing." He answered without much life in it as he concentrated on his writing.

"To who?" Link asked.

"To the world!" Jason said dramatically as he raised his hands above his head. "Writing is something that I love to do and when I get back to my word, I'll publish my adventure and everyone will think it is amazing. Even if I put down as a true story, they would probably still think it as fiction, but I don't really care, I just want to show the world back home what this place is like. How amazing and dangerous it is at the same time, how one Knight of Templar came to an unexpected fate and came here and did adventure after adventure, then finally met two others; one of them from his own world as well due to an unexpected event.

"It would be something incredible and full of life. It is my passion to write about things, and this time I hope it doesn't have a horrible path like my other stories do. Or if it does… I want it to be all right in the end."

I smiled. "That is a great idea. I hope lots of people read your story."

He nodded and went back to writing. We sat there in silence as nothing seemed to move except our breathing chests and the movement across the pen on the paper. It was calm just to sit there and not think. Though, I wasn't sure if Link wasn't thinking in the empty silence, but I knew I wasn't. I was just sitting there and calmly breathing. Before I knew it, Jason was up and putting his book and pen away into a Ziploc bag.

"Already to go?" Link asked.

"Yes, let's go check out the other side of the temple." Jason said as he placed his bag into one of his pouches.

I hopped to my feet and as we reached the door to the middle of the temple a loud wretched scream echoed from the door across the water. I turned to it and it ceased almost as quickly as it came. "Fuck, that was the knights." I stated knowingly somehow.

Without another word, the three of us ran to the door towards the boss room. We went across the windy bridge and then to the dead bridge ignoring the hollering of the Bokoblins. Link threw his boomerang and the bridge turned for us. We ran across it and continued through the next door. When we got there I suddenly realized why you needed to save all the damn monkeys in the Forest Temple in the first place.

Jason walked to the end of the platform and whistled. "That is a long way down. How the bloody hell are we going to get across?"

"Maybe they aren't in the boss room." Link suggested as he turned to the other two dead bridges. "Maybe they used those to get to a different part of the temple.

As if to squish Link's hope, a very loud scream was heard from the boss room.

I shook my head. "How though?"

I looked around, but nothing could be found. The idea of the claw shots came to mind, but even then it just wouldn't work the way a rope would. And then, there were the sounds of tiny little feet, many tiny feet coming from the left side where the monkeys would be found as you found the monkeys in the game. We turned to it and then twelve monkeys came over the wall and started to climb a pole to create a monkey rope.

"As if." Jason muttered. "Oh well no sense questioning it, I'm going first."

I raised an eyebrow as the Irish guy jumped at the monkey rope and was over on the side in a few moments. I let Link go first as I did question the monkeys' sudden appearance. I looked towards them as Link jumped off and then towards the boss door. Maybe the boss wasn't something that would be very easy to defeat. I frowned at the thought and shook my head as I jumped for the hands of the monkey not thinking on where they had been and jumped safely to the other side. As we came to the door, my hand with the Triforce felt like it was pulsing warning me not to go in. but I ignored it. There were knights in there to save and if it was because of something Dark Link did, then I was my job to fix it. I just hoped by the end of this journey that everything would be fixed from the mess I created, it didn't seem like it was too much of a mess at the moment though. I just hoped it stayed that way. Link opened the boss door with the key and on the other side there were a group of knights were huddling by the door.

"How did you guys get all the way over here?" I asked them in amazement.

"WE'RE SAVED!" The six knights cheered.

"Why couldn't you leave?" Link questioned.

"The door had been blocked until a few seconds ago. We rushed to the door and you showed up with these two strangers." One of the knights answered.

"Blocked by what?" Jason asked and simultaneously all the knights turned to the pool of purple poisonous liquid.

"By whatever is in there."

I looked over to the water. "What is in there?" Suddenly, the door slammed shut and metal bars shot up from the floor and blocked the door just before trying to skew Jason, who front flipped out of the way. I turned my attention away from the Amazing Jason to Link. "Looks like someone was expecting you."

Link glared in my direction slightly as the liquid started to become restless. He pulled out the Master Sword as Jason pulled out his crossbow. I looked towards the movement of metal and saw the knights trying to move away from the water. I glared in anger and walked over to them. "And you call yourself knights?! Why are you trying to hide in the corner that doesn't exist?!"

"Don't judge us; you don't know what we've witnessed from in there!" One of the knights growled. "Besides what would you know about scary, your just a girl."

Jason snorted from somewhere behind me and I heard him mumbling about something, but I couldn't understand the language. I turned my attention back to them. "I doubt you would be saying that to Telma or Queen Zelda. I may be just a girl on the outside, but yet, I'm the one standing on my own two feet looking down at heavily armed men shaking in fear, who are crawling on the ground, and are scared of every little thing like the monkeys earlier."

"How do you know about the monkeys, did you send them?" Another knight piped up.

"You and I wish, but I was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean fighting a sea serpent." I started to laugh slightly. "So excuse me for thinking that having a few monkeys chasing you into a temple to be funny and unbelievably cowardly." I turned away in anger and drew my sword. "Now if you don't mind, as long as that thing isn't a snake, I will be slicing it into bits."

I walked away from the knights just as the liquid grew still again.

"I don't like that." Jason stated scanning the liquid as I reached Link and Jason. "It's watching us."

"Sounds like a group of raptors, I wonder if there is more than one."

"Shh." Link suddenly shushed and narrowed his eyes at the water. "Move back!"

We jumped back just as an arm came out of the liquid and slapped the ground where we were standing. Another one came out and it slowly started to pull itself up. I could only look at it in surprise as it finally came up. It looked a bit like a bearded dragon, only it was purple and blue, looked amphibious, and its tail look right at home as it swished it back and forth in the clam water.

It roared loudly and I winced at the sounds of a hunt. Suddenly the holophone went off and Zelda appeared in front of the three of us.

"Queen Zelda!" The few knights that found their tongues after seeing the monster again shouted.

"Ah, I see you found the knights." She answered with a smile.

I ignored them and turned to Zelda. "This isn't a very good time to be calling."

As if it was getting tired of being ignored the monster roared even louder and then it came crashing down onto four legs.

"Sounds like Anurapogona, call me when you're done." Zelda stated calmly and then left from view.

The creature looked at the front line and then shot water at us that was the same color as the liquid its tail was in. I moved out of the way and charged towards the crossbreed. I slide my sword against one of its legs and it went right through leaving the bottom half a gooey mess on the ground. The creature cried out and I felt sorry for it, until it tried to bite my head off, then I hoped it died. "Slice the legs so it falls over, I'm sure there is a nice visible place where we can kill this thing." I called out to my two team members.

"Duck Electra!" Jason shouted. I ducked and Jason jumped over head and sliced off the second leg. "Ok move."

We both moved as quickly as we could and the beast fell to the floor. On its back as Link stabbed the center what looked like a yellow circle with three arrows pointing inward and three dots separating them. The monster started to stand again and Link jumped off and stood next to us. It roared loudly and its legs grew back plus an extra set of legs so it had a total of six. It tail came out of the water and went into its body as two cannon shaped parts appeared on its side and moved above it and aimed at the three of us. I didn't want to know what came out of it and decided to try the same step as last time. I swung my sword at its first leg and realized that the middle set of legs was covered in metal scales.

Jason was about to cut down the hind leg when one of the cannons came down behind him and blasted him with purple water. He flew towards me and before I could move he slammed into me sending us towards the entrance of the dungeon. Our landed consisted of the few knights that didn't move out of the way. I winced as I got up from the hard landing and noticed that Link was busy dodging the two mobile cannons, one with water the other with vines and the mouth of the Anurapogona that was trying to eat him.

"We have to do something about the protected leg; I doubt our blades could cut through it without ruining them." I stated as I looked at vine cannon as it ripped apart the floor where Link had stood.

"Yes, but right now, let's deal with that other leg." Jason said as he rushed in dodging the water cannon.

I nodded to myself and decided to give Link a break and allow him to deal with the problem if he had realized there was one and became a distraction. I took a piece of rock that the vines tore up and chucked it as hard as I could at the monster's eye. It was a direct hit, and a direct notification that I just became its next meal. "Hello little gummy bear, you didn't like the rock in your eye?"

Anurapogona roared in anger as its two cannons pointed towards me and it glared down at me in an answer. It went to strike with its head, but I moved out of the way as I tried to see its pattern of movements hoping that the two gentlemen with swords were trying to find a way get rid of the leg. Its two cannons fired rapidly and I moved out of the water and barely made it out of the vines that destroyed my original standing place. It repeated this and as each attack came, I was closer and closer to where the two were trying out Links equipment to get rid of the leg. I noticed Link threw his huge ball and chain at it in the corner of my eye just as I cut the vines that attached to my leg away. I looked in his direction for a second to see it didn't do a thing.

I bit my lip as I was almost squished into the ground by the water cannon and turned my full attention to the monster that was trying to kill me. It tried to bite my head off again and I dodged right into a vine cannon attack that knocked the breath out of me as I crashed into the floor. Vines grabbed my sword arm and my legs to the point where I was completely immobile to move my entire right arm and two legs. They slowly crawled up my torso and I was suddenly really glad for the armor I had on. Then, a sharp pain hit my hand and I screamed at its' intensity and suddenness. I started to feel light headed as I felt my arm start to feel the same pain and then I was lifted off the ground. After a few feet I was dropped down with the forces of gravity as the vines that were attached to me withered away and the monster squealed in lust and pain from what I could tell.

I looked to my savor to see six savors. They happened to be the Knights of Hyrule and I smiled in a flirty way. "Ah there are some men in there to save a girl."

Five out of the six men blushed and I guessed the sixth one was the one that was happily married. I looked above their heads from the ground and saw that two cannons were pointed in our direction. I glared at them and the knights took the hint and move out of the way while I rolled to a standing position just missing the double strike. Anurapogona cried out in anger and then its cannons turned on me again I ran towards the two guys still hacking at the leg. "Move!"

The turned to me and saw me running towards. I saw them widen their eyes and just as Link was about to open his mouth I dropped to the ground putting my hands over my head as I heard the water and vines whistle overhead and then it stopped. I looked up slightly and saw the vines had caught the armored leg. My eyes widen in surprise as the vines pulled onto the leg and I saw it starting to tear off. I tried to stand up, but I got vertigo and fell to one knee just as the leg was ripped off of its body. I saw Link started to climb the falling body I thought I was about to be a pancake, until two knights carried me out of the way.

We fell to the ground just out of the line of squish and watched as Link delivered the final blow to the yellow circle. Link jumped off just as it started to go crazy. It screamed as it tried to stand and then it stopped. I stood up with the knights in awe as it turned black and then exploded into dust leaving the yellow circle to clatter to the ground. I noticed it wasn't a pattern but some sort of coin as it shrunk to a normal size of a jelly filled donut and was only a few centimeters thick. I looked around as I noticed there was someone missing. "Where's Jason?"

Link looked around and then there was a sudden sound of splashing and a gasp. We all turned to the purple liquid and saw Jason climbing out of the pool. "Thanks guys, I'm okay just drowning."

"How did you get in there?" One of the knights asked.

"I was just wondering what it would be like to take a dip in purple poisonous looking liquid." He answered sarcastically. "I was in the bloody way of being squished by the bastard and the only way not to be was in the fucking purple pool and now I have purple shit all over me."

"Did you enjoy your swim?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Fuck you."

"You can clean up after we get to the castle. Good thing about you going in now, it's not toxic to skin as it used to be with Diababa in it. Now you'll just die a painful death if you ate any of it. So don't like your lips." Link stated as he picked up the coin.

"I'm just glad my book and pen are in a Ziploc bag." Jason said as he nodded. "Now between me and you, who saved Electra the most today?"

"Both of you lost, two points for the soldiers." I told them as I pointed to the knights behind me. "They apparently have balls after all."

When we got back to the castle it was well into the night and my pain had subsided about half way there. I found it strange that my hand and arm were the only ones affected by the vines, but then I remembered that the Triforce was sitting there. I looked up into the sky after getting off of Hero in thought. Perhaps that the vines were sucking my power of the Triforce of Justice and that's why Dark Link placed it into the temple. I followed the knights in thought. But what about that coin, where have I seen it before?

We walked into the throne room and Zelda looked happily to see everyone safe and sound like she had seen in the holophone chat. Jason didn't stay to long as he requested a bath and was led to another place in the castle. Zelda sent the knights home and there was only Link, Zelda and me left in the room for a debriefing. As the story was told, it was mostly done by Link. Zelda's smile vanished with each word and turned to a thinking frown. He explained the appearance of Dark Link and he put lots of detail into how well Jason covered himself against the shadow. Zelda nodded and told them that she would ask if he wanted to be a knight. Link and I continued the Forest Temple adventure story. Finally we came to the boss fight and during the distraction part of the boss fight; I decided to place in my two cents and told them about what happened when the vines attacked me.

"And finally this thing dropped from Anurapogona." Link added as he pulled out the coin and showed her. "Do you know what it is?"

Zelda took it from his hand. "This was on the monster?"

"Yeah only four hundred times the size, but it was there." I answered.

"This has just made another unsuspected twist to this whole story." Zelda stated as she placed it in Link's hand and closed his fingers around it. "This is the Light Medallion."

_**What is the Light Medallion and what has made its appearance such an unexpected turn for the journey ahead?**_

_**Review, favorite, follow etc.**_

_**Hope you liked it :)**_


	17. Chapter 17 Historia

_**Here's the next chapter **____** hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 17

Historia

I looked from Link's and Zelda's hands and imagined the coin in his hand. "The Light Medallion, where have I heard that before?" I tried to think of the item, but nothing was coming to me.

"This medallion was one of six collected during the Hero of Time Era." Zelda answered turning to me, "Just after the Hyrulean Civil War. A woman who escaped the war, injured, brought her child to forest called the Kokiri Forest. The child came to Hyrule and met one of my ancestors about his age after Ganondorf had poisoned the Deku Tree in the forest and showed that he had the spiritual stone of the Forest. The young princess told him about a man visiting the castle and his horrible plans. The princess told him to find the other two spiritual stones, Water and Fire. The man's name was Ganondorf of the Gerudo Tribe. When Ganondorf made his attack, just after the boy had collected the other two stones, he was given the Ocarina of Time as the princess escaped.

"Then after going to the Temple of Time, he placed the spiritual stones and played the song opening the Door of Time where the Master Sword was placed. That is when the Sage of Light Rauru, placed the child under a seven year sleep so he could face Ganondorf. In order for him to defeat him, the boy had to find the five sages to seal the power of Ganondorf away. Each sage had a medallion which each had their own type of power. Once the task was done the princess who was at the time disguised as a Shiekah; revealed herself to the hero of time and was the seventh sage that was needed to help defeat Ganondorf. Eventually, Ganondorf was defeated and the princess sent the hero back in time to gain the seven years that he had lost. This led to the events that happened to the Twilight Realm being brought to the world of light."

"What were the other medallions called?" I asked as I noticed Link had a distance look in his eyes.

"The Medallion of Light, Forest, Water, Fire, Spirit, and Shadow were the six of the Medallions found in each of their corresponding areas. Light was in the Temple of Time, Forest was found in the Kokiri's Forest Temple, Water in the Zora's Water Temple, Fire in the Goron's Fire Temple, Spirit was in the Gerudo Spirit Temple, and Shadow was in the Shadow Temple. What I don't understand is why the Light Medallion was found in the ancient Forest Temple that Forest Medallion was in."

I pondered for a moment. "Well the Sacred Grounds are there and the ruins of the Temple of Time are found in the area… the palace though I don't believe has moved, has it?"

"That area was called the Lost Woods at one time or at least one part of it an entrance was there and it led to another part of the woods on the other side of the county between Lake Hyllia and The Zora Domain, but the Kokiri Forest has vanished. The land has change much since then. The castle was rebuilt more towards the center as a new river flowed into Lake Hyllia and the country has expanded a bit since then." Zelda explained. "But why was there a medallion there in the first place?"

"The Shadow placed it in the temple." Link said so suddenly I almost didn't notice the harsh tone in his voice. "He used it to collect its power to become whole and as a tool, he made a monster to do it. He probably has collected them and using them by placing them in designated spots throughout Hyrule to make the job faster." Link turned his attention to the floor with a glare that I was glad the floor was the receiving end of. "But, this was probably what the point of bringing _it_ to life was all about. To create a diversion until whatever Leviathan wanted to do to bring Demise back and then the world becomes dark and full of death all over again. And even if we don't go for the diversion, a lot more people will die or get hurt because _it_ would only grow stronger; even now, _it_ grows in the shadows."

"Then, you deal with the five other dungeons and I'll go play with the hell fish." I stated making Link turn to me.

"You can't defeat her alone; she almost killed you last time."

"And you!" I snapped. "I'll be fine, I'll on solid ground and not in the middle of the ocean on a forty foot shark snack."

"But you aren't strong enough to beat her. I doubt that you felt how much power she had; she wasn't even using a tenth of the amount when we fought her two days ago and that's because she just woke up after being in a slumber for ten thousand years. Do you think you can handle all of that with just a simple Gladius?"

"I have my own power." I insisted, but I saw his counter miles away.

"Yea and you used the Master Sword to use it, and then you passed out right after she left. What happens if you just happen to figure out how to use such a power that only the gods know about and you just happen to beat her? What are you going to do when you passed out in an ancient graveyard where monsters would probably lurk looking for an easy meal?"

I didn't have an answer as I looked away. All of those were complete long shots and I already knew none of them would happen between here and where ever the hell she would be, but I still didn't feel like losing an argument. "At least I would have time while I figured that out where she is."

"Figure out where who is?" Jason asked from above them.

We all turned to him and he was dressed in the same outfit like he didn't go swimming in a poisonous pond. He did three front flips off of the balcony and landed without a sound beside Zelda.

"Just a different quest that was sort of placed aside until we found the knights," I answered him.

"Who do you need to find?" He asked. "I heard that there was a split problem of one doing one thing while the other needed to do the other, but it seems, one is less experienced and can't do either on her own."

"I can make you feel pain in parts of your body you didn't even know that could feel pain, want to test it out?"

"All I'm saying is that apparently you have some freaky magic that you need help understanding before you go on a suicidal mission against a ten thousand year old creature."

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough that you need to go spend some time in a few dungeons before you can face your _main_ quest objective." Jason eyed me and I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, though I wasn't sure why. "If you need someone to do some searching I'm the best back home and more than likely here as well."

"Jason, am I correct?" Zelda asked grabbing everyone's attention like Jason had only a few moments before.

"Yes, your highness." Jason said with a small bow changing his tone all together, like he faced a queen all the time. "Jason MacGowan."

"I heard quite a few excellent things about you and your talents." Zelda continued. "And was wondering if you wanted to be a knight?"

Jason blinked. "Out of the blue, but yes, yes your highness."

"The Hyrule Knights need a bit of a boost in their courage again and I think you have just what it takes to do it. But first, you must understand what is going on at the moment." Zelda started and then with the help of myself and Link we managed to explain the whole story while Jason stood their silently and expressionless until it was over.

"Look at all the trouble you cause Electra." Jason scolded. "If only you had me there to prevent it."

"Yea, 'cause you could deal with a sudden transportation to another dimension."

"Where do we start?" Jason asked ignoring my comment and looked towards Link and Zelda.

There was a moment of silence and then Link's eyes brightened. "I have an idea who might be able to help us."

"It's getting dark though and you need your rest before you go on any adventure." Zelda stated.

"We aren't going too far, just into town there are a couple of people there that I know who are there." Link told her. "We'll be back if you want us to for the night."

Zelda nodded and Link led us out to the castle into the town leaving Zelda in thrown room. The streets were quiet as I tried to think of who he was talking about. Not too many people were out except a few knights walking the streets. We passed them without a second thought and walked towards the southern part of the Castle Town. We walked down the south road and then turned into an alleyway.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jason asked.

I nodded. "Now I know who we are seeing."

Link nodded as we travelled down the stairs. He opened the door and the three of us walked in. No sooner did the door close, someone flew from the tables and placed themselves around Jason and kissed him. I stood there beside Link in shock at the random… attack? The woman that was on Jason had white hair, classic Hylian ears and the sluttiest warrior outfit that I have ever seen. She wore a V shape hipped, super short black skirt that barely covered her with a pair of black leather thigh high boots. Her middle was bare and she had black leather fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. Only her chest had armor with a black leather chest top, but even than her breasts seemed to threaten to pop out at any moment as if the D plate was too small. Though I had to admit, she was a beautiful woman and would probably go far in either acting or modeling.

"Hey there handsome," The woman said finally separating their mouths and started crawling her fingers up his chest. "You have a great kiss."

"H-hi," Jason stuttered blushing.

The woman turned her silver eyes that seemed to be tinted with green over in Link's direction. "A hot looking guy and the Hero of Twilight in my presence at the same time, how lucky can I get."

She started walking to him, but I stepped in front of her who happened to be five foot six, the same height as me as we were eye to eye. "He has his eyes set for someone else."

She pouted. "And who would you be?"

"Just the person preventing sexually transmitted diseases."

"I'm not sure exactly what those are, but I figured it had to do with someone having sex a lot, which isn't very nice to say. Just because my attire says I go around like a prostitute doesn't mean I do. "

"So you use it to stun your male opponents?" I asked eying the long blade on her left hip.

"Can't a girl just show off her body?"

I shrugged. "Depends, do you go around kissing guys as soon as they walk through the door?"

"No," the woman sighed. "It just so happens that I'm slightly drunk after my boyfriend cheated on me in my own home with some chic. This is what happens when you get a flirt girl like me under the influence, be lucky it was just a kiss, I heard that I can get nasty when drunk."

I blinked in surprise. I've seen enough shit in my world to know how hard it is for a girl to walk in on that. I turned my tone down a few notches "Sorry to hear about that."

"So, what brings you to Telma's Bar?" The woman asked changing the subject.

"We are actually looking for the group." Link answered.

"Oh Link," Another woman called as she came from behind the bar. The woman had red dread locks pulled into a pony tail and darker colored skin and had Hyrulean ears, meaning she was Hyrulean. She was a bigger woman, not fat, bigger built and had some markings under her eyes. She wore a tavern dress that was opened down to her waist to show her chest top. And I recognized her as soon as I turned around. "Delilah, why didn't you tell me we had guests?"

"You didn't hear us Telma?" Delilah questioned sarcastically.

"No actually, I figured you were attacking one of the knights that come by with their wife." Telma replied and looked towards us. "Link, haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

"Could be better, could we talk with the group?" Link repeated his question from earlier.

"We?" Telma asked and then looked at Jason and me as if she didn't realize we were there.

Link nodded. "This is Jason MacGowan and Electra Ends. Jason, Electra, this is Telma the owner of the bar is you didn't guess."

"Oh, nice to see Link has someone watching his back." She replied with a wink at me as if she knew something, like Uli, damn fortune teller. "This is my new assistant and current resident, Delilah. If she did, erm, attack you, she's sorry, she isn't herself tonight."

"I already told them, but I'm not apologizing." Delilah said as she turned to Jason whose face flushed redder than the Queen of Hearts. "I enjoyed it and just from my intuition, he enjoyed it too. First time kisser I think."

"I-um," Jason started and then he shook his head as if to gather his thoughts… or to throw others aside. "I am a knight of the Knights Templar and a Knight of Hyrule sent on a special quest, you throwing yourself upon me is abuse to my moral standards, woman."

"Sure it is." Delilah and I said flatly at the same time.

"Come, obviously there is something troubling you and you've come to talk about it right?" Telma interrupted talking to Link.

Once again Link nodded and we followed Telma with Delilah hooked on to Jason into the next room where the sounds of the other members of the group started to reach my ears. The rooms seemed warmer and brighter in the back as the lamps were lit and the fireplace was cooking.

"Link's alive." Telma stated. "Also this is Electra and this is Jason."

At the table sat Ashei, the warrior girl from the mountains in her white silver armor, grey top and red pants. Auru, an elderly warrior with his brown yellow and pinkish jumpsuit, or that's what I could guess was what he was wearing and a pair of heavy duty black gloves. Shad, a scholar with an upper class high collared, purple jacket and white dress shirt with a pink color vest and a book set on the table in front of him. And finally the last person who sat at the table a not so new member; Rusl, he was in armor with his helmet in front of him.

Rusl stood from his seat and looked directly at me. "I thought you went home?"

"I did," I stated defensively. "But then some things happened."

"Let me guess, because of Dean you did some research and then he screwed up and got into something he didn't know about and a little too big for him to handle."

I blinked in surprise for the second time that evening. What were Uli and her husband telling the future or reading the past, were their children like that too? "That's basically what happened."

Rusl sighed as he sat down again. "Well grab some chairs; I think we're all interested on exactly happened on your two week adventure."

I suddenly didn't feel too confident with the warriors around the table as I sat down. Except for Shad, I felt pretty confident that he barely carried a dagger. Not that I couldn't handle myself in the _dangerous world_ compare to them, but their fighting skills were a lot older than mine. Though I suppose fighting against monsters and standing up against the cursed Twili and cursed human souls that were big, black killing machines would do that to someone. All I had experience in was killing common monsters, assisting and being a distraction to a boss and placing messed up people, if they were called that anymore, back in jail gave me a few points.

"Remember all that gibberish Dean was talking about?" I asked to start things off talking mostly to Rusl, since he had asked.

"Yes," Shad answered as he opened his book and started to go through the pages. "Which isn't actually gibberish."

"You told everyone at this table about my little misadventure here?"

"Yes, it is a bit important, plus, these guys are helpful in their own areas. Like Shad, he has all the history of Hyrule in his study." Rusl stated.

"Alright, saves time on my part."

"Here it is!" Shad shouted. "This is the part when the worlds were split. It was during a ceremony that took place each time a female was born within the bloodline of the goddess Themis. There was a set of female twins born during the era of the separation. One of the twins became _involved_ not too long before the ceremony and then lost her position to get initiated. It says that the girl fell into the ocean, but didn't die from the freezing temperatures. Instead, she was saved by her lover's power and just by being with him made her immortal just as he was.

"The two raged a war to control the world, Demise the Demon Lord, and the unnamed involved sister that is only quoted as the Leviathan from here on. Demise dealt with Hyllia and the three goddesses while Leviathan went for Themis. Just when things seemed to be a losing fight against the two lovers, Themis' Hero came up with a way to deal with their power. '_Together they were immortal, separated, they were mortal.'_ Which is a quote apparently said by the hero. And then the goddess separated the two of them creating two different worlds where Leviathan was on Atlantis and Demise was what would be known as the Sealing Grounds where the two places were sealed to never be combined until Themis' return."

"Well that clears up everything that Dean had in mind. But I guess he didn't realize on the other end. Leviathan was still there as you don't have the history of my world… and neither does anybody else." I sighed leaning back in my chair. "No one could have predicted it ever happening."

"So, do you know where Demise's grave is?" Jason asked. "

"No," Shad sighed. "The landscape has changed so much over since the times of the sky people to Hyrule today. I would have to go through my books and go searching for it."

"I have been asked to find the grave while these two go collecting medallions."

"Medallions?" Rusl asked. "You mean the medallions of the Six Sages?"

Link nodded.

"That leads to problem number three." I commented. "Problem number one made problem number two which created the medallion problem. The Leviathan was released into my world which is also unsealed Themis' sealed Triforce piece."

"Can I see it?!" Shad asked suddenly star-eyed. "That is if you know who holds it."

'_So this is how it feels like to be interrupted a million times, as much as its pissing me off, I may just continue doing it because it's annoying._' I took off my glove and handed him my right hand and hoped that he wouldn't interrupt until the end… I guessed it was a good idea to sit next to him. Shad grabbed my hand gently as I wondered what the other _Resistance_ members were thinking and then started to go through pages in his book mumbling so soundless that I bet that Louise the Persian cat that was wandering around the bar couldn't hear.

"That's when the Leviathan was freed and attacked our death trap, erm, boat. It wasn't a pretty fight. She was beautiful for a ten thousand year old human with fishy powers, but even though she just awoke, she was still a bitch to defend against. Hell, I doubt modern day weapons would have done much on her, maybe a nuke though." I added thinking about home. "She got angry after she found out Demise was long dead and then-" I shook away the not too distant memory. "Then she started a ritual for the second half of the Triforce of Justice."

"Second half?" Ashei questioned darkly.

"Yes, when the twins were born, both were carriers of the Triforce of Justice, when one of the sisters fell off the initiation path, she split the Triforce in two: an evil half and a good half." Shad answered still matching designs in his book.

"Why don't you just say light and dark?"

"Because neither is applicable, light could be bad just as dark could be good. Neither is classified until a 'user' takes action on which they choose to use to complete their intentions, get it?"

"Yeah."

Shad nodded at me and I continued. "The ritual was stopped when my dad decided to smash a paddle across her face. But, it didn't stop the effects of the ritual that had been completed as we found out today."

"What does it look like? So if it comes around we can kill it." Delilah asked as she stepped away from Jason and showed off her fast reflexes with her blade that I didn't even see her take out.

I was still sensitive over the subject, it was just too much for something, I could handle going into dungeon after dungeon just to kill Leviathan, but a good friend's shadow that had been around since the time of Demise and had been part the future and through alternate timelines was running around gathering strength from the medallions and – I took my hand back from Shad, who looked like he just dropped something important into lava, and clenched it with my other hand.

"You can't kill him in his present form." Link told the table in a silently, deadly tone as he looked down at his birthmark that hid under his glove and the atmosphere suddenly felt thick, dark and cold even though it was bright and warm. I watched his jaw clench as if his words were blasphemy. "My shadow is the other half of justice; he is just that, a shadow. But, he isn't just something that can be found in the light, it-he, can attack and most certainly can kill without a second thought."

There was silence as if the words that stung the air were said in another language. Not that I could blame them, how could a shadow attack people, let alone a shadow of their hero?

"It took two of us to send him on his way." Jason continued. "That's how Electra and Link met me. I was in Faren Woods when Shadow Link appeared and attacked me. Though, I held my own ground, he was more interested in killing Link than any other person there, he almost did it too."

"The Shadow is looking to finally live after being in the shadows of eons and eons of time and space through the many timelines that this world has been split into, and one trip that Link's ancestor took to a parallel world of Hyrule, Termina." I turned to Link, "The same one who taught you the hidden abilities."

He didn't say anything as he glared a hole into the table.

I turned back to the rest of the table. "He is the shadow of the Triforce of Justice; it took the form of Themis' hero closest friend at the time. Sweet justice at its finest and he just had to be the hero that originally was Hyllia's choice when she reincarnated into a human after sealing Demise. Just because the body is young, doesn't mean the soul isn't, and that's just what happened to Dark Link. Everything and anything that has been dealt with was placed into a manifestation of a shadow to remember everything. I'm guessing him being partially summoned from my world was the cause of this, my world already knows what happens in the other timelines and this one for the most part." I felt angry suddenly and really just wanted to flip the table, how could my world be so ignorant of their other half. "All shown through games, games that people in my world play as entertainment! And he is probably one really pissed off fucker because of it!"

I stopped, I didn't see that all this time there was another world and my ancestor just seemed to fuck everything over for the people in Hyrule. And the goddesses; did they just enjoy watching the same souls fighting constantly until the end of time? No, they must have become bored so they dragged in an unsuspected piece. Just the other world where everything was ignorance and materialistic and had left their stories at the bottom of the ocean for new gods to appear and lead the world. Or did they ever want something like reincarnation to fight the same evil over and over again?

"Do you remember all these games?" Rusl asked pulling me out of my inner thoughts.

I thought for a moment as I thought of the timeline that was printed in the Hyrule Historia. "There are sixteen games. Four original storyline and then during the Hero of Time era it is split into three time eras."

"Good, then when the time comes, use it to your advantage, in order to kill something you have to know its weakness. The weakness is somewhere in that timeline, something that a shadow couldn't have picked up after all of those times."

I didn't know of an answer. All of the games the infamous spirit of courage had reined through things that I even couldn't understand how it worked.

"It can't be from Hyrule's timeline." Jason stated. "It's either going to be Electra or me that is going to have to get rid of him, our tactics are beyond any timeline that is known."

"No," I said almost out of instinct. My hand pulsed. "In order to get rid of that other half, you got to kill it with an equal, equivalent exchange, either I'm going to get rid of it, or I'm going to get rid of it and I go down with it."

Link slammed the table with his closed fist shattering the room to silence. "That's not happening!"

I lifted my hand to show him the Celtic knot in the middle triangle not intimidated by his actions. "Unless you can figure out how to collect this piece, with all three pieces of the Triforce you are still unequal to him! You need the forth piece if you are even thinking about fighting him." I put my hand down touching his hidden piece. He winced slightly as if it hurt. "He is every single piece of the gods bane, if you want to out match him, figure out how to beat the odds, until then, I'm going to fight against him and then I going after Leviathan to stop her from summoning Demise."

"You don't have the three other pieces." He stated.

"I don't need them; I'm not from this world, remember. I have already proven my power, my wisdom and my courage many times over."

"Big words from such a small thing." Auru said after a pause reminding me of the Leviathan's exact wording.

"The last person who said that to me, just happened to be the Leviathan," I turned to him slightly glaring. "She had my bullets in her body and then a Master Sword to her skull. And they aren't big words, they are words that I will follow until I fix this shit hole that Dean started and I finished." I got up from the table placing on my glove. "Now, if there is nothing else that needs to be talked about, I'm going to go back to the castle where a bath, food, and a bed are so I don't waste any pain medication for this migraine."

I turned to leave when Rusl called me, "Electra."

I turned to him slightly. "What is it?"

"The fate of many people's lives is in yours and Link's hands while you collect the medallions, to stop this shadow from growing in strength. While you go out there and fight what inner and outer demons you encounter, don't forget your oath tonight."

"How could I forget it?" I questioned with a slight grin as Link and Jason stood up from their seats. "I got one looking for a long gone grave and a suicidal manic to keep out of death's path."

"I'm not-" Link turned to me with an agitated look on his face, but I interrupted him/

"Yea, and the shadow that is trying to kill you is really a teddy bear looking for a hug."

"A suffocating hug." Jason commented.

"Good night, Link, Jason, Electra." Rusl said. "Link, Electra, if we don't see you before you head off, good luck."

Link nodded and then led the two of us out the door leaving a band of warriors who would certainly be useful in any temple that we faced.

_**And so the journey begins for our heroes… actually no it doesn't, sleep awaits their arrival first. :P**_

_**Review, favorite, follow or all three or just two of them :D**_


	18. Chapter 18 Undead

_**Sorry this took so long, I have a headache that has been sticking around for the last three weeks this Thursday and the last three days I couldn't even focus. So my head has decided to give me a break and I managed to finish this. I hope you enjoy. :D**_

Chapter 18

Undead

I got up the next morning in one of the castle rooms. I got dressed and suited up, checked my bag, and then attached it to my belt. I walked out of the room and silently down the stone hallway, there were some knights posted within the hallway. I smiled lightly as I passed them and managed to find my way to the dining hall. Link, Jason, and Zelda were all sitting at the table eating and chatting about… I didn't really know.

"So, should we head back to the bar or should we separate at the gate?" Jason asked.

"The bar, I'm sure there is some information that Shad has found." Link replied.

I walked into the dining hall. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Zelda smiled in my direction. "I hope you slept well."

"As good as one gets, did you?"

She nodded slightly, though I noticed she wasn't so true with her answer. "Join us; I'm sure you are hungry."

I sat at the table and food was placed in front of me. I started munching on it. "So, where's our first destination?"

"Breakfast is your first destination. After that, the bar." Jason answered.

"Excited to see Delilah again? I noticed she didn't say good bye to you last night."

"She passed out at the table." He stated flatly.

"Oh, that would explain why she was quiet, sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Nothing," I exclaimed waving my hands in front of me. I grabbed my utensil and quickly started to place food in my mouth.

0000000

We walked over to the bar again after saying farewell to Zelda and I noticed that the streets were pretty lively in the day. I looked around on our walk and notice how different and simple it was that somehow I managed to miss the few times I had walked into the town before. We walked down the stairs that walked into the bar. Inside there were a few Hyrule Knights having drinks and chatting at a few of the tables.

Delilah appeared in front of us and gave us a smile. "Already to go, I've been waiting forever."

"What do you mean waiting?" Jason asked.

"I'm going with you."

"Since when?"

"Since last night, you can't go alone with Shad. He'll get the both of you killed in a fighting situation."

"I don't think-" I started and then was cut off by loud noises and yelling coming from outside.

The door slammed opened sending me to the floor. A knight rushed and looked like he was about to either wet himself or have a heart attack. "There are Stalfos and Redead attacking the town!"

I got off the floor. "Was it necessary to slam open the door?"

"Did you not hear me girl, there are undead things attacking Castle Town!"

"You're a knight, stop bitching and kill them again."

"Do you even know what they are?!"

"Yes you cowardly man dressed in armor." I rolled my eyes and looked at Delilah. "If you want to help, help kill them with us."

"Killing undead things, alright, I'll meet you out there." Delilah agreed and then she was out the door.

Rusl suddenly appeared next to us. "We should be going to."

I nodded and then we ran out the door leaving behind the terrified knight and the silent knights at the table. It wasn't long before we got to the first ten Stalfos that were to our right and coming in from the south gate. "Jason, you should check out the west gate, if these things keep coming in we will be seriously outmatched. We need to get the gates closed, Rusl, the east gate." I decided out a strategy. "I'll get rid of these things while Link closes the gate. After that Link you should head to the east gate while I head to the west to make sure the gates get closed. Does everyone agree?"

"You're giving us an option?" Jason asked.

"No, but I thought it was courteous to allow you to think it."

"You should be a politician." Jason grumbled. "Let's go Rusl before she thinks of something ridiculous."

They took off down the street leaving Link and I to deal with the growing army.

I turned to him as we drew our swords. "So, how do you kill something that is already dead?"

"You keep hitting and destroying it and hope to whatever deity you pray to that it stays dead."

"What if you don't really care about deities?"

"Then you better start with yours."

"My what, my God?"

"Themis, not God, I don't think he would be much help here."

"True point, this is the land of the Goddesses." I smiled. "Let's kill them before Redeads appear and start trying to rape us."

Link gave me a weird look and then ran ahead. I followed him and confronted my first dead thing. I pictured my dad would be one of the happiest people in all of Hyrule if he came across this same battle, him and his undead beings, trigger happy fool. The Stalfos had a sword and thankfully no shield. It swung at me whom I easily avoided and counter attacked. I finally got it down after several attempts and started to head to the next one, but it got up again. I glared at it and swung my sword causing it to fall to the ground again and jumped on its skull shattering it. I looked over quickly at Link and noticed he had taken out three sets of bones and was finishing up his fourth.

I went to the next one and this time I made sure to crush its skull before I went to the next. I wasn't a very strong swordsman, but I certainly knew that crashing to the ground with all your weight will take out a simple skull. I followed up with my third and found that Link was on the seventh and last Stalfos. I quickly finished my third one and we both ran for the gate. We pushed on the doors and slowly, they began to close. After a few minutes the doors were finally closed. Without a word we ran down the road and ran into the center of Castle Town.

There were Redeads and Stalfos, which had metal shields, everywhere. People were running from them and luckily it seemed that nobody was dead or in the grasps of the undead. There were two types of Redead wandering around: the mummified ones that were easily found in Arbiter's Grounds with the giant sword and a bit of armor and then there were the shrieking pedobears. There were also two Stalmasters which made me cringe. How nobody was killed in the plaza was beyond my imagination. I looked across the plaza and found that there were about fifty soldiers blocking the gates to the castle, though most looked like they would run at any given moment.

"I guess we should deal with these guys and hope that the gates are closed." I suggested.

"Take you the Stalfos first; they are easier to kill then the Redead." Link told me. "I'll take care of the bigger ones."

"You're going to go head on with the Stalmasters?"

"No, I have another way of dealing with them. I'm just going to need a few minutes, can you give me that?"

"Yeah, sure, take your time." I told him and looked over at the closest Stalfos, farthest away from the Redead. There were three of them that were trying to get into someone's house and reminded me a bit of Minecraft. I went to turn to Link, but he was gone. I jogged over to the three intruders and within a few feet of them, they noticed me. They turned simultaneously towards me and raised their swords. I swung my sword where their heads were and they all collapsed as their heads dropped to the ground.

"Heads up." I joked as I crushed their skulls. I took a metal shield from them and it was surprisingly light. "I'll be borrowing this; I don't think you need it right now right?"

They didn't answer or get back up so I left them to disappear and headed to the next Stalfos. After killing about four of them, they started to notice me and started to gather as they walked towards me, along with their generals the Stalmasters. The Redeads were just standing there as if waiting for an unfortunate person to walk by. It had easily been a few minutes and Link was nowhere to be found. I sighed as I readied for an attack by the first Stalfos in the group. How long did it take to create a plan to destroy two giant dead things with four swords?

I started at the first one, but it wasn't very long until I was sounded by the skeletons. My hand pulsed like a little warning beacon and I needed to have some fighting space. I did Link's signature Spin Attack and one by one the little deadbeats fell smashing their spines and they went poof. I growled as I realized how easy they could be killed or if not easily, but quickly. And here I was wasting my time doing attacks that would hurt a living person. I quickly got out of my head as one appeared to my left with a sword coming down on me. I put up the _borrowed_ shield and the sword's power pushed me back.

"What is this magic? You have no muscles to move, stop moving!" I yelled at it as I struck its open skull and crushing it into shards of bone and shoved the shield to block another sword. "Link, where the hell are you; I'm not going to be able to take on those two fuckers when they come around at the same time. I could, just not without killing myself in the process."

"Electra! Move!" Someone shouted from above.

I looked around and found the hero in green on a balcony where the Goron family had set up a shop. He moved something that was in his hands and something flashing at the end of it and I realized he was holding bomb arrow. I dropped the fight with my two Stalfos and booked it. I personally never wanted to know what it was like to have a bomb go off that close to me where a bunch of walking bones were about to fly. I hid behind some barrels and heard a bomb go off and there was a yelp beside me. I looked down and saw a little dog looking up at me.

I petted its head and smiled as another bomb went off. "Those noises are making those dead things dead for good; don't be afraid of something or someone that is your friend, it causes distrust-" Another bomb went off really close to the barrels and made my ears ring. "But you can be damn sure you can scream at them later or bark in your case."

I looked over the barrels and came face to face with a mummified knight Redead and a Pedo-Redead. They screamed their two different pitches and I covered my ears, cringing at the sound. It was never that bad in the games, if anything it sounded worse than the bomb going off close by and I wish it would have gone off even closer so I didn't have to hear it. Suddenly, the mummified Redead smashed his sword down on me before I could even recompose myself. But, then the blade stopped short as the Redead tried to hit me. I looked at what stopped it and found the sword was stuck in the side of the building that was right behind me. I took a breather and then the Redead screeched again, making me cringe all over again. The older version of Redead walked forward and knocked the barrels over and the dog ran away with its tail between his legs, somehow managing to ignore the screaming. I watched the dead corpse come within distance to jump onto my body when suddenly something dropped from the sky skewing it and it split in half. In behind that two falling halves was Delilah moving her sword so fast the other Redead didn't even get to turn let alone scream.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked.

"Not even a thank you, wow you are coldhearted and arrogant."

"Thanks," I retried the approach. "And I'm not coldhearted."

"But you're arrogant, anyway I was on the roof of this building, figured that when you started running there was a purpose so I got onto the roof. Bombs started to go off and then I saw two Redeads seemingly interested in something towards the building I happened to be standing on. Turns out they were looking at you."

"Yea, anyway," I looked around there were still Redead running around, or standing still within the plaza. I looked over to where Link was, but he was gone. "We should dispose of these corpses before they think about breaking down doors."

"I doubt they are thinking of anything at all." Delilah muttered. "Fine, let's go, but first, how to deal with their screams, they are rather loud."

I thought for a moment. "Scream back?"

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Hope you aren't screwed. And somehow move out of the way when they attack so you can counter strike."

"Alright, if you can keep up with me, we won't have to hear their screams."

I nodded and Delilah took off, leaving me breathless. That woman could move. She ran right by a Redead with her sword drawn and when she went to the next one, the first one was falling to pieces. I ran up to a sword bearing Redead and hit it several times, each time after the first to keep it from crying out its battle cry. Hearing it twice was enough for me. It eventually fell to its death and did a signature explosion as I headed to the next one. I didn't know how Delilah was killing them in a single blow, but I could one presume that it was from the sharpness of the blade, as well as her speed. As I watched from the corner of my eye taking out another Redead, she was elegant and I realized why she didn't have much armor. She didn't need it and it would only slow her speed.

The Redead were harder to kill than the Stalfos, and I'm my opinion unnerved me. As each one of them fell, I wondered how they had died before. Were their restless souls stuck in their rotting corpses or were their bodies brought back to life by necromancy magic while their souls were either in paradise or hell? I came face to face with one of the huggy ones and I didn't peer into its eyes for very long as I went to strike it down. They were black and hollow behind some burial mask and made me feel sick. We took down the final two Redeads and the sounds of running could be heard along with the shaking of armor from the trembling soldiers. We turned to the running sound and saw Link and Rusl coming towards us.

"We got the east gate closed. Sorry it took so long we had to incinerate the grabby Redeads." Rusl told us.

"Incinerate, what for?" Delilah asked.

"They don't stay dead." Link answered. "Turn around and see they're getting back up."

I turned around, but I was more interested at the fact Jason appeared from the west gate being chased by a group of undead and one piggy backing him.

"The west gate's closed, but they got up again!" He yelled coming towards us. "Get this thing off of me; I don't want to die by being molested!"

"That sounds like a perfect way for a guy to go out, right in your home territory." I commented.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position."

"And I certainly will not be joining you in that position of being attacked by a Pedo-Redead." I told him as Link unlinked the creature from Jason's back as it tried to bite at their heads.

Delilah walked past me and started to swing her sword cutting the Redead into pieces. "Stupid creature, Jason's not into necrophilia."

The Redead that were in the plaza started to get up joining the hoard Jason brought with him. There was a yelp from the knights guarding the castle gate, but there wasn't anything near them. I turned to Jason. "You really need to work on your fellow knights."

"Let me get right on that, because we are totally not being surrounded by undying dead things." He growled taking out his crossbow. "Now tell me were to fire so I can these bastards before they start screaming."

"The only things we can do are cut them into tiny pieces or burn them." Rusl said.

"I can't do any of those with a crossbow. How about I shoot them down and then one of you guys can rip out their spins so they can't move."

We all turned to him like he was insane.

"Why don't you go ahead and do so since it was your wonderful idea." I stated sarcastically.

"I placed the idea out for one of you guys to do it; I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Don't like dead things."

"I'm more not interested of the smell from the inside of the rotting corpse."

"Enough bickering, just shoot them down, the rest of us will start cutting them up into pieces." Delilah broken in. "They are close enough and any closer than we are all going to be fucked."

Link took out his bow and quiver of arrows. "I'll help shoot them down, just don't get too close to the ones I shoot, depending on where they are; they might explode."

Jason's face paled. "I'll be looking this way then."

"Let the games begin." I grinned.

"This isn't the Hunger Games… Electra that wasn't funny." Link scolded as soon as he realized why I used a _Hunger_ Games reference.

"You're sick." Jason told me and shot the first Redead.

00000

The last few corpses of the Redead were brought out into the open Hyrule Field by some of the braver knights and thrown on the burning bomb fire. The sun was starting to drop in the sky as it made its swing some time earlier. Rusl had gone home leaving the four of us and Shad to watch the fire burn the corpses. There wasn't much said after the fight let alone during it. Everyone was too busy making sure they were getting the Redead under control and trying not to hear their screams. There were a few times when one started shrieking like a banshee and either Link or Jason had to shoot it so they wouldn't attach themselves to either, Rusl or me, Delilah stunned her dead opponents with charm and showed off what she was made of. Jason almost hit me with a bolt because of it.

Shad was going through his notes as I looked around in thought feeling my acclaimed shield on my back. Stalfos and Redead didn't just appear whenever they wanted to, they had areas of existences and even though Stalfos could be found in the field that we stood on, they only appeared at night. I looked over at Link who was beside me sitting on the ground looking at the fire. He looked like he was thinking probably about the monsters that invaded Castle Town.

I looked over at Shad. "So where should Link and I head first. There are a few dungeons I can think of that would have it, but you are the expert right now."

"The easier dungeons would be wisest to do first so you can boost your skills. So the next dungeon that I know that would be easiest is the Goron Mines, though you should talk to the Gorons before you do any exploring. They might have information." Shad answered.

"So where are we heading?" Delilah asked.

"I guess to Faron Woods, it was the spot where the Medallion was found and the Forest Temple might have some clues. The Temple of Time ruins are also in the area and it is said to be where the Medallion of Light was first given to the Hero of Time."

"Sounds fantastic, we'll meet you guys in Kakariko Village to trade information." Jason suggested.

Link stood up and joined the conversation. "Alright, we'll meet you there the day after tomorrow around noon." There was a silent agreement and Link placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get going; our journey is a bit longer than theirs so let's see if we can get to Kakariko Village before nightfall, I've had enough with dead things today."

"Yea," I turned to Jason, Delilah, and Shad. "We have to get our horses from the castle. We'll see you later and don't get into too much trouble."

"We're not the ones being hunted, how could we possibly get into any more trouble than you?" Jason joked.

"Skulltulas are always looking for food and don't forget about Skullkid, he's a bit of a prick when he wants to be."

"We'll keep that in mind, see you later." Delilah told us.

Link and I waved to them and then wandered towards Hyrule Castle. Once on the castle grounds, Link led me to the stables. He opened the door and Zelda was standing there petting Epona and Hero.

She turned to us and gave a small smile. "Glad to see you aren't hurt."

"There were five of us verse an undead army, it's usually him against an undead army, how could we lose." I point a thumb at Link with a smirk, but then it turned to a serious frown. "Though I'm sure I'm not the only one who is questioning their appearance, especially the ones that were around during the Era of the Hero of Time."

"You're not; I find it extremely disturbing that they were in Castle Town this morning. There are only two people that could have done this that is if they have the ability to do so, I just hope that the one who did it isn't the shadow."

"It better not be, or we will have to collect those Medallions even faster." Link said. "And we don't even know where the medallions he's using are, we're just running around aimlessly hoping to snatch something."

"Speaking of which, where are you heading?" Zelda asked.

"We're going to see the Gorons and see if they have any information and then we'll check out the Goron Mines." I told her.

"I remember reading about the Fire Temple where the Fire Medallion was found. You can reach it at the top of the mountain or a path from the Chief's house within Goron City, but the only way you can go in there is if you have fire proof and heat proof protection."

"Why's that?" Link asked.

"If you stay in the area for a certain amount of time you will eventually spontaneously combust, or at least your clothes will first, if you're lucky."

Sounded like a fun game to test out of someone on death row. I grinned slightly, happy that I didn't say that out loud. Some things are better left in the head.

Zelda moved out of the way of the two horses in their pens. "You better hurry over to Kakariko Village, you might have enough time to go up to and talk to the Goron Elder before it gets dark. The dark isn't safe for creatures of the light with them running around."

"Will Hyrule Castle and Castle Town be safe while we are gone?" I asked her. I didn't want to leave the central of Hyrule defenseless, that's how Zant took it over in the first place three years before.

"I'll have the truer knights guarding the castle and the retired ones to teach the fearful knights to be less fearful. Jason I believe will have a few on his journey with Shad."

"At least there will be more than just two people with swords going with them."

"Who else is going?"

"A woman named Delilah; she was the one who help defeat the Redead today." Link answered.

Zelda smirked as if she knew her from somewhere. "I see; well good luck on the trip and be careful of the creatures of Hyrule Field, they are just as bad as the night ones, but you unfortunately have to see their faces."

_**I don't know when the next update will be, I have a deadline for my Christmas Special coming around and I have to write a whole volume in Yu-Gi-Oh before I can be calm about having the deadline so bloody close… never procrastinate and even as I say this, I will still do it. But you shouldn't, procrastination is bad ladies and gentlemen.**_

_**Review, Favorite Follow please and thank you**_


	19. Chapter 19 I See Fire

_**A Total of 9940 words! NEW RECORD! Anyway long time since I updated my mistake. I wanted to add another part but then this chapter got longer and longer and longer and so… I had to end it. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 19

I See Fire

Riding on a horse was a hard enough task without the added obstacles. Bokoblins and a few Bulblins roamed the area we crossed. They chased after us like they thought they could catch us, but they were no match to the speed of the horses. It was easy to avoid them and if they did get in the way Hero or Epona would just run through them like an eighteen wheeler hitting paper. The horses barely acknowledged the monsters' exist. What the problem was happened to be the Kargaroc, three of them. They flew after us and with us at a consistent speed and tried hard to throw us off the horses. Hacking them with a sword was the probably the most stressful thing I could think of. The boss fight was a piece of cake compare to riding a horse and being attacked by giant birds.

The sun has just hid behind the horizon when we arrived at the gates of Kakariko Village. The ground underneath us started to move as undead creatures started to pop out of the ground. The horses' hooves left Hyrule Field leaving the undead behind. I sighed; I had enough with the dead for the day. We travelled into the Eldin Province and followed the narrow path of the ravine. The ravine opened up and the village appeared in the twilight evening. The Eldin spring started to sparkle as the twilight faded and the moon appeared behind the rocks. The village seemed like it had in the game, it was peaceful and there was someone playing some sort of instrument I couldn't guess, a wind instrument for sure. Link walked Epona ahead. Hero and I followed behind him and the hero stopped in front of the Elde Inn. We got off the horses. I looked around noticing there wasn't a Goron in sight. I looked back up to the inn and was mildly impressed. The game did well on portraying the town, but it was way better in person.

"We should stay here until the morning. Then we should talk to some of the people who live here to find out why the Gorons aren't here." Link stated in the cold light.

"So they did stay around and interact with the Kakariko Villagers?"

"Sure, they were here when I visited here before I went to Hyrule all those weeks ago."

"I see so I wonder where they went off to."

Link shrugged halfheartedly as he turned to Death Mountain. The look he gave at it was something that reminded me a bit of the boss key in the Forest Temple. I shivered, though I couldn't tell if it was from the dropping temperature or from the crows that seemed to magically appear. He turned back towards the inn as the crows cried. "Let's head in before those crows act on their thoughts."

"Shit, I forgot about those things, like the movie claws, they just want to kill you and eat you."

"Claws?"

"It's an older movie where crows get mad cow disease from sick cows that an Amish family owned. They didn't tell anyone that the crows were eating the cows. Anyway, let's see who is in the inn, I'm curious to know who runs it. I remember almost all of the villagers of this place were killed when Zant came."

"Well the population has grown, but I think you would be surprised at who runs the inn."

We walked inside and Renado was behind the desk. Renado looked up and came from around the desk. "Good evening Link, Miss. What brings you here tonight?"

"We are on a quest." Link answered. "This is Electra Ends; she's my partner this time around."

"I hope nothing dangerous has come to Hyrule again." Renado sighed.

I suddenly felt slightly guilty. The village had suffered enough. It didn't need the threat of another attack.

"It's nothing to serious yet, which is why we came here so it doesn't become serious. Are there a few beds to spare? We need to stay the night before we head up to Death Mountain."

"Of course there is. Oh, there is something I should probably tell you about. It might have to do with your quest."

"I'll just let you guys talk." I said shifting my weight back and forth before they got started. My back, butt and leg muscles were sore from the ride and I didn't really want to listen to Renado. It wasn't that he was a bad guy to listen to, but it was that he was putting me to sleep on my feet with his warm tone.

Link seemed to read me like an open book and nodded towards me. "Sure, I'll see you upstairs if you're still awake."

I turned to Renado. "Thank you for having us."

"No problem Electra, make yourself at home and if you aren't too tired I can make something in about an hour if you're hungry."

I didn't have a chance to answer as Link's stomach begged in the empty room.

He blushed slightly. "That would be great."

I smirked as I headed up the stairs to the beat of Renado scolding Link for not giving care to himself. I opened the door to the room with the four beds. I never understood why it was set up like that, have they never heard of privacy? I closed the door behind me and chose the farthest bed from the door, which happened to be next to a window. I collapsed on it after taking the officially stolen shield off my back and looked at the ceiling. The ceiling had nothing special to it and my eyes closed as I reflected on the mess that happened during the day. I opened my eyes again when a shriek of those creatures came to mind and came face to face with a red snake like creature looking down on me. "What the hell?!"

I rolled off the bed just as the snake thing dropped off the ceiling. The thing landed on the bed hard and fell off it crashing to the floor. It had two arms but no legs. It wandered towards me. I scurried away from it realizing how pathetic I probably looked. I fought undead creatures from two different time lines and yet here I was sliding across the floor away from a three foot long snake lizard thing. I pulled out my sword and grasped it with both hands when the creature continued to advance. I tried to look threatening, but my hands were shaking making the sword completely ineffective. The creature's tail flicked towards my hand and grabbed the handle of the sword. There was a small struggle, until I noticed that the skin felt the same as a snake. I shrieked throwing the sword away as I tried to back away, but ran into the dresser. The dresser fell over and unfortunately missed the snake thing. It continued forward and I continued back towards the door. I thought I heard the door downstairs shut close, but I wasn't sure over the sound of my brain telling me to get away from the snake thing. Why was it following me? Sure it had big, cute, purple eyes and a white bone face mask that had two little horns at the top of its head making it seem even more adorable, but it was still a snake. I pulled out my guns just as the door opened. I looked up to see Link walk in.

"What's going on up here?" He asked as he looked down at me. "Why are you crying?"

"That _thing_!" I pointed at it with my gun. The creature just stood there looking fucking cute and looked up to Link.

A large smile grew on its face. "Link!"

I blinked in confusion. "It knows your name?"

"I'm not sure how." Link stated as he walked in front of me and picked up the snake creature. He looked at it and turned to me. "You can put the guns away, it's not a snake."

I glared at the 'not a snake' snake looking thing. I stood up and followed Link's instructions putting the guns away. "Then what is it?"

"A baby dragon, its parent or parents are probably looking for it."

"And you just happen to know what the hell it is why?"

"Because dragons breathe fire, snakes don't. Not to mention, I don't think any snakes here have mutated to develop arms and claws." Link replied looking at the little dragon. "What are you doing here anyway scaring Electra like that? You could have been killed."

"Link…" The dragon replied looking a little sad.

I looked at it with less of a threatening look. It seemed familiar to my memory, but I couldn't think of what it was, obviously it wasn't that important. "I guess that's all it knows how to say, where do you think its parents could be?"

"Well they could live nearby and the dragon isn't really lost at all. It could have just wondered who was in the inn as no one comes up here to stay. It's not really a tourist site as you can see."

"Where could it live around here? The only cave is at the front of the entrance of the village and nothing like a dragon could live there."

"Well, there are several hot springs meaning there's heat, it could just live on top of the ravine wall, or even towards Death Mountain."

"Wait, there's a hot spring here? Right, I can believe I forgotten about it." I realized and opened my little pouch of everything.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to relax before going to bed."

"What about the dragon?"

"Link I'm sure you can think for yourself, I don't really know what to do with the dragon, it knows your name and it can speak at least your name. By the look in the dragon's eyes it probably likes you."

Link looked down at the dragon. "Then I guess I'll just ask Renado about any dragons around the area."

I smiled lightly as I pulled out my swim suit. "Well its cute for a dragon I'll give it that."

"And you suddenly like it?"

"It's not a snake, why wouldn't I like a dragon, first dragon I've ever seen, I'm not including the Leviathan on this list; she's a bitch."

Link nodded in agreement and started to head out the door with the dragon. "Be careful, it's dangerous around here again."

I raised an eyebrow, "What happened to the Gorons?"

"They went back up to their city and locked it up again, something's up and they are trying to keep it secured."

"Well at least we know that there is more than likely a medallion there."

"Yeah," Link whispered almost out of my hearing as he left. I listened to his footsteps as they headed down the stairs.

I looked back at the door, poor Link going through whatever he is processing in his head and I left him with a baby dragon. I changed into my bathing suit; put my pants and boots back on. I grabbed my sword, placed it in its sheath and headed out of the room. I walked down the stairs and noticed that the first floor was completely empty. I looked out a window and saw the dragon steal Link's hat and Renado and his daughter Luda laughing. Link looked a little annoyed as he grabbed it back, but it didn't stay long as the dragon jumped into his arms. I left the window and went behind the counter and into the kitchen. There was a ladder on the back wall that led up to the outside balcony up to the hot spring. I climbed up the ladder and walked across the roof.

The hot spring glowed in the moon light next to the rock wall. I took off my boots and pants, folding them neatly on top of my boots and set my guns on top for quick access. I slipped in the water and felt it take away all of the pain of my sore muscles. There wasn't any noise from where I sat next to the wall except for the soft wind and the hot water. The smell of the air wasn't fresh and crisp like it was in Ordon or at home. There was a faint smell of sulfur from the volcano. I looked up at the moon. It was very similar to the one back home: full of creators and bombardment from its young years of life about 4.6 billion years ago. I looked towards the mountain and the top was glowing red and some smoke was rising above it. I turned back to the water and watched the steam leave into the cool air. I looked up at the rock wall. The thought of the dragon appeared in my brain as I heard the sounds of footsteps that I had come to accustom of faintly behind me. "Where in the world did that dragon come from?" I asked the wall, but it didn't respond.

The familiar footsteps came to a stop behind me. "Not around here."

I turned to Link just as the dragon hopped out of his arms. It wandered up to me and rubbed its head against my face. I suppressed the shivers of the skin's touch as I reminded myself that is was a dragon not a snake.

"So Renado didn't have a clue to where it came from?"

'He knew where _he_ came from, but it's nowhere down at the bottom of the mountain." Link sighed as he sat down beside the edge of the hot spring against the wall a couple of feet away from me. The dragon slipped onto my shoulders and I turned my eyes to the dragon looking at me. "He said the dragon more than likely came from the crater of the volcano."

"Then we'll go bring this little guy back to his parents."

"If they are still alive."

I looked up at Link. He looked gloomy up at the moon. I wasn't sure what happened to his parents, but I guessed it was similar to what happen to his ancestor's parents which were killed in the Hyrulean Civil War. I knew the feeling well. "There's a good chance, I don't see any reason why they wouldn't be."

"The Gorons though-"

"The Gorons went back up and lock down the mountain for unknown reasons. For all we know the mountain erupted and they were making sure there aren't any rock slides and repairing the damage. The key word is _unknown_. It could be anything like, the shadow tried to talk with them and they are keeping people away as try and lock him up."

"If the last one is true, I hoped they ran him over." Link smiled slightly as if imaging the scene.

"There we go positive thoughts. We won a match today; take a breather so you are ready for the next one. You know as well as I do that you can't fight if you are distracting yourself with depressing thoughts and wariness. The last thing Hyrule needs is another fearful, paranoid warrior."

"I'm not being paranoid, I'm being cautious."

"Whatever you say," I stretched and slumped lower into the water up to my chin as the dragon jumped off. "The water is nice though, clears the mind a bit."

"This really isn't the time to be relaxing."

"I'm relaxing to a degree, I have my guns right by my head for fast access, and nothing that threatens us will be safe from my aim."

There was silence between the two of us. Then, Link started to take off his boots. I gave him a questioning look. He didn't seem to notice as he carefully rolled up the bottom of his pains and plunked his feet into the water. His shoulder's relaxed as he leaned back against the wall.

"The water does feel nice."

I placed the back of my head on the ground and the night sky glowed in all its mysterious glory. The dragon huffed ruining my thought and lied next to my head. I smiled slightly forgiving the baby creature. It was too cute for its own good.

00000

The sun was barely up the next day when Link and I were saying goodbye to Renado and the horses and were on our way with the tiny dragon. The dragon walked in between us practically skipping back and forth and around us. I wasn't sure what he was so happy about, but it was putting me in a good mood. We got to the first rock wall that was covered in a metal grid. In front of it a ladder was on the ground and in many pieces.

I rolled my eyes, "How does breaking the ladder going to do anything, the grid is practically a ladder on its own?"

"You'd be surprised; most people don't like climbing the grid." Link said. "You wait here with Happy; I'm going to make sure no ramparting Gorons are blocking the way."

I went to ask him about the name he decided to give the dragon, but he was already on the move climbing the grid without effort. He went over the side and I looked down at the dragon. "Happy huh?"

The dragon just looked at me and then back up at the top of the wall.

Link appeared a second later. "There's no one blocking the path up to the mountain."

"Cool, be right up." I replied and the dragon hopped up on my shoulder.

I climbed the grid and met Link at the top. We continued down the path up to the mountain as it wavered in width size as we went. We came across another gridded rock wall that had two large stair-like structures off to the right. Happy climbed them as Link and I climbed the grid. The path above was covered in a few rumbled rocks and as we continued steam vents were littering the path way. It wasn't long before we got to the drop off platforms that led to a little clearing. I looked around in amazement. There were a few Gorons that were around and on ledges leading up towards the Goron Mines and looked way taller and broader than they had in the game.

Suddenly, Link tackled me to the ground sending the two of us a few feet from our original position just as a flaming boulder hit where we were standing. My eyes widened and Link pulled me on my feet quickly and the dragon hopped onto his shoulders.

"We have to find a place to take cover until the volcano stops spewing out rocks." He said and pointed to one of the Gorons who started to wave his hands beckoning us forward. "He should be able to get us up onto the metal walk way, there are a few good spots up there."

I didn't answer as Link pulled me down onto the drop off as another fiery rock missed us again. More flaming rocks started to fall around the platforms and the clearing. We moved around the shadows that appeared on the ground and made it to the Goron. It curled up into a ball and Link pushed me towards it forcing me onto its back.

"Get up, and get ready for the landing."

The dragon jumped on my shoulder and I was launched to the platform that was fifteen feet up. I landed and Link was right behind me as a volcanic bomb flew by where he was in the air a second before.

"It's like they are aiming for us." I retorted.

Link shook his head as he turned to the right side of the trail. I followed him and the dragon ran ahead. Another Goron was standing there completely ignoring the falling rocks beside the next platform that was even higher than the last one. We stood next to the Goron under the platform and Link waved with an awkward smile on his face.

"Brother, what brings you all the way up here with a lady?" The male Goron asked.

"This is Electra and we came because of a story and a baby dragon." Link replied as a rock landed in front of the Goron. "Why are all the Gorons back up at the mountain?"

"The Fire Temple has been setting the volcano off and this is the second day. Several Gorons have gone to go figure out the problem, but they haven't come back yet."

"Great," I muttered. "This is the same thing that happened at the Forest Temple. The beautiful thing this time there is a fire hazard."

"You want to go to the temple?"

"That was the idea if it there wasn't a problem in the mines."

The ground stopped vibrating as rocks also stopped falling to the earth.

The Goron shrugged. "Good luck, Electra, Brother, the place is a little warm for humans, so I hope you don't hurt yourself."

"We'll try not to." Link said and the Goron rolled up into a ball looking very similar to that of a boulder. After being launched several more times, we finally got to the entrance of the Gorons' home. There were several Gorons around the entrance room and two Gorons standing guard of the Goron Mines. The Gorons food source of rocks lied with all of their industrial era machinery. Darbus stood towering over the other Gorons and his strange rock hair seemed messy. He was speaking quietly with some other Gorons, but looked very frustrated. We walked in and the dragon jumped off my shoulder hitting my armor with his tail creating a loud echo. The Gorons stopped talking turning their attention to us. I suddenly felt very insignificant as a human compare to the rock humanoid creatures.

A smile appeared on Darbus's face. "Link, thank the goddesses you are here, maybe you can help us."

"Does this have to so with the old fire temple inside the volcano?" I asked the patriarch.

"And who might you be?"

"Her name is Electra," Link answered the very suspicious Goron. "We heard the problem from one of the Gorons on the way up here."

"You heard correctly, there is something ramparting a fuss down there for two days. None of my tribe members have returned from going to take a look. Not to mention, one of the look outs described a shady looking man hiding in the shadows heading up there yesterday morning. He has yet to be seen again."

"Maybe he got eaten." One of the Gorons laughed. "Shady people shouldn't be roaming around."

"What would he be eaten by?" I asked in confusion.

"A dragon lives in there. It's quite friendly if you have a good heart, but if you don't, well the smell of cooked flesh isn't something new."

I looked down at the tiny dragon that was curiously looking at the closest Goron. I turned to Link. "Guess we know what the problem is?"

"We do?" Link questioned.

"The dragon is making the mountain erupt because it's missing its kid."

Realization and a bit of relief poured over his face. He turned to Darbus. "Is there a way we can get to the dragon? It was a bit warm in the Goron mines so I can't imagine us surviving long enough to get to where the dragon lives."

Darbus placed a hand on his chin. "I know we still have the Goron Tunic, but for the young lady, I'm not sure if we have anything else."

"Perhaps the Great Fairy of Power might be able to help them." A raspy voice entered the room from behind us.

We turned and got out of the way as an elderly Goron entered with purple tribal lines instead of white, I struggled to remember his name. He turned to me and a smile appeared on his face like that of a grandfather looking down at his grandchildren.

"Gor Coron, you can't be serious, not with the volcano acting like this." Darbus stated.

"It would be a test of strength, if you can get up there and see the fairy, you should be able to handle the Fire Temple. Plus," He pulled out a gold key with a red gem it. "I'll give you the key to getting into the chest that opens the Fire Temple door, much more suitable then the way the dragon comes and goes I think."

"Right, you guys like testing people with strength for trust." I sighed, "This is a two for one deal, can't say no to that, so which way to the Great Fairy of Power?"

00000

I looked at the stretch of land between Gor Coron, Link, Darbus, Happy the Dragon, and I, which was being bombarded by volcanic bombs even though the mountain wasn't even erupting, and the entrance of the cave somewhere near the mountain top. I looked back at Gor Coron. "Are you sure there is no other way to get to the fairy?"

"Nope, there is just a shear wall and a river of lava on any other part of the mountain."

"I think the shear wall would be more of a test of strength then a bomb field." Link replied.

"A child went through here a little over a hundred years ago, he was fine."

"They probably used a damn shield like an umbrella." I pointed out, slightly annoyed, pointing at Link's Hylian shield. A child could easy hide under it.

"That's exactly what he did." Gor Coron beamed proudly. "Once you get to the vine covered wall there won't be any rocks falling in that area. Though now that I think about it, there are some skullwalltulas on the vines."

"What are those?" Link asked.

"They are like little spiders that are really easy to kill; they just knock you off the vines when they notice you on them. Sort of like a walltula." Darbus answered.

"Are they actually small?" I asked.

"There around this big," he answered making a circle with his hands that was about two feet in diameter. "See small, I can step on them."

"That's not small to a human." I face palmed myself.

"Afraid of spiders?"

"Her father is." Link answered and turned to me. "Ready? I'm sure we could run and just make sure we leave the shadowed areas."

I nodded, but Gor Coron grabbed our shoulders.

"Wait, I should warn you, the rocks here tend to aim where you are going." The elder Goron exclaimed.

"Is there anything else?" I asked him, the point of a test was to see if something could be done without all the boundaries, though I had to give it to him; that point was rather important.

"Nope that's all."

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" I wondered. Suddenly, the red dragon ran down the path barely being missed by rocks. "Happy!"

"Happy!" Link shouted just as I ran after the crazy dragon.

Happy kept running while Link and I chased him up hill while doing our best to dodge the hot rocks. I knew it wasn't going to be much easier going back. Maybe the Great Fairy of Power was like the Great Fairy Queen and could teleport us, speaking of which, did all the Great Fairies not wear tops? I was positive that they used to.

Happy stopped right in front of the vine covered wall and I looked back at the path we took. How the hell did we cross I truly didn't have a clue. I turned to Link who already had his sling shot out and was aiming for the spiders. One by one they died and I was glad he was just full of different arsenals. Happy hopped from shoulder to shoulder as we started to climb, when one of us was starting to slow down, he waiting for the next one to go by and he jumped on to them. Twice he almost fell and twice Link and I almost had heart attacks. When we got to the top we sat down and took a breather. There were two paths with a sign with arrows showing which way was which. I walked up to it and looked at it without any idea on how to read it. It was old Hylian script.

"Hey Link, do you know how to read this stuff?" I asked.

He wandered over and looked it over. His lips moved without sounds as he translated and then smirked proudly. He pointed to the right. "That way is towards the volcano crater." He pointed to the left. "That is the way to the Great Fairy of Power."

"Great, but I wonder how good fairies age?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because I pretty sure this fairy has been at this location for over a hundred years."

"Let's go and see then." Link shrugged and led the way to the cave. On the inside the floor was tiled in blue marble and in the back of the room was a fountain and a pool of glowing blue water with the Triforce symbol in front of it. The walls had water falling down them like a waterfall at a salon, but it was quiet. The only thing the place lacked was the Great Fairy. Happy looked around and started to sniff the air.

"Hello?" I called, but my voice didn't echo in the empty room, sort of like a duck's quack. It slightly disturbed me. We stood there for a few moments when Link suddenly started to hum. I turned to him standing on the Triforce and I recognized the tune. I smirked. "That's Zelda's Lullaby."

Link stopped humming and was about to say something when a laugh filled the room.

A light glowed in the center of the pool of water and a three pig tailed, pink haired woman appeared from it, sitting on nothing, and dressed in vines and leaves, barely. She had a lot of eye shadow on and if she was wearing anymore makeup; the joke you have some face on your makeup would be applicable.

"I have two people at my fountain today, this is a treat." The fairy smiled. "Can I help you with something, it's not often I get people to come here and figure out my calling."

"We were wondering if you had a way to keep my friend here from burning up in the mountain crater." Link asked. I let him go, the fairy was weird in my opinion, plus, he did figure out how to call her, even though it wasn't on purpose. At least, I didn't think it was. "I have a tunic from the Gorons, but she doesn't have anything and we need to get Happy back to his family."

"Hmm, you remind me of someone else who came here a long time again." The fairy said thoughtfully and smiled. She waved her hands, creating a light and a bracelet appeared from within it. She handed it to me. "Here, this will protect you from the heat just as well as the Goron Tunic will help you. Good luck on getting the dragon home safely, I happen to like my home."

"Thank you." I replied and put it on my left arm.

"No problem, don't get into much trouble and come visit again, I might have something else later on." The Great Fairy said.

The fairy laughed and then disappeared from sight. Link looked at me. "Not bad for a fairy that is over a hundred years old."

"Yea, now we just get to run through a mouse trap game and make it out alive." I replied and walked out of the room along with Happy. Link followed behind me and we climbed down the vines. We stopped at the bottom of the rock wall and the volcanic bomb path seemed to quiet down. There wasn't a single piece of communication between the three of us as we ran to the Gorons at the top of the path. It was like a ten mile walk going uphill both ways speech from an old person when they didn't use school buses, only it was in no man's land. We got to the end and I barely missed being crushed by a boulder when I stopped moving for a moment. The rock crashed in front of me and I moved around it as fast as I possibly could.

Gor Coron had a smile on his face while Darbus's mouth was wide open looking at me with the look of 'did that just happen?'

Darbus shook his head and smirked. "Well done brother, Electra, let's get you down to the crater of this volcano and to the Fire Temple."

The two Gorons led the three of us. On the way Happy stopped for a moment and when I turned to him he came back with a purple rock in his mouth matching his eyes. He jumped into Link's arms and Link took the stone.

"What's this for?" He asked him.

The dragon pointed with his tail towards Link, "Link."

"Thanks Happy." Link said and put it in his pouch.

Happy jumped down and then came back with a green rock. He jumped and I caught him and he gave me the rock, "Electra."

I smiled at him as he crawled up to my shoulder and I stared at the green rock before putting it away. I felt all good inside that he knew my name.

We got to the Goron Mines again and a Goron moved aside to reveal a passage way. We walked in and flash backs of Goron City from Ocarina of Time appeared matching the picture of the city exactly. There were levels that were connected by stairs and a Goron was rolling around on one of the floors below as it echoed throughout the city. I looked over to the pedestal in the center of the top floor only being held by ropes and noticed something was missing from it. I couldn't remember what it was, so I left it be. We continued down the stairs and I noticed that the path way to the lost woods was gone. I frowned and finally found ourselves at the bottom of the city. There was a room at the far end and Darbus led us in. The room wasn't all that big and the statute was already moved proving that they were still waiting for the Gorons to come back who left.

Darbus went to a drawer and opened it. He pulled out the Goron's Tunic with a red hat that was identical to Link's green tunic and hat. "Here you go, should fit you perfectly and then you will be safe from the fire and heat down there."

Link nodded his thanks and I mostly paid attention to Happy then him changing his tunic. He had to take off his outside gear and took off his green tunic and hat. His chain mail glistened in the torches light, but it was soon covered again in a red tunic. Happy zigzagged around my feet and Link cleared his throat. I looked up and he looked ready to go with his hat and gear on.

"Alright Happy; let's get you home before the volcano puts parts of Hyrule off the map." I told him.

Gor Coron pulled out the golden key with the red gem in the middle and Link grabbed it. "Thanks."

"Please get our tribe members back safely. That's includes you." Gor Coron emphasized.

Link left through the doorway and I followed quickly after him and Happy. We entered a bottom of a crater and found lava pits down below and the only thing to get from one rock to the next was wooden bridges. Who the hell throws a wooden bridge in the bottom of a god damn volcano? I sighed as we crossed them. They seemed to be safe enough. We found the box at the door of the Fire Temple and Link opened it to find the Big Key for all the lovely boss fights in this world. Link opened the door and without any problems it opened for us. We walked in and instantly the door shut and locked.

"Totally didn't see this coming." I said mockingly at the large bonfire in the middle of the room. A fire thing came out and started to dance about with yellow flames. "Hey, I actually know what this is!"

"What is it then? I personally don't like it." Link asked.

"It's a Fire Dancer, a really easy enemy to destroy, you throw a bomb at it and this black stubby thing comes out of its fire shield. The bastard is fast though. I'll stand on the far side and you stand here. When you blow it up, you might be able to hit it. It will run away from you and then I'll hit it. Arrows won't work on it when it has that fire shield. The flames will go to blue and then to green. Once it changes color, it will start to chase us until we can extinguish its flames with a bomb."

"That's not bad at all." Link smiled. "Happy, can you head up those stairs please? This will take a few minutes at the most."

The dragon went on his way on Link's orders and I ran to the other side of the bonfire. Link took out a bomb and it hit the Fire Dancer with no problem. The black blob ran away from Link just as he hit it with his sword. I came in my direction and I hit it. The hitting and the exploding lasted the same amount of rounds like I predicted and it felt a lot like the game Pong, which I my personal opinion was an excellent game. The Fire Dancer died and so did the bonfire it was born from leaving behind the Fire Medallion. I picked it up and tossed it to Link.

"Shad was right, that was easy."

"Yeah…" Link said uneasily as he put away the medallion.

We went up the stairs to the three statues were Happy was waited impatiently. He was hopping up and down and when we got to the top he rushed to the left door. He obviously knew where he was and I was happy. The last thing we needed was to navigate the damn temple. From my own readings and a really old experience, it was almost as much as a bitch as the Water Temple. Then I groaned as we went into the next room. There were several platforms where lava was playing at their bottoms.

"What is it Electra?"

"Just that, if we have to find all of these medallions, the Water Temple is going to be a fucking bitch and a half. If we don't manage to get lose let alone lose our minds, it would be a miracle."

"Well isn't that something to look forward to." Link grinned like a fool and looked at the gap separating the place were Happy wanted to go and where we were. "I guess we are going to have to jump."

"Better not miss." I told him as Happy jumped onto his shoulders and wrapped himself around Link's arms.

"I should be telling you that."

He gave a running start and jumped making the landing without a worry. I stood where he stood and jumped slightly misjudging the distance. My landing was close as I landed on the edge and sighed in relief.

"You got cocky with the jump didn't you?"

"No one died; nothing to worry about." I growled as I stomped over to the large door that Happy was dancing at.

I lifted the door partially and it opened the rest by itself. Inside the room was round and the platform was surrounded by lava except for the bridge at the door. There were six holes all filled with lava in the middle of the platform. A dragon looking similar to Happy appeared from one of the holes filled with lava and started to fly around the cavern breathing fire. It was about sixty feet in length had two arms with three heavy duty claws. The face guard had huge horns that faced towards the flaming mane. His eyes were a raging green matching my stone exactly. Suddenly, the holophone went off and Zelda appeared in front of us, for the second time in a dungeon.

"Queen Zelda?!" Someone called from a corner of the room. I turned to it and saw several Gorons standing there.

She waved at them and turned back to us. "How's it going?"

"Good, maybe." Link replied as the dragon hovered just about the ground in front of us. The dragon tilted its head to the side as it looked down at us.

Happy ran up to the dragon and instantly the flames of the dragon disappeared and the room seemed to cool down slightly. The dragon started to make sounds like it was talking to the baby dragon and Zelda's eyebrow rose. "Is that, Volvagia I'm hearing?"

"Volvagia…" I muttered to myself in thought. No one seemed to pay attention to it.

The large dragon turned to Link and nodded its head. "Thank you, Link."

"Wait a minute!" I shouted as I realized something. "This isn't right."

"What isn't right?" Link asked.

"Everything isn't right, all of this stuff, the medallions, the castle moving, Volvagia knowing your name, all of this only happened in the adult timeline, nothing was destroyed in the child timeline and none of the medallions were collected because in the child timeline, kid Link stopped Ganondorf from completing all of the mess that happened in the adult timeline. He shouldn't know who you or your ancestor is because the future changed. Even the collection of the spiritual stones except for the Kokiri's emerald should still be with their rightful owners, but going through the Goron City, the leader did not have the Goron's Ruby on its pedestal in the center of the city. I would understand why the story of Hyrule being saved is in the scriptures, but the actions of that should not be reflected on this timeline. That's why Ganondorf in this timeline already had the Triforce of Power and the princess had the Triforce of Wisdom because when kid Link came back, he already had the Triforce of Courage making the other two pieces separate. The only thing that isn't reflected in this timeline is the fact that Volvagia, according to the manga story of this, was not corrupted by Ganondorf and adult Link didn't have to kill his friend to save him."

"He what?!" Link choked.

"He cried; it wasn't the prettiest of scenes." I told him. "If he didn't, Hyrule would have been destroyed due to the volcano erupting violently."

Zelda was quiet as she was looking through scrolls and books. Volvagia was cuddling the baby dragon and almost purring. One by one the Gorons slipped by and ran out of the room. A minute went by when Zelda said something. "So, how did all these events happen, without them happening?"

"How about it was magic?" Someone echoed and Volvagia mane of flames was up and the dragon was snarling in the direction of the voice.

"Queen Zelda, we'll call you back." I told her and she nodded.

The call ended and the mysterious person laughed.

"Who's there?" Link asked drawing his sword.

"You forgot about me already?" The man whined as he appeared out of the shadows of the cave.

"Oh, it's you." I said in a deadpan tone. "What are you doing here Dean?"

"Only here to cause havoc and collect my prize."

"Well you caused the havoc the prize you get is leaving before the dragon eats you. Apparently, he can tell between a good person and a bad person and he finds the latter delicious." Link stated.

The dragon went after Dean, but he disappeared and reappeared next to Happy picking him up. Volvagia stopped in midair just as he was about to charge.

"Put Happy down!"

"I think not," Dean pulled out the Fire Medallion out of thin air.

"How did you?" I asked as Link took inventory.

"Like I said, magic Themis."

"My name isn't Themis!" I shouted, "It's Electra, now put the little one down and we can settle this outside of the room like adults."

Dean grinned as the medallion gleamed differently. My hand pulsed and I grabbed my sword.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

The medallion was absorbed into the baby dragon. Dean put the dragon down and Happy started to roll around on the floor screaming. Volvagia flew at Dean, but he disappeared just as the dragon went to eat him. Link and I put our swords away and headed towards the dragon. My hand pulsed again just as Dean's arm hooked around my neck clothes-hanging me. I gagged as his grip tightened and started to drag me out of the room. I grabbed his arms trying to loosen the grip.

Link turned just as we were at the door. "Electra!"

Happy screamed a strange scream suddenly grabbing Link's attention and the door shut in front of me and I heard bars strike the ground on the other side. The earth rumbled below our feet and around the cavern. Dean lost his grip and I got out of the lock by throwing him over my shoulder. He landed on the ground hard. I pulled out my guns and pointed them at him. It wasn't the time to be using a sword, not against whatever he was.

"What the hell did you do?" I shouted.

"You already know, don't you?" The man grinned on the floor.

I shot him in the head, but the wound disappeared. He disappeared from his spot on the floor. "Bastard! He's just a baby!" I yelled into the room.

"And this is why they didn't let women into the army for a long time; your emotions get in the way." Dean answered.

I turned to the voice and found him on the other platform. "Any person with a heart wouldn't strike so low."

"Doesn't matter who they are, if they are in my way, I destroy them."

"Is that why you are helping Leviathan and the shadow?"

"Something like that," He sang. "They, well actually only one of them, happen to have what I'm looking for and well, he can't give it to me if he isn't whole to a certain degree."

The room shook again and a loud roar that sounded suspiciously like a very large dragon came from the room behind me.

"Why did you drag me out here?"

"Well I can't have you die, as each of you fall, I collect the pieces."

I shot out of rage at him. Several bullets flew at him, but they stopped just before they reached him falling to the ground. There was still a huge problem to his equation; the Triforce of Power was chilling right now with a dead guy, or at least to my knowledge. How was he supposed to get it? Ganondorf would mop the floor with him if he was somewhere miraculously alive and I'd cheer for him all the way. Ganondorf was a human for the most part and could be reasoned with, Dean was something else.

"Most people don't go around kissing people they are hoping to die to collect their power. So why did you keep me from in there?" I asked gesturing at the door behind me. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm an incubus, or at least what I am at the bare minimum, but over the years, I've accumulated other abilities." Dean shrugged.

I thought he looked a little too good on our first meeting, though, why Link sighed back then was still a mystery. He was all in for Zelda. All she or he, who ever had the most courage, would have to ask the other. Maybe because he was a guy he knew Dean wasn't human and just didn't want an unfortunate girl to go for such a trick. "What about keeping me alive, wouldn't it be easy just to get rid of me now?"

"It would be, except…"

I waited for him to finish, but when he didn't it dawned upon me. I sighed. "Oh for the love of God, goddesses, whatever… you are going to have to talk to my father first and I think throwing two worlds together to rule them would be a very negative thing on his list."

"How about I don't and you just come with me. You're a big girl aren't you?"

"I'm not interested in a relationship." I stated harshly.

A playful grin appeared on his face and he disappeared again. My guns were knocked out of my hands and landed near the edge of the platform. I went to grab my sword when Dean's arm wrapped around my waist pressing the handle to my side. The other arm wrapped just above my chest holding my arms to their sides. I felt his breath go through my hair and his heart, that sounded and felt so much like a human's, pound against my back.

"I love woman who play hard to get, it's more fun to seduce them." He whispered in my ear.

"That's not a line I would call as a romantic line. It's a turn off for anyone who wants a relationship."

"It is a bit, but for you, I would turn all the women away except for you."

I was about to make a remark when something large hit the floor behind us in the other room. Then, the cavern stopped shaking and became still. I felt Dean move his head away from my ear.

"Seems like it didn't work, next time we meet, give me at least something other than a struggle." Dean sighed and he disappeared leaving only an echo, "Miss Ends."

I ran to my guns and placed them in their rightful place and hurried to the door. It opened as I got near it and the sight on the other side was not what I expected. The only thing that was in the room was Link looking slightly torched. His red tunic had purple splotches all over it. He stood slightly turned away from the door with the Master Sword on the ground with the same purple stuff on it. He was looking at his hands and his shoulders were trembling slightly. I started to walk over to him noticing there was the same purple stuff all over the ground with some red liquid as well. I was about half way over to him when he turned to me tears streaked his grimed and cut covered face.

"I had to do it." He choked. "Happy grew into an adult size and killed his father because Volvagia didn't fight back when he attacked. Then he turned to me and made the volcano erupt dangerously. I- I tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen. I didn't want to fight him. But he kept attacking like he didn't even know who I was. I- I had to kill him."

He fell to his knees. I was shocked beyond anything I could place it with and joined him on the floor as my legs gave out. My hands just landed on my lap. I started to cry and the tears landed on my hands.

"And when his head and body fell to the floor, he remembered who I was. He shed a single tear as he thanked me." Link continued and looked at his hands. The Fire Medallion was sitting in his right hand with some purple liquid on it. A tear drop fell on it. "I can still hear him echoing in my head!"

We sat in silence. The only thing that was heard was the magma bubbling and the tears that sizzled on the hot rock surface. I stood up after five minutes, even though I didn't want to, and grabbed the Master Sword off the ground. I brought it over to Link. "Come on," I whispered kneeling in front of him with the sword lying on my two hands. "We can't stay here and Happy and Volvagia would be mad if we don't move forward. Their deaths won't be in vain I can promise you that."

Link looked at me and determination formed on his face. He grabbed the sword as he stood up and twirled it before placing it in the sheath. He placed the medallion in his pouch and pulled out the rock that Happy had given him. He clenched it and looked back up to me. "Let's go."

We walked out of the Fire Temple and into Goron City. Darbus and Gor Coron were standing in Darbus's room happily as we exited the volcano crater.

"What happened?" Darbus asked his happy look dropping as he looked at both of us.

I personally didn't want to admit it, but tears were still streaming down my face. That was not how I wanted to end the day: it wasn't a victory no matter how someone put it. Two innocent lives were destroyed.

"Happy and his father Volvagia were killed." Link stated it out with a strain, but he didn't say how.

Darbus and Gor Coron didn't say anything but the look on their faces was enough for me to know that they knew how and didn't stop Link when he walked passed them. I followed behind him slightly until we got out of the city. When we stopped, we were in the Kakariko Graveyard behind the Renado's house. I followed Link to a tree. We stood there for a good hour and twilight was starting to approach. Suddenly, a grunt grabbed my attention. I turned to it and saw Renado carrying a rather large stone and some stone carving tools in his mouth. I looked at him in surprised as he dropped it in front of the tree.

"I noticed that you two haven't moved from that spot for a while. Darbus told me what happened." The shaman told us. "You two should go clean yourselves up. There will be food when you're done."

"What are you doing?" Link asked like he was coming out of a daze.

"I'm marking this stone in memory of your friends. That way when you're done you quest; you can come back here and tell them."

Link looked ready to break down but nodded anyway. He set Happy's rock on top of the tombstone and walked away. I pulled out my rock and placed it next to the purple one. The purple and the green seemed so unique to the two dragons. I almost burst out into tears. I went to follow him when Renado grabbed my hand. I turned to him with a questioning look.

"You should go fix him up by the hot spring; it will heal his wounds faster."

"Wounds?" I asked and looked at where he had been standing. There was quite a bit of blood on the dirt, "Fucking dumbass."

I ran after him and found him heading across the roof of the inn towards the spring. I ran into the inn, climbed up the ladder and up to the hot spring. Link had everything off except for his pants and was splashing water in his face. Everything was laid out beside him in a mess all over the ground. I walked up to him as I took out my first aid kit and a cloth. He looked over at me, still grimy and his hair soaked. When I took a closer look he had three large scratches on his chest that were bleeding. He had a few scratches on his face and a gash on his forehead that was trailing down the side of his face because of the water. I sat next to him as he stared at me. I opened the medical kit and then placed the cloth into the hot spring.

"Hold still you fool." I said softly as I wiped the blood and dirt off of his face. The minor scratches disappeared. "Well, if we had this kind of water at home, hospitals wouldn't be so full."

Link smiled slightly, but it faded almost as quickly. I put the cloth down and grabbed a bandage. I opened it and moved his hair out of the way as I placed the bandage on the gash. I grabbed the cloth again and rinsed it in the hot spring. Whatever the water was made out of, I wasn't concerned about it being dirty because it was magic. Hyrule was a wonderful place as it had a high abundance of magic, minus bringing dead corpses to life, that wasn't a nice magic. I wiped his chest and the wounds closed almost all the way and stopped the bleeding. I placed bandage and medical tape just so it didn't get infected until it was healed, most likely by morning. I pulled out another cloth and dunked it in the water. I wiped half my face and made a look at all the dirt that was on it. "That's gross, why do volcanoes have to be so dirty?"

"Because it's a giant hill of rock, dirt, and molten rock," Link replied almost in his usual tone.

I looked over at him and he was busy washing his tunic in the water a little ways away. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be better in the morning; there will be other things to distract me more then. I don't handle loss very well right away."

I nodded. I handled it differently as well. It was more of an internal struggle that I can lash out on monsters later and then Dean when we would see each other again. That was if Link didn't get to him first.

"What about you?"

"Let's just say the monsters that we see over the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours won't be having a good day if they cross me." I answered.

"What happened when Dean dragged you out of the room?" Link asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Nothing really, he didn't do anything, just talked, a lot. I shot him, he got back up and then I tried to shoot him some more but he put up a shield." I explained leaving the other subject he did talk about out completely.

"Did you find out what he is?"

I laughed. "That I did, he's an incubus with too much time on his hands."

"How does he do all those other things that an incubus can't do?"

"He leveled up over the years."

00000

I woke up to the sound of someone tossing and turning. The room was still dark and there was no light outside to say it was even close to sunrise. I turned to Link and flinched. His face was scrunched in pain and there were some tears. He turned again just to bolt straight up, awake and gasping wiping away the water.

"Link…" I whispered sadly.

He turned to me and put on a reassuring smile. "It's fine, just a dream. Go back to sleep."

I didn't really have much choice as my eyes were already dropping and in a matter of seconds I was gone.

_**Review, Favorite, Follow  
>Reviews are lovely and make my day every time.<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20 Mischief

_**9579 words for this chapter…. A little long but HEY, Means you guys get to read more. I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a nice review when you finish. Sorry it took so long; procrastination is all I have to say. So without farther waiting, let the chapter begin!**_

Chapter 20

Mischief

The rest of my night after waking up to Link having a nightmare was hell. It consisted of the last time I saw Happy on the floor screaming under whatever magic Dean had put on him and Dean whispering in my ear as I watched my dad die. I bolted to a sitting position breathing heavily and scared half to death. Link wasn't in the room as the sun glared in it and I was glad he wasn't. I grabbed the holophone and called my dad. I wanted to make sure my dream was just that, a dream. I knew Happy was gone, but my dad was still alive, at least I hoped he was. He picked up and relief filled me as I flopped back down on the pillow. Dad looked at me and demanded to know what was going on.

After telling my dad of what happened over the last few days, I told him I had to get ready to go. Things needed to get done and we didn't have time to waste. He didn't like my sudden leave, but he nodded and hung up the holophone. I got out of bed and got dressed out of my pajamas. I checked around the room to make sure there wasn't anything that was misplaced out of our gear. There wasn't anything left around so I headed out the door and down the stairs. I got to the lobby to find the shaman in the kitchen whistling to himself, but other than that there wasn't anyone else in the inn. I didn't want to bother the man that had kept us fed over the last two days, so I went outside to find Link myself.

The sun blinded me for a moment as its heat warmed my skin, which was the exact opposite to how I was feeling. Epona and Hero were grazing on the grass and didn't pay any attention to me as I looked around the town. The Gorons were back and were spread about the village, but there wasn't a single sign of the hero in green. I sat on the step of the inn guessing he probably went on a walk when the sounds of armor and horses came to my ears. I looked to the southern entrance and found Jason, Delilah, and Shad being followed by five Hyrule soldiers without their helmets on, all of them were on horses. I got up from my spot and met them half way.

"Hey!" Delilah called out happily, "How it going?"

I couldn't bring a smile to my face or an answer as the dream appeared in my head again.

The girl frowned. "Did you get the medallion?"

"Yes we got it."

"Where's the Twilight Hero?"

"I have no idea."

"Did you guys get into some sort of fight?"

"You're nosey." I scoffed. "No, we didn't get into a fight and no it has nothing to do with him for my foul mood."

"Then what happened? Maybe if you tell us we can find Link." Jason suggested. "His horse is here meaning he didn't go very far."

I took a breather and told them about the last twenty four hours and a bit with the beginning of Happy showing up to the end of the Death Mountain incident. I didn't bother mention anything that had to do with after leaving the grave site, the nightmare, or Dean's proposal. It was rather short and abbreviated so it only took a few minutes.

"That poor thing! This Dean guy is going to pay for attacking such an innocent baby." Delilah pledged loudly. The soldiers behind her all nodded, though they were a little pale.

"Did you check the graveyard?" Jason sighed toning down Delilah's drama fest.

"No, I didn't," I responded feeling like an idiot.

Jason turned to the soldiers. "Go take a rest; we won't be leaving for a while."

The men looked so happy and they showed it as they ran towards the inn pulling out their wallets. The horses watched the men run into the building. The Epona and Hero snorted shaking their fur and continued their grazing.

"They need a lot of work." Delilah stated with an eyebrow raised.

Shad shifted his weight drawing my attention to him. "I'll also be in the inn. I need to get my notes all together in an orderly fashion."

"Good luck."

I turned away from the scholar and headed towards the graveyard. Delilah and Jason followed behind me. When we got there I stopped them as I noticed Link and Zelda were having a conversation by Happy's and Volvagia's gravestone. I placed a finger on my lips as I turned to the two behind me. Delilah looked over my shoulder and had a surprised look on her face. The conversation seemed pretty deep, but I couldn't hear anything. We turned and left Link and Zelda to their conversation.

I sat at a table in the inn with Delilah, Jason and Shad in silence. Shad was mumbling to himself with his papers spread out across the table. Jason was playing with a knife while Delilah tried to create conversation without much success. The door opened and Link walked into the building. He looked ready to go to the next fight with determination. He joined us at the table and looked at Jason and Delilah.

"How was your adventure?" He asked them breaking the awkward tension I didn't notice was being admitted. The soldiers turned away from our table and enjoyed their beverages and food on their own.

"What's the best way to put it?" Delilah started trying to figure out what to say.

I was really glad she didn't ask about the chat in the graveyard, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I also wanted to know how the trip was.

"Bloody hell is what it was." Jason answered as Renado placed some food down in front of each of us along with some drinks in places that weren't covered in papers. "That devil is the most annoying think I have ever met and I went to grade seven."

"You went to a normal school?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So Skull kid is up to his tricks again?" Link asked before an argument bloomed.

"The little bastard had us running around in circles chasing us with giant puppets." Delilah growled in annoyance.

"Oh please do tell how you managed." I grinned feeling a little better.

"Well it started after you left to the castle." Jason explained.

00000

Jason stood there looking at the fire of burning corpses. He wasn't pleased about the whole thing. It disgusted him. The skeletons moving around, he was perfectly fine with, but the corpses. That was a different story. Shooting them from a far was what he had intended on, but when they got back up again and that one touched him. His skin crawled at the memory. If it was possibly, he would be burning his own brain as the memory of the rotting flesh was forever in there. There was a reason why he like fighting from far away, not only was he good at it, but because of the sight of anything that was in the sense gory. His ideas could get gruesome, but as long as he didn't have to see it let alone commit any acts with the thoughts, he was perfectly fine with it.

"We should head out in the morning when everyone has had a good rest." Shad said in the quiet crackling of the hot fire. "We can look at our route before we head out to the Scared Grove."

"What's so special about the grove?" Delilah asked looking away from the fire at the same time Jason had.

"Well, it's a place that is sacred." Jason replied.

"So you have heard of it?"

"No, I'm not even from this country. How come you never heard of it?"

"Because I was doing normal girl things, you know, like keeping a boyfriend happy and hanging around with the girls. Subjects about far away fantasy places don't pop up in gossip."

"Link went to the Sacred Grove." Shad told her. "That's how we found out its existence."

"That was years ago, I didn't care about adult gossip, relationships were the thing, who was going out with who, who was cheating on who, you know that sort of thing."

"Isn't that adult gossip?" Jason asked.

"It is, only when you a teenager, it's all about seeing who is trying to destroy who."

"You girls are awful." Shad exclaimed.

"That's not that bad, back where I come from, they destroy other girls' lives by giving them eating disorders and other assorted awful things." Jason stated.

"That's even worse!"

"At least we aren't beating the crap out of each other." Delilah said looking at her nails. "We need to look pretty and proper, unlike you men who are just brutish and walk around filthy smelling like you were rolling around in a cow's pen."

"That's not true."

"Well, maybe not for you Shad, you're a nerd. But for Jason, talk to me after we walk around a bit in the Sacred Grove and you've ruffed up one of the soldiers."

Jason was about to retort when Shad interrupted. "Come, I have something I want to discuss about our trip in the Sacred Grove."

They followed him into town and back into Telma's Bar. There were a few soldiers sitting and having a drink as they went passed them and into the back. Shad pointed them to sit. Jason took a look over at Delilah and shrugged as he sat. Whatever was in the Sacred Grove must have been important if he didn't want to head out that moment or explain it on the way. Shad placed a map onto the table of what Jason guessed was Hyrule.

"This square in the middle is Castle Town, which is where we are now. It won't take very long to get to northern part of the Faron Woods and to the entrance of the Sacred Grove as there are little bridges we put up so we weren't trying to kill ourselves to get to it."

"So it's by the Forest Temple." Jason concluded.

"Yes, hiding there in plain sight to be honest, but there is a reason no one goes over there."

"And what would that reason be? Are there bigger spiders in that part of the forest?" Delilah questioned cleaning her blade Jason hadn't notice she took out.

"There are no spiders in that part of the forest. Skull kid lives in those woods."

"What's a Skull Kid?" Jason asked.

"Skull Kids are children who got lost in the Lost Woods when it existed. There are only a few ever recorded but only one lives in the Sacred Grove now. This one is a very interesting Skull Kid as well, a trickster who likes to play very cruel games according to Link."

"I can think of a few cruel games." Delilah whispered in Jason's ear. He squirmed uncomfortably. "What does it matter what kind of games he plays, all we need to do is get to the ruins of the Temple of Time right?"

"Yes that is true, but Skull Kid controls the Sacred Grove and so in order to get through it alive, you have to play is twisted games. Though, every time I was there, he didn't show up and the path was rather simple. I almost want to say Link has terrible luck."

"Well what kind of games does he play if he did show up? I'm pretty good at video games myself." Jason asked trying to get an idea on how to play out the situation when it came.

"Well, he played an awful game of Hide and Seek with Link and sent puppets after him."

"Sounds like my cup of tea."

"When we get to the ruins it will be my cup of tea and then we can look around and find any clues to why the Light Medallion showed up in the Forest Temple and where the Sealed Grounds could be."

"Sounds like a good plan." A familiar female voice commented. Jason looked up to see Queen Zelda with five soldiers behind her. "I'm glad I caught you before you headed off."

"Your highness," Shad stood up and bowed in half. "We weren't leaving until tomorrow so you didn't have to rush yourself."

"No need to bow Shad." Zelda told him as she turned to Delilah. "And how are you Delilah? I have not spoken to you in while."

"No you haven't and you have missed out on the juicy gossip, too bad I didn't hear about mine before I walked into that mess." Delilah replied happily which quickly turned sour. "Still can't believe he was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, I'm sure there are other men worth more than he could ever try to be."

"Like the one you have eyes for? I've heard some of those rumors as well."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "We can discuss these _rumors _another time. Right now, I wished to give some soldiers that need a bit of field experience to Jason as their captain."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jason asked her. "Hyrule Castle was almost directly attacked this morning by the undead."

"It is fine; I have gathered the retired knights to train the knights and soldiers now and the braver soldiers are doing patrols and guard duty. The journey should be good for these soldiers and as a talented knight yourself; you can show them the direction they should take so they can teach the other soldiers here."

Jason nodded. "I accept them under my training then."

The queen left leaving the five knights in front of him. They looked at him with confusion and annoyance at least that's what he guessed from their body language. They had their helmets on.

"Get ready for a trip into the forest tomorrow. After that we are heading to Kakariko Village the day after. I'm not sure what to expect from it, but there was probably going to be few monsters on the way so prepare yourself."

"And why should we listen to a kid? We know what to do; we've been doing this for years." One of the soldiers said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Good, then I shouldn't have any babies crying to go back to their mothers on the way." Jason snapped at soldier. "Meet here tomorrow at sunrise; if you're late then you get to carry any of Shad's books and other supplies he requires. If you are all late, I'm sure I can think of other things we can bring along that you each will be in charge of."

"And what if you're late?" Another soldier added.

"I won't be."

"And why is that, _kid_?"

"Because I've been in this gig a lot longer then you have."

00000

Jason was sitting in the tavern waiting for the soldiers to come before they headed out. Shad was beside him with a stack of books and scrolls as he tried to fit them in his bag. The scholar was mumbling in several different languages as he separated the books and scrolls out putting more than half of them back on the shelf. A sudden tapping started as Shad walked back and Jason turned to it to find Delilah hitting the table with the butt of her blade.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked her as the tapping was getting annoying.

"Waiting for the rest of our team to show up."

"By tapping the table?"

"Yup." Delilah replied. There was silence as she continued to tap the table. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No, no. Do whatever you want to past the time."

She stopped placing the blade back in the sheath. "You're such a gentleman. Wish my ex was like that, but no he had to go sleep around."

"Seems like an ass."

"I would have to say a donkey has less of an attitude then what he carried around. Oh well, I think I found someone better."

"Who?"

Delilah didn't get a chance to answer as five tired looking soldiers came in to the tavern. None of them were wearing their helmets so Jason could see all of their faces. He still didn't have a clue on what their names were so he guessed it was a better time than any to get to know them and place faces.

The tallest had dark brown skin with a clean shave and his hair reminded him of a musician, somewhat long in a ponytail, dark brown and messy with the same color eyes.

"What's your name?" Jason asked him. The man looked too tired to even argue, all of them looked that way which he was glad for.

"Isaac."

He nodded keeping the name glued in his brain. He turned to a pair of soldiers who had similar features, short blond hair, big green eyes and not even a hint that they grew facial hair. The only difference between them was one had a scar on his cheek. "And what are your names?"

"Cailean," The blond with no scar said. "And this is my twin Benedict."

"Cool." He turned to the next one who was the fourth soldier who had a scruffy red beard and light brown hair with blue eyes, he was a the broadest of the five soldiers.

"Michael."

"Alright and you are?" Jason turned to the last soldier who had a black goatee and medium length black hair and hazel eyes.

"Esben."

"Great, now I know who all of you are, and you managed all to be on time. I'm presuming you all have a horse somewhere nearby because we are leaving now."

"Are you serious? We just got here." Isaac complained.

"Very serious, Hyrule is in dangerous of several enemies. We can't sit around wasting time drinking tea." Jason stated firmly turning to Shad. "Are you set?"

"Yes, I think so. I have everything for the forest and the ruined temple and stuff for the next location were Link and Electra might want to head to."

"Great, let's get the hell outta here." Delilah breathed as she stood up and marched out with the five soldiers looking at her lower half as she went.

"She's coming with us?" Michael asked.

"That's right." Jason told him though he wasn't impressed at their chivalry.

The five men went out door to what he guessed where their horses were so fast that Jason's mind couldn't tell if they ran or teleported away.

The eight of them travelled at a medium pace across Hyrule Field towards the forest he was in two days for before. He wondered what was in store for them. It couldn't be much. It was just a trip into a forest and then into a place where a trolling kid was waiting for them if he showed up. Yes, what could possibly go wrong? If anything, it wasn't going to be worst then jumping into a pool of disgusting purple, supposedly poisonous, liquid. Right?

He pulled out his Ziploc bag with his book and pens inside and opened it. It wasn't the first time he had written something while riding a horse in a dangerous field. He wrote down about the last few days where he had completely forgotten to write about of his adventure while he listened for the screams of the soldiers about a monster coming towards them. He only knew that they screamed when a Kargaroc started following them as they left the castle. To say he wasn't pleased at the way they reacted was an understatement. They were men who were trained to protect the citizens of Hyrule and here they were almost wetting themselves at a giant bird. He would have expected that from Shad as he was a scholar, but the guy sat there quietly riding ahead without a care in the world. Delilah killed it quickly and then proceeded to scold the soldiers for being "a bunch of winy bitches".

There weren't any screams from then on as he wrote. When he finished they were at the end of Hyrule field and were along the walls between the field and the Faron Province. The high cliffs surrounded both sides of them as they walked in two. He was beside Delilah who threw him a smile and went back to observing the area in curiosity.

"Never been here before?" He asked her.

"Never really left Castle Town sadly. Should have gone on a trip or something throughout the country, but I guess that it's a good thing I didn't." Delilah answered in awe at the cliffs.

"Why is that?"

"Because then I probably wouldn't have signed up on this trip. If I knew what we were heading into then I would have probably stayed back at Telma's bar for my own safety. But to hell with safety, adventure is the best way to live."

"New motto?"

"Possibly, though I already have one."

Jason tilted his head in confusion. "And what would that be."

"Don't let go of a good kisser, especially if it's his first time."

Jason felt himself turn red as he turned away from her. "Why didn't I see that coming?"

They rode deeper into the high cliff path and finally entered the entrance of the Faron Province and came across a man with an afro sitting by a cauldron over a fire. He waved as they went by and Shad waved back. They came to the entrance of the forest of the woods and dismounted. Jason looked over his many weapons to make sure they were still in place. He pulled his crossbow off his back and did a dry shot to make sure it was still working perfectly. He didn't know what to expect in the deeper part of Faron Woods, but he didn't want to take any chances. That's how people got killed.

He let Shad go first into the woods as he knew where he was going to the entrance of the Sacred Grove. The scholar walked them to the forest temple when Jason noticed a small bridge, if he could call it that, leaving the land mass to another smaller land mass near the temple's base. The bridge was a foot and a half across wide and only two ropes to have as handrails, he couldn't see what was below holding the bridge's platform together.

"We have to cross that?" Benedict asked as he looked at the gorge below. "This place doesn't even look like it has a bottom where you can collect a body if one of us falls."

"Yes we have to cross it and yes I believe there is a bottom." Shad answered fixing his bag's position. "It's not windy today so we won't have to deal with things swinging at us."

"Like what exactly?" Jason questioned.

"Fallen logs that are stuck in vines, twisting bridges, even the bridge is not the safest on a windy day."

"Can't imagine why," Delilah rolled her eyes sarcastically.

They walked across the bridge one at a time between land masses. Jason didn't give the soldiers any scolding as they complained as they walked. The bridge would have never succeeded in getting approved back in his world even if the inspector was paid well. They walked without incident which came to a surprise to him as they took a breather at the entrance of the Sacred Grove. It wasn't the most comfortable thing Jason had ever done, but unfortunately knew they had to go back again.

"What are the odds of the Skull Kid appearing?" Jason asked Shad.

"I would have to say really low. We are in a group like I was each time I've come here. He would probably only want to torture us if there wasn't a group of people." The scholar replied as he pulled out a map.

"That's comforting." Delilah stated. "The last thing I want to do is play is hide and seek."

"If we are quick then we can make it back to castle town before night fall and then head over to Kakariko Village to meet up with the others."

The soldiers sighed loudly, but Jason couldn't tell what it was about.

Shad went into the entrance of the Sacred Grove. They followed him and they came into a circular room with huge trees that were the same as the rest of the woods. The ground was flat and green but really soft under Jason's boots making him think it might have been moss. There were torches on either side of the doorway that were already lit, which made him uneasy.

"Hey are these torches supposed to be lit?" Esben questioned matching Jason's thoughts.

"Y-yes, they are always on." Shad said not sounding sure as he opened a tiny notebook from his bag and started going through the pages.

Delilah walked passed Jason towards a large stone by a tree that had a triangle that was separated into three with the center of it being a hole in the stone. Delilah bent down and seemed to be listening to the stone. He walked over to her and bent down next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, listen, there is a tiny wind and this stone is making noise."

"Yeah, right." Jason rolled his eyes, but tried to listen anyway. There was a strange noise coming from it which sounded like a song, but Jason didn't recognize it. "What song is that?"

"Um, I know it, but I can't think of it at the moment. Give me a second." Delilah said as she stood up and started to wander around.

"Does anyone else notice that there isn't anywhere to go from here?" Michael asked out loud as he was wandering the wall.

"There should be, it should be right… there." Shad said pointing in a direction.

Jason looked at where he was pointing but there was only a giant tree stump with the rings facing towards them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm telling you it should be right there, I have this whole place marked on my map. The entrance was right there."

Michael knocked on the tree stump loud enough for them to hear. "I don't think this tree has moved since it fell here and then was covered in dirt over the years I would have to say thousands of years. But hey, I'm not a geek, I could be wrong."

"I'm not a geek, I'm a scholar!"

"Same thing."

Jason was going to make the two of them stop their bickering when Delilah shouted, "Right!"

"Right what?" All of them asked at the same time.

"The song from that stone, I knew I recognized it."

"The stone was making music?" Cailean asked.

"Yes, now shut up so I can match the rhythm." Delilah ordered as she walked back to the stone and knelt in front of it.

"You are going to sing?"

"No, I'm going to hum. I'm not the best singing in the world so there is no point on doing something like that."

"Isaac and Michael, see if there are any fake walls in this room. Cailean and Benedict, help Shad with his notes, this forest could have changed due to the Leviathan. Esben, you're on lookout for any monsters." Jason told the five soldiers what to do.

They muttered and sighed in annoyance as they went to their duties. Jason went over to Delilah and stood behind her as she was listening to the stone.

"Look at you ordering those soldiers around. It's rather sexy to show the alpha male in you."

"What song is it anyway?" He asked her changing the subject.

"It's the queen's lullaby. Her parents would sing it to her before she went to bed and when we were younger, she had a habit of just humming it when she wanted noise. So I remembered it over the years."

"You and Zelda go back a long way, huh?"

"Not too far back, just when she snuck out of the palace as a rebel child. We got along well, still do, which is nice because friendships between girls don't last most of the time."

He nodded, though she couldn't see him as she started humming the strange tune. It was not like anything he had heard before and it was rather pretty. But he didn't say anything as she stood up. The atmosphere suddenly changed as the wind died dramatically. Suddenly the tree in front of the log rustled and dropped some sort of demon thing. It wasn't like anything he had seen before and he had seen some weird things. It had a something like a straw hat on and a strange looking grin on its pale white face. Its red eyes starred around not blinking like it was actually a mask. He was rather short and held a trumpet in his right hand. Or at least that's what he guessed it was; it had four bells. He had a lantern in the other hand. Its clothes were created out of many different colored and sized leaves with a large green one that looked like a cape.

Esben walked up to it which it swiped him with the lantern as it backed away slightly. "Captain, would this little guy be considered a monster? He looks like a lost kid."

"I don't know, Shad?" Jason shook his head and turned to Shad.

The scholar was in his books with a book in his hand and a book in Cailean's and Benedict's hands. He didn't pay any attention to him.

"Yo, geek, who is this guy?!" Michael shouted causing Shad to jump.

"I'm not a geek! And what are you talking about?"

"The little guy with the mask." Jason stated pointing at the little guy who was now quickly bugging Esben by going in his blind spot when Esben tried to keep an eye on him.

Shad paled about three shades from his already pale skin. "That would explain the tree in the way."

The kid brought the trumpet to his lips and blew. It made a really funny noise as leaves appeared from the bells and then it ran to the tree trunk as it disappeared from its spot in the wall.

"See told you, the tree wasn't supposed to be there." Shad said cockily as he put his books into his bag. Jason wasn't expecting that tone from the scholar. "Now the game begins."

"Men, prepare yourself." Jason ordered as he pulled out his crossbow and attached his autoloader to it.

About ten, grey, tall looking mannequin puppets appeared from the sky and music was playing throughout the Sacred Grove.

"AHHHHH! What the hell are these things?!" Isaac shouted trying to get his sword out of his sheath.

"Puppets, Isaac and Esben protect Shad if any puppets get close. The rest of you destroy the puppets as they appear." Jason ordered the soldiers.

"What about me?" Delilah asked in a suggestive tone towards him.

"Delilah, you have a keen sense on where music is coming from, we need you to navigate were the Skull Kid is." Shad responded. "The Skull Kid is making this music with his trumpet and we have to hit him with something before he will let us go to the next area."

Delilah sighed. "Alright."

"I guess I'll sharp shoot it out of his hiding place then." Jason muttered to himself as he slipped his crossbow away just to pull out some stars.

The three soldiers that he had asked to fight the puppets ran away from them. Three of the puppets chased after them like the soldiers were play toys on a string. Three of them picked a single target which happened to be Benedict. Jason waited before throwing his stars at them to see what Benedict would do. The soldier pulled his sword out but it was shaking in his hand. The other two soldiers had also pulled out their swords, but didn't move closer than ten feet from the three puppets. The puppets lunged for an attack.

Jason threw the stars at two of the three puppets that were surrounding Benedict directly in the heads. The puppets went down and exploded out of existence. Benedict managed to take out the last one that was in front of him and nodded his thanks. Michael and Cailean were taking out two more while Delilah was flying through three of the puppets. Her sword was in her sheath when she stopped and the puppets fell to the ground behind her exploding. Jason looked around looking for the last two when he sudden felt like something was behind him. He only took a glance at the grey wood when he took out his dagger and slashed them down without hesitation. The knife went through them with easy and they exploded before they hit the floor.

"Let's go, he's someplace in the next room." Delilah said pointing at the doorway where the skull kid ran off.

He nodded as he walked over to his stars on the ground. He bent down and picked them up placing them back in their spots. The eight of them went through the tunnel of wood and into the next room where there were several trees and a little pond on the other side of the room with two land masses in front of two different tree trunks. The floor was green again and the music of the forest quieted down when they had all entered. Puppets appeared again causing Jason to retaliate when one appeared right in front of him. The puppet didn't last long as it exploded when Jason turned to another one. The soldiers were doing a good job at being soldiers now that they were on an adrenaline rush. They were fighting the puppets without screaming and running away, like he noticed the first time around. He watched them as he took out another one and looked at their sword tactics which were impressive. He let the rest of the puppets to the three soldiers as Delilah walked over to him.

"Did you say some sort of speech in the log when we went through that I should be worried about?"

He laughed. "No, this is just them acting like soldiers. They don't want to die which their adrenaline kicks in making them not as skittish as cats."

"Oh thank the goddesses. Alright, so the sound is coming from the next room to our right." Delilah pointed to a log tunnel that the green path followed.

Jason turned to the three soldiers as they destroyed the last of the puppets. He didn't say anything to them just a quick eye contact towards them as he led the team through the next log tunnel. Shad was still buried in the map to notice the commotion, but was checking off the rooms with a writing utensil as we went into the next room. There were two trees in the rectangular room with a rock cliff to the right. The music was much louder in the room. Skull kid was standing on the rocks slightly dancing as he spotted them. He blew his trumpet and twenty puppets came from the sky surrounding the eight of them.

The next room was blocked off so Jason guessed this was the time to shoot the little bastard. He took off his readied crossbow off his back and aimed. Suddenly, a puppet got in the way and he shot it instead. It went down, but Skull Kid was gone from the rock by the time it got out of his way.

There was a child's chuckle over the sound of the music and the moving puppets as they were hammered down by swords. He turned towards it and found Skull Kid in the tree above him. The sunlight glared down onto his eyes and shot blindly to where he heard the chuckle. There was a scream of rage as Skull Kid fell to the ground in front of them. The puppets died as soon as the demon hit the ground. Five out of the eight of them surrounded him, four with swords and himself with a crossbow. Skull kid stood himself up and laughed again before blowing his horn and teleporting away as the entrance opened for them. The music died to a soft hum in the room. They went into the next room where the music was a little louder. The room wasn't a shape that Jason could think of, it was partially circular but at the same time it was almost like a square. Half of it was covered in the lush green flooring and the other half was covered in water with high cliffs on the other end. Puppets appeared again blocking their way.

00000

"What kind of place is this?" Cailean asked as they entered the same room they were in at the beginning, only on the other side on a tiny land mass.

"A place where children used to get lost and they became Skull Kids." Shad replied.

They were all getting tired and Shad had pointed it out in the last room they were in, they were going in circles. They were all wet from jumping into the tiny ponds trying to kill the puppets or trying to get out of each other's way from killing one another. Several arguments broke out between them all and everyone had switched places with being Shad's guards. With each room it was becoming harder and harder to keep Jason's leadership with the other five soldiers. He could tell that they weren't only angry, but getting hungry and as well as tired. He himself was exhausted, he wasn't put through this much insanity for hours on end since his training days to become a Templar, but even then, that seemed like a picnic. Even Delilah was starting to get annoyed with their bickering and which she proposed that the one to stop their arguing the longest and have the most kills would get some attention from her. Jason had no idea what that meant, but as long as the soldiers were not bitching and complaining, he was perfectly fine with it. Though, he was a little worried about her wellbeing.

Skull kid had only appeared a second time where Jason shot it in the face at close range in pure annoyance. The demon didn't even see it coming. They were pretty damaged from all the puppets; he had lost count at one hundred thirty six. And that was in the room that had the nice cliffs in the water. They had all started a game of who killed the most puppets. So far, all of them combined weren't enough to keep up with Delilah's score. Though, Jason was in second fifty kills away from hers. He sighed as more puppets appeared. That's when the false sense of peace broke.

"This is fucking bullshit; I didn't sign up for this!" Isaac snapped. "We aren't far from the entrance of this damn place, I'm going home!"

"You could if there wasn't a fucking tree in the god damn way you moron." Esben retorted. "You whiny baby."

"Baby? Who the hell are you calling a baby; you were crying two rooms ago because you hit yourself with your own blade which caused a loud noise in your helmet!"

"Yea, so what, at least I am seeing this fucking mission through you leech."

"Shut up you morons there are puppets that need to be destroyed so we can continue." Michael intervened.

"Then kill them yourself, your score is the lowest making you the slacker out of all of us."

"That's because the red heads kept stealing my kills."

"Stealing, last we checked we were saving your hind!" Cailean shouted in rage.

"Yea, we have the highest among the five of us because none of you can man the fuck up. You all have bitched and complained about this whole thing and when there was a fight, you were shaking in fear at a bunch of stupid puppets!" Benedict added.

"You have been soldiers longer then we have, so stay out of this you soulless red heads."

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY?!" The twins hollered at the same time drowning out the forest music all together. They drew their swords and pointed it at one another.

Jason had just noticed their actions when he killed the last puppet for the time being. He turned his full attention to them and his tone showed that he meant business. "And this is why none of you are proper soldiers that can protect Hyrule and her glory. You are all little worms that the old Knights had trained in vain. If you can't cooperate and work together like a team then you will never succeed in protecting your home, your families if you have one. To be a soldier, hell to be a knight, you have to have the courage and the will to continue even if it's your dying breath if it's important to fight for.

"This little shithole we are in now is important enough to place our lives on the line. Hyrule is endanger of an ancient evil that has come back to try and bring back the very thing that drove this world's people to the skies thousands upon thousands of years ago. Electra and Link are right now by themselves working their asses off in Death Mountain to stop a second evil that could destroy Hyrule. Together we are supposed to be answering questions about not only this world but my own world to keep the two worlds from total destruction. How in bloody hell do you think your families will react if they saw you walk through your front doors in shame because you couldn't defeat a bunch of little puppets summoned by a kid who is just defending his territory and playing a little game? How do you think the people of Hyrule will react to know that because of some scared shitless soldiers ran away and their whole world was going to be destroyed because they couldn't put on their big boy shoes and protect them?

"You are paid by the people for the people's protection and yet what I saw yesterday and today was fucking pathetic. I have seen children four and five years old protect their family from thieves who broke into their homes. They know what is happening and they know that the people who are intruding have weapons that can kill before they even knew what happened but yet they have more guts than full grown men who are trained!" Jason took a breath to settle his nerves. "You can either back out now, destroying two worlds' chances of survival or you can stay and say that you helped stopped two apocalypses at once because you were a brave mother fucker that fucked the bad guys up so bad that the two worlds won't see another evil like it again."

There was silence between the eight people for about a minute while the soldiers were thinking over what he had pretty much shouted at them in rage. Then, Delilah whistled like she was solely impressed and put her face near his ear. "I have to say, that was impressive. I never heard such a thing in my life, maybe you can share me something like with me that tonight, only in a sexier tone under covers."

"Glad to know that you are in that kind of mood after I just snapped." He whispered back as puppets fell again. "Didn't you just break up with your boyfriend?"

"What can I say; you're a hot piece of meat." She said as she went after four of the fifteen puppets. "And that makes two hundred ninety-four."

"Sweet mother of Christ, I didn't even think there were that many." Jason sighed as he sent a silent prayer to God above; though he guessed it was going to one of the goddesses of the world he was in. He took out his daggers and slashed at each of the puppets that were near him, a total of six of them. They went down in a domino reaction which he found amusing.

Suddenly he heard a battle cry come from all five soldiers as they charged at a different puppet taking them out with fury. He was surprised that they had done it without their blades shaking.

"Let's get the hell out of this stupid place so we can get to saving worlds," Michael stated for the five soldiers, "Captain."

Jason grinned like a fool and pointed to the opened trunk tunnel. They jumped into the small, but rather deeper pond and waded to the other small land mass. He led his team into the next room where there were two trees along the soft green ground. A bridge of rock that seemed to connect to the other room that they were in before the outburst took place. There were three rocks that led up to the Lion King rock and the music seemed to be coming from the top of the rock, but he couldn't see the tormentor. Puppets flew down and landed in front of them, about thirty of them in total. Both entrances were closed and the only wait out of the room was through the Lion King rock.

"Jason, you go and get the shrimp. We got this." Esben told him.

But Jason hesitated as he killed two of the puppets. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, they all go poof when you shoot the little prick, so do us a favor and shove a bolt up his ass." Isaac replied killing another puppet. "Trust us, if you want to work as a team, then we also have to have trust, right?

"Right," Jason answered and left the soldiers, Shad and Delilah to the puppets. He placed his crossbow on his back and jumped onto the first stone. He quickly climbed the second rock and then climbed on to the large stone. He stood up and saw Skull Kidd blowing his trumpet paying full attention to his team below. He took his crossbow and shot the little demon. He wasn't going to shove a bolt up the bastard's ass; he had to use it later. The puppets died like the little bitches they were and Skull Kid threw a temper tantrum before teleporting away. Neither log opened up on either end of the rectangular room. He looked forward and saw the next room parallel to the one he was in. He walked forward and looked into the other room. The log that had blocked the way before was gone and the two other entrances were sealed. He moved away from the edge and walked back into the room where his team was. He looked down at them as they looked up for orders. "We have to use this rock to get to the other room, the other log in the room disappeared."

"That means we are done playing his hide and seek game." Shad announced. The soldiers cheered. "But now it's time for the final showdown."

They stopped cheering.

"Final showdown?" Delilah asked.

"Yes, when we get into that room, Skull Kid will be summoning puppets and by the amounts he has been sending our way, it might be in the hundreds until we shoot him three times."

"Sounds like a blast." Jason growled in annoyance as he picked up his bolt off the ground. He was really hungry and just wanted to place down camp. It was getting dark so they were probably going to have to camp in the ruins.

The team made it up to him on the rock and they crossed it to the other room that was significantly empty. They jumped down from the rock and walked into the final room. It was empty and round except for a round stone surrounded by two eclipsed stones that edged the middle stone. Skull Kid was on the center stone and before it could blow his horn, Jason shot him in the face three times. The look that Skull Kid gave was absolutely priceless. His jaw was dropped as he pulled out the three bolts and started to count them.

"Way to kill the party of infinite puppets." Delilah commented. "Was not expecting that."

"I'm always unpredictable." Jason remarked as Skull Kid threw the bolts to the ground. He started saying something in another language that Jason could only guess at with the hand gestures that he also didn't recognize, but saw Shad flinching with each one. When Skull Kid had finished shouting and ranting and carrying on, he teleported away from the room.

"Do I even want to know what he was going on about?"

"Just that you made him mad." Shad answered and then changed the subject. "Ah, look the entrance to the ruins."

They started walking to them as Jason's stomach growled loudly. "Okay, it's just about nightfall so let's camp in the ruins for the night and then head out at sunrise. I'm sure Skull Kid won't be bugging us on the way out after our demonstration."

Everyone visibly sighed in relief as they went into the ruins. They came to a ledge where a strange stone door was carved. Ancient stone was beneath Jason's feet as his steps echoed to empty and quiet area. There was another room that connected to the ruins which he presumed was more ruins. Shad look a look from his papers and gasped. Jason raised an eyebrow as he watched the scholar run down the block steps and into the other room.

"We'll set up camp down there. Michael do you want to stay with Shad just in case something comes by?"

"Sure." The soldier replied and went after the scholar to the other room.

They placed down their things and the twins went to find firewood. Camp was all set up as night set in. The fire glowed bright and was comforting in the cooling air. There were four tents in total that surrounded the fire: one for Delilah, one for Shad and two for Jason and the soldiers. The soldiers were taking rounds with Shad as the scholar wouldn't come back to the camp. Jason had brought him some food when they finally found it. Shad was going throughout the room with a torch, but Jason couldn't make any details of the room except for the wall Shad was looking at. He gave him the food trying to make conversation, but Shad didn't hear him as he mumbled in frustration looking at his notes. Jason left him and Isaac to the room and went back to the camp.

All of the soldiers were asleep at midnight except for Esben when the soldier and Shad came back from the other part of the ruin. Jason was on guard duty and watched in amusement at Shad stumbling around trying to get into his tent before falling asleep just inside the door. Jason and Esben put him into his tent a bit more and closed the door after leaving.

"Did he find what he was looking for?"

"No, but I practically had to drag him back before he collapsed." Esben yawned. "I didn't feel like carrying the geek."

"I got ya." Jason sighed as he stared at the fire that crackled innocently.

"Hey, you guys got room for one more around the fire?" Delilah asked poking her head out of her tent.

"Of course."

Delilah sat down beside Jason. "Today was a fun day huh?"

Esben laughed. "I guess it was an interesting day, not what I would call fun though."

"Hmm, you're right. We need to go someplace where it is actually fun while completing these little quests. If Shad finally finds what he is looking for then maybe we can know how fun our next quest will be."

"As long as we aren't dealing with spoiled brats, I think it will be fun." Esben replied with another yawn. He stretched as he stood. "Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Good night." Jason and Delilah said together as the soldier retreated into his tent.

"Now it's just you and me." Delilah whispered in Jason's ear.

"That's all who can stay up I guess."

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing rash."

Delilah pouted. "But think of all the things that we could do."

"I would, but I'm not going to. You are moving a little fast don't you think?"

"Maybe," Delilah sighed. "But all I want to do is get my ex out of my head."

"So that's why you have been flirting with me all this time?"

"No, I wasn't lying when I said you were a hot piece of meat. Just…"

"You want to prove that you can be your own person without him."

"Exactly."

There was silence between the two of them as the fired crackled.

"Well, I'm going to bed, and so should you." Delilah stated as she got up from her seat.

"Alright, sweet dreams." Jason said as he watched her go into her tent. He stood up and placed some dirt over the fire to keep it contained and went into his tent.

The next morning, he woke up to Shad shouting excitedly from his tent. Jason groaned in annoyance as he sat and put on his shirt. He came out of the tent leaving the two other groggy soldiers to get up on their own. The sun wasn't even in the sky as it was still a black-blue color. The sounds of rustling papers and turning pages came from the scholar's tent and he shouted in a different language in excitement. The soldiers and Delilah appeared from the tents looking towards Jason. He shrugged at them as he turned back to the tent. Suddenly, the scholar appeared from the tent with a paper in hand and no shoes on as he ran to the other room. They followed him to the other room and found a pedestal where a sword obviously sat before it was removed. But that wasn't what was so fascinating. Shad went to one of the stones in the floor that happened to be the only broken one and pulled it out of its resting place. He turned it over and started laughing in glee. "I can't believe I missed this yesterday, this is what we were looking for. We found it." And then he looked in the hole. "And we also might have found an entrance to something else as well."

00000

"After Shad's amazing discovery, we packed up and rode all the way here to tell you what happened." Jason said as I tried to gather all the information from the long story.

"So what happened in the ruins that were so important that you had to come now? You could have come later?" Link asked.

"I got pregnant with Jason's child." Delilah's stated without hesitation.

My eyes grew wide as I turned to Jason. "You did what?"

"I did what?!" Jason exclaimed. "When?!"

"Don't have a cow, I was being sarcastic. Nothing like that happened." Delilah rolled her eyes. "What we did find though was a clue to where the Sealed Grounds might be and where the Forest Medallion might be, but we have to the head up to the Zora's Domain to find out the entrance to get to where the Forest Medallion is and the second clue to where the Sealed Grounds are. According to the picture found under the stone it said that there was an ancient entrance that led to the old Lost Woods where the Kokiri lived and played in."

"What's in the Zora's Domain that could be an entrance?" Link questioned. "I've been there hundreds of times; I've never noticed anything out of the ordinary there.

"Ancient water ways as well as the second piece to this," Shad said pulling out a tablet with a picture of caverns and water flowing through it, it looked like the Zora's Domain. "I believe it's a four piece puzzle that has been scattered throughout the ages. This picture shows the Zora's Domain. So the next piece should be there."

"What happens when you put all the pieces together?" I asked him.

"Hopefully, it will reveal the location of the Sealed Grounds."

"So where do we go next?"

"The lakebed temple or otherwise known back in the day of the Medallions, the Water Temple."

"Thank you whatever deities are out there that they had changed that temple over the years." I exclaimed happily.

"Why's that?" Delilah asked.

"Because we would have been royally screwed for a few days, it's the most confusing temple ever created that made people quit playing the game until they got help."

Delilah raised an eyebrow at the word game, but didn't question me.

"The place is still a mouse maze." Link said placing his head on the table. "That place is a nightmare of nightmares."

"Not only that." Shad stated as he ate food off of his plate. "Electra won't be able to get down there without some sort of way to breathe underwater so you may be on your own."

_**Yeah, 22 pages and we are complete, hope you liked it and will **_

_**Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**_


	21. Chapter 21 Grim

_**Chapter updated! So, this chapter was going to be … way longer, but I decided to split it into two. I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 21

Grim

I stretched from my seated position. I was slightly frustrated that I didn't remember such an important detail for our quest. I wasn't going to let Link go on his own in that temple, sure he had done it before, but this time was different.

"It's probably better if Electra stayed out of the Lakebed Temple anyway." Link stated. "It's a confusing piece of work and I know what to expect down there."

"What?!" I exclaimed in a higher pitch than what I wanted my voice to go. "But what if _He_ is down there?"

"Then I will shove a sword through his chest and maybe he will disappear for a while."

"That seems rather ruthless." Delilah remarked, "But effective none the less."

"Since when could Electra's voice go so high? I think if she did that any longer she would break a window." Jason questioned.

"Really," I glared in annoyance and then turned back to Link. "Are you seriously thinking about going into that thing by yourself."

"Yes, there are several items required to go into that temple and do it safely." Link answered. "Unless you have a way to breathe underwater and a pair of iron boots, there is no way that you can even get into the temple. Then you need the claw shot to maneuver throughout the temple."

I was about to object, but I couldn't think of anything that I could come back with. He was absolutely right about the temple and I didn't have a diving suit for the pressure, I didn't have a claw shot to navigate, though he could have technically pulled me up, and I certainly didn't have any boots that could keep me at the bottom of the water filled temple if there was a boss in that one room where it was seriously required.

I sighed, "Well I'm not going to be sitting here until you come back and I'm not going to go with them just in case something happens. You do float, right?"

"What's wrong with us? Do we smell?" Jason asked.

"Yea you do now that you mentioned it. You smell a lot like wet dog."

"Bloody Hell, I'm not leaving without cleaning up."

"Same," Shad answered standing up. "I will see you later, Renado?"

"Wimps," Delilah called as Renado led the two men out of the room. "But seriously though, swamp water, not my thing. Wait!"

I watched Delilah and the rest of the soldiers leave after Renado. I sighed again as I turned to Shad's work spread out on the table. "You do float though right?"

"Yes I float, but I doubt I will need assistance swimming." Link replied sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, just making sure that there is at least something I can do." I said tossing a book to the other side of the table. "Maybe even use the holophone like a live show or something."

"Yeah sure that way you don't have to be down there to help me." Link said and then perked up at an idea. "There is something that you could do when I'm down there that doesn't require your full attention."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Fish for something to eat tonight."

"You want me to fish, for food?" I asked suspiciously. "Don't you need a license for that?"

"No, why would ask that?" Link questioned and I didn't say anything. "Oh, well here you don't, as long as you don't catch anything illegal."

"Like those bone fish in the Lakebed Temple."

"Yes like the skullfish and the bombfish, they wouldn't be good for food anyway."

I smirked. "Can't imagine why."

Link pulled out a book and opened it on the table. There were pictures of fish on it and biggest and smallest size recorded next to the picture. "This is a fish journal; it has every fish in the country in it and the fish that you should be catching."

"Meaning the illegal ones that you caught are not recorded."

"Um, no, no they aren't recorded."

"You naughty boy; you were catching illegal fish weren't you."

"I can think of worse rules to break." Link responded rolling his eyes.

"Same, which makes me wonder why in my world there isn't a license for having a kid, but a license to catch a fish?"

Link smiled, "So is that the deal, you can be an extra set of eyes while not getting into trouble catching fish while I see if I can find the next Medallion."

"If that's all that can be done about it, then yes I suppose." I replied in agreement. At least I wasn't left in the dark. That was the one thing I hated was being left in the dark and not knowing when someone will come back and alive. Dad came to mind and I shivered. I didn't deal with that sort of anxiety well and here weren't any monsters nearby to take it out on. The past came down on me and I stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go for a walk before we left since I figured we were all going to head to Lake Hylia anyway as that is in the same direction of the Zora's Domain." I answered barely turning to him.

Link nodded and I walked outside. I could hear the guys above in the hot spring and was very glad that it was a magical hot spring. I walked over to Hero and he looked up at me. I petted him on the nose for a few strokes as he head-butted me in the forehead lightly. I shook my head and left him to grazing. How did a horse eat so much? I continued my walk which led me to the graveyard. Crows, or what I assumed were crows, crowed making the graveyard a creepy place. I was glad it was broad daylight but at the same time, I didn't even care if it was the dead of night with a new moon. There wasn't anyone around. I walked over to the tree in the graveyard and found the two stones on top of the gravestone. Grass was already growing on top of the dirt as if there was something making the single spot special as it was the only spot in that part of the graveyard that had grass. I stopped in front of the stone and looked at the engraving on the stone. My chest seized as my emotions boiled over. The thoughts of losing Dad like I had with Happy and Volvagia were unbearable. I only knew Volvagia from the manga which itself was hard to read, but having Happy ripped from me was the worst thing I had felt and the ever growing threat that my father could be next was even worse. Tears were plastered on my face when I went to move a piece of hair that got in the way that I hadn't noticed that the tears had fallen. Was I crying as soon as I left that inn, or was before I left? My fist clenched around the hilt of my sword as Dean appeared in my head from the time in the cavern while was being attacked by Happy.

"_What about keeping me alive, wouldn't it be easy just to get rid of me now?" I questioned in anger._

"_It would be, except…"_

_I waited for him to finish, but when he didn't it dawned upon me. I sighed. "Oh for the love of God, goddesses, whatever… you are going to have to talk to my father first and I think throwing two worlds together to rule them would be a very negative thing on his list."_

"_How about I don't and you just come with me. You're a big girl aren't you?" _

"_I'm not interested in a relationship." I stated harshly._

_A playful grin appeared on his face and he disappeared again. My guns were knocked out of my hands and landed near the edge of the platform. I went to grab my sword when Dean's arm wrapped around my waist pressing the handle to my side. The other arm wrapped just above my chest holding my arms to their sides. I felt his breath go through my hair and his heart, that sounded and felt so much like a human's, pound against my back._

"_I love woman who play hard to get, it's more fun to seduce them." He whispered in my ear._

"_That's not a line I would call as a romantic line. It's a turn off for anyone who wants a relationship."_

"_It is a bit, but for you, I would turn all the women away except for you."_

_I was about to make a remark when something large hit the floor behind us in the other room. Then, the cavern stopped shaking and became still. I felt Dean move his head away from my ear._

"_Seems like it didn't work, next time we meet, give me at least something other than a struggle." Dean sighed and he disappeared leaving only an echo, "Miss Ends."_

I clenched my fist around the hilt of my blade as anger over took my grief. Dean was going to regret ever hurting those two innocent dragons. My mind flashed to who he was working with in his plan from yesterday, Leviathan and Dark Link. I growled in frustration. I let go of my blade and grabbed the nearest stone off the ground and threw it as hard and as far as possible towards Kakariko Village. It flew over the canyon wall and towards Renado's house. But I didn't care; it felt nice to throw something. I turned back to the gravestone and calmed down a little. The leviathan was going to be stopped from raising Demise from the grave. Dark Link was going to go down even if it required me to find some way using satanic worship to make his existence disappear forever. I shook my head at the thought. How did my ancestor manage to befriend the same poor soul that Hylia fell in love with, Demise cursed to be reborn over and over again, still manage to receive the Triforce of Courage, and have a darkness of every generation of the soul be reborn into a shadow with an expansion of the Triforce? Such coincidences unnerved me greatly. How was Link going to beat something like that, especially when the shadow now had her world's to look at to develop his knowledge from future and across timelines from versions of himself. How were we still alive even though they knew that we were after them? My hand pulsed slightly and I grabbed in to make it stop. The Lakebed Temple was not going to be fun and my sign was telling me something horrible was going to happen. It pulsed again only more painfully making me gasp in surprise. I looked at it but it didn't show anything visible as it pulsed again.

I looked around trying to find what was making my piece act like it did in the Fire Temple, but there wasn't anything around. I looked back at the grave stone and took a step back in shock.

Happy was standing there in a ghostly figure and looked up at me. "Electra?"

I stepped forward and knelt down in front of him as I felt tears start to fall. "Yes Happy, I'm here." He tried to rub my left hand and went right through making me choke on my tears. "Happy…"

"Electra b-be… happy." Happy said as he struggled to say the word 'be'. He moved his head to my right hand and it connected making me feel his snake like skin. It was the happiest thing for me at the moment feeling him like he was actually there. But then, he stepped back and waved his tail leaving me alone. "Link…w…be fine." The last two words with something missing in the middle echoed the graveyard. I tried to grasp where the dragon was a second before, but he was gone leaving the air cold around my hand.

"Happy..." I whispered as I closed my hand pretending to feel his head against my hand. "All of them need to disappear so they won't hurt anyone else like this again."

I wiped my face and tried to be presentable before I went back out to the rest of our team. Though, Happy's appearance didn't help me sort through the mess in my head. I took a deep breath and decided to walk around the graveyard before I went back. I only got a few steps past the tree when my hand pulsed again. I turned back to Happy's and Volvagia's grave thinking it was Happy again, but only came face to face with Leviathan in her human form. I jumped back in surprise placing a hand on my sword and the other on my gun. I wasn't sure which one was the best for that moment, neither were the best. The idea of having lots of C-4 attached to the immortal creature sounded much better.

"Someone's jumpy." She said in an innocent tone. "How's it going sister, having a bad day?"

"We aren't sisters I don't even think we could be related." I replied angrily.

"We are related, by several millennia, but we are related."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at Demise's grave."

"I was there, but I got bored and decided to ask you kindly if you could stop your quest to finding the medallions. It's becoming a rather a nuisance when my friend can't get whole as fast as he would like."

"Yes well, your friend happened to kill my friend yesterday so to say I give a shit is rather an understatement."

"Oh right that… that was rather unfortunate that that happened." The leviathan crept closer to me.

"Unfortunate, you killed two dragons, one happened to be a baby!" I shouted taking a step back away from the golden eyed woman.

"Well now you know how it feels to have something ripped away from you that you loved." Leviathan growled angrily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, I didn't like how I was being backed into a corner, though there wasn't water nearby, so it was an upside.

"I hear that you are going following the temples from a little over a hundred years ago." She answered. "So I'm telling you that if you want to live long enough, you don't go down there."

"We go wherever it takes us to stop you and your friends from achieving what you started all those years ago."

She sighed. "I asked, oh well."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion when my hand pulsed again, only it was as painful as the time on the boat. I let go of my sword and grabbed my hand with the other. The graveyard darkened quickly and the crows went silent. A brown-black gloved hand came from behind me and grabbed my mouth and nose so I couldn't breathe. I grabbed the hand off my face ignoring the pulsing that ran straight up my arm as soon as I made contact and twisted it backwards. I looked up at who was attacking me and found Dark Link looking like he was gaining pigment. His skin was more of an ash grey color and his tunic and hat were pitch black instead of oil color while his boots matched his gloves. His under shirt and his pants were the same color of ash grey as his face and fingers. His hair was a dark black-grey with the same red eyes that glared back at me. His right glove had the Triforce glowing on his hand.

My vision pulsed and I let go just as he seemed to cringe in pain. The pain instantly subsided and I drew both my guns pointing them in different directions; one in the direction of Leviathan and the other in Dark Link's. Dark Link didn't back down as he took his sword out and it clashed with my guns. He pushed trying to disarm them from my hands, but they weren't going anywhere. I smirked remembering Link never fought against guns with a sword. I twisted my gun causing the sword to let up on the other gun and I managed to shoot him in the leg. The shot echoed the canyon and Dark Link's strength lessened significantly. I pushed the dark version of the Master Sword back and jumped away from him a few feet backwards. Blood appeared from the wound that he was holding with one hand while the other still held the Master Sword. My guns went back to pointing in the two directions with the leviathan looking at me in amusement, like a cat playing with a half dead mouse. After a few seconds Dark Link stood up and all that was left was the blood stain. Not even the hole in his pants remained.

"Really?"

Only a grin appeared on his face as he disappeared. The graveyard grew even darker like twilight was ending. I looked around keeping an eye on Leviathan who hadn't moved, though I couldn't see her face anymore. I walked forward towards the exit of the graveyard. I needed back up, it was one thing to go against each of them individually, but when they both were in the same place, a graveyard of all places and one standing by just in case it got out of hand, I was a little over my league. What was she doing, just standing there letting whatever Dark Link was doing. It disturbed me not knowing. My sword was pulled out of its sheath. I turned towards the direction I heard it dropped when I noticed it was over by the tree. I turned to the exit again when Dark Link's arm slipped under my chin and his fingers held my head still causing my vision to black out for a second from the sudden pain going through my skull which caused the guns to slip from my hands. I grabbed his arm as he tightened around my neck, but as soon as my right hand touched him, my body threatened to give out. Though, on the upside, his arm loosened each time I attempted. I clawed at him with my left hand though it didn't seem to work very well.

"Just give in; this would be so much easier for the both of us." Dark Link whispered in my ear causing me to stop struggling slightly. His voice was incredible sounding and my heart skipped a beat. He whispered a laugh in amusement. "You're heart just skipped a beat, was it something I said or something else."

I shook my head as much as I could though it wasn't much of a shake. I couldn't answer as his hold was tighter than before.

"Well that's disappointing." Dark Link continued to whisper and sounded genuinely disappointed. He loosened his grip to just holding me in place. I felt him twist a piece of my hair around his finger. "Remember when we used to be friends?"

I didn't get to tell him that I had no idea what he was talking about when the sounds of armor and footsteps entered the canyon and Dark Link's gripped tightened again.

Link appeared out of the darkness and shouted with his sword in hand. "Get away from her!"

I tried to warn him, Delilah, Jason and the five Hyrulian soldiers about Leviathan, but Dark Link squeezed causing only a gagging noise and me coughing for air. I grabbed his arm with both hands instinctually, but all it did was made me drop as far as I could go while Dark Link held me up. Everything hurt from whatever the Triforce of Justice was doing. It seemed to hurt Dark Link every time I touched him with my hand, but he didn't seem to notice as his hand with his Triforce symbol had been touching me since putting me in the headlock. All his seemed to do was affecting me the same way mine affected him except without the recoil. Or he had a high pain tolerance and just forgot it was hurting him. Leviathan walked over to us causing Link and co to stop in his tracks.

"Leviathan…" Link growled in disgust. "Let her go, the both of you."

"We have places to go… but I could make a deal for her life." Leviathan answered as she played with her hair.

"What do you want?"

"Both Medallions you have collected and for you to stop getting in our way would be a nice start."

"I was dumped into a flatted poisonous lake for one of those! I don't in bloody hell think that we will just hand them over!" Jason shouted.

"Not to mention, you guys killed a baby dragon for the other one." Delilah added.

"That was a bit of miscommunication on that last one." Leviathan told them.

"Just a bit huh? Murders… Happy sounds like he was the happiest dragon alive and I didn't even know him."

"Deal or no deal?" Leviathan said turning to Link ignoring Delilah.

I watched his facial features shift as he contemplated the options. I already figured what he was going to do and I was right when he started to go for his pouch. I braced myself as I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed Dark Link's hand with my right one and I didn't let go. He shouted in my ear in a different language and I felt awful about doing it for some reason. I didn't like him and he was by no means the friendliest person I have ever met, first meeting with him without interruption he tried to smother me, cut me down with a sword and then had an arm around my neck. Though, I did shoot him in the leg. But something made me almost take my hand off. His arm dropped off away from my neck and the sudden use of standing on my own was rather difficult as the pain was ripping through my body. He tugged his arm away turning me to face him, but I didn't let go. A few milliseconds later my hand couldn't hold his anymore and I let go. I stumbled backwards and felt Link grab my shoulders and passed me off to one of the Hyrulian soldiers. Leviathan looked almost confused as she looked between Dark Link and me. Without a word, the two teleported away and the sun pierced through the darkness lighting up the entire graveyard again. The crows started crowing again.

Link put his sword away and turned to me. "What was that about?"

"Good fucking question." I responded just as confused, but I guessed he was talking about what made Dark Link go through every time my hand touched him. For me, it was the entire time in the graveyard, from the ghost of Happy to Leviathan not doing a thing. "And Leviathan just … stood there, the entire time."

"She just stood there?"

"Yeah, she asked me to stop collecting the medallions and then she just watched a very pathetic fight between dark version and me."

"Pathetic because you couldn't do anything." Jason stated.

"No, it was rather pathetic on his end too." I growled at him. My strength was coming back faster than I expected it would. I stood on my own two feet and picked up my guns off the ground. "He didn't know too much about fighting with guns with a sword. I shot him when I got out of lock between the three weapons and then he used magic and healed himself. That's when he did a disappearing trick and appeared behind after I was heading back towards the village."

"Attacking from behind is rather cowardly." One of the Hyrulian soldiers said observingly. "Especially on a girl."

"I don't think he really cares." Link stated and turned his attention to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied walking over towards the tree. I was fine physically, but as I walked I rubbed my cheek were Dark Link's hand was. I shook my head as I grabbed a hair-elastic from my pouch and put up a pony tail moving my hair out of the way removing what was left of his touch out of my mind. I reached down and grabbed my sword and placed it in my sheath. "When are we leaving?"

"You want to leave right now after what just happened?" Delilah asked in surprised.

"We have to collect those medallions as fast as we possibly can. He was wounded when I shot him meaning he is getting closer to being whole and all we have collected is two out of six medallions."

"True… but are you sure?"

"I'm fine Delilah and besides," I looked over at Link as I walked back to them. "It's not like I'm doing very much today."

"So you aren't going into the temple?" Jason questioned suspiciously. I wasn't sure why though.

"I can't if I don't have the gear, which I don't. I would only get in the way if I did go with or without the gear." I told him.

"She just admitted getting in the way…" Jason said in awe as he took out his book. "I'm writing this down, my colleges back home would never believe, not like they would believe this adventure, but still. Are feeling you okay?"

"Oh hush you, I'm fine." I growled in annoyance and turned to Link expectantly.

"We are ready to go when Shad is done going through his notes to make sure we aren't missing any information."

I nodded and walked passed them and started out of the graveyard.

"What's her problem?" A different soldier asked as I barely heard him.

"She almost looks sick, Michael." Jason answered.

"I said I was fine, the farther we get away from here today the better." I shouted leaving the graveyard.

I walked over to the inn and inside I found Shad looking over one scripture that he had his nose buried in it, all the other books and scrolls he had were all put in his bag on the table in front of him. I tiled my head and walked over to him. He didn't notice me as I came around and looked down at it. All there was on the page as the same handwriting that was on the sign at the top of Death Mountain. I tried to read it, but nothing made any sense. Too bad the whole, speak different language and not even notice there was a difference, didn't imply with writing. "Whatcha reading?"

Shad jumped and almost clocked me in the chin with his arm as he swung while I moved back. Air rushed passed me and I realized that probably would have hurt a lot if it didn't miss.

"Jesus, I didn't realize your arm was also a bat." I exclaimed going back to where I was standing before. To say I was a little surprised by his swing was an understatement. It was almost more surprising than Leviathan's sudden appearance in the graveyard, almost.

"Oh Electra, I am so sorry. Ever since we thought you were taking an awfully long time for your walk we started to worry and then when we heard the gunshot everyone left leaving me here with Renado in the kitchen. So I was a tad on edge and alert if someone did try and attack me."

"Only a tad huh?" I smirked. Shad was a very interesting character; a nerd, but an interesting person.

"Are the others alright? Did they find you? Why did you fire your gun?"

I blinked at the rapid fire questions. "The others are fine, they should be coming back anytime through that door. Yes they found me. And I fired my gun because Leviathan and Dark Link showed up."

"Oh I see, well I'm glad no one was hurt, that would have been very bad if the dark version did kill someone."

"Why's that?"

"He could take their energy like he is using the medallions as it is quick and easy, but very little power to add to his own. If he attacked and killed, I would have to say around twenty-five people, it would be a different story. But if he killed someone with ancient blood like Link's, the Queen's or yours it would be the equivalent of that of twenty-five people because you are more related to him in a sense of life existence not by blood. Though if he got Link's himself and not a relative well, that would be equivalent to all the medallions gathering energy for him for a decade."

"So what are you reading anyway?" I asked trying to digest the horrible thought of that ever occurring. I had seen him with just the medallions only working for a couple of days and one of them not being in function from almost the beginning.

"Oh," Shad turned back to his scripture scroll. "This is the location of all the temples where the medallions were found. There is one really close to here, actually, but…"

"But what?" Link asked scaring the hell out of both of us. I almost thought it was Dark Link that spoke and my hand had already drawn my gun. Link looked a little worried and took a step back. "Does this count as fair trade to what happened in the kitchen at your place?"

"Yes I suppose it does." I sighed and put my gun away as the rest of our team walked into the inn and gathered around the table. "Shad was just telling me that there is a medallion close by but there was a catch I believe."

"Why haven't we gone after it?" Link asked ignoring his almost sudden death.

"Well the entrance to the temple is unknown other than these notes found on the Ocarina of Time." Shad started. "Not to mention, it's a horribly place full of the history of the blood, death and greed of Hyrule and it has been called the house of the dead. There are apparently a number of false doors, floors and even invisible enemies throughout the temple and you can't advance very far without an object called the Lens of Truth."

"You have an idea on where that might be?" Jason asked him.

"It was found at the bottom of a well that an old man's house used to stand in this very village. This Well and the Shadow Temple are both known to be connected by the Shiekah tribe, but whatever they were doing down there is unknown."

"Well isn't that just great." Delilah remarked and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yea no, no pun intended. But what about the song, do you have an idea where this ocarina would be?"

"My best bet is that Zelda has it." Link answered her. "But who knows if it still exists now."

"You called her Zelda without her title, how tight are you two?"

"Delilah…" Jason warned.

"If it doesn't," I started as I pulled out the piccolo. "Malo said this was magic so if the Ocarina of Time is nowhere to be found. I could try this."

"Do you know how to play that instrument?" Link asked me.

"Well when I was in school still, I went to the music teacher and he taught me the notes on the instrument, and I can play twinkle, twinkle little star."

"That's it?" Jason asked in astonishment.

"And I can call Hero with my version of Beer for my Horses."

"Meaning that you also don't have the song down pat and you made up the notes."

"It's not like I had the song with me when I was just messing around with the instrument when Hero first appeared. So exactly now zip it unless you have any better ideas."

Jason rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Footsteps reached my ears and I turned to see Renado appeared from the kitchen. "You guys should head to the Lakebed Temple and the Zora's Domain and leave the history of this village to me. I would be the best person to find it and I have a feeling on where it could be. When I find it I will let you know."

"Thank you Renado." Link told him and turned to Shad. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling I brought the wrong type of clothes for this adventure." Shad said as he put his scroll away.

"We are getting wet again aren't we?" Michael asked.

"Oh that is most probable. Let's head to Lake Hylia and then we will see what happens from there."

_**And that's it, I hope you enjoyed and will**_

_**Review, Favorite and Follow :)**_

_**Also, you can find me on Twitter and Facebook which the links can be found on my author page for new updates on this story and my other stories.**_


	22. Chapter 22 Lake Hylia

_**I have no excuse except for… wait for it…  
>I AM THE PROCRASTINATION QUEEN!<br>That and I have been sick for like the past month with doctors at the walk in clinic going: There's nothing wrong with you… thanks guys -_- two weeks later still waking up throwing up my guts and running makes me die… I'm not starting on the running it's like being punched in the gut with a mix of Alien from the Alien movies with stomach acid being spit out because if I don't; I puke… yea. ENOUGH ABOUT THAT! Let's get this chapter started and hopefully with my rhythm of school finally kicking in three days after my birthday (30**__**th**__** btw) I can get writing with proper updates.**_

Chapter 22

Lake Hylia

I started to clean and reload my gun after I jumped onto Hero. The others were also getting onto their horses and preparing for the trip. Renado came out of the inn and stood on the balcony. He started to wave as we headed out of Kakariko Village. It wasn't long into the trip where I became very bored as the knights were the only ones who fought off the monsters, when Link or I tried to go after a monster that was getting close, one of the knights went after it instead telling us to save our strength for later. I growled. I wasn't going to do anything later and all I really want to do was take out my frustration on some of the spawning creatures. I sighed as I figured it was pointless to be frustrated at such a pitiful thing. I looked over at Jason and saw a smile on his face as he wrote in his notebook like the pen had an engine.

"In a better mood Mr. McGowan?" I called over to him.

"Yes, sorry for being an asshole… it was a bit uncalled for." Jason replied looking up for a moment to look at me and then went back to writing.

"Just a bit?"

"A lot, just, I'm tired and I was frustrated that I couldn't write really and then your comments which lead to mine, sorry." Jason rambled.

"Sorry for being on your nerves." I replied after a while.

Jason just nodded and the ride became silent once again. The field was much larger than the other part of the field I had been in before. Bulblins wandered about the field but barely went towards us as we rode through the long grass. The sun was high in the sky as it threatened to come down as we reached the bridged into Hyrule Castle Town. We crossed it and into the little town and stopped at the fountain in the center of the market. The town was just as bustling as it had a few days before when the undead had attacked. I shivered at the thought at being grabbed by a Redead.

Link got off Epona, "We should get some supplies and a change of clothes. The Zora's Domain is wet and it can be cold."

"How many Rupees does it cost for some sort of swim wear?" Jason asked.

Link looking around with confusion on his face. "I'm not exactly sure; I never bought swim wear from here."

"I have a place." Delilah said as she hooked her arm through Jason's. "Meet here in a bit?"

"Yea, before the sun starts to shadow Castle Town."

"Alright," I stated and started to walk off towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Link asked as he caught up with me.

"Just going to see Zelda and ask her about some things."

"Like the ocarina?"

"That and other things." I answered. What I wanted to know was if there were any records on the girl who was the holder of the Triforce of Justice before. There was something that had to be written down about the twins and what had happened the two had contact with each other. If there was, then it could explain what had happened in the graveyard as well as a way for a strategy to defend from Dark Link attacking me again. I shook my head at how pathetic I had fought against him. Link didn't say anything and he followed beside me as I thought out things in my head. We made it to throne room where there was already a good group of people were standing in front of Zelda's throne.

"Your Majesty, several strange monsters burnt my farm to the ground. All of my horses are dead and my wife is currently with Doctor Borville in serious condition. She's seven months pregnant."

"A dragon snake with skulls as its three heads attacked my home and killed my family." Another one shouted through tears.

"Some centipede like creature roasted my cuccos alive!"

"Is that even possible?" I whispered over to Link as a few more protested.

"I want to meet the monster that did that," he whispered back. "But this is serious, what is happening while we are off finding the medallions are not sounding pretty."

"Some dog creatures are roaming around Hyrule Field near Faron Woods."

The people continued to shout as it all blurred. I felt Link stiffen beside me. Faron Woods was close to his home after all.

"Do you want to go and check up on them?" I whispered.

Link thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm sure they can handle it if it gets closer, we have a mission that needs to be done faster. If we are in the area later I will go check on them."

Suddenly, Zelda stood up and the people quieted down. "I can see that there is an issue at hand. I will up the patrols to get rid of these monsters within the areas that are being disturbed. Currently, there are some knights investigating the problems and are solving some of the situation as they go from one place to another. If you have seen any strange monsters that have never been seen before in your area or a high amount of creatures within your area, please leave a detailed description of the monster on a sheet and then head to the other room to discuss with the priests on what you have lost and what damage had been done for those who have lost family.

"You have my condolences for each one of you who has lost a family member. But this isn't a time for mourning, you need to step up when need be. We are in dangerous times and if you don't take the proper measures; I'm sorry that I cannot have someone to protect each one of you at all times while you are hiding in a corner of a room. The soldiers and knights are going to be dealing with the monsters, but you also have to step up and fight to defend your homes. Tell others of what is being done so they don't end up with a fate much worse than your own." There were murmurs about the people as they left to another part of the castle were a guard led them. A well-dressed guard stepped forward in front of Zelda and knelt before of her. "Sir Tyran, get patrols going throughout the kingdom and report any abnormal creatures and strange occurrences."

"Yes my queen."

Zelda sat on her throne as the knight left. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Link and I looked at each other awkwardly as we realized Zelda hadn't noticed us. Link started to walk forward and Zelda's head snapped towards us in surprise with her hand on her sword handle.

"Sorry for scaring you, Zelda." Link apologized as he walked up to her.

"It's alright, I wasn't expected you to here." Zelda said standing up and met him halfway.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I finally figured out what a third wheel felt like. I shook my head with a tiny smile. '_Totally didn't have a thing for the queen_' yea right Link; I could practically taste their feelings towards each other. Something twisted in my chest, but I ignored it as I turned and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Link asked as I turned back to them. He was turned to me standing beside Zelda, slightly taller than her. "I thought you wanted to ask Zelda something?"

I shook my head at the two in the middle of the room with a faint smile. "You guys have things to discuss. I'll talk to you later when we come back, Queen Zelda."

Zelda nodded and Link looked at me in confusion. "Um, sure, see you later then."

I waved and walked out of the palace building slightly hurt for an unknown reason.

00000

"Where are you taking me?" Jason asked in annoyance towards Delilah. "We already have been in four different stores and not one had anything that had to do with swim suits."

"They did." Delilah mocked as she dragged him down the road. "But apparently they all weren't for you and you complained about each type that they had. Something about not having a shirt and then when there was a shirt you said it didn't fit right. Who wears a shirt swimming anyway?"

"I get sun burnt easily and without sunscreen-"

"Sure, that's the reason."

"It's true!"

"Here it is, these stores look all the same sometimes."

Jason was dragged into the dark store that had lights that lit up models as they showed off the most unclothed men he had never wanted to see, even though they were slightly clothed.

"Oh God."

"What, they are gorgeous looking and they have every swim wear, for men. Unless you aren't a man…?"

"This isn't a question about my manhood; it's about the fact that I don't want to be dressed like a pole stripper."

"What's that?" Delilah asked him.

"It's a stripper only there is a dance on a pole as they throw off their clothes to the audience!" Jason exclaimed. "And this is a tiny piece of clothing away from being naked. Not that wearing that would be all that hard to image it without taking it off."

"Oh,"

"_Oh_ what?"

"You have a confidence problem with you without clothes on." Delilah sighed as she looked up and down him. "Elze, I have a difficult customer for you."

The models turned their heads to the back when a flamboyant looking man came out with a gasp. "A difficult customer; never heard of such a tale."

"It's true." Delilah said dully. "He needs a confidence boost about himself as well."

Jason gave her a glare. Elze's neon colors of pink and lime green were already giving him a headache and he had only seen him for two seconds. The man walked towards him and his pants flashed with glittery stuff as the lights from the room reflected off of them. The man had no top on which didn't seem to help glaze down the glare as his chest was covered in glitter. His blond hair was gelled, or greased he couldn't tell, as it didn't move from its strange spiked hair on one side and smoothed into the spikes on the other. The man was way taller and much bigger built then Jason was as Elze put his glittery hands on his decently clean, black shirt.

"He doesn't look all that difficult, just not into showing off his body to the world; like any other excellent looking man should."

Jason took a step back brushing the hands off his shoulders. "Look, I don't really care about what you believe or don't believe. I just want something other than my boxers to swim in."

"Anything else sir." Elze asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I don't want to be a stripper and I don't want to be touched." He stated as he looked around the store. "Do you have anything other than lion cloth?"

"Yes," Elze replied disgusted, "Last year's garbage. Your right Delilah, he is a difficult and possibly very broken customer."

"Hey, my culture is all about being naked on beaches; I just don't participate."

"A definite fixer upper."

Delilah grabbed Jason's arm again. "Just bring everything from this year's top swim wear and last years. This fixer upper needs a new wardrobe of swimming gear."

"Do I look like your Barbie doll toy?"

Delilah grinned as she turned around and crawled her fingers up his chest seductively. "No doll could ever do you justice. But dress up Jason sounds like fun, so you are my doll."

Jason glared his no.

"If you don't do it, I will take your writing while you're sleeping and feed it to a Deku baba or whatever shows up that looks hungry."

"Bloody Hell! Fine!"

00000

Isaac, Cailean, Benedict, Michael, and Esben were all sitting on the fountain when I walked up to them taking my hair out of the elastic. My trip around the town brought me to some bottle shop which I picked up three bottles and then went to a different shop and filled two with red potions and the third with bait. Then, somewhere along the way I managed to find a bucket while listening in on the gossip of the town. It was the same repeated stuff from inside the castle and a few extra horror stories. I turned my attention to the next part of the quest. I didn't know what to expect when it came to the lake as it was big and lots of things lived in it. Shad came back with a satchel that looked to be made by the same material that my travelling satchel Zelda had given me was made from.

"Shad," I called as I speed walked to the fountain. He looked up at me. "Are these travelling bags waterproof or are they water protected so it keeps everything dry, or…"

"Yes, they are made to keep all the contents completely dry."

"Do they have an outfit in that?" Jason growled as he walked from the south street.

I gave him a questioning look. "Could you not find a swim suit?"

"Oh we found one." Jason said dramatically.

I tilted my head to the side; he shouldn't have been so grouchy if he found one. "Then you are grouchier than Oscar the Grouch because?"

"I was practically assaulted, now where the bloody hell is Link so we can leave and get this mission over so I can be on my merry way home."

"You pretty mad huh?" Delilah asked innocently.

He placed his fingers into a squish signal. "Just a little."

"Well next time, don't say _no_ to the first twenty shops and then I won't take you to the most expensive one in the country,"

"Money wasn't the problem!"

"Or the most outgoing."

"I don't think outgoing covers it even a quarter of what that shop is. I wouldn't even call it a shop. It's more like a circus.

"Oh speaking of circus; did you guys ever try that Star show or whatever that name is called." Isaac asked breaking the silence.

"The STAR Circus Game?" Michael questioned.

"Yes that, I tried it. Almost beat it too, but then I tripped."

"I have wanted to try that," Benedict stated.

"Well it will have to wait." Link called from the castle's road. "We have places to go; maybe when we come through town you can try it."

"What you're not going to play?" Cailean asked.

"I already cleared it, both rounds and have the high score, but thanks for the offer."

"Really?!" The five soldiers shouted.

"Then you should do it again, just to show us." Jason said as his grumpiness left his voice.

"I would but…" Link trailed off.

"It's the fan girls in there isn't it?" Delilah sighed and Link nodded. "Yea, they are a bit nuts."

We got on our horses and started off to the lake leaving the town behind, not looking back. When we got near the end of the field, we stopped as two passages way opened up, one to the north and one to the east.

"The quickest way to the Zora's Domain from here is up the north path." Link started as he pointed to the north entrance. "Electra and I have to go down this path to get to the lake."

"What's the fastest way to the lake if we finish before you?" Jason asked.

"The stream will take you straight to the lake if you go for a swim. But, I doubt you will find the path to the Kokiri Forest before we are finished, so we'll meet you guys up there."

"With supper hopefully…" I added my two cents, I felt so proud saying that knowing how much the others were going to be working.

"It's a race then, to see who finishes and hopefully dibs on food." Delilah said and then took off towards the north. "See you later then!"

"Wait up Delilah!" Jason called and waved his goodbye to Link and I. "See ya." The six knights and scholar left after Delilah.

I blinked, "That was the hastiest goodbye I have ever had."

"I'm not sure if I had one more or not." Link replied trying to think.

"Well either way, they are going to finish this quickly just for fish, who said anything about it even tasting good?"

Link laughed, "It doesn't hurt to hope."

We continued down the path and I looked around as it opened up with the large bridge to go to the other side of the lake and the large space below that was easily five hundred to six hundred feet below me. The lake was massive compare to what I had seen in the game as it sparkled in the sunlight.

The floating docks floated peacefully as no one walked about on either the dock house or the bridges. We came to the house overlooking the lake when I realized exactly what we were doing. I stopped Hero.

Link turned to me, "What's up?"

"There has to be another way to get to the lake."

He looked down. "I guess you could jump, but we are several hundred feet in the air, though I managed to survive."

"Is there no way of just walking down to a beach or something."

"I think there was a long time ago, but erosion carved out the walls so its larger now then it was when it did have a walking path. Now it's just sheer cliffs."

I looked at the lake below and at the carved out cliffs that widened on the inside like digging a hole in the sand at the beach with natural water in it. How the top land hadn't collapsed into it was a miracle. The sounds of the cuccos came to my attention as I turned to the house that sat on the cliff overlooking the lake. "Some things in this world just don't make sense to me."

"Likewise with your world." Link said. "Now, shall we glide down?"

"I wouldn't say its gliding while holding onto cucco, more like falling with many things on mind that could go wrong and someone dying. Do they have insurance?" I asked curiously.

"I… I don't think so?"

"Good, if I survive after almost dying, I'm suing this guy's ass."

"How about it is falling with style?"

"Whatever," I replied and made Hero walk forward. "But I'm not being shot up here by the cannon."

"As you wish."

"Don't go all Princess Bride. You need to get you into that temple."

"Princess what? That doesn't make sense."

"Well you better make it out of that temple quickly. Then I can see if my dad can send us a feed through the holophone of the movie while we wait for the others to find that pathway."

Link shook his head as we walked forward and stopped the horses at the front of the building. We tied them up and I petted Hero before following Link into the house. One thing I should have expected was the smell of chickens, which I didn't, but the smell of the Cuccos was nothing compared to the sight that I never wished upon any person, except for fish lady and lost puppy. They should have their eyes burned out by the sight I was presented with. There was a flash of a naked guy with something white on and a loud thud above us. A tall man with a very short towel jumped from the ladder and a few feet away from us. I wanted to be sick, he had skinny legs like he always miss legged day, a large beer belly with straggly disgusting hair just about his navel. The bony chest did not help in the slightly with his appearance with his scrawny arms and a face that only a mother could love, maybe. His red hair pointed up like a paint brush tip and had a strange beard to match. I did recognize the man even though he didn't have his makeup on as Falbi, but I didn't want to know this much of the guy, he was an awful sight to begin with.

"Ah, you came back to play Link!" The man in the towel said excitedly as he danced slightly about. "And you brought a friend."

"Just wanted a ride to Lake Hylia, nothing more." I said hoping to God to not let that towel slip.

"Twenty Rupees each to go to the Isle of Riches." Falbi told us as he walked to the Cucco pen and stood in front of the launch board.

His towel started to slip on one side and I looked over at Link. He looked back at me with his wonderful "what the fuck" look and walked forward after the man in the towel. I followed and went up to Falbi as he continued to bounce a bit like he wanted his loosen towel to fall. I quickly paid him with a few little rupees and turned around to pick a Cucco in the back part of the room. I chose the single brown Cucco and picked it up. It started fussing and complaining and I held it above my head so it couldn't attack my face. I sighed as I thought about that falling with grace idea and it really didn't seem all that appealing. I turned and started to walk towards the launching platform when the only thing that I didn't want to happen, happened. Falbi's towel fell to his feet and I ran right off the platform with my eyes shut the entire time. That was one sight I will gladly skip out on as I started to fall with my chicken above me.

"Fuck you God!" I cursed into the air. I had that simple wish and now due to that, I really didn't think he existed anymore, not that there was much holding onto the idea that he did.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that." Link called up above me.

I glared up in his direction and shouted, "I am not going back up there, ever!"

"At least you aren't angry at gliding." Link sighed changing his direction.

I looked around and saw how pretty the lake looked from the glide down from the house that I would never step into again. The water sparkled and the wind was nice against my face. The gliding was like parachuting. My anger vanished and turned towards the fact that we were closing in for landing; closer to Link being in the Lakebed Temple by himself. I looked in the area where the temple should have sat at the bottom of the lake, but there was not even a shadow of its existence. I wanted to smack myself for that comment, but the requirement of living was greater.

We landed on the mineral filled earth and the cucco tried to peck my face off as I let go of the creature. "Prick."

"You're supposed to let go of the cucco before landing, that way they just fly off." Link said as I tried to defend myself against the creature with my shield.

I wasn't going to try and swing my sword at it, though shooting it sounded wonderful. I didn't know if it would actually work or piss it off even more to call its buddies. The cucco finally gave up after ten minutes and left me be leaving claw marks all over the shield. I turned back to Link after putting the shield on my back just to see him already in the Zora suit.

He turned to me and pulled out his fishing rod from his pouch. "Here, I can show you how to use it and then I have to find the next medallion."

I nodded not happy with the idea of him going by himself. There was something going to go wrong because that is how Murphy worked. Link showed me how to use the fishing rod and after a few tries of no luck the rod finally gave a tug. I pulled up and a bone fish appeared on the end of my line.

"I can see how this is going." I sighed as the fish fell on the ground. "If there is one Skullfish there are a hundred, fucking perfect. They are like gobies, good for nothing but a waste of space."

"I guess they managed to leave the temple." Link stated as he looked out to the water away from the flopping fish with red eyes. "Wish me luck."

"Turn on your holophone first, that way I can keep an eye out while I out-fish these skullfish up here."

He nodded and took out the device and pushed a button. The holophone in my pocket vibrated before turning on. It projected the area around like it was someone taking a photo of a camera taking a photo.

"Maybe I should have waited." Three Links laughed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the lake, "Go you foolish boy."

The image of Link waved as he turned back to the holophone. He tapped on a few buttons and the background around him grew to about fifteen feet around him like it was exactly like the game.

"How'd you do that?" I asked as I threw my shield on the fish and it died in a poof of smoke.

"I played with the buttons." Link replied putting the holophone in his pouch and swam towards what I presumed the temple.

I casted my rod and pulled out the holophone. Several pictures appeared and I tapped the eye picture. The screen changed and instantly I got Link in first person. I didn't feel all that comfortable about it and went for another button. I clicked the button with a picture of a fairy over a shoulder and got to a second person view like be Navi or something and could control where I looked with a touch joystick. I hit the back button which brought me to the view Link had sit it on his side. There was a tug on my rod. "Very interesting device I have to say." I commented as I tugged on the rod and reeled it in to try and get the fish up.

Link didn't reply as he came to a large underwater structure. The entrance was already blown open and dared the hero to go in. He sighed as he entered the dark hole in the wall. It was black on the screen before it lit up again under the off light of the temple's lighting system.

The rod finally jerked and a Hylian Pike came from the water. I got super excited only to watch it disappear as a larger skullfish stole it off my line. "You fucker! Nobody steals my food!" I shouted and took out my gun. I placed the barrel under the water enough so the bullet wouldn't shatter at its surface at the skullfish that just finished my fish and fired the bullet. It died instantly. "Let that be an example for the rest of you skullfish to not steal my food."

"You would be a scary tyrant." Link said in a scared voice.

"If I were to rule, the skullfish would not be my people, they are but evil fish. Now if there were very bad criminals on the other hand, I think a lovely punishment would be to exterminate the species from in the water. As soon as they are extinct or if they have actually gone through rehab and successfully impressed the jury and functioned in public without having someone over their shoulder, then they can have a trial."

"But they can't go extinct."

"That's the point."

There was silence as I casted again and watched Link's surroundings. There wasn't anything off from any of the monsters if anything a lack of. He got to the surface and walked forward without facing any enemies. My stomach started to knot. It was supposed to be filled with enemies. I took my eyes away from the screen to tug on the rod and started to reel in the fish. A Hyrule Bass appeared at the end of it and I opened my bag to pull out a bucket I got earlier that day. I held the fish up as I filled the bucket with water and stuck the fish in the bucket. No evil skullfish were going to eat my catch. I casted the line again and turned to the holographic screen and saw Link descending the stairs in center of the temple. He walked to the boss entrance and there was no lock on the door.

"Nothing strange so far," Link commented standing in front of the door.

"Nothing out here either." I stated pulling in another pike.

Link opened the door and walked in. I turned back to my fish and placed it in the bucket. I casted out the line again, there were several people to feed and two fish average sized wasn't going to do it. I turned my attention back to the screen and the hero in blue was sinking down to the bottom with the iron boots.

He reached the bottom and the water started to drain. "This is new…"

I looked around as the water finished draining in the hole and four tall black figures were in the background. "You got some company."

Suddenly Zelda's voice appeared on the holophone in the cavern. "Oh, maybe I should just stop calling you to see how things are going."

"No, it's all good; we enjoy your company, just your timing needs a bit of work." I replied with a wave.

"Why thank you Electra," Zelda said turning to me and then turned back to Link. "Link, good luck with the Darknuts."

"Who needs luck when I have skill?" Link replied and then turned to one of the shadows in the room as Zelda left the screen.

The dark shadows moved into the light and turned out to be four very large Darknuts like the one found in the Temple of Time. How Zelda knew was beyond me. Link did a fast switch out, which was weird to look at, from his Zora Suit to his regular green outfit. The iron boots were thrown back into his bag and he pulled out the bomb bag. He threw a bomb at each of the Darknuts feet as the fishing rod pulled violently.

I cursed mentally at the fish that grabbed my line. I tugged as I heard explosions and was brought to my feet before being dragged by the fish. I heard the sounds of swinging swords and clashing metal as the bitch on my line kept tugging me away from the screen to my right. I pulled on the rod and reeled in the fish even more before it fought back again. I turned my attention from the fishing rod and back to the screen. Link was finishing off the second Darknut as it fell to the ground after getting attack from a helm splitter.

"Behind you," I stated calmed as I saw a Darknut with half of its armor left creeping up behind Link. He turned around and knocked it over with a kick. The rest of the Darknut's armor fell off. He was left with a speedy, agile, and chainmail Darknut and a slow, not so agile, and heavily armored Darknut to deal with.

"Thanks Electra." Link replied as he toed off against the agile one that threw its large black sword at him.

"No… problem." I grunted as I pulled on the rod that I almost dropped. The fast Darknut drew a slim, black long sword. "Duck."

Link ducked as a sword went above him from behind. He rolled out of the way of being cornered between the two Darknuts. He pulled out another bomb and threw it and the agile Darknut, which went around it going in for a strike. I was pulled away when the fish tugged me to the water's edge.

"Hiiyaa!" I heard Link shout along with metal clashing.

I growled as I pulled at the rod and reeling the fish in. "Stop being a bitch and obey the laws of the food chain."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Link laughed.

I turned to him as the third Darknut fell with a glare. "Don't start with that Themis natural law stuff. You have your job and I have mine. Mine consists of feeding ten people, eight of them are men."

He gave an awkward laugh to my glare and turned to the final Darknut. "Make sure that fish doesn't get away, it seems pretty big."

"Will do," I answered and turned back to the fishing rod. Link had that last Darknut, I was worried about four of them as two were a really hard in the game, but I guess since then Link had more practice against such things it wasn't so hard, just time consuming and challenging. I took a few steps back away from the water and started to fish like those people in fishing shows. The fish was going to be supper and I hoped that it wasn't a boot stuck to the ground. I felt the last of the tugging as the fish gave up and I reeled it in. To my shock it was easily almost four feet tall if not that. I held it up and it took two hands to lift it. It didn't even wiggle which was a gift all on its own, though something about the fish looked like it was had been struggling against something other than my rod. Which I guess made since it took forever to bring it in.

"I got the water med- holy Hylia!" Link shouted in surprise with the blue medallion sitting in his hand.

I looked up and his jaw was dropped. "It's freaking huge!" I squeaked a bit higher than I wanted to. But I had to say the fish was amazing large and my biggest catch.

"That's a forty-eight inch Hylian Loach."

"Jesus. Well, I think this should feed everyone along with the other two fish I have. It's heavy enough." I said with a grin, it was a slight ego boost. "Nice job by the way on getting that medallion."

"Yes, that was annoying though. Two Darknuts are bad enough, four is ridiculous. Though I am glad that you couldn't come down here, Darknuts are way too much for you right now."

"I guess I will have to admit that," I muttered looking at my bucket. "Shit, the fish don't fit."

"You have unlimited space in your pockets." He reminded me.

"Right, I just hope it doesn't go bad in there."

"It won't."

I looked up at him and give a smile. It dropped as soon as I saw what was in the background. I screamed, "Behind you!"

Link put up his sword as he placed the medallion away just to block a blow from a sword that mimicked his own. Dark Link took a jump back and then jumped high in the air and landed on Link's raised sword. Dark Link's sword just missed Link's left shoulder. Link tossed him off and the Shadow back flipped into a perfect landing projecting a pool of water everywhere. There was a silent pause before Dark Link gave a cocky grin and rushed Link. Their blades clashed over and over again. Link got an upper hand and swung at Dark Link's neck. Dark Link pulled a matrix and swung his sword at Link's legs. Link jumped over the blade.

"Hey stop this!" I shouted trying to get them to separate. I didn't know why I was shouting at them, it was pointless to try. "Maybe you guys could call it even and then live out your lives like it wasn't some sort of fuck up world!"

"I can't do that!" both of them shouted at me at the same time. I flinched at how much hatred was in the each of their words.

They continued giving blows with their swords with none meeting their mark.

"Give up the search for the rest of the medallions and I'll let you live with minor injuries." Dark Link told Link as he landed on his sword again.

"I would love to as I know it's a time waster to keep me from finding Leviathan's hiding place. But I can't let you survive, you spawn of evil."

Dark Link eyebrows furrowed as rage entered his face. He was thrown away again and yelled as he went in for a strike. Link went to block the sword attack. Dark Link changed his position and power kicked Link away. "I'll show you who's a spawn! All you are is just a chosen spirit to relive hell in Hyrule forever!"

Both of their exchanges were done with needles. I was going to tell them to get over it and throw a Pokémon quote my cousin said to me when the ground shook and a large splash of water came from the lake. I dropped the fish on the ground by the bucket and went for my sword when the earth trembled again and I fell on my ass and my sword went flying out of my hand. The sounds of their landings on the wet ground and their swords clashing told me that they had no earth shaking down in the temple. The water shot up into the air again easily thirty feet and came down in a loud roar. I got soaked and my fish were sent to the cliff wall twenty-five feet behind me. I coughed out water and looked up and started backing up. "Sweet fuck!"

A Deku Toad appeared ugly and large towing over me and it didn't look happy, if a toad could look unhappy.

"What was that?!" someone shouted though I couldn't tell if it was Link or the little voice in my head telling me to snap out of it as the toad looked hungry.

I stood up quickly and went to get my sword as it shook its back and all the eggs that were on it fell of and became Toados. I attacked the little demon frogs as they went after my three fish and me. There were at least thirty of them and I took out my gun and started shooting them along with the swing of my sword. When the little frogs were gone, I was excepting the giant toad to do its second attack and jump in the air, but it never did. Instead it whipped out its tongue so fast I shot blankly when its tongue hit me. There was a sharp pain of it hitting me in the chest and I was thrown to the ground with my sword and my gun falling where I had stood. I went to stand when I noticed that it had wrapped around me like the Morpha in Ocarina of Time game and started squeezing as it lifted me off the ground. It waved me in the air back and forth violently I screamed, but it was cut short as my air supply left. I tried to breathe but every time I tried it squeezed tighter like a constrictor snake.

"Hold on Electra!" Link called out before a sudden shout came from him, "Hey!"

"Shut up," Dark Link replied and then suddenly the sky darkened and Dark Link appeared from above me and the toad. "Get away from her you disgusting filth."

He came down with his sword and sliced right through the tongue. Gravity did its part and kissed me with a hard landing. The Deku Toad shook its large body and then exploded into smoke. I took a deep breath as the tongue unraveled around me.

"That's what you get for having a sore losing attitude about your food." Dark Link hissed at the nothingness where the toad had stood.

I looked up at the paling man in black from my spot on the ground. "Why did you just save me?"

He looked back down at me looking me over with nothing showing on his face. He looked away and started to disappear as something appeared on his face. The wind shifted his hair about. "It doesn't matter, Leviathan is waiting for you."

"Wait a minute, I want a real answer here buddy. This is twice today that you showed up in front of me."

"Link, the next time we fight, there will be no interruptions."

"Get back here you bastard." Link shouted through the holophone image and Dark Link disappeared.

00000

Link and I stood at the side of the raging water that power from the Zora Domain. After Dark Link left; Link found a portal and it sent him entrance to Lanayru's cavern. I had placed the fish in my magical pocket, but it wasn't what disturbed me. Dark Link just saved my life when no more than a few hours ago he tried to kill me. What did it mean it didn't matter?

I was brought back to the present when I heard the sounds of the hawk grass. I turned to Link who was blowing away at the grass which was one of the prettiest things I had heard in a long time. The wind shifted and went through his hair beautifully like, exactly like how Dark Link's had ten minutes ago before he left. Something that was almost identical was placed on each of their faces and I just wanted to make it go away. I almost reached up to touch when I stopped myself. How could I be comparing Link with the Shadow? How could they both have such sad faces like they were looking for something and wished it to appear in front of them?

The sudden sounds of a large bird cry took me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see a giant Kargaroc.

"What the hell?" I shouted and turned to Link who now had grin.

"You said no cannon." Link replied as it landed behind us.

"I change my mind."

_**Alright! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had fun writing it… if really enjoyed it and wish to get an update as soon as a new update comes up you can hit that little follow button at the bottom of the page. And like it… and maybe a review on your way. :D anyway don't forget that I have a twitter account that you can find me at for updates and other story updates DJVTrio as well on facebook, I have a page there which is my name, just look it up you'll find me or you can send me a PM and I'll send you the links to both.  
>Thanks<br>Review, Follow, Like**_


	23. Chapter 23 The Swimsuit Inquisition

_**Hey guys, I updated yay! Two chapters in like a week… BOOYA!... anyway, I posted quite a few drawings on Deviantart you can check out with my user name DJV-Trio-Blast, Delilah's picture is there along with Electra's and a few other character's such as Regan and a picture of Alex from The Darkwater Series which you can read through this link: s/3080291/1/The-Darkwater-Chronicles ... She's a funny sarcastic person and the author is hilarious. Also, I would like to say you can find my facebook page DJVTrioblast for updates on other stories and even on Twitter DJVTrio so ya… let's get on with this chapter!**_

Chapter 23

The Swimsuit Inquisition (Jason's Bad Day)

Jason stroked his horse's mane, Godfist which is what he named his horse as he held his temper together. His day was just getting worse by the moment. They stood in front of a landslide that blocked their path to get to the Zora's Domain. There were eight of them and none of them had a regular bomb or something that was an explosive to get rid of the pile. He had a solution, but it was a last resort. He didn't want to waste such an important tool on something so, lame. They didn't even have the choice to climb over so the only thing that there was, was if he used the last resort that could save their lives later on when shit hit the fan. After trying to look around for bomb flowers or bomb monsters for an hour, they couldn't find anything. Jason sighed as he jumped off his horse several meters away from the mound. His men needed to stick together with strange monsters appearing according to the people in Hyrule Castle Town, and they needed all the people looking for the tablet and that secret entrance. They couldn't waste time to go back to Kakariko Village to get a bomb bag and some bombs.

"Take twenty steps back, turn the horses around, close your eyes, block your ears and don't opened or unblock your eyes and ears until the rumbling under your horses' feet stop." Jason growled as he pulled out a small ball that fit in his palm from his pouch.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Delilah asked.

"Improvising," he replied. He threw the ball at the rubble and ran in the opposite direction towards the horses. Three seconds later, a large explosion knocked him to the ground, which he rolled back to a standing position flawlessly. The horses freaked for a few seconds at the explosion before they calmed the horses down. Jason turned around and his explosive did the job by blowing the rumble away showing a cave entrance behind it.

He got on his horse and they walked into the cave with the damp smell of underground filling his smell sense. Eventually, the sounds of water reached his ears. They exited the cave to find a water eroded cavern with a blue hue to it. The walls were decorated in amazing architecture and fossils. There were a total of six waterfalls that all fell off the sides calmly like they weren't waterfalls at all and it was the clearest water he had ever seen. Jason got off his horse and felt the difference between the cave ground and the walk way in the Zora's domain. It was almost like marble, but it was just water eroded stone over thousands of years. Jason looked down and saw a large pool of water that flowed downstream to what he guessed to where Lake Hylia was. It was also so clear that he could see the bottom of the pool.

Delilah walked up beside him. "This place is beautiful."

"Yea it is." He agreed and turned away from the pool. "So who knows the history of this place the best, Shad?"

"King Ralis would be the candidate of knowing the location of the secret entrance we are looking for." Shad replied. "This way, he should be in the throne room."

Jason nodded and his men stopped gawking down at the beautiful scenery and followed Shad. They passed four pillars and moved more into the cliff side before coming to a set of stairs. They stairs were the same color of green blue as the rock face and turned to a steep cliff that was hard not to slip on the wet rock. After a difficult trip up, and three out of five of the soldiers almost falling on top of him, they finally made it to a grassy plain on the top of the rock with the largest waterfall flowing in front of them and a large arch that led to another place of the domain. They followed the path and came across several beautiful architectural arches that placed some of the things in his world to shame. Purples, blues, and greens flowed through the rocks and architecture structures that reflected on the fast moving water that lined the path. They got to a set of stairs that led to a circular room with rock veins that looked like tree trunks with lines of stone work in between the veins. Jason looked down at the spring again and saw that there was a walkway in the water that one could walk on to get to the other side of the room that was also highly decorated in the same swirls as the walls and pillars had. Jason looked up as he walked towards a vine covered throne that sat a purple colored fish man what he guessed was a Zora. The cavern was like being inside of a geyser with the water erosion shown on the rocks and then lines on the rocks pointing down like they were pushed in that direction. They finally reached the King of the Zoras and stopped in front of him.

He looked away from talking to an armored Zora and saw the Hylian soldier armor on his five men and smiled. "What brings Hylian soldiers to me today?"

Jason walked in front of the group. "Your highness, I'm Jason MacGowan and these are my companions, I'm sure the news of strange monsters appearing is not new to you and we were sent here on the queen's orders to complete our quest in stopping these creatures. Our quest has led us here and we need help in finding a secret path that was known a hundred years ago to go to the Lost Woods."

"The Lost Woods ya say. That's a place that hasn't been mentioned in probably just as long."

"We are aware, but we know the path is an underwater path that leads there and it's somewhere in the Zora's Domain."

"I see, so you came to me to see if I had an idea. Well truth is if it was here a hundred years ago, it might be eroded over or blocked by fallen rocks from the Twilight war when the Bulblins where here with their elaborate structures. I can assist you by having some of the Zora's swim in the deeper ends of the pools in this domain and I grant you all the time you need, but that's all I can do." King Ralis responded sadly as he stood up. "I would help you personally as sitting on this throne all the time is a real pain, but there was apparently a creature appearing in the upper part of the river that calls for my attention."

"Yes your highness, thank you."

"Oh!" Delilah suddenly said grabbing Jason's attention.

"Yes young lady?" King Ralis asked.

"Is there somewhere we can change, I have a feeling we are going to get really wet and from yesterday's adventure in the Sacred Grove, I don't feel like waiting hours for my clothes to dry, again."

"We have a few places for you to change." King Ralis said and turn to the two guards posted beside him. "Show them a place to change, the female I presume wants a separate place to change."

She nodded and they were taken in different directions as King Ralis walked off with a few other soldiers back the way they came from.

00000

Jason sighed as he looked at himself in the reflective surface of the mirror. It wasn't him staring back in disgust. Well it was until he looked at his _swimsuit_. What kind of joke was God playing on him? He was practically wearing a girl's boxer shorts underwear. They were slick against his skin like he wasn't wearing anything at all and it was like a pair of short shorts he saw when some American girls toured the places he had been at, too short for anything civil as when they bent down they were purposely showing off their ass to the world. He sighed again; he shouldn't care about what he was wearing and just get to his quest. He turned from his corner to find five men staring at him in surprise all with proper long swim shorts.

"What are you looking at?" Jason asked them glaring at them daring them to say something.

"Um," Benedict started. "I love woman and I do have a fiancé, but I think you could make the straightest of men think trying out the other side."

Jason blinked in surprise. "Uh… Let's just find this path." He decided to change the subject.

"What got something against man with man? It's truly the most masculine of all things masculine from what I've heard." Michael asked him threateningly. "It's even more feminine when a girl is with a girl."

"What, no, no I don't care what people do behind closed doors, the Greeks had a blast with it. I just, next person to say something outrageously over sexualized gets to do the shit job on this quest. I can taste it coming."

"Yes sir,"

They walked out of the area to find Shad in the same type of swimsuit as the soldiers were wearing and lightly blushed looking away quickly.

"From my information, the path is not in the throne room." Shad cleared his throat.

"Alright, that limits our search area." Jason acknowledged and looked around. "Where's Delilah?"

"Right here." Her female voice said from the far corner of the throne room.

Jason's jaw dropped he couldn't think of anything and then something came from his mouth. "Ah, uh... those... well done." And then he felt like an idiot.

Delilah just looked at him in shock and stood there as if expecting him to say something more.

It was silent for a few seconds before Esben placed a hand on his shoulder. "Guess who gets to do the shit job that you tasted."

"That wasn't-"

"It was for you captain." Cailean responded.

"Bloody hell."

"Someone does have a second brain in there after all." Delilah stated shrugging, "Too bad you aren't the first one to say that. Though, your second brain looks great in those."

Jason felt his face burn and he jumped in the water. It was freezing and he was glad it was. Delilah's swimsuit was barely a swimsuit. Baby blue cloths were just wide enough to cover small parts on her chest which the straps tied under her shoulder blades with the top connected by a ring and a strap tied around her neck. Her bottoms also didn't cover all that much as it covered and then had two tiny straps that tied at the sides of her toned hips. He turned away and swam to the bridge like path and stood on it. He looked over at Shad.

"We should look at the bottom pool and in the Upper Zora River as it is part of the Zora's Domain."

"Should we split up for that?" Delilah asked. "I don't know this area very well so I don't know what the terrain is like."

"We should stick together and cover this place first before we head to the Upper Zora River. This place is bigger than the Upper Zora River."

"Good idea Shad." Jason answered and looked down at the two hundred foot drop. "I challenge you guys to do this, as a test of courage."

"Do what?"

Jason just grinned and jumped gliding against the waterfall. He could hear the shouts of the men that were following him and then dived perfectly into the water. When he surfaced, he looked up at the sight of all of his companions looking down at him.

"Are you outta your mind?!" Isaac shouted down to him.

"No, it was a nice jump."

"He's insane." Michael said to the rest of the soldiers while purposely being loud enough for him to hear.

"If you guys are too afraid to do it then go down to the kiddy level." Jason said as he pointed to the ledge where the horses were. "I'm sure the horses would like a nice view."

"No!" All five of the men shouted at once. There was silence and they argued who would jump first.

Suddenly, Delilah sighed loudly. "And you call yourselves soldiers of the Hylian Army. I heard Link jumped off Hylia Bridge into just a pool of water when the water in Zora's Domain was frozen."

"No he didn't. That's five hundred feet high." Benedict argued.

"You're right he didn't jump off the bridge that was five hundred feet from the surface of the water; he jumped off into a pool of water, that's an additional hundred feet at least."

"He's nuts though, he save Hyrule practically by himself. What does that have to do with us?" Cailean asked.

"Because you guys are all wimps." She replied and jumped from the top of the water fall.

"Holy Hylia!" Shad exclaimed.

She went into the water and then came up with a big smile on her face. "I didn't think I would actually live through that, let's do that again."

"After we find the entrance to our path," Jason told and looked up in surprise. "Watch out!"

They both moved quickly as five males were falling towards their spot. They entered the water with a large splash and came up coughing and complaining about sore parts of their bodies.

"That was not as fun as I thought it was going to be." Michael commented rubbing his red arms.

"But you did it; congratulations now let's get to work."

"Don't we get some sort of prize or something?" Isaac asked.

"You got a compliment from me; that's a good enough prize in my eyes."

Isaac groaned.

"He does have a point though." Benedict told them.

They decided to split between who was to look on the walls while the other half looked around the water edges while the two Zoras that were helping them swam at the bottom of the pool. The people that were walking the walls on the lower level switched with the people in the water and they looked on the other half off the pool while the other group went to the level with the horses and started searching there. Two hours passed and they found nothing, but giant ancient monster fossils in the walls and the rocks that were in the pool. Jason got out of the water and onto the ledge that led to Upper Zora River.

"Are you sure it's in the Zora's Domain?" Delilah asked Shad.

"Yes, but I thought I would be here in this place rather than in the Upper Zora River." Shad said as he pulled out the piece of tablet. "There are caverns and water and even the giant waterfall. But I don't get why it's not here."

"Let's check out Upper Zora River to give our eyes a rest of this place. Maybe we'll find it on the second check." Jason suggested as he turned to the opening. They walked through the cavern and came to a very green and bright area of the river. There was a house and a door in a wall on the other side of the land bridge with broken land bridge just after it. Two water ways went in different directions with one cavern having a symbol of three semicircles all facing away from each other connected by their middles and a dot in each of the semi circles.

"The stream that doesn't have the Nayru's Symbol goes down to Lake Hylia while the water with Nayru's Symbol goes to Hyrule Castle." Shad explained.

"I see, well let's get looking, Link and Electra should be done by now. Benedict and Cailean check with the locals in the area if they know anything. It's possible they buried it to make it flat ground without really thinking about it." Jason told the two soldiers.

They nodded and walked towards the house.

He turned to Michael, Isaac and Esben. "How good are you guys at swimming?"

"Michael and Esben could swim in these currents without problems. I on the other hand, am not that powerful of a swimmer." Isaac admitted.

"Alright, in that case you, Delilah and Shad will look up here for the entrance along the walls. If the dirt looks different, let's say the grass is growing well in one area and right next to it is not, check it out, there might be something buried underneath and if it's growing really well in an area that isn't growing well there could be water from the entrance underneath it."

Isaac nodded and Delilah pouted. "You didn't ask me if I could swim well."

"I figured you wanted to get the first attack if whatever the Zora king was dealing with came up here. He hasn't come back yet and I wanted someone vigilant to keep an eye out on things whether they are bad or good." he responded quickly, he had forgot to ask her.

Delilah smiled. "I know you are just covering up your tracks, but I'll give it to you because I do want first strike."

They separated and Jason jumped back into the water. The water was running too fast for the sun to even try to heat it up, but he didn't mind the cold against his skin anymore. The water was fast in which he kept his hand on the side of the wall or the ground when he was trying to stay still so he wouldn't relook a location he had already looked to death. Their search came to a loud ending of something heavy and armored came from the water way that led to the lake. Everyone looked up towards it and Jason waited for something to appear. What he hadn't expected was an armored Zora to fly from the ravine and come crashing on him. He was dumped underwater and when he came up he brought the Zora with him. He wasn't sure if Zoras could drown. They got out of the water to find the Zora King and his men retreating to the open area.

"What is it?" Michael asked the fish people.

"We don't know. We haven't seen anything like it. All we know is that it's big, with a lot of armor and it carries an ax."

"An ax and armor, doesn't sound like he would be a good swimmer like that. What he doing in a place like this?" Delilah questioned hoping for an answer. No one gave her one.

The large seven foot humanoid came over the top of the water stream and jumped launching itself in the middle of the opened land. The woman that was standing outside of her house screamed and ran into her home. The human armor rack held and ax that was just as tall as it with two blades on the head that were at least four feet long and two feet across each blade.

"Oh Hylia help us with this monstrosity." Shad said as he backed into a safer corner and grabbed a stick.

"You know what that thing is?" Jason asked noticing he was drawing things on the ground.

"Yes, just give me a moment to tell you, I have to find it in my memory first. My books are up in my bag."

"You heard him men, let's give the scholar a moment. One rule, don't get hit by the ax."

"You think Captain?" Esben asked. "I just have one question for you, how the hell are we going to defeat it without our weapons? They are with his books!"

"Bloody fucking hell!" Jason shouted; there was something that seemed off. He turned to the Zora King Ralis, "We can distracted and hopefully not get killed if one of your Zoras go get our things, they are the fastest in the water and I have a theory that they can get to the throne room way faster than we could."

"We'll go get your things, give us five minutes." King Ralis responded and he and his two guards jumped into the water zipping away.

"Not to sound like a total ass about this Captain, but you got the shit job." Cailean started, "Which means you're his bitch."

"I thought I would let you all know that I take back the compliment I gave you for being courageous and that later on you wish you had this job." He growled at them before sighing. He had dodged worse, maybe. "Just find a weakness."

Jason went up to it and it swung his ax at him which he dodged with ease as he barely had anything on to weigh him down. He jumped onto his ax and was launched into the air by the ax man getting ready for another swing. He landed on its shoulders and threw its helmet into the water. It didn't look or smell pretty and he wish he left on the helmet. He went in to strike his head, which he was definitely more than sure it was a man, when the ax man went to grab him. He jumped off narrowly avoiding his ax.

"I got it!" Shad said excitedly. "These creatures appeared a hundred years ago and they are called Iron Knuckles. They have an ax as their weapon which is super deadly and after it gets close to be being defeated, his armor will fall off and he will be twice as fast as before."

"Well isn't that just peachy." Michael muttered.

Their chat was ended to the sound of screaming of bloody murder. Jason dodged the Iron Knuckle and saw Electra being held on by a giant Kargaroc and Link in a strange blue outfit riding it. Electra was dropped beside the house while Link turned the bird's claws towards the Iron Knuckle. Jason got out of the way just in time not to be picked up and thrown into the far wall next to the land bridge. The rocks came down on it and the creature exploded like all the monsters did when they died.

Link got off the Kargaroc and it left without a second thought. "So, what'd we miss?"

"I'm back." King Ralis appeared with a large bag and came out of the water looking around. "Where did the creature go?"

"Over there." Delilah responded deadpanned and turned to Link. "How you timed that, I really don't know."

"Same thing I told Electra a while back: Heroes are always on time."

"And said hero is going to have his ass kicked by yours truly for dropping me." Electra threatened. Jason looked over at her and noticed she was rubbing her bottom.

"Better than in the water," Link replied scratching the back of his head. Jason doubted he was actually thinking about where he stuck Electra.

"And I bet looking at supper is way better than eating it." Electra growled. She also noticed what he had.

"Sorry, next time I will make sure that the landing is much softer."

"Thank you; you may eat what I caught."

"She'll be fine in a few minutes." Jason sighed trying to cool the situation off.

"What in hell did we fly into anyway, a swimsuit model contest?" Electra asked looking at Jason's swimsuit and then turned to Delilah. "That's a nice suit."

"At least someone has style." Delilah said giving a glance over at Jason and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm just going to leave this bag here." King Ralis said with unease. "All you're things are in here so I wish you luck on your quest and thank you for stopping that monster."

"Any time your highness," Jason said and waved as the Zora King swam away.

He turned to where the Iron knuckle has crushed the wall and noticed something sticking out of the rubble. He ran over to it and started moving rocks out of the way.

"What is it?" Link asked him.

"There's something here."

The rest of them joined him in removing the rocks that had fallen. When they finished there was a small broken pillar in front of a pool of water with a large headstone on the back wall that seemed to go another five feet under the water which stopped with an tunnel.

"Is this it?" Delilah asked.

"Yea, this is it." Electra stated beside him.

Jason turned to her and found her looking at it like a lost memory. "You've seen it before."

"Only in a game, but none of this is a game."

They all stepped away from it.

"What are we going to do now?"

"The Lost Woods is just beyond that tunnel." Electra suggested. "We will get wet so I guess I can change into swim wear and we can go and then change on the other side."

"Alright." Michael agreed as his stomach growled. "How much food did you get?"

"A lot." Link answered as Delilah took Electra away to change. "Once they get back, we should hurry up to find the tablet so we can make plans on where each group is going and where we are meeting."

Jason picked up their bag of things. He hoped it was a water proof bag or the whole idea of changing was pointless. Electra and Delilah came back and Electra was dressed in a simple, modern, white bikini with her belt attached to her waist with her sword and pocket on it. Her guns were not attached to it and out of sight. They stood in front of the hole in the ground and Jason wondered what was waiting for them on the other side.

"I'm going to check to see how safe it is, I'll come back to tell you what's there." Link told them.

"And if you don't come back right away." Benedict asked.

"Then I'm probably being attacked by something so you can decide if you wanna wait or check out the battle."

"Good idea." Jason said.

Link jumped into the pool of water first and then disappeared. Thirty seconds later, a ringing noise was heard from Electra.

"I wonder if I can change my ringtone." She said as she glanced down at her pouch in surprise and pulled out a weird device out of the pouch.

"What is that thing, phones shouldn't work here." Jason asked.

"What's a phone?" Delilah asked.

"It's the future term to describe women." Jason replied.

"This is a holophone, Midna gave it to me." Electra answered. "Who is calling me, oh."

She tapped on the 'holophone' and Link appeared in front of them like he was actually standing there, only there was a different background and a pool of water behind him.

"How in Hylia are you standing in front of us?" Benedict asked in shock. Jason looked at him only to see him hiding behind his brother. He shook his head; he had thought he was actually progressing on their cowardly nature.

"It's a hologram, broadcasted with Twili magic." Electra explained. "So why did you call?"

"It's just faster to call you and tell you that it's safe from what I can see. It was just faster to call you then to travel back to tell you it takes ten seconds to get here by the current."

"Some current," Cailean stated and then jumped into the pool of water. Maybe Jason was actually getting somewhere. He reappeared in the background of the hologram. "I could do that again any time."

Jason smiled slightly and one by one they all followed with him being last. When he got out of the pool he saw something similar to the Sacred Grove only it was not as big of an area. The logs were smaller and the grass was short like people walked on it all the time. A song played in the background like the Sacred Grove except it sounded like a flute or a piccolo. He turned to Electra to make sure it wasn't her playing her piccolo. "Where is that coming from?" He asked.

"Don't know," Link answered.

"I do," Shad replied. "It's the music of this wood. If you follow the song it takes you to the Forest Temple, or at least it did. Now I'm not sure where it takes you. And if you don't follow the music, you will magically be ejected from the woods and find yourself in Kokiri Woods.

"How convenient," Electra responded. "And before we continue on our little trip we should change. I have two blankets we can use as curtains."

Electra passed a blanket to Link and took out a second blanket from the small pouch.

"I really need to get a pouch like that." Jason remarked as he pulled off the bag off his back. Inside were seven small bags and his things with his clothes; that were soaking wet. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Wow that sounds so weird with an English accent." Electra said in surprised.

Link nodded.

Jason pulled out his clothes. "Why?!"

"My clothes aren't wet." Delilah told him pulling out her bag with her hand inside her little bag.

"Neither are ours." His men stated at the same time.

"Where can I get your water proof bags?"

"You can have an extra one of mine," Shad said pulling out a pouch from his pouch. "It's like an infinite source as well."

"I would say thank you as I take it from you." Jason said as he took it from him. "But my clothes are now wet and now I have to wear wet clothes until we find that tablet."

"Just wear your pants, that way you won't be uncomfortable." Link replied.

"But my boxers-"

"Go commando." Electra rolled her eyes as she pulled Delilah away.

"Commando?" Shad asked.

"It's when-" Link started when Jason turned to him

"Shhh…" Jason shushed him with a deadpanned glare and then turned to walk to the other corner of the room.

His day sucked; why had Murphy fucked with him today? Right, because he could, in the most offset ways too, like his clothes, his trip to get that strange and awful bathing suit, his last resort gone. He changed rather quickly and then proceeded to wait out in the sun hoping his pants would dry. He hoped they set up camp some place so he could dry his clothes and they wouldn't get moldy or start to smell. He sighed. Where were they going to start with finding the tablet if it was in the Lost Woods? Or was it in Kokiri Forest? How big where these places? How long was it going to take to look for the tablet? What kind of creatures would they find, separated from the rest of Hyrule for who knows how long?

"We should follow the music." Link said suddenly scaring him out of his self-pity thoughts.

"W-why do you say that." Jason asked holding his heart. He was hoping it was still beating. There was fast thumps beating against his hand, it was still working, violently, but working.

"I don't know." Link said but didn't expand as he looked towards the log on the right.

The rest of the soldiers finished changing in their _dry _clothes and a sudden shout of excitement came from Shad. Jason turned away from the pouch attached to his belt to Shad who was looking at something just beside the log Link was staring at.

"I found the second tablet!" Shad said excited as he pulled a rock out of the ground.

It looked like the same shape as the Zora Tablet. Jason was going to see what was on the tablet when Link didn't take two seconds to spare as he quickly went through the tunnel he had been studying like it was a math test.

"Link? H-hey where are you going?" Electra asked worriedly and ran after him; they disappeared half way into the log.

"We should follow them so they don't get into trouble." Esben sighed in annoyance. "It's like watching two kids in the market; you never know who's around and what will happen."

Jason looked at him, "Are you a parent?"

"I am,"

Jason was astounded. He didn't know why, but he never thought of one of his soldiers being an actually a parent. "We should go."

"What about the tablet?" Shad complained.

"Put it away, we can look at it when we have food." Michael told him.

Jason ran after them and heard the metal armor clunking behind him and the funny steps of the scholar. They got to the other end and heard Electra shouted at Link to stop again from the left log before it came to a sudden quiet, even the music stopped. Jason ran into the log tunnel. On the other side, he stopped when he saw Link standing in the middle of a field and Electra a little behind him with some wind blowing almost like it was a dramatic scene from a movie which really bugged him. He noticed a small girl who looked to be about ten with green hair looking up towards Link.

The girl looked ready to cry as a smile appeared on her face. "You came back."

_**AND! Hope you enjoy, and I hope you check out The Darkwater Chronicles and some of his other stories. (If he gets reviews he might be motivated to write more…) As well check out my as my deviantart, facebook and twitter to please **____** oh… and I made a poll on my page and I wanna know how you read highways, yes it has an actual purpose…**_

_**Please Favorite, Follow and Review **_

_**Until next time: SNEAK PEAK AT CHAPTER TITLE**_

_**Chapter 24 Time and Space separates all of Us**_


	24. Chapter 24 Time and Space separates all

_This is a rewritten ending… I didn't like the first time around so… enjoy :D_

_**And here is another chapter! … I really shouldn't be writing as its now exam time. I finished one this morning and went back to bed cause it was FREEZING OUTSIDE! Yea, cold makes me sleepy. I have an exam tomorrow as well and here I am posting a 5833 word chapter that I wrote almost exclusively on my breaks at work and late at night, the night before an exam… I'm a horrible student. SO, here is the next chapter and if you guys want to, I posted a new story of a Fanfiction between TyrranicFish's character Alex from The Darkwater Chronicles and Regan from my story Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul. It's a fun little thing if you want to look at it and you can review it or PM me if you think it should continue. Anyway, enough advertisement, here is the next chapter. **_

Chapter 24

Time and Space separates all of Us

I looked at the small girl with green hair. She looked about the age of ten and wore a green single piece outfit and almost like a dark green turtle neck under it. Her bright blue eyes looked ready to burst into tears. Suddenly, she ran and hugged Link with all her might, which didn't seem to have much strength behind it. Then, I remembered the girl from one of the games. Link looked confused and turned to me for help. I bit my lip, it was becoming for difficult by the millisecond, but the little girl caught on quickly as she pulled away. She looked over at me before looking back at Link and then down at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. You two look similar, even feel similar. They even had someone with him, but you aren't him." The girl said formally. "I'm sorry."

"Who's him?" I asked carefully even though I already guessed the answer. She looked so disappointed and upset like it was Christmas and she found out her father was killed in combat. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I gotta go; I'm sorry." She said running between Jason and his knights and disappearing into the log tunnel.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"We should go after her." Link said suddenly ignoring Jason's question taking a step.

"Link wait!" I shouted, louder than I wanted to be. He stopped and turned to me in surprise. "You can't just go after her without knowing about the past."

"What past?"

"Saria, that's the girl that was just here, she knew your ancestor and recognized you as him. I don't think she really knows how much time has passed since the last time she saw him."

"Oh," he started before going quiet for a moment. He sighed. "We should probably tell her."

I nodded. We walked out of the area and out to where we started in the Lost Woods. It as eerily quiet without the sound of Saria playing her instrument.

"Where'd she go?" Delilah questioned looking around. "There are so many tunnels in this place."

"Probably home." Shad told her. "It's going to be getting dark soon."

"Then we should go to the Kokiri Forest." I said side glancing at Link. He was acting like a kid who couldn't sit still and needed to go somewhere. I was feeling the same way though. Ever since we arrived in the Lost Woods there was something drawing me towards something. It was unsettling. I turned to the two log tunnels that we hadn't explored. "So it doesn't matter if we chose the wrong log, the woods will just spit us out in Kokiri Forest, right?"

"Apparently," Shad nodded. "But I found the-"

"We can look at it with food." Link interrupted him bluntly and turned to me.

"When we do find her, this is going to be awkward to tell her."

"I'll tell her," I told him. It was probably going to be easier for me to explain it as I have tons of practice about explaining I'm from a different world.

He relaxed slightly. "Thanks."

We went through the center log to find another room with a hole in the ground and a stone door way with heat coming from it. It made me think it was the door way to hell.

"Oh, I forgot about this entrance," Shad said excitedly as he looked it over. "This leads to Goron City."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jason, Delilah, and the five knights all shouted at him. I couldn't help but smile at their reaction. Obviously, they had a hard time finding the Zora entrance.

"We could have just stayed in Kakariko Village to find the Lost Woods. And my clothes wouldn't have got wet." Jason complained. "I just want to make this day end."

"It's almost over." Delilah reassured him.

"The tablet showed the entrance from the Zora's Domain, so I just forgot about this entrance. Who knows what we would have done if we came through this entrance instead of the Zora's Domain. We would have been looking for hours for the next tablet.

"I guess, but it's better than being wet." Jason sighed.

"Think about it this way, if Shad hadn't forgotten about this entrance, than the monster from before wasn't going to be stopped when Link rammed it with the bird thing. It could have destroyed the Zora's Domain and killed everyone there if we hadn't gone." Michael told him.

"Wow, you are making progress Jason." I whistled. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, now can we go?"

I nodded at the wet knight and we walked straight into the log tunnel. My stomach dropped as we exited like the woods had just spit us out. We stood on a grassy path with the side of the cliff outlined in a wooden fence. The path continued to the ground where tree stumps with doors in them were placed randomly along the sides of the valley. Balls of light flickered about the valley. I walked over to the fence and jumped on it to see the whole valley. The balls of light turned out to be hundreds of fairies flying about like lightning bugs. A stream moved quietly on the other end of the valley with wood steps to cross the widest part. There were also high bridges like that Ewoks used on their forest moon of Endor. Trees upon trees surrounded the valley with one exit from what I could see that was a giant log entrance. Suddenly, the fairies noticed me and started circling me. I laughed slightly; I've never actually seen a fairy since I got here except for the Great Fairy.

"So this is why your dad calls you Lightning Bug." Link commented.

I turned to him, I felt myself blushing in embarrassment. "He told you?!"

"He did, and I wondered if fairies would react the same way, and by the looks of it, they do."

I got off the fence so I wouldn't fall off. The fairies dissipated, I was suddenly placed out of my fascination now that Link knew about the meaning behind the nickname. We walked to the other end of the upper part of the path and saw a second exit that was carved out with water erosion. We walked down the path and jumped down to the bottom of the path when suddenly three kids in green outfits ran up to us. They looked up at all of us like we were aliens before they stopped at the person next to me.

"You look familiar." The only female of the three said. She had a confused look on her face. "But you're different…"

"Mido!" a kid with orange hair that covered most of his face ran as he yelled. "Mido! We have guests!"

"Guests?!" A voice yelled from across the valley, or at least a good distance. "Who?!"

"He's here!"

"Him!"

"If this continues we are going to have to explain to them that, I'm not really who they think I am." Link sighed. "And by the sounds of it Mido might be their leader."

I turned to the two kids in front of me. "Did you see where Saria went?"

"You know Saria? Then you must be the princess Link found!"

"Wah, no, no. I'm not a princess; we just need to talk to her. I'm guessing she's really important to you guys."

"She's practically the leader here, but she doesn't admit it, unlike Mido, who claims the rights to be leader. But hey, doesn't bug us too much as long as everyone's happy." The girl said. "Saria's in her house which is next to the tall one with white paint on it. You know; the one you use to live in Link!"

I grabbed Link's hand and dragged him away before he could answer. He didn't really resist as I pulled him towards the house and then he stopped moving, bringing me to a sudden halt. The last thing I wanted was Mido to be the egotistic asshole that reminded me of the dumb kids who thought they were cool listening to shitty rap music thinking they were all of that, when in reality they were eight. Seriously, if they don't like Eminem, they didn't know what rap was and it's not about rapping about girls, sex, and substances. "Why'd you stop, Mido is going to get up and all over your case."

"I thought I saw something in that house." Link said in a confused manner.

I looked up and saw the curtain down over the door. Was it always down? Suddenly, the curtain rippled and made Link and I jump. A moment went by when I noticed I was gripping his hand tightly. I let go of his hand. I didn't realize I had gripped it tighter in the movement of the curtain. I turned away from the tree trunk house and started towards Saria's. We could investigate it later. I guessed Link had the same idea as he walked in step with me. We got to the door and noticed that there was no actual door. I shifted my weight, should we try knocking on the door or-.

"I know you're there, so come in." Saria's voice said softly from inside.

I swallowed. The whole situation grew tense as I looked up at Link. He looked down at me and we walked in at the same time. Inside was a wide space with a table on the far wall with a stump like counter on the right. A large rug lied in the dead center of the room with curtains high around the room for decoration. Two pots stood next to Link as we saw Saria on her bed to the left. I looked at her and realized she had been crying.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Saria asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence before I told her, "He is,"

"And your name is also Link; I heard your name when she told you to wait. You must be a descendant of him. Separated from the royal family by many generations?"

Link nodded, I doubted that he had an actual answer to give her.

"How long… how long have we been separated from the rest of Hyrule since he left, that final time with his Zelda?"

"More than a hundred years." I answered. This was a lot easier to explain, since she knew the truth, but way harder to answer. My voice wanted to catch in my throat every time I went to use it.

"And now my old friend's descendant now stands in front of me with a girl who has the same presence as the princess did back then. But you aren't the Princess of Hyrule, who are you?"

"I'm Electra Ends." I told her, "I'm not actually from here, but from another world."

"A world that used to be one in the same with ours."

"How do you know all of these things?" Link asked almost suspiciously.

"I guess because I have lived for so long, the Deku Tree has also told me things about this world." Link was about to ask another question, but Saria interrupted him. "I don't know anything about your enemies though, or anything about the Medallions and where they could be. All I know is that Leviathan is rising faster than before and her plans aren't pleasant. They are already starting to affect the forest with a darker feel."

"Anything else?"

"Just to tell you to be careful where you step, especially you Electra, you're powers of the goddess and royal bloodlines are the keys to fulfilling her plans."

I laughed slightly, almost awkwardly. "Look, I believe you for everything that you have just said, because you're right, up to that last part. I'm no princess with magic powers like Zelda is. Not even a descendant of a goddess, just a human that needs to kick a couple of asses. If you go outside, there's another one who is just like me. The only thing different between me and him is that I have a Triforce symbol on my hand that causes more trouble than it should."

Saria smiled, "It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong, but," She stood up from her bed and walked up to me. "I don't think I'm wrong this time."

I was about to reply when a loud growl came first. I looked over to the sound and saw Link blushing slightly.

"Sorry, it's been a long day of fighting."

"If it wasn't for the height and the hair style, I don't think I could tell the difference between my lost friend and you Link." Saria said laughing.

"Glad to know some things never change." I said face palming myself. "Good thing I have fish from Lake Hylia."

"Really?!" Saria exclaimed happily. I was much happier seeing this side of the Kokiri. "I haven't had Lake Hylia fish in so long! How much did you get?"

"Well, probably enough to feed quite a few people more than enough I think for just the ten of us."

Saria was about to say something when a strawberry blond kid ran into her house. "Saria! We have strangers outside and I heard that-" The kid didn't finish as he looked up at Link and his jaw dropped and pointed. "Ah, it's you!"

"Mido!" Saria shouted at him. Mido stopped gawking and dropped his arm. "This is a descendant of the Link that we knew."

"He is… you mean…" Mido looked ready to hurt something.

"Yes," Saria continued strongly. "And to give our respects we are going to invite our guests as friends as they are also on a quest to keep our world safe to a giant feast. They brought fish, now it's our turn to bring food to the table."

Mido stood up straight, "Alright Saria, but only because you said so. If not, I would have run them out for making us think _he _was back." Mido left and I could hear him start ordering the other Kokiri around.

"He sure is bossy." Link commented.

"A little, but he just wants what's best for everyone." Saria told him.

"Hey, you in the green!" Mido shouted as he poked his head into the doorway. "You look like you could climb; we need someone to get some fruit."

Link crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. "Do I look like a monkey to you?"

"That's exactly what _he_ would have said… get your butt in gear and help out!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I… erm… um." Mido didn't seem to know how to respond. Link's stomach growled again. "I'll eat your portion of food."

I leaned towards Link and whispered in his ear. "I think your have been checkmated."

"As usual," Link sighed as he uncrossed his arms. "Fine, I'll help you get some fruit."

"Great – I mean, hurry up you lazy sleepyhead!" Mido yelled and ran form the doorway.

"I'm not any of those things you tiny shrimp!" Link shouted back and ran after him.

"Prove it!"

There was indecipherable bickering as I shook my head. He was such a kid.

"Not much has changed." Saria mumbled. I turned to her. She noticed me turn my attention to her a second afterwards. Her face went from a sad frown to a sad smile. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Before I could ask where she was going, she was out the door. I sighed miserably. I felt terrible in that empty house. Saria was probably having a hard time taking in the news that she heard and left to think it over.

I left the house to see Shad standing outside of the house that used to be the other Link's. I sighed again; it was going to get annoying fast to have two Links running around in conversations. I walked down to him and tried to look at what he was looking at.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Electra!" Shad squeaked as he almost dropped his book. "You really need to stop appeared out of nowhere!"

"Sorry,"

"I'll accept your apology if you promise not to do it again."

I raised my hands in the air. "I'll try, but I can't make a promise I can't keep."

"I guess trying is better than nothing." Shad sighed turning back to the trunk.

"So what are you doing?"

"Just looking at this sketch in the tree."

I looked at it and in the tree there was a person fighting- "Why is he fighting a dinosaur?"

"I'm not sure what you mean,"

"You know ancient creatures that you only find as fossils now. They are creatures that roamed the planet sixty-five million years ago or so and evolved into birds and other reptiles."

"Oh, you mean like the creatures that may have evolved into Dodongo."

"Yea… sure them."

"I see, well no, he's not fighting a dinosaur. But something known as the-"

"The Imprisoned?"

"Yes, the creature that was the form of Demise while he was breaking the seal all those years ago. It's interesting that someone would sketch it when I doubt any of the Kokiri knew about the event."

I didn't know what to say in response to the carving in the tree. I looked up to the door and saw the curtain was open. "Did you go inside?"

"Of course not! He was a soldier and even a king of Hyrule; I would never go in there without of the permission from the Kokiri first. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I lied looking away from the door. Suddenly, someone tapped me in the back. I turned around and found Mido staring back at me. "Can I help you?"

"You have the fish right?"

"Yes…"

"Then this way, it's time to eat." Mido said grabbing my arm as he started to drag me towards the rock tunnel.

"Already?"

"We work fast." Mido replied as we got up the hill. "You two four eyes."

"That's uncalled for." Shad said slightly acknowledging the Kokiri's existence as he continued looking from his notes to the carving.

"Book worm's gonna starve if he doesn't come cause we won't save you any."

"But I'm researching-"

"Nobody got time for that." Mido called behind us. We were almost half way to the entrance.

Shad came up beside me, not helping me with my situation of being dragged by the bossy kid. "Says the one who stays as a child forever."

"I'll still be alive when you're dying and I'll still be alive when you're dead."

"Enough before you start making a Still Alive musical."

They both stopped and turned to me with confused looks.

"What's a musical?" Shad and Mido asked at the same time.

I shook my head, "Never mind."

We walked and went through the rock tunnel before coming out into a small walkway between the stone walls. It was quiet for about a minute before the sounds of fire crackling and people talking came within earshot. We rounded the corning and came across a large open area with a very tall and wide tree in the middle. In front of the tree were a decent bonfire and several small stump tables with fruits of them. The people that I heard were dancing to a bit of music, playing the instruments that the music came from, or just talking.

"Come on; get the fish on the grill." Mido insisted ruining the moment.

I glared down at him. "Five seconds was all I needed to enjoy the scenery anyway."

"My sarcasm senses are tingling, move it! You can appreciate the scenery when everyone else has some food."

I sighed as I regained my arm. "Fine, let's get this fish cooked."

The night continued well past midnight. It was a nice evening with the warmth of the fire and the stars overhead. The food wasn't bad either which made me feel like I was home. It wasn't long before the nice break from reality hit as the party died down. The Kokiri were nice enough to give us places to sleep in their homes and one by one the knights, Jason, Delilah, and Shad left with the Kokiri children. I continued to sit on a log with the small flames that were still in the pit. I sighed as I stood up and stretched. Where had Link run off to? I was waiting for him to go back to the Kokiri's little village, but he never went. I looked around and small smile formed on my lips. Link's hat had fallen off his head as he lied against the opposite log away from the fire. I walked up to him and leaned down to wake him, but I stopped. He looked so peaceful. I looked around and sighed. The only thing that was around was the giant tree and there was no way I was going to be able to carry him in my tired state. I yawned. "Oh no, not a sleepyhead at all. You couldn't have waited to find a real bed."

He shifted and some of his hair moved onto his nose. It twitched. I sat down beside him on the ground. I looked over at him and his nose twitched again. I moved the lock of hair off his nose. His body was warm against my skin. I smiled. He really was handsome, even more so when he slept. I shook my head and looked away, my face felt hot. He was into Zelda and she was into him. We were also from different worlds, there was no way-. A picture of Dark Link appeared in my head. Stupid mind, he was nothing like Link, not to mention an enemy. Though I guess he was a lot like Link, the same subtle details like how they reacted to things. They both save my life at least once. Since when was I ever thinking about boys, I sighed. We needed to hurry up so I could go home and stop thinking such ridiculous things like Dark Link becoming good and stop trying to kill Link, as cheesy as that sounded. I placed my head on the log and looked up at the sky; the lack of sleep was hitting me hard. Suddenly a stick snapped behind me. I snapped to attention and pulled out my gun.

Saria was walking towards me. I put my gun away and turned around, placing my head on my arms that sat on the log.

"You're still here?" She asked me.

"Make that a we; he fell sleep and I'm pretty sure I can't carry him anywhere." I yawned. "I'm pooped. Being attacked by a giant frog does that." I picture of Dark Link looking down at me posed itself on the side of my vision. I really needed to find some place to sleep or something to distract me, like shooting him.

Saria smiled. "Link used to do that too. He'd just sit down and suddenly, poof, out cold. He worked too hard. They both do."

"For the amount of food he eats, I think if he did less he would grow fat." I laughed lightly.

Saria frowned which wasn't what I had expected. "Two years ago when twilight fell upon our forest, I should have known that he had died somewhere along the years."

"Well, it's not like you guys had a calendar." I told her, but she just shook her head.

"I knew that the years were going by, but I just didn't want to admit it. I hoped that maybe he was like us. To never age, but he did as his adventures went on. And the last time I saw him was when he had finally decided to stay in one spot with someone he loved. She was pregnant and starting a new life. Something I wish I could have done, having a life with him. But I knew that I wasn't one of them. Sad isn't it."

"A little." I admitted.

"You love him too, don't you?"

"Eh?!" I exclaimed, my speech apparently impaired by such a question. "That's absurd. I mean, I care about him, but as a friend. We watch each other's backs. And I want him to go back to his life of not having to run around saving the world, or two in this case."

Saria nodded in understanding. "You are conflicted, but I've seen that look before."

"What look? I'm not conflicted by my feelings for Link, we are just friends." I told her, I felt my face go warm again, but I was just grateful it was dark out. That was our relationship, watching each other's back, keeping each alive so we can go back to who we were protecting and loved. He was fighting for Hyrule, his village and Zelda. On the other hand I was fighting for my world and to keep my dad safe. That was why I told him to stay in Canada. There was nothing romantic between Link and I.

Saria sighed as she looked up at the giant tree. "The Deku Tree can look after him for the night. You need sleep as well. You're heading out tomorrow aren't you?"

I nodded thinking about what Shad had explained to us about the next Medallion. "Yes, to the Arbiter's Grounds, the next medallion was in a temple in Gerudo Desert, but he says that is the more likely of the place where the medallion would be. Bigger monsters and the chance of the desert reclaiming the Gerudo Colossus as it had disappeared."

"It's a shame you aren't staying longer. You seem like a good person to talk to with."

"Saria," I started as I moved to sit on the log to face her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry too," she replied looking about ready to cry. "It's because I didn't acknowledge the truth that Link was going to grow old and die. Time separated us and I let it."

"Time, I think, separated all of us. Whether we die or not, it's the time that we are apart that takes its toll."

"You're lonely as well then?"

I gave her a surprised look. Where were the random observations coming from? "Well, being away from my dad is nothing new. But now I'm in an entirely different dimension. He was going to come, but I told him to stay behind. I didn't want him to get hurt. We can still talk through these Twili holophones, but it's the space between us that is painful. I couldn't reach out and hug him when I needed one." I pulled out the holophone before deciding against calling him. I put it away. "I worry about him, but he worries more about me and I can't comfort him while I'm here…" I stopped my rambling.

"Time and Space separates all of us." Saria said as she sat down beside me.

I sat in silence for a moment. The tension of wanting to go home and make these unknown feelings of longing while Saria probably wanted to go back in time to see her friend again was heart breaking. I took a breath holding in my emotions that were caused by my tiredness. "Yes, yes they do."

"You should sleep in my house tonight, I think the other Kokiri have their hands full with your friends."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

"I think so. It's just a relief to know that Link was a hero for everyone and that I got to be his friend. I'm sure I helped him in some way or another, but I'm content with knowing that I now have the chance of meeting a part of his family."

"And I'm sure that you will be able to help sleepyhead behind us too if the event arises when he needs it."

She looked up at me with tears falling down her cheeks and a smile on her face. "You can count on it."

00000

Don was sitting at his office at work. He was on overnight that week. His call to Electra was going to be a good morning good night event, but it turned into a complicated conversation and he tried his best to comfort her. He looked at his watch; it was way too late to call her to see how she was doing. He leaned back in his chair; there was nothing to occupy him as his worries for Electra grew. If Dean could turn a baby dragon into a monstrous, bloody thirty, adult dragon, what could he do to his daughter? Of course Link was there, but he couldn't help but worry, father instincts. Suddenly, his desk phone started to ring, scaring him to the point where his chair tipped. He fell backwards and landed on the floor with his breath knocked out of him. He got up slowly and answered the phone. "Ow, hello?"

~There's been a call around Route 10 around the 401 and unfortunately we are short on patrol tonight.~ A female operator said on the phone. She didn't bother to ask if he was okay, though, he guess she heard the whole thing.

"What's the emergency then?"

~Something about a drunk guy on the road, there's been a few calls.~

"I'm on it." He told her and hung up. He waved as he left the station grabbing his jacket on the way. He walked into the empty dark parking lot and to his cruiser. What idiot was playing chicken on the highway? Even drunk people have some common sense of it being a bad idea, at least he hoped. He pulled out his keys just as something hit him in the head from behind. His head smashed into the car. "Fucking hell?!" He shouted as he turned around curling his key filled hand into a fist. His vision was blurry as he swung, but it connected with a face. Blood dripped down the side of his face as his vision recovered pulling out his gun with his other hand. He focused and realized he had hit Mickey. The scientist was recovering from his attack with key marks indented into his face, but he didn't seem to be in pain as he stood there with a smile on his face. Don felt slightly unease.

"Hello Officer Ends, beautiful night isn't it."

"What the hell are you doing here, still standing, and hitting me with-" Don started as he looked down and saw a baseball bat. "With a damn baseball bat?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you bleed." Mickey said like nothing had happened. "It was supposed to be a warm up for a proposal."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It was to place down the shock level, you know when a kid writes a scary note and then it turns out it was just a joke and that his test being a failure isn't that bad."

"Get on with the point," Don growled; seriously he had a drunken guy to save. He adjusted his keys to get into his vehicle quickly.

"My proposal is, can I have-" Mickey started and his eyes looked behind Don. Don turned around to see Dean on top of his vehicle and finish.

"Your daughter?"

"You sick bastard!" Don shouted turning his gun towards the incubus and a fury of rage. "You aren't going anywhere near my daughter!"

"Calm down Pops-" Dean started, but Don fired his gun. He wasn't going to let Dean do any more damage to the mess he had already created. Several bullets left the barrel and entered Dean's body and head. A little bit of blood dripped down the center of his forehead where a bullet had entered, but the wounds quickly closed. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"If it didn't take it as a fucking message." Don growled up at the incubus.

A sadistic grin appeared on Dean's face. "I don't think you know who you're-"

Don grabbed him by his leg and ripped him off the car. Dean fell onto the ground and Don shot him in the head again. Perhaps if he shot him enough times he would die.

"Would you stop shooting me?"

Don shot him again. Suddenly something caught the corner of his eye. He ducked just as a baseball bat came at his head at full swing. He caught Mickey's arm twisted it behind making the baseball bat rattle to the pavement. A swift movement with handcuffs locked Mickey's hands behind his back. Don picked up the baseball bat and turned to where Dean was lying before. But he was gone. He looked around only to hear a door behind him open.

"Don, what's going on out here?" One of his co-workers asked with another co-worker behind him.

"Get back inside!" Don shouted. "It's too dangerous for you to be out here."

"Dangerous is an understatement." Dean's laugh echoed the parking lot.

There was a snap in the air and the police department exploded from the inside. Don was tossed off his feet from the blast along with the few cars and cruisers parked near him. When he got up again he looked back at the door to find two well-cooked coworkers. Don blinked as smoke got into his eyes and saw Dean standing a ways back. He turned to Don and threw something at him. Handcuffs landed in front of him.

"Mickey was just an apparition for an illusion to get closer to Electra and you. But, of course she told me that I had to have your permission of all things. Such a pain, but I came anyway. And since I needed you out here alone, the drunken man was the perfect reason."

Don shot at him in response but his gun was soon empty. He took out his keys and ran up to his vehicle. He got in and started the car as he unloaded his gun and placed in another cartridge from the glove box. Dean started walked towards the vehicle as the headlights glared at him. Don hit the gas pedal and drove towards him. Dean's grin seemed to get bigger as he got closer only to disappear. Don stopped the car to put it in reverse when the keys turned off the car by itself and pulled themselves out from the ignition. They flew through the window shattering it and onto to the pavement. Don got out of the car and looked around. Dean was more dangerous than he had thought. He reached for the holophone, he might not make it out of the parking lot alive, but he wasn't going to leave Electra without him saying something while he killed the bastard. And if he didn't make it, then he could tell Electra about his other abilities. Don turned around as he felt the holophone get ripped from his hands.

"Can't let you go telling my future spouse about me." Dean said as Don turned around swinging the bat at him. He needed to conserve his bullets since they weren't working right away.

"She's not yours you creepy bastard. She likes someone else!" Don shouted as he continued to swing. Dean didn't seem too concerned as he avoided the swings by teleporting a few feet away from each blow.

"She does? She doesn't seem to be the romantic type."

"She… isn't… really." Don admitted, but he was still pissed off to show anything as he tried to predict where the incubus was going to pop up next. He knew Electra didn't actually have anyone in mind, but he felt like she might be growing an attachment to someone, or maybe it was his wishful thinking to make his bullshit of an excuse to have some truth to it. Maybe then the incubus will disappear and find someone who was willing to be… his spouse, was that a thing for incubus? There had to be more to it. "She does have someone in mind though."

"Well, do tell me so I can ask them to graciously give her up."

"She didn't tell me."

"For the love or – you think I'm that dense?"

"Yes," Don mocked, maybe he could pry some information from him. "But it's true. She didn't tell me who it was. It's understandable as I'm her father and she's my little Lightning Bug. She doesn't want to scare whoever it is off."

Dean's face turned angry. He clenched his fist shattering the holophone. "She's mine, no one else's!"

Don saw and opening and smashed Dean's head in with the bat. Dean looked at him with anger grabbing the bat as he did. The bat ripped from Don's hands and was thrown into the burning building. Where the hell were the fire trucks? It was probably best that they stayed out of the situation. Dean picked him up by his collar and threw him into his cruiser.

Don got up slowly to a knee, his back and head hurt. "Why do you want her anyway, there are lots of women out there for you to choose from."

"Let's get something straight, human, all humans are worthless and everything about your species is useless! Everything except for her bloodline. The child with our bloodlines could be so powerful." Dean growled angrily walking towards him.

Don got up and saw his keys on the ground. The next best way of warning Electra about Dean was to see if the dimension traveler actually took two weeks to charge now that he knew Dean was really the one behind it. He needed to warn Electra and his phone was shattered. He picked up the keys off the ground.

"Your bloodline is everything, wait… heh," Dean continued as his face changed to realization of something. "I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier."

Don didn't wait to ask what the incubus was talking about as he picked up a broken piece of glass off the ground. He stabbed Dean as he got close enough with it in the eye and turned back to the vehicle. He got in about half way before Dean pulled him by his leg out of the vehicle. He hit his head again on the side of the vehicle before hitting the ground. He easily had a concussion, but was lucky that he had missed the glass on the ground.

"You think that would do anything to me?" Dean asked as he stepped on his throat. "You're my bitch now, and there is no way I'm going to let you go tell Electra about our little chat or allow you to let you off the hook. I've lost count the number of times your tried to kill me tonight."

"Not enough times apparently." Don managed to get out as he fired at Dean. The bullet hit him just as the incubus snapped his fingers. A giant hand came from the ground and pulled Don into the pavement. He passed out as a vortex of purple and black whipped passed him.

_**Mahahahaha, cliffy!**_

_**Favorite, Follow, and/or Review… Please… Pretty Please with a chocolate chip on top.**_

_**Till next chapter: Chapter 25 ~ Sand, Sand Everywhere**_


	25. Chapter 25 Sand, Sand Everywhere

_**BA-BAM! … I have no life in which I wrote this lovely chapter in 2-3 days… I had fun and now I will share my fun with you… : D  
>Enjoy!<strong>_

Chapter 25

Sand, Sand Everywhere

The sounds of gunfire rang through the forest as Don ran for his life. This was not how he had planned his day. He had a feeling he knew where he was, but that's about as far as his brain would go. Pain racked through his head with every step with blood blurring his vision in his right eye. His limp seemed to get worse every time he tripped when he looked back at what was following him. Why did it have to be spiders? Why couldn't it be butterflies? He fired again. One of five of the spiders fell which relieved him slightly. It only took forever to kill it. He fired at his next eight-legged nightmare, but it didn't seem too concerned. He turned away and continued running. He probably would have been more grateful if they were dinosaurs and not colossal sized spiders. At least dinosaurs are honest about how they kill you and they do it to your face. They have sharp teeth, they pounce and then they munch; it's truly the most simplistic way of killing anything. Spiders on the other hand, they just chase you or wait for you to land on their web, spin you up and then stab you and then watch you liquefy as you never see it coming or know what was going on. And then you're dead. Fucking spiders.

He looked back and fired several times. The second spider dropped before it exploded. He turned around only to find himself almost hit a tree. He moved around it and a Bokoblin was standing there with a club was waiting. It swung its club and struck him in the gut, clothes lining him. He felt saliva and probably blood leave his mouth as he was hit. He landed on the ground a lot like how he fell out of his chair a few hours earlier. Don shot the Bokoblin in the head before it could hit him again. The Bokoblin's club landed on him adding insult to injury as it hit his already sore leg. He yelled out in pain as it cut him. Don kicked the club away with his good leg just as the sounds of many legs thundered against the ground. He sat up and turned to the spiders to see that they had almost caught up to him. He stood up and started running again. He fired his gun, but all he got was a clicking sound.

"Fuck fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck!" He shouted, which almost sounded like a scream, as he unlocked the magazine. It dropped to the forest floor behind him as he grabbed another one from his belt. He loaded it and started to do some math. Three spiders were all that was there, it took a about half of his magazine when he first arrived to kill just one minus four bullets for the one he shot at Dean, the two shots he missed, and the shot from the magazine that was just emptied when he killed the Bokoblin. He had twelve rounds, with that deducted it took four rounds to kill a spider. And if he didn't miss; he could get all three of them. If he did miss, well, he was dead. He reached to his belt to make sure. His suspicions were right as he pulled his hand away. There weren't any more magazines left for him to reload and he didn't have any extra bullets to place in empty the magazines he dropped somewhere behind him. At times like these he wished he had Electra's talent of dual wielding hand guns as he would have carried more ammo. He also wished he had heat seeking bullets so he wouldn't miss. He looked ahead and saw a wall starts to loom over him. How had he managed to corner himself in a forest? He looked back and fired four rounds into the next nightmare. It fell behind, being trampled by its fellow spider nightmares and died in an explosion of satisfaction. One more down, two to go. He smiled in pain. He wasn't throwing all his eggs in a basket yet. He stopped running as he came to the wall and turned around. It was a pretty clear view and slightly higher than the land that his freaky spiders were on. He leaned against it as his leg gave out. It was cutting it close. He aimed his gun and fired. Each bullet echoed in the empty forest as they exited his gun and entered the spiders. Each hit after the first made them reel back in pain and stopped them from moving forward for a moment. A moment was all he needed as he shot six more times. They dropped almost at same time before exploding.

Silence was all that was left as he sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. He made it. Then the sounds of rattling came to his ears and turned to it. His hand was shaking uncontrollably as it rattled his empty gun. He placed his gun back in its holster with a bit of difficulty due to his shakiness. The last time he was this afraid was when Electra's mother was having a hard time giving birth and when she died. He didn't know what to do or how he was going to go on with just a tiny infant that looked almost like him. He made it through for his daughter's sake. His hair may have darkened since his wife had passed as he grew older, but he was getting by with Electra and without her mother. Now he needed to make it again to tell his daughter about Dean. And then maybe together they can get an answer on what Dean meant about bloodlines and what he didn't think of earlier. A sharp pain went through his leg making him make a sharp noise. How badly did he hurt himself? He felt blood and saw blood through his uniform pants, but he didn't really want to know how bad it was.

He started to pull up his pant leg when a hissing sound came from above him. He paused at his swollen ankle and looked up. His nose scrapped against hairs as he came face to face with another spider. It hissed loudly as he rolled down the tiny hill to a stand. He collapsed onto his side as pain raged through his body. The spider jumped from the wall and onto the ground not far from him. He went to grab his gun when he remembered it was empty. It walked over to him, like it knew his leg was injured and he had a concussion. He looked around for something to fight against it when he saw the Bokoblin's club lying on the ground about two hundred meters away. He forced himself to get up and did his best to run ignoring the increasing pain in his leg. He took a look back to see the spider was on his heels. He picked up the club only to slip and skid to the ground. He started to pick himself up and found that the ground was wet. He looked at his hand and found blood all over it. How ironic to slip on his own blood. Don exited out of his thoughts as the spider pounced on him. It hissed into his face and he punched it in a reply. He felt the club beside him and he grabbed it again and swung in no particular place. The club took the front legs of the spider from under it. He moved out of the way before the fangs of the nightmare could try and attack him. He backed up as he tried to stand, but the action made him dizzy.

He had to get up. He needed to stay alive for Electra. Not just to warn her, but for her sake. He didn't know how she would react to him dying. His one trip to the hospital devastated her and they weren't as close then as they were now. The spider recovered as it hissed again, probably in anger. It charged towards him as he raised the club over his head. Even if he couldn't get up just then, he was going to do his best to defend himself until he could. He swung the club down just as the spider arrived. The club crashed onto the spider and the spider followed its path to the ground. Green blood came from its head and splattered onto him, but it didn't get back up. He relaxed as he tried to breath. He slowly stood up to allow his brain to settle down. The club turned into a cane as he looked around, now that he didn't have spiders trying to kill him for several hours, he was able to take note that he was, in fact, in Faron Woods. The closest village that could help him locate Electra was Ordon, and even closer was the guy just outside of the woods with the shack. But he seriously doubted that that guy would help him. He turned back from where he had come from. It was possible that Ordon was in that general direction, but since it was still dark outside he couldn't tell even with his extensive knowledge of the layout of Hyrule.

He started walking and thought on where Electra could have been. They got the first medallion in the Forest Temple, which was what he was walking passed the entrance to that part of the forest. Then, they got the second medallion in the Fire Temple. The next temple Link and Electra would have gone to if they were following a pattern would have been the Lakebed Temple, or the Water Temple as it was when the medallions were around. With the number of days that had gone by they should have already completed the temple and were resting and getting ready for the next temple or dungeon. Where would it be, they had the Light Medallion, the Fire Medallion and the Water Medallion was probably in the Lakebed Temple if that's where they went. The left over Medallions were the Shadow Medallion which was found in the Shadow Temple, the Forest Medallion which should have been found in the Forest Temple, and the Spirit Medallion which was found in the Spirit Temple. The next possible location if they didn't go into the Shadow Temple due to the difficulty of the monsters would be the Spirit Temple in Gerudo Desert as it is closest to Lake Hylia. But due to the fact the Gerudo Tribe wasn't found where they should have been and only sand remained. It's possible that the sand had covered what remained of the Spirit Temple as the desert reclaimed its territory or even the Arbiter's Grounds was built over top of the Spirit Temple. So that means, if they were heading to the Arbiter's Grounds, it would be the best option to place a Medallion with the life forces that could be sucked up from the reanimated dead. It's also known for being difficult to navigate since the worst criminals and cursed soldiers that where there now haunted the place as Redead Knights and Stalkins and Stalfos. The architecture was like an Egyptian tomb so the traps found within were bound to kill someone who didn't know what they were doing. He looked down at his leg as he continued walking. It was bleeding and the pain was growing. There was no way he was going to make it to the Arbiter's Grounds let alone through the desert in his shape. But he could go to Hyrule Castle to speak with Zelda who had a holophone to contact Link and Electra.

Don's thinking process was interrupted as he was rammed from behind into a tree he was starting to walk around. He managed to remain standing with the help of the tree and the cane, but his vision was so burry and darkened at the edges that he couldn't see his attacker. He crumbled to the ground as his club cane was swiped around underneath him making him taste the dirt. He really couldn't take much more of the abuse he was receiving. He heard a hissing sound as something wet dripped onto his face realizing a serious mistake. He wasn't in his world. He looked up and saw the broken face spider. He was in a very different one where monsters exploded when they died. The spider crawled over top of him and then dropped on top of him. He shouted out loudly as he felt something break. His chest and the shoulder he was lying on flared up on pain. The spider got off of him and walked around him as he rolled onto his back. Each breath hurt more and more overriding the pain in his leg. He held onto his shoulder with his good arm. He tried to sit up but immediately regretted even moving as his whole torso burned.

"Dammit!" he growled in pain. The spider reared up on its hind legs as it fangs spiked towards his body. He looked over his good shoulder to see the club. The spider came down and he rolled like a log feeling every nerve scream at him. He felt like passing out as he got out of way and grabbed the club. "You bastard! You aren't keeping me from reaching my daughter!"

He went to swing, but his arm stopped working as pain shot through his torso for picking up the club. His arm dropped to the ground along with the club. Suddenly, a metal tipped appeared from under the belly of the spider nearly missing his head. The spider cried as the tip disappeared and the spider turned its attention to something else. He heard the spider being attacked again before the sound of an explosion reached his ears. He tried to turn his head to see who it was, but he couldn't tell. He sighed, which made his voice squeak. He easily broke a few ribs if it hurt that much to breathe.

"Are you alright?" An older man's voice asked him. The sounds of his footsteps came closer.

"Just fucking peachy." Don managed to get out, but winced. Fewer words perhaps were the best action. What a mess he had gotten himself into because of his mistake. The man came into his sight and Don recognized him immediately. "You're Rusl?!"

"You sound shocked," Rusl said as he looked over him. "Wait, you're eye color, it's a golden-yellow. You wouldn't happen to be related to Electra would you?"

"Now who sounds – ow, surprised."

"And you shouted about reaching your daughter, are you-"

"Yea, I'm her father."

"How did you get here?"

"A dick brought me here."

"I can see where she gets her tongue." Rusl remarked.

Don couldn't help but laugh, which was also another mistake as a noise came out of his mouth. "That came from her mother's side, I got it from her."

Rusl smiled.

Don looked up and saw the sky starting to go pink. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"It's not just me," Rusl started before a loud booming voice was heard in the distance calling Rusl's name. He looked up. "Over here Bo!"

"Oh, I see, so why?"

"We heard loud noises coming from the forest, there have been strange monster sightings killing a lot of living creatures and destroying property. So with that in mind we thought something had appeared in the forest, but it turns out it was just you and several hungry spiders." He pulled out a magazine from his pouch. "We found this and guessed the loud noises were part of a weapon that held ammunition of sorts."

"From a gun actually, I was doing quite well. Ow, on my own until I ran out. There should be at least two more around here that are empty."

"How long have you been out here? What's your name?"

"Don, Officer Don Ends. As for how long I was out here for? Long enough to damage my leg somehow and worsen my concussion." Don smiled. He was happy to be in good hands, but how the hell was he going to get to Hyrule Castle like this? He glared at nothing. "I've been trying to find my out of these woods since I got here; I think the moon was over head. It's been a few hours."

The sounds of more people came towards them. "Who is this guy?"

"He's Electra's father, Don, the girl that you missed meeting, Mayor." Rusl said before looking back down at him. "He needs a couple of potions and some good sleep, there are several bones that are broken and-"

"I can't sleep!" Don exclaimed loudly. He winced at the action. He tried to get up again, Rusl held him down. "I need to get to my daughter to warn her about Dean!"

"Dean? Wait that weird guy that kissed Electra I think, what about him?"

"He's an incubus and a very skilled demon. Link and Electra don't know about his other abilities and-" his voice caught in his throat as his breathing became irregular, but he didn't care. "I need to see the queen; she's the only one that can get a hold of them."

"You can't go anywhere unless you can teleport." Bo said as he entered his line of sight. "Not with these injuries."

"But I have-!" he started but couldn't finish as the pain started to overwhelm his senses. He looked up at the blood red sky of the morning, it's the sailor's warning and a storm was coming. He started passed out before he could tell them what Dean was planning to do with his daughter. "I'm sorry, Electra…"

"Hey, Don!"

Then darkness took him again, only this time he hoped it wouldn't be staring at spiders like he had before. But he would rather have that than not waking up at all. He needed to get to her, before Dean did.

00000

I started awake from my spot in the middle of my spot on the carpet. My breathing was heavy as I tried to remember what had caused me to wake up startled. I felt something fall onto my hand. I looked down at my tossed blanket in my hands to see and feel more drops of water fall onto my hands. Why, why was I crying? I looked up around the room and found that Saria was gone. I turned my head around and saw a curtain was pulled down over the door. I stood up and walked to it, the white curtain that was covering the door was a deep red color. I stopped for a second before opening it to find a blood red sky. Red, a storm was coming, but why so red? Suddenly, the memories of my dream came back to me like a train. It was like I was watching from someone else's view, but they were taller than me. I walked backwards into the room only to slip on the blanket. I landed hard on the floor, but it didn't concern me as the sight of my dad being attacked in a parking lot and then being chased by Skulltulas flashed in front of me. The memory of the vivid dream stopped when Rusl stabbed the spider my dad had attacked before and looked over him with concern. There was no noise throughout the dream and person I saw through didn't seem to make any attempts to go to his aid, but looked from afar. I went to grab my holophone when I noticed I was having a hard time getting into the bag beside me. I stopped trying to open the pouch to see my hands were shaking in fear. There was no way that had happened. I tried again to get into the bag again with success; I pulled out the holophone and stopped.

What if he didn't answer? What if he really was attacked by Dean? What were they saying to each other? How did I even get any visuals of any of that occurring if I was sleeping? I tapped into the contacts and then tapped on my dad. It rung and no one was picking up. Each passing ring made my chest tighten. There had to be a logical reason why he wasn't picking up. He could be sleeping, in the shower, using the bathroom. The idea of all of those reasons started to fade as the minutes went by.

"Pick up the fucking phone dammit!" I screamed in a rage. I waited a few more moments before the curtain moved out of the door way causing the sun to blind me for a moment. I heard heavy breathing as I regained my vision and saw Link standing in the door way with just a white long sleeve shirt on, his pants and boots. He looked down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright? Why are you screaming-" he started and I turned back to the phone that was being held by my shaking hands. His footsteps were quick as the curtain dropped and knelt down in front of me. "Why do you look terrified?"

"I had a dream of my dad being attacked by Dean, I had a dream sort of like last night, but tonight it seemed like I was watching it through someone else's eyes. It was so real and I've been waiting for him to answer the phone," I answered as I continued to look at my shaky hands. The phone continued to ring. "But he isn't answering. In the dream, Dean had crushed the holophone to pieces while they were arguing, but I didn't know what they were saying because there wasn't any sound. It was as if the person knew I was there and didn't want me to hear what was happening which made it even more terrifying. And then the last thing was the blood red sky and when I woke up I couldn't remember any of my dream until I looked outside to see that sky, it was the same. What if he was really attacked by Dean and it wasn't a-"

I stopped talking as Link's ungloved hands covered mine. His hands were so much bigger than my own, even the Triforce mark on the back of his hand was much larger. He took the holophone from my hands and placed it on the ground. I continued to look at his hands as they held mine. I was so afraid of where my father could be. The haunting noise of the phone ringing brought me to look at it. Link placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head away from it and up to his face. He shook his head slowly before just staring at me. His clear blue eyes reflected a terrified, golden eye girl. I looked away from his face and my head fell against his chest. I started crying uncontrollably. Link held me as he patted me lightly as he whispered that it was going to be alright.

When was it going to be alright? Happy was killed two days ago and now Dad won't answer the holophone. Leviathan was breathing down our necks knowing our every move and Dark Link seemed to know everything about the past and where we were going. The information that we, I needed to know, he knew. I wanted to know what he was talking about in the graveyard. Why was it that I felt bad about hurting him and why I felt safe and almost a homely feeling being held in Link's arms? I closed my eyes almost feeling like it was Déjà vu, but not quite. How much more was I going to take before I completely lost it? Suddenly, I felt someone watching me from behind. I turned around quickly to find nothing by a dark corner in the room. The feeling of being watched left. Link placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as a confused look disappeared. . I wiped the tears from my face and nodded. I don't know how long we sat on the floor, but I was positive I wasn't very quiet about crying. I looked down at the sounds of the phone still ringing. Link placed his hand on my face again and turned it towards him. A soft smile was on his lips, but I could see it didn't make it to his eyes. He was still worried. "It's possible that he left the holophone at work. He's done it before."

"I guess so," I replied. "I just, I don't know, there's something not right and it's bugging me."

"I know what you mean." Link told me. "I think Leviathan is almost ready on whatever she is doing."

"It's not just that." I started. "Something I can't seem to figure out." A sudden wind gusted through the door way causing the blood red sky to appear from behind the curtain before dying down. There was a storm coming, and there was some information I needed from Zelda or The Shadow in order to figure out what it is before it hit.

00000

We stood in front of the pool of water that led to the Upper Zora River. Wearing a bathing suit with a sword belt around my waist was an interesting fashion statement.

"Are you sure you are ready to go so soon?" Shad asked looking at her. "It's only been twenty minutes since-"

I glared at him. "If I wasn't ready to get going I wouldn't be standing here, now would I?"

"Okay, retract the claws," Jason suggested carefully.

I sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't be starting something, but this sky is still blood red, we need to hurry up and find the last of the Tablets and the Medallions quickly, a storm is coming."

"Winter is coming."

I gave a deadpanned look at Jason. "Are you serious?"

"It was needed, but on that note, did you forget where we are going?"

"Mind humoring me?"

Shad nodded beside him as Jason facepalmed himself. "Did you get drunk last night?"

"It would have explained my horrible nightmare, but no, no I didn't."

"So!" Shad exclaimed happily as he pulled out a tablet piece. "This is the tablet that was found here over by that log tunnel." Shad pointed to a hole in the ground where the rock had been placed. He flipped it around and the picture of a mountain peak and a little house standing in it.

"Why do I have a feeling that house is bigger than it seems to be."

"That's because it's a Mansion at Snow Peak. The next piece will be there and then we will be one step closer to finding out where Leviathan is. But before we go there, we have to go back to Castle Town to get the appropriate attire, or we'll all freeze to death."

"You do realize how dangerous the trek will be." Link told them. "Don't take the mountains lightly; the weather changes drastically with little warning and the Wolfos are just as merciless. Someone is bound to be killed if you guys take this this even a little lightly."

"We kinda have to go get that piece," Delilah started as she crossed her arms, "You either telling us this to scare us, or you have something that will help us trek up to the mountain house."

"I'm warning you and I have a friend that will be able you help you get to the mansion."

"Great-"

"You need a reekfish though,"

"Ew."

"We'll figure out how to get one later," Jason started and turned to me, "And you know where you are going right?"

"Arbiter's Grounds to hopefully find the next medallion, the Spirit Medallion, as the desert has changed since the Spirit Temple existed." I explained, at least I remembered that, probably only because I told Saria that the night before.

"Actually, that was my hypothesis last night," Shad told us as he switched out the Tablet for a notebook. "In my latest research, the Arbiter's Grounds was actually built around, in and on the Spirit Temple."

"So, expect old enemies?"

Shad nodded, "With all the monsters appearing when they shouldn't, the possibility of the original monsters from the Spirit Temple being in the Arbiter's Grounds is ninety-five percent."

"So, after this, where do you want to meet up?" Link asked.

"Actually," Jason answered. "We decided that, instead of meeting up, we would just skip the meet up and get right on to the next place where we each need to go. The enemies appearing are a clear sign that we need to get our asses in gear before Leviathan is ready. After you guys are done running around a desert, head back to Kakariko Village. Renado should have found the lens of Truth by then. The next Medallion should be in there."

"And then what?"

"The next place is the Temple of Time," Shad answered. "If we meet each other before then we can stop for a quick briefing. If we find the last two Tablets before the allotted time I predict it will take to complete the Shadow Temple, we'll meet you at Kakariko Village."

"Sounds good," I said."

"Just give us until nightfall before you start your timer." Link told Shad. "The desert is hot in the day time; it would be easier and faster to travel to the Arbiter's Grounds at night."

"I was just going to suggest that."

"And you should start climbing the mountain as soon as possible, the daytime works as it gives you the sun to warm up if it isn't a snowstorm up there, just be careful about snow blindness."

"Snow blindness?" Delilah asked.

"It's when the sun's rays are reflected off the snow because it is so white. It can cause temporary blindness, to permanent damage to your eyes if you aren't careful." I explained. "Get some sunglasses or goggles to make the trip easier. Whether it's storming or sunny, it works either way."

"Thanks for the tip."

00000

I was lying on the grass with my eyes closed and back in my clothes. The sun was at just the right angle to blind me if I opened them. The setting sun felt nice on my sky as a light breeze played with the cool grass. If only it could be this nice and peaceful all the time, everywhere. I sighed; it was a nice thought, but impossible. I placed an arm over my face; the sun's brightness disappeared leaving the back of my eyelids black instead of red. I opened in eye. To my right was Link sitting against a wall also with his eyes close. I couldn't tell if he was just thinking or had fallen asleep. The memories of sitting beside him last night came to me and I felt my face got warm. Link opened his eyes as he turned to me. I quickly went back to looking up at the sky with my eyes closed.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"Yup," I answered, I felt my face warm up even more as I could still feel Link looking at me. I sat up to look out at the lake. The sun was almost behind the walls of the lake now. "I just hope that my dad is alright."

"I'm sure he is." He said reassuringly. I heard him get up behind me. "We should get going now."

I stood up and walked behind Link as he led the only way to Gerudo Desert. I don't know why they hadn't rebuilt a bridge to get to the desert, but I guessed not very many people wanted to go. We stopped in front of a house that was floating on a raft. A man with a pink cropped, long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans stood in front of the house. The man noticed us coming and he stood up a little straighter. Link waved as we stopped in front of him. I looked up at the tall house. There had to be another option to getting to Gerudo Desert.

Link turned to me and I gave him a side glance. "Sorry Electra, but this is the only way."

"Oh no it's totally fine, I've always wanted to be shot out of a cannon to some unknown platform to break every bone in my body." I answered sarcastically.

"When you put it that way, it does sound harsh. But, the landing isn't as hard as you think it is. If anything it's not a hard landing at all."

"Just terrifying."

"It's not terrifying." The man, who I just remembered at Fyer, told me. "If anything it is fun and an adrenaline rush."

"Well, if I die I guess that solves everyone's problems."

"If that were true, then someone would have killed you by now." Link sighed, "Which is probably why Leviathan hasn't really stopped us from doing our quest. She's probably hoping we die somewhere along the way."

"How many rupees does it cost to get a trip to the Gerudo Desert?" I asked Fyer changing the subject.

"Twenty rupees." Fyer answered with a smile on his face.

"Great, after we are done in the desert how do we get back?"

"I don't know." The man stated and I shook my head as I paid him. Good thing everything that we killed gave us rupees. The quest was getting expensive. "Now, the cannon only fires one person at a time so, who would like to go first?"

"I'll go," Link volunteered as he turned to me. "That way I can make sure you're okay and not get eaten by something."

"Thanks," I growled.

He walked into the building and Fyer started playing his music box. The whole platform shook as the house grew even more and a cannon popped out the top. The sound of the cannon being fired scared the shit out of me as I jumped a few feet back.

"YEAH!" Link yelled as it faded in the distance. Then it was quiet as the house returned to normal.

I looked at the entrance and crossed my arms. "This is stupid."

Fyer came up behind me and started to push me in. "Let's go, he is waiting for you and it's not nice to leave someone waiting."

I got to the entrance before I managed to stop myself from going inside. "There is no way in hell I'm going in that thing!"

"Hey look! Link's back!"

I went to turn around, knowing it wasn't Link but dark Link, but I was pushed inside instead and the door shut. I realized it was just a trick. "You son of a-"

"I saw that other guy in black yesterday when he attacked the Deku Toad, so I figured you knew him and poof, instant distraction."

"You let me out of here you prick!"

"Okay."

The sounds of music and gears turning reached my ears and I started panicking. "That's not what I meant!"

The roof opened up as I noticed how small of a space I was actually in. I shut my eyes tightly as the cannon set itself in position. I was going to die, there was no way I was going to make it, and I regret not getting as drunk as I could have back on my birthday. Then the cannon fired removing whatever regrets I had and I screamed. The flight was rather quick as I crossed a canyon and saw the sand of the desert. The sun was at the perfect angle to not allow me to see what was in the distance. The descent became even more nerve racking as I got closer to the sand and a green figure appeared in it. As I grew closer to the ground I realized I was heading right towards Link. He turned towards me and his eyes grew huge. I closed my eyes and split second went by as I crashed into him and we were sent rolling in the sand. When everything stopped moving, I opened my eyes to find Link's face right in front of mine. I looked down and realized I was lying on him with his arms around me as he smiled up at me.

"See, you're alive, I caught you."

I looked at him in shock and dropped my head trying to get my heart beat under control from the rush. "You're crazy."

"Heh,"

"Thank you, for catching me."

"Anytime."

His arms dropped from around me and I rolled off of him into the sand. I sat up and looked around at the desert. And then I realized how crappy the walk to the building was going to be. He sat up beside me and placed an arm around my shoulder. His left arm went out in front of us like he was showing off the scenery. "Sand, sand everywhere."

"Too bad we didn't have horses."

"It would be nice, but there are Moldorms under the sand." Link said standing up. "I'm surprised they haven't noticed us now. We should start heading over there."

I stood up and brushed the sand off of me and we started our trek across the desert. The trek consisted of dodging the graboid like creatures for a couple of hours, in the dark and on top of that: I lost count to the number of times I almost fell into a crack of the earth that an underground ravine had created with erosion. I looked up to see a slice left of the moon above, it explained why the desert was so dark. We took a breather when we got to the entrance outside of the Colosseum like structure of the Arbiter's Grounds. I took off my boot and dumped it upside down. Five pounds of sand came out of it into a heap on the stair. I did the same with my other boot as Link was shaking out his tunic. I took off my torso armor and brushed the sand off my shirt. It was going to take a three showers and three washes of my clothes before the sand would leave. I stuck my armor back on and turn to Link as he looked up at the tall building.

"So, where do you think the next medallion will be?"

"Probably in the boss room, but this is going to be a very interesting trip just to get there, especially since you are with me."

"Since I'm… wait, the Beyblade!"

"The what?"

"Sorry, the spinner, it's the only way to get up to the boss room. So that means in order for me to get up there, would be by the spinner, or walking the rails all the way up."

"Walking the rails is way too dangerous."

"Can the spinner fit two people?" I asked as I remembered the size of it. "No, it's not big enough for two people to stand on it."

"We can figure that out when we get there, right now we need to get to the room first."

I nodded and walked up to the doorway. I shivered. There was something wrong about the place. We walked in and came to a room with moving quicksand with the walls mimicking that of an Egyptian tomb. Once inside I didn't like the place even more. I had to admit, the place was beautiful and probably one of my favorite dungeons in the game, but did it always have the feeling like the air was trying to suck your life away?

I looked up at Link and found a frown on his face. I guess it didn't. Suddenly, he turned to me and placed an arm around my waist. "Hold on tight."

"Hold on- ahh!" I didn't get to finish my sentence as a grin appeared on his face when he showed me his right arm. The clawshot was sitting in his hand before he fired. I squeaked as we were pulled forward. Link landed on the wall before letting go. We landed on the platform and I pulled myself away from him. "What the hell?! A little warning next time you decide to do that!"

"I thought this thing is always fun to use personally."

"It was," I admitted, "But warning next time. It's like jumping on a rollercoaster blind."

He just grinned as he walked passed me. "Come on, we have something to kill before it kills us."

I frowned. "Right, and I'm not sure if I should be able to feel its presence or not, but I do."

"That's probably your abilities of being chosen to hold the Triforce of Justice finally tuning your senses. I've been feeling all of the monsters that have been holding medallions since day one. But this place's monster is stronger in that sense."

"What do you mean finally, it's only been five days since I've had it this mark on my hand and four days since we've been in Hyrule." I ordered.

"It's only been five days; I thought it has been longer considering how fast he is regenerating."

I sighed, "I suppose it has been rather quick."

I jumped to the next platform passing him on the way. Then to the next platform which started to sink and then onto the ground. Link was right behind me and rolled over the sand. I took a few steps back and jumped over the flowing sand. I personally didn't want any more sand that I had to have on me. We walked through a gate and came to an empty room. I looked around as Link opened the door. Where were all the enemies? There was nothing coming at them and even the mini graboids that usually were swimming happily in the sand in the room behind us weren't around. We went through the door to find a partially sand filled room. The two torches that were lit all those years ago by Link when he first arrived were still lit and the door was opened. We walked forward with our boot heels taping against the stone floor.

"I don't like this." Link said as we made it to the room with four blue torches shining on their individual pillars.

"I'm half and half actually." I stated as we started for the stairs. "There aren't dead things trying to kill us."

"Yes, but so far it's been too quiet, which means we aren't fighting. But with that stated we are safe, but it also states that there is something big and most likely doing something to the souls that are trapped here."

"I'm not sure I follow." I told him as we climbed the stairs.

"All the dead creatures that attack are all people with souls still trapped in this place, convicted criminals or soldiers. The only reason why we haven't been attack yet must mean something is either keeping them from rising, brought them someplace else, or is …" Link stopped in his tracks in the next hallway. "Oh now I see."

"See what?"

Link didn't say anything as he grabbed my hand and started running into the next room. We stopped in the middle of a room with a large spiral rail leading up to the top of the building. He unequipped the Hylian shield. "Jump on my back."

"Why?"

"It's a way to get up to the boss room." I hesitated for a moment. He was starting to scare me slightly, just the look in his eyes was both anger and fear, but mostly anger. "Come on."

I got onto his back as he pulled out the spinner and jumped on it. It connected itself onto the rail and we started moving forward at a fast rate while slightly spinning at the same time. "What did you figure out?" Link didn't say anything again and I flicked him in the head. "Hey, what was the third option here? If we're going to be doing this running around temples and dungeons thing, we have to tell the other what we figured out."

"I know that." Link growled slightly. "It's just that I don't think you'll like the answer."

"And what the hell would that be?"

He sighed, "The final option to why the enemies weren't fighting us is because there are none to fight us. I really should have followed my instincts and told you to stay outside."

"None to fight us, you didn't want me to – so the monster might have possibly sucked the life force out of all the souls that were in here?"

"Yes,"

"And since we've been in here, we have been feeling its presence strongly, but it has probably been sucking on us since we arrived inside."

"You are carrying the other half of the Triforce of Justice making you a perfect candidate that the monster would probably be looking for."

I subconsciously grabbed my hand. "When we were attacked by the giant amphibian in the Forest Temple, it only attacked my hand and arm and started pull out my energy. I guess the monsters with the Medallions are all seeking out my Triforce piece which means the Shadow must know what abilities this half of the piece holds and has known since the beginning. But, there is something not quite adding up here."

"What would that be?" Link asked as we came to the top. We landed on the ground and I got off his back. He placed the spinner away and equipped the shield back on.

"In the graveyard, every time our Triforce pieces came in contact with each other, it would weaken both of us. He had a higher pain tolerance, but it's like we couldn't actually come in contact with each other without hurting ourselves. Like a bad chemical reaction."

Link seemed to be thinking as we walked to the large door at the end of the hall. We stopped in front of the door and Link turned to me. "What if the pieces were never meant to come together at all, and were purposely separated to support the new terrain it held, Hyrule, and your world? It would explain the reason why every time you came in contact with his version that it burned because you're piece wanted to devour his to become whole again, but couldn't because it had changed and vice versa."

"From the look on Leviathan's face when it happened told me she didn't have a clue on what was happening."

"No, I doubt she would know, but him on the other hand, I wouldn't doubt it. So by creating a monster after you met him in the graveyard, it could suck the energy and convert it, like a plant, to meet the qualifications and allow it to become whole again."

"That; seems really complicated. But it makes sense." I told him, I leaned back on one foot. It still felt like there was something missing. "What would be the point of having my half, if it was adapted to Earth itself, it wouldn't have many if any magical abilities since its only function was to keep Leviathan sealed inside the pyramid. His piece seems to give him all the perks like healing and teleporting, a lot like Zelda's along with her magical abilities. Mine on the other hand is just a beaconing to let me know painfully when someone has shown up. And I've only now started to sense things around me. Perhaps it's not about taking this half of the piece but using the soul sucking ability to recharge himself faster instead."

"That is also a possibility."

I looked up at the tall door. Something big was behind it and I really didn't like standing so close to the closed door. The door opened on its own. The floor was sand covered within the circular room and a few torches were lit, but other than that, it was empty. We walked inside and I pulled out my sword and gun. The doors slammed behind us and I looked around to try and find anything. Suddenly the temperature of the room dropped and a chill ran up my spine as well as my hand started pulsing.

"Welcome to my home, mortals." A deep dark laugh echoed the room. "Just to make sure we're clear, you aren't leaving out alive. And I'm going to terrify you right down to the very fabric of your being while I play with you."

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted into the room. I was getting annoyed; the last thing I wanted was some big shot monster thinking he gets his own monologue while he attempted to rip us to pieces. "And while you're answering that, tell us where the hell you are so we can beat you senseless until you explode."

A dark chuckle echoed around the room. "I'll humor you for your last moments of your life."

I suddenly had the urge to look up and a large shady figure appeared from the sky. It dropped onto the floor in front of us. It was easily sixty feet long and had bright red scales lined outlined in black. Its eyes were golden colored and its head smooth with a golden pattern on it as it dropped its head to look at us in the eye. I almost dropped my weapons as I practically vibrated backwards when I took a step back.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke." I squeaked out.

"A golden eyed girl, you must be related to the goddess Themis. It's been a while since I fed upon a being with goddess blood running through their veins. Girl, you asked who I was. I am Apophis, Chaos Serpent of Destruction. And tonight, I will happily eat your soul."

_**Bet you didn't see that coming… cause neither did I. :D **_

_**So I hope you enjoyed and I leave you again with a cliffy**_

_**If you enjoyed it, please Favorite or follow if you haven't or just leave a review. :) I like when I get reviews and I do send out a little thank you usually now as I have got … 2 in the last month or so. Anyway, until next time.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Order VS Chaos

_**Sorry for the long wait, but it was the holidays. So here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and please don't hurt me. ~Mahahahaha, cackled the evil tie~**_

Chapter 26

Order VS Chaos

I took more steps back away from the giant snake. Sure it had the name of Apophis, no problem. Sure it seemed to be the embodiment of chaos wanting to tear my cells apart, not the issue. And so what if it was being used by Dark Link to absorb energy and killed everything on the grounds, No. Big. Deal. I was more concerned over the fact that it was a snake. I couldn't breathe properly as I went into a different panic mode from earlier as my flight instinct kicked into overdrive. Terrified just didn't justify how scared I was of the serpent in front of me.

"Electra, you need to calm down." Link whispered beside me.

The snake hissed and tried to strike him, but he moved out of the way barely. I couldn't say a word as a wall blocked my retreat. I knew it was monster and we had to kill it, but I couldn't will my arms and legs to move. Why did it have to be a snake of all the monsters that it could have been?

"Electra move!" Link shouted from a far. I looked up to see a tail come towards me. I ducked under it and ran along the side of the room. I needed a flame thrower attached to a super tank that was also a huge flame thrower. Suddenly, I slipped in the sand. I sat up to a kneeling position and heard a loud hiss that came towards me. I looked up and saw Apophis wide mouth with fangs out coming towards me at a fast speed. I screeched as I placed my shield in front of me and the snake closed its jaw on it. I got up and ran as Apophis crushed it into bits without much difficulty. I turned back forward to see a ball and chain coming towards me. I dropped to the sand just as the wrecking ball almost beheaded me.

"What the hell Link?!" I shouted at him as the snake was hit behind me. I turned to look back and saw Apophis head fly backwards flipping the whole snake over onto its back.

"Glad to know you're not completely paralyzed in fear for you to think." Link replied from middle of the room. "You need to fight back."

"What?! You can't take this guy?"

He glanced sideways for a second before returned his gaze back to me. "Remember when you said you practically had all three pieces, you need to prove your courage right now. Go against your fear before it destroys you."

"Cute pep talk, but that's a little easier said than done!" I shouted at him. I was still pissed off that he almost killed me. Movement caught the corner of eye. I turned my attention away from Link to Apophis who had got up again. Too quickly for my liking.

"Afraid of snakes?" The serpent asked in amusement.

I couldn't snap a response at it as my tongue caught in my mouth as I got up off the ground running. Link was insane to think that I was going to be much help in this fight, let alone get over my fear of snakes in a matter of seconds. I would gladly fight Dark Link and Leviathan any day then go against a giant ass snake. Suddenly the sounds of something large moving over the sand disappeared and I stopped running, skidding to a stop. I turned to Link just as he pulled out his bow and arrows.

"Where'd he go?" I asked him and he gestured to the sand with an arrow. An image of the layout of the room came to my mind as my brain started to function properly. A large circle was in the middle of the room where the sand filled the outsides of the circle platform creating a perfect place for a snake to borrow through. I looked at where I stood and where Link stood at the opposite side of the room. The sand shifted by his feet.

"Get to the center of the room." I told him as I shot the bulging sand. He looked at where I shot and he nodded. He started to run when the sand exploded upward like a sandstorm. I closed my eyes to keep the sand out of them wishing I had a bandana. The last thing I wanted to repeat was the day in the park when I was five, it hurt. Suddenly, the sand slipped from under my feet. I shot blindly into the sanding hoping I didn't shoot my own feet and a hiss came from it after a fifth shot. I opened my eyes again slightly as to try and see just in time to see a red tail ram into me. I flew and landed on the ground hard as the sandstorm died away. I sat up slowly as the dots started to disappear out of my vision. The serpent of chaos was gone again and I looked at my position in the room. I was on the outer edge of the inner circle. I sighed as I heard Link breathing heavily from behind.

"How are you holding up?" He asked me as I tilted my head back at him.

"Could be better, I'm getting sick of being tossed around."

"You're complaining, it's a start."

I didn't get a chance to argue with him as a tail shot out of the sand and its dagger like end stabbed right between my legs. "Holy fuck!" I screamed in surprise as I shot it in a reflex. I stood up quickly from my position as the tail appeared again. Link shot it with an arrow and it repeated its retreat.

Keep it up." Link said in encouragement as he pulled out the ball and chain.

"What are you going to do with that thing?"

"Just keep your guns on the tail. I figured out a way to beat his thing."

"Mind filling me in?"

"Your fear of snakes makes you an easy target, but you are able to register the fight tactic with its sword tail instead of screaming and running away. Keep your eyes on that while avoiding contact with the rest of his body and you should be fine. The tail is a weak point, or at least seems to be sensitive. We can take it down by having two ends of his body under attack."

I blinked in realization of me being able to attack its tail without a second thought. "I'll do my best to keep the sword tail thing away."

I took out my second gun as the tail appeared and I kept my back turned from the engagement behind me. I smirked at his observation. There must have been something about snakes that scared me to death and it wasn't the sword tail I kept firing at. The tail disappeared into the sand again just to reappear a split second later almost skewing me If I hadn't slipped on the sand again. It disappeared again, but didn't reappear confusing me slightly, the battle that was happening behind me also died.

"I have amused you enough," A hiss filled the air.

Then, my hand pulsed painfully causing me to drop both of my guns. I gave out a sharp scream as pain shot through my hand, up my arm and into my head and chest. My legs gave out as I fell awkwardly to the side.

"Electra!" Link shouted and he ran over to me.

I tried to stifle my cries of agony as the pain was similar to the monster in the Forest Temple when it had grabbed me. This was only with a mix of when Dark Link's marked hand touched me and an added dose of when I accidently unlocked Leviathan's prison cell. My sight blurred as I tried to stay conscious. Link's face look contorted with pain as he looked down at me, but it quickly disappeared when he looked at something behind me. He moved his shield so fast as he jumped over me I barely saw him move it off his back. The sound of something hitting the shield repeatedly rang through the room. I tried to get up as the pain slightly subsided from adaption and saw the tail striking the shield. I looked to my side before I landed back in the sand and saw my gun. I picked it up and shot it several times. The pain dissolved a bit and I could properly breathe again as air filled my lungs. Apophis appeared the sand hissing angrily down at us and I froze at the sight of its golden colored eyes. He came down on me and Link jumped in the way with his shield and slashed it with the Master Sword. It reeled backwards as blood fell on the sand.

"You need to get up."

"Huh?" I managed to get out as I followed the movements of the serpent. I snapped back to realty as Link stepped in front of Apophis. "Oh, yeah."

I got up slowly feeling the pain rip through my chest again. I cringed, but continued to stand. I picked up my other gun and looked for Apophis tail.

"Same strategy, but if you see him coming at you, don't think of it as a snake, but a target for your gun ranges. It's the same color so it should be easy to pretend."

"You are giving me way too much credit to think I can do that." I told him.

He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know you can do it when the time comes. Now you need to believe that you can do it too."

"Are you going to start reciting The Polar Express while you're at it?"

Link took his hand off my shoulder and I turned away to the sword tail. I pointed my guns and started firing at the red and black tail. It jutted in different ways as it squirmed away. The snake hissed making me freeze in my tracks. I started to turn around feeling the snake's eyes glaring down at me when the same red and black scale color moved in the corner of my eye. I turned to it ignoring my fear for the split second to dodge to keep myself from being stabbed in the chest by Apophis' tail. I shot at it as it came in again and I dropped my gun to grab my sword just as it was a few feet from me. I swung as I slid across the sand. My sword went through it and gold blood poured from the wound staining the sand and splattered on my face. The sword part of the tail fell to the sand as Apophis hissed loudly. It shook me to the core as I dared to look over to where Link was battling. Apophis glared at me as his eyes flashed with anger. Suddenly, a pulse came from the snake going through Link and I. I couldn't comprehend what happened as it ripped through me. There was nothing for a second until I tried to breathe. A lot of my energy had left my body as I dropped down to a knee. Breathing was difficult like I was being suffocated by venom. I looked over at the snake to see him sizing up a downed Link. He was lying on the ground like it hit him harder than it had me. I tried to stand up glaring at the snake. It was a target, a giant target. With teeth, and was sixty feet minus its missing tail end.

"Chaos doesn't mix well with the beings of Order." The snake hissed.

It lifted his head back to strike, but a bullet hit him instead. I panted as I felt the need to run fill me. The target idea wasn't working, but making sure Link wasn't eaten by a snake was. I fired again and again at the snake. Apophis hissed at me as he attacked me, luckily forgetting about Link. I fired and found that my guns were empty and took out the empty cartage and reached for another one. I rolled to the side as I slipped it in. I fired two shots from it to keep the snake busy while I reloaded my other gun. It barely worked as I almost had my head bitten off. I dodged just to run right into a tail that was coming at me like a whip. Pain ripped through me from the tail hit and was thrown into the air. I smashed into the wall a good ten feet up before falling to the sandy floor with gravity giving me no mercy. I fired a couple of times at Apophis to give myself time to get up. It worked for the split second before my hand pulsed making me miss the third round. Apophis laughed as I barely moved out of the way of his fangs. The pain intensified again and I slipped on the sand.

Suddenly, the snake stopped charging as the clawshot attacked itself to his eye. He hissed in pain as Link flew at him and jumped on top of his head. He took out the Master Sword and stabbed it into Apophis' head. The snake wiggled about before crashing to the ground. His tail continued to twitch behind him causing blood to fly like water out of a sprinkler. I cringed, it was a disturbing sight. Apophis started to crack as he started to blacken before exploding leaving the cut part of his tail behind. I got up as I rubbed my hand to ease the pain a little and looked at Link. He looked a little pale.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'll live." He replied with a smile. "Thanks to you."

I shrugged as I started walking towards him. "I needed to pay you back."

As I went, something shimmered in the sand next to the only piece that didn't blow up of Apophis. I walked over to it and saw a green medallion and a red medallion. I picked them up.

"Did you find the medallion?" Link asked as I heard him walk towards me.

"There's two here." I answered unsure. "The Forest Medallion and the Spirit Medallion are both here."

"Two of them? It was a tough battle, so I guess it's possible, but."

I turned to Link to ask what he thought about it when I almost had a heart attack. My eyes widened as a golden yellow, orange and red snake, the same size of Apophis came up from the ground. It's golden-yellow eyes glared down at us. I was speechless and Link gave me a confused look. He turned around and took a step back just as the snake's tail came out of his back. The snake removed its tail as blood dripped from it and Link dropped to the floor.

"Link!"

00000

"We're going to die." Michael shouted, but the blizzard drowned it into a whisper.

"At least when we are found when the snow melts we'll look pretty good, for a couple thousand year old corpses." Jason remarked. "But as I see it, we are looking at Death in the face and what do we tell him?"

"What do you tell him?" Delilah asked chattering.

Jason smirked though no one could see it as all of his face was covered with a facemask, a scarf and a pair of medieval goggles. "Not today."

"Maybe when I'm old and I'm off of these mountains." Benedict joked. "So how much longer until we get there?"

"Not much further, with this fish Delilah managed to grab, Link's friend should arrive to help us any time now." Shad said as they continued the climb up the mountain."

_**~2 Hours Later~**_

"Shad, where in Hylia are we?!" Delilah shouted in an outrage. "My toes are freezing, I have snow in my boots and that shouldn't be possible! I have snow inside my top undergarment from fighting snow animals and let me tell you, it's not fucking welcomed!"

Jason was right behind her on being mad, any time now didn't mean two bloody hours in a storm that just got worse as the minutes went by and three white Wolfos attacks, each attack with easily twenty white wolves targeting them, later.

"I'm sorry, I miss calculated where we were, how fast we were going to be climbing, how bad everything was going to get!" Shad snapped. "The storm seems to be only getting worse and the white Wolfos don't seem to mind, but of course since I'm a god; it's all my fault!"

"It's not all your fault." Michael stated. "We're all just cold and once we get out of this storm we'll all feel better."

"So where do you think we are now?" Jason asked sending all of his annoyance out of his voice. He didn't want a sarcastic response from Shad.

"Somewhere near the peak. We are almost there, but I seriously thought that Link's friend would have met up with us an hour ago."

"Well, he was obviously smarter than us for not going out in this storm." Esben commented.

There wasn't much chatter besides the noise from their teeth slamming together without control as they continued up the mountain. Jason looked around and only saw white moving people within the white surface of the storm. How Shad knew exactly where to go he had no idea. He took another step, and his foot hit something different from the snow that they had been walking on. Light started to break through the snow as it lightened and a sky of blue was a welcoming sight. Jason sighed in relief. He wasn't built for snow terrain. Electra should have gone instead. She would have been able to build a mobile igloo with a beer fridge that was never empty. He looked around and saw a large house that sat at the end of a neatly made, large path that didn't seemed affected by the snowstorm.

"Well that was closer than I thought we would ever be. We were going in the wrong direction by a slight degree and here I was wondering why it took so much longer." Shad said happily.

Jason sighed, he was glad they made it out and Shad was in a better mood. Grouchy, snappy, and sarcasm didn't suit the scholar.

"So what is this place?" Cailean asked looking around. "Does this have to do with the tablet?"

"It actually has everything to do with it." Shad explained with enthusiasm. "The tablet is somewhere around here."

Everyone groaned and Delilah sat on the ground dramatically.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea where this 'somewhere around here' is?" Jason asked.

"Actually, I believe it's in that ruined mansion. The inhabitants of the mansion are a Yeti species, Yeto and Yeta. They happened to keep all the cool little things found in this area like a giant collection."

Jason turned to the mansion. He can't say he has ever seen a yeti let alone a species of yeti. Though their names weren't all that creative; he hoped that they knew about the tablet and hopefully would be will to give it to them. He looked at the size of the mansion and turned back to Shad. "Will they be able remember where they put it if they have it? It is large house and going through it would take a while if they don't."

"It's a good thing that there are quite a few of us then if they don't remember." Shad said as he started towards the mansion.

Jason facepalmed himself and hoped to any god that it was warm inside if they did have to look for it. He and the rest of their team started up towards the mansion after Shad. The scholar knocked on the giant door.

"Hey, does anyone know what a yeti looks like?" Benedict asked looking up at the house.

Nobody answered him as the door opened. On the other side was a nine foot white furred creature with a flat face and a strange tail.

"Hello?" the creature said in a deep, scruffy voice that was easily male.

"Hi!" Shad exclaimed. "We were wondering if we could come in, we brought a fish."

The yeti shrugged, "Okay, Yeta like fish. I'll put it in soup."

Jason grimaced at his grammar. Did no one teach him how to speak properly? They walked inside and found the temperature to be a degree warmer.

"I can't wait until we find out where we have to go next." Delilah grumbled. "Perhaps the moon, I here it's nice this time of year."

"Moon pretty, but not pretty to Yeta's pretty." Yeto commented.

Jason almost walked back outside, there was no way he was going to be able to deal with his… maybe he had super glue to shut the big guy's mouth, forever.

They arrived in a room with the fireplace going and it was much warmer than the rest of the house they had been in. Without hesitation they all huddled in front of it. Jason felt his clothes thaw out and he rolled his shoulders. Finally he could move without his frozen coat obstructing his movements. They were lucky that they weren't killed getting up to the mansion, now he hoped it was worth it. He was doing an awful lot of hoping.

Shad took of his coat reminding Jason how scrawny the scholar was and reached inside of his pouch. Shad pulled out the giant smelly fish and a noise came from a couch. Jason turned to it and found a smaller, more female like version of Yeto.

"We have no fish for long time. Storms block way." The same voice as the strange noise earlier came from the small oval like creature with yeti fur.

"They bring fish for us, Yeta." Yeto bellowed.

"How can we help travelers?" Yeta asked in a calm voice. "No one stupid enough to climb mountain this time of year with strange monsters. You came up here for reason yes?"

"We did come up here for a reason." Shad told them as he pulled out the two tablet pieces they had collected. Jason sighed; finally proper speech. "We were wondering if you have seen a piece like these two."

Yeto looked like he was thinking and turned to Yeta. "Where did we place odd stone; one with odd birds?"

"Odd birds?" Jason asked out loud.

"Yes, the stone looked exactly like those ones only odd looking birds on it." Yeto stated as he turned to him making weird shapes with his hands. Jason couldn't make out what kind of bird it could be. "I think it was in room without wolfies and Ice men."

"On the far room of house," Yeta nodded. "In chest along with soup ingredients."

"Yes," The large yeti agreed. "I give you stone if you get ingredients. Then, we all have soup and you stay for night. Bad weather to walk in night."

"That's very kind of you." Shad told him. "We will get the ingredients for soup while we find the stone."

With much reluctance, they left the warm room out into a cold ruin of a kitchen like set up. It looked like it was used recently as it wasn't covered in ice like the main entrance was. Jason looked around and sighed, where the hell was the far side of the house. They were in the middle, but since they were in the middle, wouldn't the house have two far sides then? He turned to Shad. "So which way is the far side of this ruin? There are two so, which way?"

"Nope,"

"No?"

"Nope," Shad repeated. "It's rather compact so there is only one back part of the ruins, but there are two floors. So since they didn't state which floor, I'm going to presume the bottom floor as that's most likely where the ingredients are lying around. But there is a precaution I should state."

"A precaution? We just climbed a mountain; I don't think anything beats that." Delilah sighed as she crossed her arms.

"They stated that there were monsters, usually monsters hide about, but even for Yeto to not want to go out on the mountain is unnerving. Most of the rooms in here aren't used so it's possible that other things that aren't normal have spawned within the walls. Most of these creatures, such as the white Wolfos and the ice men, aka Chillfos, are ice based monsters. Now there haven't been many ice type monsters in the history I have read about, so it's also possible that nothing has spawned in this mansion."

"So it's a fifty-fifty shot at a random monster appearance."

"More like a twenty percent chance that a monster that doesn't belong here will appear, that being said, if one has spawned here, I doubt it will be an ice creature."

"Great," All the Hylian soldiers muttered at once.

"At least if they don't belong here they won't try to kill us with ice." Jason sighed, "So, can we hurry a long so we don't have to be in the cold any more than we have to be."

"Right, it's actually rather easy to get to the far side of the mansion ruins." Shad said as he took out a map. "It's only a few rooms, an outdoor courtyard and two rooms to get to the farthest room in the ruins."

Shad lead them into the next room only to be ambushed by, what Jason guessed was the icemen known as Chillfos as they were tall humanoid ice with ice spears and Keese with a snow field around them. The room's floor was also covered in ice which wasn't necessary to tell how cold it was without heat. The four Chillfos turned to them and threw their ice spears a split second later. Jason managed to dodge the one aimed at him and was surprised at how accurate the aim was. The room wasn't large enough for the seven of them to be jumping around to attack the things as the monsters also took up space. He turned to Shad, "Go back to the kitchen, I'll come and get you when we clear out this room."

Shad nodded and left the room quickly. Jason turned around and pulled out his crossbow. He loaded a bolt into it and aimed at the head of one of the Chillfos. The Chillfos spawned a spear and blocked it even though it was flying at speeds one shouldn't block leaving the bolt to bounce off.

"Well aren't these things annoying." Michael growled. "If long range doesn't work, then how about close range attacks?"

Michael and Benedict raced towards the Chillfos. There was a second in delay in Jason's mind when the two men were suddenly covered in ice. A white Keese flew away just before a Chillfos hit the two men, shattering the ice and sending them into a wall.

"Ben!" Cailean shouted before running in rage towards the Chillfos.

"Delilah, cover him, Esben, Isaac get those two out of there." Jason ordered as he placed in a bolt. He fired at a Keese that was flying straight for Cailean. The bolt ran right through it and hit the Chillfos behind it. The Keese exploded leaving a pissed off Chillfos behind it as it walked towards him. Jason ignored it and aimed for the second Keese in the room. Esben went passed him with a semi-conscious Michael. At least he wasn't dead; Michael and Benedict were probably done for the night though. It was stupid to think that the soldiers could continue after climbing a mountain. They were already cold and ice based monsters made the idea even more ridiculous. The third and final Keese died just to piss of the second Chillfos in the room that wasn't fighting someone. He fired at the closest pissed off ice monster and it blocked the attack with its spear. Jason reloaded and fired at it and its spear broke. He went to go for an attack just as a spear barely missed his head as it scraped his ear. He fired at it instead of the closer one and it shattered into pieces. He turned to the first Chillfos and charged at it with his machetes. He hated close combat. He swung just as the creature formed a spear again and defend against each of his attacks. The spear shattered on the tenth strike and Jason slashed the ice monster. It shattered just Cailean and Delilah walked up to him.

"I think we need to regroup and discuss about our situation." Delilah stated and Jason nodded. The monsters that they had faced up to this point weren't as difficult, but like he had said before. He wasn't made for icy plains and he doubted any of his men were either. They turned back into the kitchen and Cailean went up to his brother.

"You alright?"

"Almost had my boys frozen off, almost." Benedict joked as he sat against a wall.

Cailean slapped him upside the head. "You idiot."

"Captain, I would like to ask for a rest? I don't think another ice blast like that would be good for my health." Michael asked drinking a potion.

"You didn't hear, but Delilah suggested a discussion about how to handle this situation." Jason replied. "You and Benedict are staying behind as you are in no shape to be frozen again. Long range seems to work nicely to get rid of the Keese that freezes things on contact."

"Chillfos are strong, but only with their spears." Shad stated. "The best way to deal with them is wait for them to throw their spears and then take them out with a sword in the middle or their heads. Their chests are solid so attacks don't work there. They also don't like long range weapons. They also don't move quickly so quickness will also help fight against them and dodging their sharp spears."

"Something I also noticed." Jason grumbled as he reached for a bandage in his pouch. He placed it on his ear so the bleeding would stop. If he wanted his ear pieced; he would have done it himself.

"Alright, so that leaves Jason and me." Delilah said with enthusiasm.

"And there are still three knights and a scholar that can still fight." Isaac told her.

"Shad, we need your knowledge if something else comes up instead of going in blindly. But we also need someone to take care of the wounded while we fight and someone to watch over these two if we don't have any more incidents."

"I'll stay here to watch over these two, I'm carrying most of the healing potions anyway." Cailean volunteered.

"And I'm a big guy, so I'll transport if I'm not hit." Esben followed. "Leaving you Isaac to deal with me, got that?"

"Just don't fake it so I have to carry your lazy ass." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Hey."

"Great!" Jason raised his voice slightly tearing down the argument. "We have a strategy; now let's go kill things so we can get warm food and a nice place to sleep hopefully in front of a fire."

Benedict nodded before falling over unconscious. Jason winced. They were too lucky for such a mistake. Delilah put a hand on his shoulder and winked. He didn't respond as she started to walk to the door.

"Let's go boys, it's not nice to leave a lady in the cold." Delilah called sinisterly.

"She scares me." Shad whispered. "She really does when she gets in this mood. I'm just glad I'm not a monster as I feel sorry for anything that gets in her way."

"You never mentioned this before." Jason whispered back as they headed through the door.

"She's never been so agitated before since we started, even in the Scared Groove. She might just really hate the cold, or hungry, or tired, or maybe all three."

"We all are, but as long as she uses that to her advantage, I'm not complaining."

They stepped into the next room to find some Keese and Chillfos. They quickly disposed of them before heading outside. The courtyard looked pretty considering it was covered in snow. The door suddenly froze behind them.

"This reminds me of the forest temple, automatic locking doors; bloody hell." Jason said looking around. The court yard didn't look as pretty when they were locked in it. He wondered what monster was going to greet them when ten White Wolfos came up from the snow.

"Lucky for us, because it's already cold out here. These guys don't freeze." Esben commented pulling out his sword.

"Keep an eye out; I doubt these guys froze the door close." Delilah stated as she killed the first Wolfos.

Jason shot the next one before a Keese caught his eye. He tripped Isaac just as the bat creature flew where he stood and slashed it with his hidden knife. He loaded a bolt just as the snow in front of them exploded creating a tiny blizzard for a few seconds. A Wolfos appeared out of the snow cloud just missing his face as Jason ducked. He turned to the wolf monster and stabbed it behind the head. It exploded before it fell to the ground. The snow fell back to the ground only to show a giant, worm or snake like creature, with three skull heads that towered over them by two to three meters.

"What on earth is that ugly thing?" Esben asked as his voice cracked.

The monster howled as its bone heads clanged together. More Wolfos appeared from the ground. "It's summoning more Wolfos, prefect!" Jason growled loudly in annoyance. "Shad, what the hell is that thing so we can kill it."

"It's… um… I know what it is, give me a few minutes." Shad stuttered as he dropped his bag in the corner of the courtyard.

"Esben, Isaac, kill the Wolfos and keep an eye out for the ice Keese, let me know if one appears, I'll get rid of it. Delilah, you and I are going to hack the shit out of this over-size slug. I'll target it with my crossbow and you slash at it for any weaknesses."

The three of them nodded and went after their objectives. Jason dropped his bolt bag beside him for easy access and started firing at the creature. His bolts stuck into the creature, but the thing didn't slow down. Delilah slashed at it with amazing speed even in her snow gear, but it didn't do anything. She jumped up and cut off one of its heads as it lowered itself to the ground. Almost immediately the head grew back. The creature's eyes turned red and Delilah barely dodged the attack as it tried to bite her head off. She back flipped away and slid on hidden ice.

"Alright so cutting off one of its heads doesn't affect the guy." Delilah sighed as Jason looked up at it. It called more Wolfos as the two soldiers finished killing off the first round of Wolfos.

"Here it is!" Shad exclaimed happily in his corner. "It's a Staldra, a three headed snake monster that was born before the dawn of time."

"Great," she answered with sarcasm.

"Yes it is because there has never been a recording of this creature being so big, the largest was around six feet, but this one is easily twelve maybe eighteen feet."

"That's great Hun, but can you get to the part about it dying."

Shad's eyes widened in fear and turned back to his book. "Uh, right, um well anything you do to it does nothing as its thirst for killing and to cause pain has surpassed death itself. But the way you can destroy it is by simultaneously cutting off all of its heads. If one is left uncut, the other two will just grow back."

"Thank you."

"Do you want help?" Jason asked, almost regretting it as a look appeared on her face. She wasn't a happy mountain climber. "Or not, I can distract."

"I need a boost to get their heads. I can strike them down without giving them a chance with my speed. But, they are still fifteen feet in the air."

Jason nodded and turned to Esben as he defeated another Wolfos. "Esben, I need your assistance."

Esben gave him a funny look, but it left as soon as they stood not too far from the creature with his bolts back on his back.

"You ready?" Delilah shouted standing by Shad who was slowly defeating a Wolfos.

"When I shoot it in the face, get ready to run. You only have a few seconds before we have to get out of the way." Jason answered.

She nodded and he pulled out his crossbow and fired at each of the creatures heads. The sound of snow being crunched under came to his ears as he dropped the crossbow and crossed arms with Esben. Delilah stepped onto their arms and they launched her up high into the air. The only female on their team flew above the heads and came down with sword slashing as she flipped, catching all three heads in their different positions. She slid down the back of the creature onto the ground as its body crumbled and exploded behind her.

"There we go." She replied flicked her hair behind her.

"That. Was. Awesome." Isaac exclaimed loudly from behind Jason.

Jason nodded at her in approval, he really didn't think with the position of the snake heads would have allowed them to get it in the first try. "Let's go see if the tablet and the ingredients are back there." He pointed at the door behind Delilah. "I just need to pick up all the bolts I used from here before a storm decides to cover them."

"Take your time; we're going to take a break from killing everything we see." Shad said as he sat down.

Esben and Isaac sat beside him as Jason started looking for the bolts. Thank god they were black and not white. He would have never retrieved them all within five minutes. They went through the door and a hallway met them with a few Keese inside. Jason shot them down and continued the way down the hall picking up the bolts he used. He opened the next door and found a normal looking room with shelves packed with food items and a chest in the back.

Jason turned to Delilah. "You want to open the chest?"

"I would be delighted to open the chest." She replied as she walked over to it. Jason shrugged as he started to grab some food articles off the shelves.

"It's no wonder why Yeto didn't want to come out here and grab these food items with that thing running around."

"Well we got rid of it so now he can come and get it himself and reclaiming his home again. It's obvious that they had started placing food here before the monsters showed up. So when Ugly came to visit and decided to stay, the other monsters just made it worse." Esben stated. "The guy's big, but I don't think he is much of a killer unless he has to be, like with Wolfos, I bet they make a great food source."

"They are. I've had the luxury to have some before; my dad brought one home once. Tasty little bastard." Isaac said and wiped away what Jason presumed was drool. "Too bad I don't know how to kill one without them going boom."

"Ask Yeto when we get back."

"These are some freaky ass birds." Delilah stated into their conversation. "Are those supposed to be boobs or feathers that look like boobs?"

"What?!" Jason questioned in concern as he started walking over. Maybe she had given herself a concussion.

Shad flew passed him and grabbed the tablet from her hands. "Oh boy."

"Oh boy what?"

"Well we aren't going to be climbing any more mountains."

"Thank the goddesses." Esben sighed in relief.

"We will be launched in a canon to the City in the Sky."

"So we are all going to die, pleasant." Jason groaned. "Just the way I wanted to go, by a canon."

_**That's it until next chapter. :D hope you guys enjoyed and just wanted to let you know about my twitter account DJVTrio, that you guys can check out to see things that I post like new updates and my facebook account DJV-Trio-blast.**_

_**Anyway, please favorite, follow, and/or review :3**_


	27. Chapter 27 City in the Sky that isn't He

_**So I wrote most of this last night. Felt so proud eee! … anyway the other chapters are coming as I have them already written, might do a bit more to them I'm not sure, but in the mean time I'm going to write on my other stories Innocence and Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul. Also I did some artwork and threw them on Deviantart which is under the same name DJV-Trio-blast so if you want to check them out. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 27

City in the Sky that isn't Heaven

Jason looked up at the giant canon on legs. "What kind of hell made one create such a monster? Seriously, why did someone make a giant ass canon to see if it they could reach a place that just shouldn't exist?"

"Why does one do anything?" Shad asked him. "To fill the curiosity of the mind."

"So how do we use this thing?" Delilah asked. "The canon is all the way up there and by the looks of this part here, we need a grappling hook or something to get up in it."

"That's why we have things called ladders." Someone interrupted behind them.

Jason turned around and inwardly wanted to puke, but he didn't say anything to the ugly man, he was polite after all. A sophisticated man with a lot of-.

"And what monster spawned did you come from." Delilah asked the man bluntly.

"Hey now that's mean." The man said with a frown.

"Sorry about her, she's not in the greatest mood. Not too long ago we were on a mountain sledding down it actually and now we have to go to this city that floats in the sky, in a canon." Jason apologized.

"Never had a canon trip?"

"Who the hell wants to take a canon trip? These things are insane and not reliable." Delilah exclaimed.

"You remind me of that girl from last night, had to trick her into getting into the canon to actually follow up with Link, stubborn one, though less rude."

"I bet she didn't climb a mountain."

"No, but something called the horses away this morning."

"The horses?"

"They left them up at the top of the bridge a few days ago, but they suddenly left this morning in a hurry of noises."

"What caused that?"

"Dunno, the horses were in a rush, I wouldn't be surprised if a monster was after them, too many these days."

"Have you seen Link and Electra since last night?"

"No, but I have a terrible feeling something happened. Link's horse would never go on her own and Link would have come back to Lake Hylia after heading to the desert. There is a teleportation system in the Arbiter's Grounds. It would have activated it and poof he would be here. But it has been easily twelve hours and no signs. They should have been back by now."

Shad looked towards what Jason presumed was where the Arbiter's Grounds were located.

"They are probably fine." Jason stated grabbing their attention.

"But with all the monsters and stuff, there are only two of them." Isaac said.

"Which both of them are trained to kill things and Electra's case, detain very horrible people that I bet Hyrule could only dream of. Taking over the world is bad sure, but the guys she goes after are people who turn my world into a chaotic mess if they were out and about out of prisons. They can handle themselves against whatever is keeping them delayed. For all we know they could have just called the horses because they got back a different way."

"Why would they do that if there is a portal?" the man asked him.

"Maybe it's broken or something, there are a hundred different reasons why they didn't come to Lake Hylia." There was an uneasy silence that followed and he sighed. "We have our own task to complete and we are far from prepared for attempting to cross a desert at almost noon. If they aren't at Kakariko Village by the time we get there; we'll go look for them."

The soldiers nodded and the man placed the ladder up. He sighed, he wasn't sure if he said that to reassure his team or himself. One by one they were launched into the sky. He eventually became the last person left on the ground and he wasn't too keen on trying out his daredevil career. He climbed the ladder and prayed that he wasn't doing something he would regret as the whole thing was a bad idea. He lost his thoughts as the canon moved and threw him into the air. He just kept going up, and up and up and then he felt like he was falling. He looked down as he decided to open his eyes and fell into a pool of water. The water was freezing and he quickly left the pool only to have a strong wind whip through his clothing and dry them instantly, it was also freezing cold.

A female laugh met his ears and he turned to it to see Delilah trying really hard not to laugh.

"What?"

"Your hair, oh wow it's a mess."

He fixed it up as best as he could against another gust a wind that threatened to pick him off his feet. "Did anyone die?"

"My stomach did, half way up I think. Some poor soul is not going to know what hit them." Cailean responded from the side of the wall crouched. "Please sir, can we use a minimum amount of canons."

"Minimum amount," he replied as he looked around. "So how do we get down from here?"

"Another canon will launch us right into Lake Hylia by the looks of it." Shad said from behind him.

Jason turned around and sighed. A similar canon was placed at the end of the floating island. "At least we can get to it without a ladder."

"So as fun and refreshing that trip was, I kinda want to get back to the main land. So, where would the next place be?" Delilah asked looking around. "There is a lot of stone here and no one around."

"This way," Shad said as he turned to the left bridge towards a building. "Be careful, the wind is strong up here so keep a hold on the walls."

Jason and the rest of them followed Shad. The wind was fine, until a hole in the wall appeared and nearly sent him off the edge. It died down just as his foot almost went over. "What the hell is wrong with your country?"

"Nothing that I can think of," Shad replied. "Why, is it strange compared to your world?"

"Well, we don't have floating islands in the sky for one."

"It's actually flying with giant turbines."

"We also don't have cities flying with giant turbines. And the numbers of intelligent species that can communicate with each other are limited to one, humans. Dolphins and apes communicate within their own species, but nothing like the Zoras or the Yeti."

"And we are about to meet another species." Shad said as he opened the door. Everyone quickly got in before the wind caught them. Once inside a strange music was playing and Jason gave a questionable look at the creatures that stood on the counter and in the seats along the walls.

"What in the world?"

"It's Cuccos with boobs!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Well that isn't very nice, what if we turned to you and said you were dressed like a skimp with the attitude of a Bulblin." The creature replied in a female voice on the counter with a head, Jason guessed, flying around the creature.

"Sorry, I tell 'em as I see 'em." Delilah shrugged. "And my attitude is just fine, nothing like a Bulblins."

"These are the Ooccoos." Shad explained with a sigh as he pulled out a tablet. "I don't mean to rush this, but have you seen anything like this up here. We kind of need it and we are in a bit of a rush."

"I can most certainly tell you where it is, on the matter of getting it is a bit of a different story." The Ooccoo replied.

"Where is it?" Jason asked.

"In the other building, the thing is, it's slightly destroyed and being the creatures we are; we haven't gone to go fix up the place."

"I don't think any of us are qualified to fix this place."

"Oh heavens no, I wouldn't trust any of you to do a decent job with the building aspects. We're intelligent, but wings only go so far. We'll eventually figure out a strategy to getting supplies and workers up here. It would be ironic if we couldn't since we know all of Hyrule's history before it ascended to the skies and returned back to the earth."

"Wise but no brawn."

Shad turned to them. "Um is it alright if I sit this one out? I have several questions and since they probably have all the answers that could help us with defeating Leviathan and gives a little bit of detail on the point of Dark Link besides to try and kill our Link…"

The sounds of the Ooccoos muttering about Leviathan and Dark Link and the word demise popped up every so often didn't give Jason much to think about.

"Say no more," he told Shad. "By the sounds of this building it's going to take a while and knowledge is a powerful tool. Maybe you can figure out Leviathan's plan before we go dive in headfirst."

"Thanks."

He turned to the rest of his team, "Let's go."

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" The Ooccoo asked him on more time.

"We need that piece, whether or not we want to go playing in some ruined building is not the issue."

"It should be in the second room you come across once you enter the building. I'm not sure where it is as it has moved several times, but it's always in that room."

"Thanks for the info." Delilah said and they left the small shop to the couple dozen strange chicken like creatures and Shad.

"Do you think those guys have the answers to Shad's questions?" Michael asked as soon as the door was closed.

"No idea, I guess we'll have to ask him after we get this final piece." Jason replied with a shrug.

Their walk was a very painful one back to the pool of water that broke their fall.

"I don't think those Ooccoos understand that we just got back from a mountain, nothing is more dangerous than a mountain in a snowstorm. What could be so dangerous about a bit of ruined buildings?"

"I've been in quite a few ruins back in my world, they say all of them are dangerous and they weren't when taking the right precautions. But I can't say it can be that bad. I mean sure we're hundreds of feet in the air, but it's just some ruined buildings, they haven't fallen back to the surface so they should be good enough to navigate to the second room of the building."

"The captain has a point, I know a little bit about how a building works and if the foundation of the building, the supporting walls, and the beams are all intact it should be a piece of cake." Isaac said.

A few minutes of silence went by as they fought against the wind to get to the door. Too bad they didn't bring up anything really heavy to wear. They could have walk it without any problems. Then a question dawned on him, how did Newfoundlanders get from one place to another during their windstorms of a hundred kilometers an hour or more winds? He shrugged as a single answer came to his head; it was a question for another day.

"What are you shrugging about?" Delilah asked him.

"Nothing that is important right now."

"Why's that?"

"Because the only answer I have to my shrug is a vehicle and you guys don't have cars."

"What's a car?"

"My point."

They finally reached the salvation of the door and went inside. Jason looked around and turned to Isaac. "Does your structure plans say anything about it being non-lethal if it doesn't have a floor?"

"It doesn't have a what?!" Isaac asked and looked to where he was pointing. "Oh for the love of the goddesses, what is wrong with this place?"

"How are we supposed to get to that door on the other side of the room when it's missing a damn floor?" Delilah shouted. Her voice echoed causing some armored looking monsters to look over at them.

Jason looked around. There were several of those Ooccoo creatures walking on the walls and on the floor like they had on the piece of the tablet. "Wasn't there something called the cucco competition that was on a poster in Castle Town?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Benedict asked.

"What's it about?"

"Well you grab a cucco and you jump off a platform and see how many rupees you can get and land on a platform for a treasure in a chest."

Cailean looked at the Ooccoos Jason was looking at. "I have an idea, but I don't know how it will work when we have to get to the third part of the floor."

"We can figure that out when we get there, what is your plan?" Delilah asked him.

"We glide to the next platform using the Ooccoos present."

There was silence as they thought about it.

"I was expecting a dumb idea, but that will probably work."

"We can't have a probably we need a certainty there is nothing to save any of us if we miss and I doubt the Ooccoo will have the energy to glide any of us back to the surface." Jason growled.

"It will certainly work." Michael stated. "I've done the cucco challenge before."

"I love how physics isn't a part of the natural language of this place. Sure why not, let's try it."

They each grabbed an Ooccoo and they started flipping shit. They weren't speaking their language, but Jason could tell they were not happy about being picked up. He looked over at the second ledge that had a tall part surrounded by blue floor tiles instead of grey. What made the floor tiles different? He jumped with the pissed off Ooccoo and they glided down to the next part of the floor that was still there. As soon as he landed the armored creature charged at him with anger and the sounds of a rodent came from it. He stepped to the side and it fell off the floor and into the sky below.

"Oops, I hope he doesn't land on anyone."

"I'm sure some hungry creature of the sky will get it before it even makes it to the surface." Esben said as he landed. The Ooccoos were even more enraged as they wiggled in their arms. "So now what?"

"The wall to the landing up there doesn't seem that high, we can probably boost each other and then pull the last one up, but."

"But what?"

"The blue tiles are bugging me."

"There was one up at the door." Michael said as he landed adding three pissed off birds to the list. "And there is one right here, I'll test it out."

"Michael-"

"I'll keep one foot on the solid one, don't worry."

Jason watched nervously as he walked over to it and the others landed behind him. Michael stepped on it and it started shaking. He took his foot off of it very quickly and it slowly started to sink. It eventually left the main flooring and fell into the sky along with the monster creature.

"Well that's comforting that we have fifteen seconds to stand on it before we fall to our deaths." Isaac commented sarcastic.

"Now but it does give us a rough idea on how we are going to get up there without dying. But we are going to have to be really fucking fast." Jason said as he looked at his team creating a strategy.

"I don't like this idea." Cailean told him.

"Neither do I, but it's the only way over there."

Michael and Isaac quickly got over to the blue tile and Delilah was right behind them. The tile started to move as they launched her with her Ooccoo onto the top landing. They managed to toss Cailean on the ledge before having to move to the next title. Benedict followed afterwards tossing his Ooccoo up on the landing before grabbing the ledge. Isaac wasn't too long afterwards before they had to move again. Jason was launched up perfectly with his own jumping ability and got ready to pull up Esben as Michael's hand grabbed the ledge with his Ooccoo almost falling off the ledge on the other side. Esben jumped and Jason caught his arm before almost falling on top of him. Cailean grabbed Jason before he could and Isaac grabbed Esben's other arm and they pulled him up.

"That was not fun." Benedict sighed in relief.

"No, but it went smoothly." Jason replied.

"Okay, so I have an idea," Cailean suggested. "You guys go head and Benedict and I are going to make things way more efficient on the way back so we don't have to go through that shit again."

"What are you two going to do?" Delilah asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We are going to create a rope that we can just climb across. We have rope as well all of these vines on this pillar."

Jason looked at the way they were going and how they were going to get back. "I don't think we are going to be able to get back the same way we got here that's for sure."

"Exactly, so you guys go. We'll take care of the rope. Give us like two hours or so, and when you guys get back there will be tested strong ropes of vine and regular rope waiting as bridges for you to return."

"Alright, I hope you are successful or else we better figure out how to climb on walls."

Benedict pulled out a rope from his pouch while Cailean started pulling on the vines on the pillar. Jason turned to the rest of them and they glided away on their very pissed off Ooccoos. They landed almost all at the same time as another armored monster raced towards them. Delilah threw her Ooccoo away, but Jason got to it first as he stabbed it through its armor with his blades. It squealed and went poof leaving behind its armored shell.

"That was my kill." She whined.

"First come first served." He told her without much emotion.

"You wanna start something?"

"Perhaps, but right now we have a tablet piece to find."

"Party pooper."

They walked over to the oversized steps and climbed up them with little difficulty. He opened the door and was introduced to a room the size of the throne room of Hyrule Castle. "Considered those two hours granted. This is going to take us all bloody day."

"Perhaps, but it should only take us several hours is we limit the space to the room that hasn't attempted to fall apart as the likely place that they placed the tablet." Delilah said as she looked around the room.

"If you minimized to a section that was the size of the locations that are separated from the rest of this room, it would have been a lot more helpful." Isaac sighed.

"Seriously, you took like, a fifth of the room out of the search. A fifth!" Michael exclaimed.

"And that's a fifth that we don't have to search, so let's get searching." Delilah retorted bitterly.

"I call the stairs." Jason said as he wandered towards them.

"Does that include the railing?" Esben asked.

"Yes, find your own damn spot."

He climbed to the top of the stairs and one by one he started to lift the tiles to see if there was anything beneath them with his machete. An hour and a half went by when he finally got to the bottom step. The tiles were stiff and he was getting annoyed at the constant motion of lift a tile and find disappointment staring back at him.

He rolled his shoulders and looked around to see the rest of his team that were in the room looking under tiles in the floor and in the walls. He turned back and saw Delilah lifting tiles on the landing above him. He sighed as he turned to the railings and started back at the top of the right railing. He stabbed his machete into the crack and pulled up the stone. Four and a half more hours went by as they met back in the middle of the room empty handed and slightly dirty with grit.

"We checked under every tile, every wall piece, even the paint and it's not here." Delilah sighed as she sat down. "Watch it be someplace so simplistic that we didn't notice it because we were thinking complicated."

"You mean like that broken pillar right behind you?" Isaac asked. "The super easy to get at pillar that no one went up to check."

Jason felt his eye twitch; there was no way it was just sitting there while they spent six hours of back breaking work looking for it. He gave it a running start and ran up a bit of the wall before grabbing the vines. He climbed them until he came to the top. He stood up and looked around. He could see the whole room from up there. He took a step and his foot moved slightly as something under it shifted. He looked down and a graveyard picture of the same shape they were looking for stared up at him mockingly. His eye twitched again.

"Isaac,"

"Yes captain."

"Next time you notice something so stupidly obvious, point it out!" he shouted down at him.

"I think he found the tablet." Michael whispered, but Jason heard it.

"Your damn right I did and guess what! We are leaving, now. These things are a real pain in the arse and just watch, murphy is going to come knocking as we put the pieces together and say 'Hey guys guess what, you're missing a piece.' Just watch."

"I think he's lost it." Delilah said as he jumped off the pillar. He landed beside her after a few front flips and shook his head.

"I haven't lost it, yet."

"Yet is a good word, captain." Esben told him. "Now let's hope our escape from this place is ready for our arrival."

They walked out of the room to see two ropes of green tied to the pillars and one anchored to the wall. Cailean and Benedict waved from the exit.

"Did you guys find it?" Benedict questioned.

"Did we give you enough time to get this ready?" Jason asked them instead of answering.

"Plenty of time, we even enhanced them to make sure they would stay for a long time." Cailean replied.

Jason stuck the tablet in the pouch and approached the vine and rope line. He grabbed a hold of it and swung under it grabbing it with his legs and scooted along the rope. When he got to the other side he climbed into the platform motioning the next one forward. One by one they made it across and Jason helped in the middle to get them off the rope and onto the platform. Eventually, they got to the main exit.

"After we get Shad and somehow get down with that canon, we should head to Castle Town and spend the night there. We'll head to Kakariko Village in the morning."

"A bath sounds wonderful right about now." Delilah commented with a smile on her face. "I'm dying for one; that and food."

They left and went back to the building they had left Shad in. They walked in and Jason placed the tablet on the counter.

"We got the stony bastard." Shad didn't say anything as he placed the other pieces on the counter and put them together and the Jason's mouth twitched. "Are you kidding me? There's a fifth piece to find!"

"Not find; I know where it is." Shad said solemnly as he put the pieces back into his pouch adding the newly acquired one. It's in the royal graveyard, shouldn't be difficult to point out."

"Oh, well in that case we can continue with the plan of taking a stop at Castle Town for the night."

"I suppose."

"What is it Shad?" Delilah asked him. "Why do you sound all bummed out. Did you not get the answers to your questions?"

"Oh I got them answered. Just the information is just… I'm overwhelmed by everything I learned and matched up with my notes."

"What did you learn?"

"That there is a giant ritual about to happen sacrificing every person who holds a piece of the Triforce to unite them. And after a blood sacrifice to bring back Demise, Leviathan then is going to present it to Demise."

"Well that's depressing, what else is there?" Jason asked having a feeling there was more.

"Oh just that Electra is actually the reincarnation of Leviathan's twin and the human form of Themis."

"Is that all?"

"Oh no it gets better, Leviathan plans on sacrificing her and Queen Zelda for the sacrifice to bring Demise back because of their divine blood."

"Any good news to this?"

"I don't think Electra has awakened her full powers of her piece of the Triforce so she can't be an offering."

"Great so who is the next candidate?"

"No one according to my research, all of Queen's relatives have passed and Electra's father is back on Earth."

_**And like I said at the top I hope you enjoyed it and stuff. :P**_

_**Please review as I like reviews but you don't have to as I will now if you like it if you read the next chapter :P Favorite and/or follow if you haven't and wish to read more. Cookies for everyone!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Evil Bastards

_**Here you go you lovely readers of mine. No super long author's note today so enjoy. :D**_

Chapter 28

Evil Bastards

Movement caught my eye in the darkness. I turned to it to see Link sit up groaning as he did. I sighed in relief and couldn't contain myself as I hugged him. I pulled away and sat on the bed beside him.

"Don't do that again." I told him sternly.

"Uh, are you okay Electra, you usually don't… do wake up hugs."

"I do when someone I care about almost dies."

"I did? When? What happened?" He looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"Kakariko Village."

Panic appeared on his face. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't really know; everything has just been mushed together. A sunrise, a sunset, and I think the sun might be rising again if it hasn't already; so a day I guess."

"Did you sleep?"

"I think, between monster attacks."

"Monster attacks?" Link's voice cracked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember at least half of it, though I guess it's probably for the best." I told him as I took the glass from the side table and handed it to him.

His throat was probably dry. He looked at it for a second before downing it.

There was silence for a moment before he turned to me with a serious look on his face. "Tell me everything that happened starting when you picked up the two medallions off the ground."

I swallowed, didn't want to relive it, but it wasn't hard to bring up details that were seared into my mind. "After I picked up the Medallions, a giant snake came from the ceiling and stabbed you…"

_Flashback_

_Its golden-yellow eyes glared down at us as fear filled me. I was speechless and Link gave me a confused look. He turned around and took a step back just as the snake's tail came out of his back. The snake removed its tail as blood dripped from it and Link dropped to the floor._

"_Link!" I screamed._

_Why was there another one? Why was there another snake?! It just stabbed him. It just stabbed…_

"_Filthy mortal, killing is all you do with that blade." The snake hissed in rage. "How does it feel to be dealt a death dealing stab? I'm guessing not too thrilling."_

_Link growled before coughing. I heard blood hit the sand as I stood there. How did this happen? Why did it? Something dropped from my hand. I looked down and saw the two medallions. Two of them… _

"Two of them? It was a tough battle, so I guess it's possible, but..."

_Link's words repeated in my head. But, it's possible that there were two monsters instead of one. I looked up to see a golden yellow, orange and red snake tail slam into me sending me closer to the snake's face. I looked up from the sand hesitantly. Link's face was filled with pain as he looked over at me. Red was tinging his green tunic where he was holding. _

"_Get out of here." Link choked out before blood fell on the sand. _

_The sand soaked most of it up turning it a dark brown color. Memories of almost losing my father rushed through my head. I couldn't leave him. He was one of the only people I could call a friend; my partner. I shook my head; I felt tears starting to form._

"_You can't save me!" Link shouted at me. He coughed blood up again. He sounded angry, but I couldn't tell if it was at me for my stubbornness or at himself. "I don't have any health potions left. I used them all while fighting Apophis."_

_Something snapped in my fear filled head as I reached for my pouch. Health potions, I stocked up on them before we left Castle Town and I didn't use any of them. Link glared at me, but it changed to a surprised look as I pulled out several bottles full the red liquid. _

"_Where did-"_

"_I thought something like this would happen when you were going to head into the Lakebed Temple, so I used up all my rupees to get these. But you didn't know and I forgot about them up until now. I still have three more if you need them. I don't know how they work against such a wound, but for the love of every deity use them!"_

"_Electra…"_

"_Don't. Drink as many as you can before you pass out, I have a fucker to kill."_

"_Wait, just leave."_

"_I'm not fucking leaving!" I shouted as I stood up. I was wobbly, but I was so mad I didn't care. "Nobody hurts the people I love without paying up."_

"_Where are the medallions?" Link asked suddenly._

_I looked over and realized why the snake was awfully quiet above us. The snake had grown twice its size and was currently absorbing the rest of the Forest Medallion. I looked back down at Link. He had drank up a second bottle of the healing potions. I lightened up a bit as he was starting to look better, pale, but better. Still, there was a slight issue at hand. "He absorbed them."_

"_And as a creature of order, I, Ra, consumed Apophis the creature of Chaos." The snake cackled. "And it looks like you survived because of this golden-eyed girl. Lucky for me, I have always wondered what it was like to watch someone die twice in less than two minutes."_

_Fear took me again as I looked back at it's golden-yellow eyes that reminded me of the same color that I saw every time I looked in a mirror. Suddenly, I felt something push me so hard I lost my breath before I skidded across the sandy. I sat up just to see Link with an apologetic look before being slammed into the ground with the serpent's tail inside him. Most of the tail was blocked by the shield on his back. The other five bottles of health potions shattered under the force. Link shouted in pain as he was picked up and shook around slightly as his blood flicked on the ground before being launched from the snake's tail into a wall. Link dropped to the floor without a sound and crashed just as silently. Something built in my chest as I stood up pulling out a health potion from my pouch. I knew I only had a few seconds. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. A flash of yellow and red caught the corner of my eye and I reacted. I sliced it away with my sword as I continued. The snake hissed in pain as I dropped beside Link and turned him on his back. Blood was everywhere and there wasn't much breathing action as a stab wound was through his chest, just missing the heart. He was trying to breath, but all there was were gasps for air. I opened the bottle quickly trying to ignore the fact that he was most likely done and opened his mouth. I poured a little down his mouth and he gaged on it waking him up slightly._

"_Drink it you foolish boy." I whispered before my hand pulsed. _

_Link obliged and I tipped it again just as I pulled out my gun. I turned to it and shot the snake in each of its eyes as it was striking towards us. It reared upwards as I covered Link's body with my own and it crashed into the wall sending debris down on top of me. Something hit the side of my head, but I didn't wince as I felt blood drip down my face mixing it with Link's. The snake hissed in pain and what I guessed was anger as it pulled away to somewhere behind me. Link finished drinking the red liquid and I took the bottle back and pulled out another one._

"_You can't just let me die in peace, can you?" He barely whispered meaning his lungs were being repaired._

"_What can I say; I'm a bit of a shit disturber." I replied back with a small smile. "Can you use one of your arms?"_

_He nodded slightly before wincing in pain. I picked him up slightly and placed him against the wall. I gave him the bottle. He took it, but he looked like he was using a lot of energy just to try and stay awake. He took another drink before passing out entirely. I caught him and placed him down, placing the bottle of the remaining health potion next to his face so he could see it. I stood up and pulled out the Master Sword from his sheath. Ra seemed to have recovered as gold blood dripped from his eyes. _

"_Goddess girl, I would have liked to keep you alive for the day of Demise, but- arg!"_

_I didn't hear the rest of it as I shot it again with my gun in my other hand. "Shut up."_

"_You stupid mortal!" he raged glaring down at me. "You think you can beat a god?"_

_I glared back, and the snake seemed to move backwards slightly. I could feel his fear of me as it came in waves. I didn't say anything as I charged at him firing my gun. He hissed as I shot him in the eyes again. His tail came towards me and I flipped over it as I slashed the Master Sword across it. The howling rang through my ears as I felt my hand pulse again and pain seared through my hand, arm and head like before. My rage exploded as I ignored the pain that was threatening my vision. I fired at him again until the clicks of an empty gun entered my ears quietly under the howling, hissing and screaming of the snake. I threw it away and pulled out the other one and fired as I got closer. The snake's eye sight repaired and came at me with both his head and his tail. I chose the tail to be hit with which made me drop the Master Sword as I felt something break in my chest. I growled in pain and rage as I landed on my feet and skidded to a stop against something. I looked down at what my foot hit and saw Apophis's sword tail next to me. I glared even deeper as Ra's tail came at me for a stab. I dodged to the side with a roll and picked up the sword tail. I stabbed it into Ra's tail and it stuck into the wall. Ra hissed as he tried to release his tail. I charged shooting until I ran out of bullets and reloaded to fire some more. I grabbed the Master Sword just as Ra released his tail bringing part of the wall down with it. His tail came at me and I launched myself from it, sending me high into the air._

"_You asked me if I could kill a god. My answer is; can you and the other evils in the world survive my wrath, the Wrath of Themis herself?" I asked viciously. _

_The serpent didn't have a chance to answer as I stabbed it in the head. A large gold beam of light exploded from the sword, splitting the serpent's head in two causing a shockwave across the room. I rolled my landing to a stand. The snake exploded taking Apophis' tail with it. The two medallions dropped into my hand from where the creature's head use to be._

"_I'll take that as a no."_

_Both doors opened as I wandered back to Link, picking up my gun in the process. I reloaded both of my guns and cartages as I sized up how much effort was needed to pick him up and take him back to the main land to call the horses. I put the guns away and attempted to get Link to drink the rest of the red liquid down before picking him up. If I was back in my world, he wouldn't be so lucky to have magic potions. After a few minutes I put the empty bottle in my pouch along with the two medallions. While I was there, I grabbed a full bottle of the potion and chugged a bit of it without tasting it and put the three quartered filled bottle back in my pouch. My chest stopped hurting as I felt my breathing become less painful. I went to put the Master Sword into its sheath when I realized how much stronger the magic blade was compare to my ordinary Gladius. I sighed at the idea and decided to go with it as I unbuckled the sheath. Link wasn't going to be using it any time soon anyway. After some more minutes, I managed to get it adjusted. I put the sword away before setting Link on my back. As I stood up slowly, I tried to get the new sense of balance. Link was incredibly heavy compared to his size. I walked a few steps towards the door we had come through when a moan came from behind me. I turned to it glaring and found five spirits with symbols that matched the medallions on their cloaks._

"_Thank you for destroying the serpents of Order and Chaos." One of the spirits said, but I couldn't tell which one was speaking as they all had masks on. "They would have continued their conquest passed these grounds."_

"_I would have loved to see them get through the door." I replied. My sarcasm knob was turned up. The last thing I wanted to do was stick around and talk while I needed to get Link some help._

"_It's not a laughing matter Electra Ends."_

"_Who's laughing, certainly not me."_

"_We know you aren't laughing and we are grateful for your help, but there are more sinister creatures being born by the second." Another one spoke._

"_Then why are you interrupting me sages?" I asked cruelly. The spirits flinched. "Ya, I know who you are and if you haven't noticed; I'm _slightly_ busy."_

"_As a token of our gratitude," A third one continued ignoring my tone. "We will teleport you out of this tomb. We would teleport you straight to your horses at Lake Hylia with the portal, but we have been weakened significantly."_

"_We are counting on the both of you." The forth one said just before a wall of light appeared around me._

_I shut my eyes for a moment at its brightness. When the light died I opened my eyes again and found that I was standing outside of the building with Link's still on my back. "It would have been more helpful if they just fixed you up." I grumbled to him. He didn't respond._

_I sighed looking down the stairs and a grin started to form on my face. A Bullbo was standing there minding its own business as an idea formed in my head. I placed Link onto it flopped over the side. I got on thinking the idea wasn't the best, but certainly the quickest. A bright light caught my eye when I looked up from grabbing the reins. I turned to it and saw the sun was coming up. Definitely way better than walking. About an hour of bumpiness through the desert, the sun was burning down without mercy on my back as the underground ravine appeared with all its open cracks in the surface. I could feel the dehydration set forty minutes ago and was hoping to some god they weren't a mirage. Relief came to me when the cracks in the earth became larger meaning that we were closer to the rest of Hyrule. I started to wonder how the cracks in the earth had become so large even with fast paced water. I looked for a small opening to get the giant boar to jump across. I didn't know anything about the tectonics of the area, but I didn't think it was a giant fault zone where a rift was being created with the ravine. The ground could have been affected from the tension from centuries to millennia of magic battles. _

_I left my mind and stopped the Bullbo on some rocks so some graboids aka moldorms couldn't get to us. Link was going to wake up with a kink if he ever got up. I got off the Bullbo and clumsily pulled Link off the boar and set him against a rock. He was still very much out to lunch and needed to get out of the heat of the desert, but I wasn't stupid just to let him go without some more of the health potion. If he threw up later because of an overdose then so be it, but too much is better than not enough. I made him drink some more of the red liquid, which surprisingly he swallowed without choking on it. Was it normal for an unconscious body to do that? Probably not, but I left it be as I wasn't a doctor. I drank some of it as well in hope of recovering a little bit of energy. I gaged as I almost spat it out. Why and how could something be so disgusting, and how did I miss it the first time around? Not only was it disgusting, but how could Link drink the stuff? Maybe it was like an energy drink, nasty crap, but it had its ups so you ignored it. I put the nasty stuff away and stretched. After placing Link on the Bullbo and getting on, we continued looking for the path that the Bulblins managed to cross to get to Hyrule Field and back. Shortly afterwards, there was a small area where it was just wide enough where I may or may not be able to jump it with a pole, a large pole. I faced the Bullbo towards the smallest opening. It had to be the area that the Bulblins used. Suddenly without warning, the boar reared up causing me to grab the saddle and sending Link's unconscious body straight into my face. Luckily, he didn't fall off the stupid pig. I couldn't see what direction the Bullbo was going until it jumped without warning. A hard unexpected landing came afterwards throwing Link and me in different directions of the Bullbo. The boar reared again squealing and almost backed up on top of me. I rolled out of the way without noticing the edge until I was on it. I jabbed my sword into the ground. The Bullbo came down and backed up even more sending me over the edge clinging onto my sword that was impaled. I pulled myself over the edge to see the Bullbo running away from a group of Kargaroc. _

_I pulled myself up on the ground and pulled my sword out of the ground. "Fucking boar," I growled getting a breather. Though I was grateful that the damn thing hadn't thrown Link anywhere it could have ran him over or thrown him over the cliff._

_Flashback End_

"And then after that, I called the horses with the horse grass you carry and the piccolo." I finished explaining. "There were several monster attacks from there to here, but I won't bore you with details that I'm sure you can figure out yourself. And now we're here, safe and sound with your clothes cleaned and fixed, not by me, and now not looking forward to the next place where I need to go."

"You need to go? Wait a minute-"

"I don't want to see almost die again!" I screamed, finally snapping. "Dammit, twice, TWICE I watched you get stabbed by something I can't stand! You aren't ready, you barely rested. To just jump on the bandwagon when you aren't healed a hundred percent is stupid."

"I'm good enough to jump into the spirit spring or even the hot spring to fix whatever else that isn't." he replied calmly obviously not offended from me screaming at him. He sighed looking away. "I'm sorry for scaring you; I'll be more alert next time."

I glared at him before asking quietly. "Promise?"

"I swear on my life, because if I'm not, I'm dead."

I grabbed his clothes from the chair and threw them in his face remembering that only a blanket was actually covering him. Renado had addressed to his wounds while I found a different place to rest while he did his thing. "Idiot." I growled and slammed the door as I left.

00000

About twenty minutes went by of me sitting on a chair with my head on the table using my arms as a pillow. I probably shouldn't have screamed at him; but him almost dying scared me as much if not more so than the snakes in Arbiter's Grounds and he just didn't seem to care. I didn't think he understood the reason why I worked by myself back on Earth was for the very reason of watching someone else get killed, that I cared about, was not something I could handle very well. I had strengths, but that was a main weakness of mine that I haven't been able to get over since I was a child. I turned my head and saw the sun, which blinded me as it was starting to rise. I turned back to where my head was even though I was starting to get sore in the same position. The sound of the door opening came to my ears. I turned to it trying hard to ignore the bright light and saw Renado walk in.

"Thank you," I told him as he started for the kitchen. "I should have told you that earlier, sorry."

"No need for the thanks or the apologies. I understand you were under a lot of stressed to say anything earlier. And you also were the one who ultimately saved his life, not me. You were the one who gave him the health potions. I and on behalf of a lot of people must thank you for that."

I shrugged, it didn't seem like that big of a deal since Link woke up under Renado's care. "I just did what I did. It may sound selfish, but I happened to have grown an attachment to him and couldn't let him die. I probably wouldn't have been able to handle losing someone I care about."

"Have you said this to him?"

"Said what?"

"You have feelings for him do you not?"

"As a friend and battle companion," I replied quickly placing most of my face in behind my arms. The subject bugged me. "Besides, Zelda and him have a thing, I'm not going to start up some triangle bullshit that a drama series has."

Renado sighed. "If that's what you wish."

"All I wish for is everyone who isn't trying to end the world or take over it to be happy."

Renado looked like he was going to say more but stopped when he looked towards the door. "Link's outside, I have already given him the Lens of Truth for the Shadow Temple."

I stood up from the table. "Like I said before, thanks for the help."

"Be careful, whatever is in there is more dangerous than anything you have faced before. The spirits in there are deceitful, violent and have had centuries or more of hate built to create pure evil."

"As long as there are no snakes, I can handle it. After all they are only a bunch of dead guys."

"They are pure evil and live in possibly in the most evil filled location of all Hyrule maybe even the entire world."

"Way ahead of you in that knowledge." I answered as I left the building. I closed the door behind me and almost ran into Link in the process. I narrowed my eyes. "How long have you been there?"

"Just got here, was going to tell you that we should hurry so we are finished before the others get here." Link answered nervously. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter." I waved it off. "So how do we get to the Shadow Temple anyway, if I remember correctly, Shad mentioned a song needed to be played to be teleported with the use of the Ocarina of time."

Link didn't say anything as he pulled out a blue instrument from his pouch.

"When did you-?"

"When we talked to Zelda, after you left Zelda gave me the ocarina along with several different songs."

"So you know how to use it?"

"She taught me."

"That's adorable."

"Adorable? Hugs and now adorable without a hint of sarcasm; are you feeling alright? Maybe you should stay."

"I'm feeling just fine." I said putting on a smile, though I didn't feel like smiling. "Are you ready for this?"

"No aches or pains, refilled on potions, arrows, and bombs…did you want to refill your jars?"

"Already did," I told him. "Yesterday before the store closed."

"Alright, let's go to fight ghosts and find that last Medallion." Link said before placing the instrument up to his lips.

He played a creepy tune on the ocarina that made the horses uneasy. They moved away from us in response. When he took the instrument away from his face, a blue light came from the sky and within a blink we were standing above the graveyard a ways back. I turned to the opposite direction to see a small cave. We walked through it to see many, many torches with an eye on a giant stone door. I shivered. The place was worse than the Arbiter's Grounds, though it lack the chaos ripping my every particle apart, I still wasn't happy with it. Something bad or a lot of some things that were all bad happened inside the hidden building, probably, the perfect place to throw a medallion and get a lot of energy. Link took out his lantern and lit all the torches before I could mention anything that could go horribly wrong with this idea of going in there. When he lit the last one, the ground shook suddenly and the door opened to reveal a pitch black tunnel.

Link turned back at me. "Ladies first?"

"Insert 'You're an ass' here." I retorted and walked by him. "Come on wise guy, you have the lens of truth, I don't feel like dying because of courtesy."

"I never did say I was nice all the time."

"Yes, I'm aware." I muttered as I walked into the pitch black. He followed behind me, but it wasn't long until I got used to the dim lighting. I knew in the game, the Shadow Temple traumatized kids when they played it, but I have had seen pictures of the place through the internet and watching my dad play it and it wasn't that bad. Everything was invisible, which was horrible, and a few jump scares, but it didn't seem all that bad. The thought died instantly when I almost fell to my death. Link grabbed my hand just as I stepped off the platform. He pulled me up and I sat on the floor comfortable trying to figure out if I had indeed given myself a heart attack and was going to die within a few seconds. The seconds ticked by and my heartbeat returned to normal.

"Thanks."

"And here I was promising to be extra observed." Link commented helping me to my feet. "I would like a promise as well. Keep an eye out, with just this entrance alone, I don't know if we will be able to stick together without something happening. We might get separated."

"And I heard this place isn't the nicest place without the Lens of Truth." I muttered looking over at the plate where he could clawshot over. He shifted slightly and pulled out the very object I had mentioned.

"Take it, if we get separated; you don't have all the equipment that I do so you will need it more." Link said as he tried to place it in my hand.

I shook my head. "Let's just not get separated, I'm not taking this from you. If we do get separated then I'll leave little markers or something to where I'm going and if you find them, hopefully I would have done at least part of the temple by the time you find me."

He didn't look happy about it, but put it away. He pulled out two clawshots and gave one to me. "At least take this. I doubt I need two in here as I was told the last guy only used a single longshot."

I hesitantly took it. It weighed quite a bit, but not as much as I thought it would. He quickly showed me how to use it and then he used it himself to get to the other side of the platform with the creepy wall. He climbed up onto the ledge and stood up and looked at me expectably.

I wasn't too fond of testing it out on my own, considering the physics behind it says I should break the many bones my body had and possibly dislocation in my arm. I put it on and aimed for the plate. I got it in the first try, which surprisingly the kick it gave was little. It suddenly pulled me forward causing me to squeak and I stopped at the ledge. I pulled myself up and sighed. That was intense and we hadn't even really started the temple.

"It's funny when you squeak." Link laughed slightly and I rolled my eyes placing the clawshot in my pouch for easy access.

"Whatever, let's just try and get through this place without dying or better yet without using health potions."

"That would be nice."

We walked towards the wall which I guessed was one of the fake walls Shad was talking about when it suddenly spoke creeping me right out.

"Only the one with the Eye of Truth will survive this place that has been passed down through the generations in Kakariko Village." The wall spoke. Suddenly blood started to drip down it oozing through the lines within the stone.

"That's just gross; if you want people to die in here don't tell them how to navigate your domain." Link grumbled in disgust grabbing my hand. "Come on, it's fake anyway."

He pulled me through the wall, which turned out to be fake as I had predicted, to find a room with lots of skulls on posts. Blood was splatter all over the walls and floor, but instead of it looking old; it looked fresh. More and more blood seemed to be adding to the cause of making me being unsettled every minute we stood there wondering where to go. Something though still bugged me. My stomach turned as I looked around the room. Something didn't want me there. I looked up at Link, but he didn't seem too bothered about the room. I placed my urging mind and gut aside and looked for the next destination.

"There's another creepy skull wall over there, I'm placing all of my rupees that it's a hidden door." I stated.

"It's a start." Link nodded in approval pulling out the lens. "Not bad, you're right, let's hope our luck continues."

I smirked slightly; this was going to be a piece of cake if that's how the Temple was going to be showing off all of its secrets. We started walking towards the door when suddenly the only torch in the room went out creating a very dark with a dim glow on the walls. I subconsciously walked closer to Link as my danger meter went passed ten. Loud voices came from the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Join us, goddess girl." A voice broke through the jumble.

"You left us to die!" a female child screamed.

"They made me watch my entire family die in a sacrificial ritual to return you! And for nothing!" a male yelled.

"Killing both of you would be our pleasure!" Another voice and I couldn't tell if it was male or female shrieked with insanity. "But we only care for the girl of course."

"Die for your crimes of injustice!" Several voices chanted at once.

There were several incoherent shouts and screams. That terrified me. Why would it though, I never knew these people and I was positive none of them were ever good, sane people that they claimed to be. "Link, what the fuck is going on here?"

"Let's get out of this room, hopefully they will go away." Link answered me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ignore them; they are just trying to get under your skin. They know who you are even if we don't have any idea on everything. And they know that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yes, keep us in your mind while we torture your soul for eternity!" A woman cackled. "It's for the best, we want our old leader to return and for the goddess that condemned us to be sacrificed! A win-win, no?!"

"I hope you don't mind if I decide to burn this place to the ground by blowing it up with a bomb, a really, big, bomb." I whispered to Link.

"But don't forget about the other three sacrifices. Tee-hee." The same female child giggled. "All the blood will rain onto us, like rain from a storm. So much blood of heroes, I can't wait to TASTE IT!"

Sacrifices for what and who were the other sacrifices? Suddenly something latched onto my upper legs, almost like vines. I panicked and only managed to shout Link's name before I was tugged sending me to and along the floor. What kind of fucking dead people where this sick? I couldn't see Link anymore as he shouted my name from a distance. I felt the vines grab more of my legs, torso, and arms. I tried fighting back when I tried to grab it and shock ran through my mind. It wasn't vines, but human hair that had grabbed me. In my shock the hair started pulling me into the floor. I didn't recall that the room we were in of the temple had hidden floors. I pulled against the hair, but unfortunately human hair was a really strong material and I wasn't faring well against it. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand that slipped and I felt the glove that I was familiar with. I looked up only to watch my relief disappear as I looked up at red eyes.

"Dammit, you just had to come right now!" Link's voice sounded out in a rage.

"Just finish the damn temple fairy boy." Dark Link shouted back in just as much rage. "The quicker you do that, the quicker we can get out of this little dead pool."

I wasn't about to ask him what the hell he meant when something entered my mouth as I opened it. I gagged and coughed trying to get the substance out. The taste that came to me was even more horrifying than the human hair trying to take me to whatever hell they had set up. I coughed some more as more blood entered my mouth and nose when I gagged or closed my mouth which led to more pouring in. I tried to move out of its source, but no matter where I placed my head; it followed trying to drown me. My strength stopped as my breathing was limited and I felt my hand let go of Dark Link's.

"Hey!" the shadow version yelled grabbing my arm.

"Electra!" Link shouted my name in frustration. "Leave her alone!"

"Finish this damn temple-!"

I couldn't hear anymore as the screams of delight at my suffering filled my ears. After what seemed like forever to trying get out of the mess; I passed out choking on blood. The darkness I was dragged into seemed to last forever until it disappeared as I found myself rolling over on a cold, white and grey stone floor gasping for air and coughing out was I guessed was the blood from before. It was too thick to be water. I can't say I had almost died to drowning before and I hoped that I never drown or almost drown again. I coughed again as I tried to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth, I definitely preferred the red health potion over blood any day. Now I just hoped I didn't have any open wounds that if any of the blood was contaminated with something I wouldn't want get it. I looked down at the mess and confirmed my suspicions that it was in fact blood. There was a lot of blood on the floor along with the surrounding area and I hoped none of it was mine.

"Feeling better?" A voice I recognized came to my ears. I was about to comment something sarcastic, but my tongue caught as black instead of green was worn by the person who knelt beside me. I backed up slightly before collapsing under my own weight. Dark Link shook his head like I was some stupid girl. "It took forever to revive you; did you notice that you're heart stopped? I guess not as here you are trying to move about like you are combat ready. It takes more than thirty seconds to get the blood pumping and oxygen back into your muscles."

"You- you did CPR on me?" I managed to say the second time.

He shrugged with a look of annoyance on his face, "Perhaps, what about it?"

"Did you-"

"What kiss you as part of the procedure, because that's exactly how you see it? No, I couldn't actually get near your lips without that pain sensation thing… which is why it took a ridiculous amount of time to actually get some of the blood from those dead souls out of your lungs to get you breathing again. Any longer and you probably would have what the other one had read in that book called brain damage due to lack of oxygen."

I continued lying on the floor; I didn't have the will or much of a purpose at that moment to move. Sure Dark Link was kneeling right there with an egotistic smirk, but he didn't look like he wanted to try anything. There was quite a bit of blood on him.

"Did you slaughter something?"

"Of course not if I had, I wouldn't be in such a foul mood." He replied with a frown. "And as much as I love having the blood of my enemies on me, this came from the ghosts trying to drown you."

I took his word with the only reason of him having a point that he probably would have been too pleased to slaughter his lighter half than what he was right now. I sighed as I probably looked like I bathed in blood as well; erm, showered was probably the proper term. "What are you doing in the Shadow Temple anyway?"

"What? No thank you for the guy who just saved your life, again?"

"You are a bit of an ass so I'll think about it. Besides, I never asked for you to save me." I retorted. "And if you haven't forgotten, you did try to kill me not that long ago."

"As did you if I remember correctly; can't say I enjoyed being shot."

"Only people who enjoy pain like being shot." I remarked deciding to look around. "Where are we, where is Link?"

Dark Link seemed to snarl at the mention of the name. "He's running around in the upper realm of the temple, hopefully getting his ass in gear to complete it. We on the other hand are in a different realm of the same place." Confusion crossed my face. "You know, where these souls live, the ghostly realm."

"Yea I got the point, just how the fuck did that those ghosts drag us down here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He replied and I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Gods you aren't that bright are you? They run this place, they can manifest this place as they wish, sending us into their realm that is _always _opened here I might add, without difficulty.

I glared, "So how do we get out of here without … those things attacking? They didn't seem all that happy with me and here I thought I was walking in on good terms."

"They were long term servants of Demise and his spirit afterwards, they despise you, because Themis fucked with the plan and Hylia managed to seal Demise away."

I gave him a funny look, it sounded weird to my ears to have that voice swear, almost amusing.

"Why are you looking at me funny, did I say something that came off as a joke?"

"I'm just not used to hearing any Hylian swear the same way as someone from my world would."

"Well get accustomed princess; I'm not the same guy that you know so well."

"So I've noticed; which brings me back to this question and maybe you can actually answer it. Why the hell are you here?"

"I originally… I was just asked to come here and then suddenly I was stuck in this god damn place. Heard you and tinky-winky upstairs shouting and screaming and decided to figure out what the crying was about."

"So you really have no idea why Leviathan actually sent you here?" I summed it up. I could read him like a book. He didn't answer as he stood up turning away from me. "A simple yes would have done the same thing. But, you just showed up and suddenly you were locked inside the temple. Can't you just teleport?"

"Without a question, until I came in here. Something is blocking that ability, but I have a feeling it has to do with those stupid souls that are so pissed at you."

"Yes because it's my fault that you can't teleport."

"Of course it is."

"So what were you going to do when you got stuck in here? I'm sure you didn't hear us right away considering we were in the temple before you and we didn't start _crying_ until literally a few seconds before you arrived."

He didn't reply again turning to face me slightly. Gears where turning in his head, but I couldn't understand what he was trying to figure out. It was one of the only things that were similar between the two and I didn't like not knowing what they were thinking when they started thinking hard. I sighed as tried to stand on my own, but I faltered. Dark Link reacted quickly catching me, which sucked for the both of us as my Triforce piece touched him and his piece touched me. We both shouted in pain as we backed away from each other. I managed to get to a stand.

"For the love of the gods, what the hell is that about?!"

"About what?"

"That! That stinging sensation when the piece our hand has touches the other person! What is its purpose other than to be annoying?"

I shrugged that time. I didn't really have an idea besides the ideas that have flown by with the thought of the pieces trying to reconnect. I didn't bother mentioning it.

More wheels turned as a sneer appeared on his lips, but it disappeared just as quickly as he turned to me. "Let's get the fuck out of here before we become an eternal play toy for these things."

I looked around again; all I saw was a square, white and grey, stone room with no doors. "I don't even know how I got here. So, how do we do that genius?"

"Well you went through the floor sweetheart and I was dragged with you, but as you can see, there is no hole in the ceiling."

"Such a charmer, aren't you." I rolled my eyes, "At least Dean isn't here. He'd probably get jealous at the thought of having someone else stuck with me in a realm of ghosts."

Dark Link flinched unexpectedly at my comment about Dean. I narrowed my eyes; he knew something that I didn't about the incubus. Maybe more about other things I meant to ask Zelda about.

"You wouldn't happen to have the Lens of Truth would you?" I continued my questions looking at myself. I was covered in blood. I wiped my hands on my pants. At least there was a part of me that wasn't covered in blood. After I got out of the temple, I was taking a shower in water.

"No, but I don't need it. This place is easy for me to navigate. But, I'm almost tempted to leave you here."

"What a waste of your time then, what would be the point of saving my life twice if you did that?"

"That's the reason why I'm not allowing you to stay; it would have been a waste of my time otherwise."

I smirked.

"You talk too much."

"Well that's just rude."

"Keep it up and I might be a little more than rude."

I rolled my eyes, he was such a child. "Alright Mr. Know-It-All, where do we go?"

He didn't answer as he walked away to the side of the room. I followed him and stopped in front of wall. He walked through it and I went afterwards. On the other side, there were skulls lining the walls with blood oozing from the eye sockets. My gut turned on itself. The spirits there really didn't like me. It was almost suffocating to walk through the dimmed hall when we finally reached a door. The guy in front of me didn't open it fast enough as we entered a larger, even more dimmed room.

"Give me your piccolo." He suddenly asked blocking me from moving any more forward.

"How do you know about it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter?"

"Why do you want it?"

"Do you want to live?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Then hand it over."

I sighed as I pulled it out, I didn't know what he had planned. "Just don't break it."

He swiped it out of my hand without a word and put it up to his lips. He played an octave as if he was trying to get the notes before he played an actual song. A bright light, that almost blinded me, came from the ceiling and cries of agony came from all over the room. The light died, but still left the room much brighter and four Redeads crunched over a few feet from us. The shadow destroyed them with the black version of the Master Sword with no issues.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to play the Sun Song to get the spirits off of us and destroy Redead and Gibdos, so if you don't have any issues, I'm just going to hold on to this." He said as he motioned to the piccolo.

I shrugged; I didn't even notice the Redeads standing there and I doubted he had the patience to try and teach me the song required to get rid of the undead creatures.

"Also, do me a favor and ignore the spirits, you're practically oozing fear and weakness like the blood coming from the walls and it's annoying the hell out of me."

"Sorry, I have never played as a ghost tracker. How come you didn't just state that at the beginning of the hall so I wouldn't be thinking of fifty million things that could go wrong? Human hair did grab me and sucked us both into a different realm after all."

"I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out that there wasn't another realm for them to go, but that was my mistake."

I looked up and saw something bright come from the ceiling and walked passed him. I took out my sword and killed the three Fire Keeses behind him that had flown down without mercy. He was starting to piss me off. Dark Link turned around watching them fall to the ground before exploding. "You're welcome." I growled at him sarcastically. "Now which way cause there are floors in this stupid place that aren't real and I don't feel like testing out my landing skills."

"Don't step to the right then." He sighed as he walked passed me on my left. "Seriously, you should have thought about that before attacking the Keese. Saving your life would have been all for nothing if you weren't lucky. There is no bottom to that pit."

"Anything else you would like to scold me for?"

"Ya, your attitude is atrocious."

"So is yours," I growled, everything about him was pissing me off, but I noticed something was very off about him. He wasn't the same person I had met in the graveyard and he was acting weird at the lakebed temple. The Dark Link I knew wouldn't give up the chance to kill Link to save someone. "What is your problem?"

"How is this an appropriate time to be asking that?" Dark Link asked like he was trying to humor me. "I don't have any problems."

"Oh I think you have a problem and this is a great time to start up a conversation. We're all alone down here in a realm of ghosts, I can't think of any other time or place that could beat right here and right now."

"I can think of a few."

"Really, where is there a place where someone won't walk in and give you an escape?" He didn't answer looking away. "You're afraid of something."

"You don't have a clue on what you're talking about! I'm not afraid of anything!" Dark Link snapped raising his voice. He looked intimidating as he got angry, but I didn't flinch, he wasn't that scary which only proved my point. I had seen Link look angry and he actually look intimidating and this wasn't doing it for me.

"I think I struck a nerve," I continued matched his presence. "What has got you so confused and scared that you can't even look at me in the eye?"

_**It was a rather long chapter I suppose wasn't it? :P well the next one is going to be just as long as they were supposed to be in the same chapter… and then it reached over 16 000 words so… I decided to play it mean and safe and give you guys half. :P**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and if you haven't followed and would like to read more when I decide to upload the next chapter you can follow. Favorites and reviews are appreciated and I am truly happy for all those who have reviewed. Thank you so much. :)**_


	29. Chapter 29 Hiding in the Dark

_**Okay, after playing with this for probably almost a million times since I wrote it… I am finally happy with it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

Chapter 29

Hiding in the Shadows

I looked over at the guy in black. He couldn't hide away in the dark even if he wanted to. And he most certainly looked like he wanted to. Perhaps it was a good thing that he couldn't teleport away.

"When we first met, you had a very cocky presence with a god complex. Now you are a scared little boy hiding behind a mask." He glared at me. I walked to him and glared up at him. "I've been hanging out with a guy who's almost exactly like you, I've seen that look and face before so don't even think that you can try and lie your ass out of this. Besides, your acting is terrible."

"We aren't friends and I've tried killing _your_ friend for a long time, so why should you care?"

I didn't know how to answer as my glare dropped. Why should I care about his problems? If anything I should be welcoming them as they would have distracted him, but... What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe I valued my life as he was leading the way. "I can't have my way out of this place with his head up in the clouds." I said my idea out loud; it still didn't sit well out loud.

He placed his hand on my head turning my sight downwards blocking me from seeing his face. "Stop making that face when you are trying to understand things that are beyond your control."

Something flashed in my mind like a memory of the same action. I got dizzy as I grabbed his wrist in the same fashion that happened in the flash moment, only instead of what I saw of continuing to remove the hand; I used it to keep balance. "What'd you say?"

"I said st-"

I waited for him to continue, but after a second I removed his hand to see a shocked and scared look on his face as he looked down at me. Another flash of a memory went through my mind as he tried to pull his hand away, but I didn't let go.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" I shouted at him. I waited as he continued to say nothing. "Dammit, you have the answers to the questions I need answers to. Why won't you give them to me?!"

"Because I don't know all the answers! Everything that I thought I knew just doesn't make sense anymore!"

"Then start with stuff that you do know!" I wanted to ask about the memory flashes, but I wanted my other question answered first. "What's wrong?!"

He looked reluctant to answer, but growled in annoyance. "We can talk as we walk."

I narrowed my eyes, but he sounded genuine so I let go of his wrist. He walked forward and we slipped through another fake wall. On the other side was another hallway with the same skulls and blood, only voices came from them talking about my death and suffering while I stuck around. I ignored them and waited for him to start. At least four flashes went through my mind and I was getting really tired of them. They weren't my own experiences and I didn't know where they were coming from.

"Is there something else I can call you instead of Dark Link? It doesn't slip off the tongue all that well anymore." I asked breaking the tension that I got from him. "Not from your presence or from these stupid flashes in my mind."

He stopped and slightly turned to me which caused another flash of a memory that wasn't my own. "What you are getting are memories from your past life. Since we are in a ghost realm, I'm guessing that you are more prone to them because a living person is not meant to be here and your mind is weakened. And when I accidently caused a reaction, it became the key to whatever lock that was on those memories and they unlock."

"That doesn't make any sense. I didn't live these memories; I shouldn't have anything locked up."

"They probably wouldn't be coming back to you all at once or at all if your Triforce piece had actually stayed in Hyrule. All the other incarnations of the hero of the goddess never had the memories of their former lives. On the other hand, the memories of the mortal Hylia incarnations are sometimes given slowly through dreams and over many years if their exertion with the incarnation of Demise is bad enough. Some are given a little, some everything. With that said everything that has been done over the millennia by the incarnations of Demise are all given to them usually over a short period of time.

"Which leads us back to the forth since it hasn't had another welder since the time Hyrule and Earth were separated its power is weakened. And to top it off, you're extremely stubborn with a strong stone slab blocking your mind from the outer elements which doesn't help. This was its only chance to dump everything it was trying to give over the last week including abilities, senses, and a little bit of what the other three pieces of the Triforce give to their wielders. You wouldn't have to be using me as a guide through this place if it came to you naturally over a short period of time of at the most two days. But as I said before, it hasn't been used in a long time nor has it had the magic of Hyrule to overcome your mind's defenses."

"Wonderful," I answered as slight sarcasm slipped into it. "And you're special because?"

"Well I'm obviously the shadow of the little green guy upstairs." Dark Link replied with a grin as he turned around again and started walking. "I know everything because I am everything the soul of the hero was and is over several timelines and even a little bit into the future, but that's only because your world created games of those events and I was there for a short time while being summoned, but I doubt you noticed I was there."

"No, I didn't."

"Shadows are strange things; they hide the terrors and secrets of a person."

"I'm just going to call you Shadow." I said trying to get off the philosophical road.

"Why, what's wrong with Dark Link?"

It worked.

"Like I said it doesn't slip out right, got a different proposal."

"I like my original name Link." He commented, but I wondered if it was really a whine.

"Already tested that out back in Kokiri Forest; it makes things way too confusing."

"I'm not being named after an emo hedgehog for convenience; you got two options, pick one."

"I don't have an answer right now; go by whatever you feel comfortable with." I replied as we came to a door.

"I'll wait."

I rolled my eyes, "Well while you wait, we got off topic."

"Right…" he answered unhappily as he opened the door. On the other side was another dark room with several small walkways and sheer cliffs with no bottom to see. There were glints of sharp blades that looked strangely like several guillotines and another blade that acted a bit like a light house appearing for a moment as it seemed to disappear and then reappear again on the other side to swing around. "Ah, a great place to talk, yes of course, death at every turn!" He shouted mockingly.

"Are you done throwing a temper tantrum or do you want to throw a rock as well?" I questioned him without amusement. Even though he was being surprisingly nice, he was back to pissing me off again.

"Tsk. Just watch your step when going through the self-operating guillotines. Neither I nor a potion can save your severed limb or split body." He walked and didn't even rush against the speeding blade that came down behind him. I jumped through it as the blade was going up. Gravity and I didn't get along most of the time and I wasn't going to think it was going to be any nicer in the realm we were in. "I guess you can say what is wrong with me is that everything I've been told, doesn't match up with what my new memory flashes are showing me. Back in the Redead room, I didn't notice how natural they were until I was doing everything at the same time and speed the memory came to me. They scare me and I don't know why."

I was surprised that he told me that they scared him. I was going to tell him that the memories scared me too, actually they terrified me. But, I thought twice about it and decided he would only get angry for sympathizing with him. He wasn't Link.

"After the day in the graveyard, I have been questioning a lot of things and Leviathan noticed. She didn't say anything, but I figured she knew; she's a very observant woman."

"Is she now?"

"She noticed that an ant invaded her space and incinerated it a hundred feet away. The ant was three millimeters long."

"She's got issues."

"Everyone's got issues, she doesn't like bugs in her space."

"I see."

We came up to the partial hidden spinning blade and he stopped in front of it. "When I count to three-"

"I think I can time a spinning blade."

"Three."

I was surprised by the sudden announcement and he grabbed my hand. He raced through the blade when suddenly the speed picked up on it. My eyes widened as it came at me ten times faster than it was a second before. "Jesus!" I squeaked as I jumped over the blade that just missed the guy in front of me.

"This place is run by evil spirits; physics and timing don't exist when they are trying to kill you. Don't think for a second that something works the way it does by looking at it once here."

I nodded, though I didn't say anything to his scolding. Something caught my eye behind him and I took a step back. Dark Link pulled me forward just as the wind from the speeding blade whipped at my boots.

"What the hell-?!" He started to shout at me.

"There's a creepy little girl from a horror movie covered in blood right behind you." I whispered quickly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He pulled me closer. His heart beat was steady in my ear. I moved my hand out of the way so I wouldn't touch him by accident with it. His other hand went by my face and he drew his sword as he spun around at an incredible speed. The creepy girl, who looked about ten, stood there with blood speckled across her face and dripping from her fingers and ball dress. There was something unnerving about the girl as a simple smile was placed on her face.

"Tee-hee, the look on your face when I popped right in front of you was so good, it almost killed you, but sadly it didn't." the little girl said and the voice connected to the same one that had wanted to _taste our blood_.

"Get out of here; you aren't getting what you want." Dark Link growled in annoyance.

"We'll see; hehe." The girl giggled before disappearing. She reappeared again only to be thrown back by Dark Link deflecting her with his sword. The girl got off the ground.

"I'll admit, your good, but this just makes this much more fun." The girl laughed.

"And I'm blowing up your home so you can get sent to Hell, enjoy it while it lasts." I commented back not sure of what kind of a face to place on. My voice came out like someone burning their house down thinking it was the only solution to a bunch of baby spiders that came off of their spider-mother's back when dropped… slightly psychotic was the best answer I think.

The girl smiled before turning around and skipping through a wall in front of us. There were a few seconds of silence besides the spinning blade of doom before Dark Link released me.

"She'll be back to terrorize you some more. Whoever she is, you pissed her and the other spirits here seem terrified of getting in the way of her kill."

"Can't be that bad, she's just a little girl."

"Just a little girl." He smirked with a bit of sadistic laugh behind it. "Nice job for getting the most dangerous and psychologically disturbed spirit in all of Hyrule."

"God dammit," I whined slightly. "Give me a white flag, I want to go home."

"Well you can't go home unless you can suddenly teleport through dimensions."

I decided to not continue the pointless argument as silence fell. We both looked around.

"Uh-oh." Dark Link said unexpectedly.

I made a bored expression. "Don't tell me, we are going in the same direction she just went."

"Yup."

"Is she setting up another death trap?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on."

We walked and went through the wall the little girl went through to find a room with many white hands sticking up from the ground. Blood dripped down from their arms as they motionlessly stuck up like trees that were seven feet tall. The entrance locked behind us with metal rods. The only other exit in the room was a door that also had metal bars across it.

"Well isn't this just fucking peachy, they got one of these down here." Dark Link commented sarcastically. "I wonder how big this one is with twenty arms."

"Probably big enough to bite a person in half." I commented looking down at the base.

There was a trick with the Lens of Truth to see the shadow of the creature, but we didn't have it and I doubted Dark Link had x-ray vision for the ground. Blackness caught my eye as I looked down and saw a shadow growing at an incredible rate.

"Shit!" I shouted as I shoved Dark Link hard enough to move him several feet.

We hit the ground just as something also hit the ground. I turned around as a simple, ugly, purple and giant hand seemed to be recovering from the drop. I looked and noticed my leg was still near it and before I could move it, the hand grabbed it tightly digging its nails into my leg. I cringed holding back a scream as I pulled out my sword and slashed its fingers off as it started to lift me. I dropped to the floor as the hand with no fingers landed on top of me. I grabbed it by the thumb and tossed it at the white hands the best I could from my sitting position. Two of them grabbed the broken hand and a giant white creature with no forearms also covered in blood came from the ground. As it got closer it lowered its giant mouth that dripped with saliva and blood and bit around the hand swallowing it in one bite. The creature was much worse in person than it had in that game. I guess Nintendo had downplayed its gore.

Dark Link ran passed me and slashed at it while dodging the hands that tried to grab him. The creature tried to retreat when a hand grabbed a hold of the Dark Link's sword hand. Another one grabbed his face and the creature stopped retreating.

"Of course it comes down to this." I breathed to myself as I got off the ground.

I dodged one of the white hands and hacked at the hands that were holding Dark Link. A feeling of dread came over me as the low lighting was blocked. I growled at the tree hands; they were more powerful than what they should have been. The creature's head dropped just as I got Dark Link's hand free. I grabbed his arm with both of my hands causing him to shout in surprise and the Master Sword went into the open mouth that went for him and through the top of its head. I pulled it out by tugging on his arm and the creature started melting. I collapsed onto the ground as I tried to regulate my breathing and adapt to the pain from my leg and head. The hand let go of Dark Link's face and he dropped down next to me breathing heavily.

After a few minutes Dark Link finally looked at me with a bit of anger as well as annoyance. "Don't ever do that again without a bit of warning."

"Desperate situations call for desperate measures. There was no way my sword would have killed it before it decided to bite you in half." I retorted. "Not to mention, you're my only way I'm getting out of here."

"Telling me where to swing and stab works just as well." He growled rolling his eyes.

"Like I would have known that you would have actually listened to me."

"I might have,"

I raised an eye brow.

"Whatever." He said and looked at my leg. "Are you alright to move?"

"Just a flesh wound, I can still continue." I replied pulling out a disgusting red potion and shook it slightly.

"Good 'cause I'm not carrying you."

"You're such an ass." I grumbled downing it. I hoped Link was having a better time.

"Don't forget it."

00000

Several hours of torture went by as there wasn't a break from anything; it made asking questions very difficult. We took a breather in a cleaned out room.

"So, since we have no monsters to deal with again; why did Leviathan want you to come here?" I asked him, he was slowly becoming tolerable.

"Leviathan wanted me to come here to collect an ingredient I had never heard. As soon as I entered the temple, the door shut behind me and I couldn't teleport anywhere." He answered as we walked through the next door. "Needless to say, it didn't take me long to realize the ingredient never existed to begin with."

The creepy halls were becoming even more horrifying through each door as limbs were sticking out and hands tried to grab us. I ignored them by brushed them off, I was already covered in blood, and more blood wasn't going to change anything.

"Did she know that we were going to be here?"

"I doubt it, she seemed extremely occupied which is why I came here in the first place. But of course it was all a trap, and then I heard you two. I didn't think you guys would actually come here that quickly after the desert."

The desert, how did he know about what happened in the desert? Link didn't have that in his memory except for what I told him. The hallway turned as the limbs started to smell and we were walking through blood filled what I guessed was a mixture of many arteries, veins, and intestines. I would have thrown up right there and then as we walked through, but I was concentrated on what Dark Link had said. We came to a large door that was free of all the gore. The door was different from the rest of the doors I had seen and I got the same feeling of dread and even a vibe of chaos like the serpent gave off in Arbiter's Grounds.

I stopped walking and it caught his attention as he turned around. "How do you know about what happened in the desert?"

"Memory re-"

"Link didn't and still doesn't remember the hard part about the desert, he was unconscious not to long after snake number two stabbed him a second time and he doesn't even remember being stabbed a first time until I told him what happened!" I snapped. "Stop with the lies and half-truths and tell me the whole truth."

He didn't answer again as he found a pretty place to look at on the ground. The truth dawned on me as I saw a similar look on Dean back in the volcano, longing to tell the truth without being embarrassed. "You were there, you saw the whole thing."

He continued not to speak as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You were also the shadow I saw in the corner in Saria's house. Why were you there?!"

He clenched his jaw which only proceeded to piss me off.

"Why were you hiding there both in the desert and at Saria's house when I had that nightmare?!"

"It wasn't a nightmare!" He suddenly said like he couldn't keep quiet anymore. "That really happened."

My eyes grew wide as the nightmare came back to me. I took a step back away from him. He was the right height to match the height I saw the dream at. "What do you mean? He's not really…"

"He's here and last I checked he was back at Rusl's house, but that was several days ago and he wasn't doing so well."

"He can't be… you watched him get attacked and did nothing?!"

"I couldn't do anything! Dean is an opponent I don't know very well and I wasn't going to walk in there blindly! Also, if I did attack him in defense of your father the link I created would have been destroyed and you would have been clueless on to what had happened! But I guess it doesn't matter as you thought it was a nightmare!"

"So what? You could have at least helped him with the Skulltulas! He's scared to death of spiders and you let him wander around in those woods for hours!"

"I did try to help, but it's not like those Ordon fools would actually go investigate with a little bit of gunfire! There are a lot of monsters out there that they would rather not provoke. And when they did decide to check out what the noise was that I helped broadcast to them, they had to fight against several other beasts that were slowly making their way to your father because I couldn't keep up a shield in the forest forever." He answered with each sentence getting less and less yelling.

"Why did you help him?" I finally managed to get out after a few moments of trying to process that my enemy had protected my father.

"The memory flashes... I wouldn't have thought twice about ignoring your father, but since the graveyard. My loyalties and priorities have been changing with each one. But as the memories keep coming back, some of the images have things taken out of them. I think someone purposely tampered with the memories."

"Leviathan?"

"No,"

"No?"

"She knew that they were erased, but she didn't do it. She couldn't have as she didn't have to power to do so and the fact she wasn't in this world when it happened."

"Then who did it?"

"No clue, but they are most likely long dead." Dark Link said as he shook his head. "Not all the memories have returned to me yet, this place has helped. All I know is that I have had the urge to save your ass every time you get yourself in a life and death situation. And lately, it has been quite often."

"And you went from sweet to a dick real fast."

"Before we kill a kid, I need, on behalf of these fucking memories, to apologize about the serpents; if I had known about your phobia and these memories when I created them-"

"Stop," I interrupted him. "I don't care, they are dead now and that's all that matters. Nobody died."

He sighed.

"Just stop acting weird and go back to being a ruthless asshole. You're ruining the mood to rip this spirit into a thousand pieces."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And they say I'm insane."

"I just don't like it when creepy little girls think they can get away with torturing people for the past three hours."

A sadistic grin appeared on his face as we went to the door. "If that's what the princess wants."

I rolled my eyes. "This is a big door."

"Should we knock?" There was a pause as he looked at me. "Nah."

He kicked in the doors with such a force that the doors flew opened and slammed against the walls shaking the building.

"It's rude to kick in a door without a warrant." The girl giggled sitting in a chair in the middle of the room with other stuff animals around a table like she was having a tea party with them. "Isn't that right Electra?"

"I'm pretty sure we don't care." I replied cockily. "So if you could just fuck off, that would be great."

"Oh how I have waited for the day of you coming to me, it's been too long since a follower of Demise has killed a Hero of Themis." Her eyes turn golden-yellow and they started to glow. She stood up from her seat as a sadistic grin, making Dark Link's a soft smile in comparison, appeared on her lips. "And trust me when I say I will make it a long agonizing death that you will wish to die ages before I'm finished with you."

"I won't allow you to do any such thing." Dark Link stated as he drew the black Master Sword.

"Aw, so sweet, but like all sweet things, they are devoured into the cruel reality." The little girl answered with a giggle, the tea party disappeared. "So, who wants to have their soul ripped out first?"

I was about to get ready for an attack as I grabbed my gun when suddenly a ringing sound went through the room. The little girl looked as surprised as I felt when I pulled out the noise making machine and answered the holophone. "Zelda?!"

Zelda appeared in front of me with an impressed look on her face. "So that's how you do three way calling."

"Three way?" I started before turning to my left and saw Link standing there not looking to happy at the guy over to my right. I smiled, relieved to see that he was alright. "Link!"

He blinked like he just realized I was there and gave a slight wave before actually taking a look at me. "You're a mess."

"If you had a holophone on you why the hell didn't you call?!" Dark Link spat out. "Electra has been worried sick about you! Hell, why didn't you answer the damn phone?!"

I didn't think it was that noticeable as I kept that thought about Link going through the Shadow Temple by himself in the back of my mind and snuck in calls on the way with answers. But apparently I was wrong when I thought Dark Link hadn't noticed.

"I have been trying to call because a sick bastard like you was with her! And if you looking inside that head of yours; you'll notice that I had not received any calls because this stupid place is blocking all magic contact!" Link growled in anger. "It took forever to actually get any line to connect."

"I used a bit of outside magic to get the call to connect and then we tried to figure out a three way call, which took a little bit longer." Zelda stated eyeing Dark Link slightly before turning to me. "I hope your travel through this realm hasn't been too hard."

"Just three hours of gore, huggers, and a psychopath." I commented and I watched them turned to Dark Link. "No, well yes he's a psycho, but not him. Her."

They turned to where I was pointing and Link tilted his head to the side. "A little girl has been torturing you for three plus hours?"

"How about you come down here? I'd like to meet you in person. Tee-hee." The girl giggled licking her lips. "I need someone to play with me when I'm not playing with little Electra and the little shadow."

"I'm not a very good playmate." Link, Dark Link and I said at the exact same time which slightly disturbed me. Zelda's face had an even more disturbed look.

"Be careful with her." Zelda said wiping away the look and breaking the weirdness that occurred. "She may be a little girl, but her name is Victoria the oldest evil, human-ish spirit in all of Hyrule. She controls this realm."

"Human-ish?" I asked her. "How can she be human-ish?"

"She's been considered what you call a demi-god."

"And I thought you just pissed off the scariest one," Dark Link replied placing a hand on my shoulder. "Good job."

I sighed as I turned back to Zelda and a pissed off Link. "This chick mentioned something about four sacrifices earlier saying I was one of them. I don't know what she was talking about, but maybe you two can help brainst-"

The connection cut out suddenly as my holophone was slashed into tiny bits that fell out of my hand. The holograms of Zelda and Link disappeared instantly.

"That's enough information sharing for one day." The little girl said though there wasn't a giggle in her voice anymore.

"I obviously danced on a touchy subject." I muttered to Dark Link beside me. "Do you know anything about any sacrifices?"

"I wasn't given any information on that." He answered as a sadistic grin came back to his face, "Maybe she can fill us in."

"You will not succeed." The girl said as two giant balls of light appeared in her hands. "No traitors or beings in the over world will win against my will to see my lord and lady rise to rule everything and if take out that boy and queen before playing with you, then so be it."

I growled as I took my sword out. This thing needed to die so Link and Zelda could be safe. I didn't know what Link was doing in the realm above, but I had a feeling he was nearing the boss fight. He didn't need a psychotic little girl to attend to afterwards if he got hurt again. "Victoria, you are dying again here and now."

"We'll see, as I am Victoria, And since being here my power has only grown. I doubt that a goddess can lose if I am the personification of victory in this realm."

"Well isn't-"

"Don't even start." I growled interrupting Dark Link as I narrowed my eyes at the ghost. "I already killed a god recently, and I don't have a problem of doing it again."

A smirk appeared on her face and she threw the balls of light at us. I rolled out of the way and started running in the opposite direction of Dark Link. Victoria was high above the ground as she continued firing balls of light. Another ball of light came at me and I dodged out of the way. It exploded behind me causing little balls of light to hit me from behind sending me to the floor. My vision faded in and out as I tried to get my bounds back. I looked up just in time to roll out of the way of another ball of light that was aimed at my head. I got up just as she fired another ball of light at me and I hit it back with my sword. It hit her from behind and she crashed to the ground. Dark Link was closer to her and slashed at her repeatedly and then was thrown away from her by a bright light.

A giggle went through the room as she floated back into the air. Several balls of light, much larger than the two she had been throwing around, appeared around her. They all flew away from her at a quick speed. I managed to hit one back at her before having to dodge the exploding balls of light that gave away to even more little balls of light. The room became a large ping pong ball reaction. Dark Link placed himself in a corner with his shield up as the balls hit it and then disappeared. I on the other hand, didn't have an indestructible shield, let alone a shield anymore and started firing at the balls of light with my gun. It worked for the most part until the creepy little girl shot more balls of light everywhere. I sent another ball of light at her which she hit back at me twice as fast. I barely got out of the way hitting the ground as it exploded behind me causing dust, stone and bone to fall on top of me from the wall it hit.

"This would be a lot easier if she was in a range were we could hack her into pieces!" Dark Link shouted as he got out from behind his shield and sent another light ball back at her.

I groaned as I got up feeling my leg not wanting to continue the battle. I looked up at Victoria and she grinned sadistically down at me. If she really was a component of the goddess of victory because she was a demi-god and her powers had grown to a god-like status then, she already knew of my weakened left leg. Victoria summoned more balls of light around her and fired them all at me. I quickly ran as the balls one by one started diving into the ground. I stopped running and slashed at the two balls of light back up at her while the other ones crashed where I would have been running.

"Enough of this shit." I said mostly to myself as I put my sword away and pulled out the Clawshot. I aimed it at her while she was distracted by the balls of light hitting her and fired. It grabbed a hold of her and she came towards me. A smirk of victory appeared on my face as I sliced her with my sword as she got near me. She blasted out a wave of light making me let go of her and slammed me into a wall uncomfortably. "Grab her with the clawshot!" I shouted as I stood up again, my hand pulsed and I held onto the wall for support. I was getting tired of my hand pulsing every time I was placed in a boss battle. I didn't want to know how bad it could get in the realm where my mind was not as strong as it was in the realm of the living. The sound of a girl screaming caught my ears. I turned to and saw Dark Link slashing her as she arrived in front of him.

"Play time's over!" The girl screeched and I had to cover my ears from the noise as a ringing noise went through them like an explosion just went off.

I only imaged on how loud it was as I was on the other side the room. I uncovered my ears as Dark Link was thrown in my direction head first, without any signs of slowing down. I moved in front of him, away from the wall and attempted to block his way to the wall. He crashed into me and I crashed into the wall ten feet away. I screamed as pain went through me as I slumped onto the floor with Dark Link on top of me. I looked at what was causing the pain besides the dead weight on my chest and a stone wall and saw his hand was on my wounded leg. There was silence for a few minutes from the little girl as I struggled underneath the dead weight of an unconscious Dark Link. Giggling filled the room and I froze in panic. I looked as best as I could in the direction with my sight blurring from the pain. Victoria had a smile with rage in her eyes as two giant scythes appeared in her hands. I tried to move again. I tried using my free arm to push him off of me, but it was a huge mistake as I forgot in my panic that the Triforce piece was on it and caused me to screech. I dropped what I did have of him back down as I tried to breathe properly again. The longer he kept his hand where it was the harder it was to stay conscious let alone breath. I preferred the drowning in blood more and more with each second that went by.

"You need… to get up." I managed to get out as the little girl started towards us in a slow walk. "Dammit Dark Link get up!"

He shifted and I sighed slightly before wincing as the pain intensified. He got off of me quickly removing his hand first easing the pain slightly. He looked down at me for a second before turning to Victoria, placing his shield in front of him. The sound of the scythe hitting the shield met my ears as I took a couple of deep breaths and I closed my eyes. That could have been really bad. I opened my eyes again and saw a scythe coming down on my head. I rolled out of the way and stumbled to a standing position. I didn't know how much longer I was able to keep it up. I grabbed the clawshot from my pouch again and fired it at her. She deflected it with one of the scythes while she attacked Dark Link with the other. I ran to her putting away the clawshot and drawing my gun. I fired at her, but she deflected each bullet away.

"Your weapons won't get passed me." She giggled as she almost slashed me in half. A ball of light appeared in front of her face and she fired it. It hit the ground right in front of my feet sending me flying and onto the ground back where I started.

"Are you alright?" Dark Link asked as he fought against the other scythe.

"We have to get close to her. She depends on large, ranged weapons." I answered sitting up and moved beside him in behind the shield.

"So I've noticed, but so far everything we have tried, she's learned to deflect."

"We need to confuse her. My weapons don't do the same amount of damage that the Master Sword and she knows it. What if we switched swords and went at her at the same time?"

"So she would go after me more than you."

"Exactly, but it would be obvious that we have different swords."

"Then let's create a distraction." He said as he used his free arm to pull out the piccolo from his pouch. "Also, how good is your aim a bow?"

"No different from my aim with my guns."

He pulled out his bow and arrows. I noticed that there were bombs attached to them. "Start firing to keep her busy with the bomb arrows. As soon as I finish the song, close your eyes so you aren't stunned or blinded."

I nodded as I stood up and aimed the arrow at her. The bomb started fizzling and I fired grabbing another arrow and firing. Through the explosions and Victoria laughing, I barely heard Dark Link playing the sun song for the fifteen hundredth time that day. I dropped to a crouch as he finished the song and closed my eyes. A bright light filled the dark room quickly and I open my eyes as I heard Victoria scream and curse in a different language. I passed my sword to Dark Link and he gave me the Master Sword. We charged at her with barely any noise and were almost there before she noticed we were rushing her. She aimed both her scythes at Dark Link who deflected them away with a cackle that send chills down my spine. She barely turned to me when I jumped and came down on her. A black and purple light appeared on the sword as I the sword touched her forehead. The light exploded from the sword and torn her into pieces sending blood splatter all over the room with an echo of her screams. I landed only to use the sword as a cane as my leg gave out. I was feeling slightly dizzy as my surrounds were fuzzy.

"I can't tell if I like the bright gold light or the black and purple light that keeps coming from this sword when I use it." I stated feeling accomplished. My head pulsed suddenly and I cringed. My other leg gave out and I crumbled to the ground.

"Electra!" Dark Link shouted in a panic as he rushed towards me.

I sat up slightly getting some of my sight back from the fuzziness. "I'm fine, just woozy."

He removed his glove and placed the non-marked hand on my forehead. "You have a fever; we need to get you back to the other realm."

"If it's just a fever, I'll live. I've had fevers before; modern medicine is a wonderful thing with a great immune system."

"You used the Master Sword too much over the last few days at full power, it was never meant to be used by any other person but the chosen hero." He said as he placed his glove back on. "Not only that, the living aren't supposed to be down here; the fever is caused by both of those factors."

I nodded not having anything to say as he stood up and grabbed the Master Sword off the ground. I went to say something when I suddenly started cough violently. Something wet hit my fingers. I looked at it and found blood speckled across my hand. "What the hell…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

"Is that your blood? How long was I unconscious for?"

"I don't know, a five minutes. Enough time for Victoria to recover."

He looked around the room and stopped in one direction before turning to me. "Time to go."

"Just give me a few-"

"You don't have that." He answered as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Ah! Hey! I can walk if you just gave me a few minutes."

"Something I worked out over the last few hours of being down here is that every time our pieces touched each other, it created a reaction of rejection." Dark Link replied as he started running for a wall in the room. "They are never to be put back together thus an earth girl can only have your piece with the right bloodline while I was given the other half by default from Leviathan as she couldn't keep her half. Only someone who can was chosen by the gods to carry a Triforce piece can be given other the half. Since your half of piece has yet to be awaked completely you can't handle having the other half."

"Okay and what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Because we are down here you are weakened and when my piece was touching you for as long as it did, some of it entered your body and you're rejecting it. It's destroying your body from the inside. How to word this into the knowledge of your world; I guess it would be like radiation poisoning according to that encyclopedia."

"Oh lovely." I muttered as we entered a dark hall.

"Once we get back, you should be able to recover from the effects with a potion and a bath in the spirit spring."

I shut my eyes as I winced in pain and suddenly had the urge to throw up. "Can you put me down for a second?"

"Just hang on we are almost out of here."

I didn't say anything else as I tried to think about not throwing up. The pattern that he ran at felt familiar as a memory tried to reach my head, but it disappeared as he made a sharp turn. My whole body pulsed in pain and I screamed slightly before I blacked out for a second. I coughed and blood left leaving blood pools behind. I grabbed his tunic to support my bouncing body which helped a bit. His speed picked up as he sprinted and a bright light blinded me. The feeling of falling came afterwards as I opened my eyes to see the ground two maybe three stories below getting closer. Dark Link moved me off his shoulder into a cradle, tucking in my head into his shoulder as a pain ran through my body again. He touched me with his hand, but I didn't have the energy to make a noise. He landed it out with a hard roll to a kneeling position with me slumped over slightly against his leg. The feelings of thousands of souls were dropped to only a few undead spirits. I was breathing heavily, but the pain was very slowly easing.

"Sorry about the landing."

I slightly shook my head and it caused me to get even dizzier.

"Electra!" Link's voice echoed the room as running steps entered my hearing.

I looked over to see Link rushing towards us. Another bright light came suddenly and I found myself lying on a dirt ground. I sat up to the sounds of metal striking metal and my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I looked around and noticed that I was back in the graveyard near the entrance. I turned to the noise and saw Dark Link and Link fighting each other. I attempted to stand with the help with the gravestone and the urge to throw up came again. I ignored it as started towards them. I got a few steps before my leg gave out and I grabbed the closest gravestone.

"That's enough!" I shouted at them. They stopped as they both turned to me with the same look of surprise on their face. "Stop fighting, you are both on the same side."

"Impossible." They both said as they sent a glare at each other.

"You might think you're enemies, but you are the same person."

"That's the reason why; one of us can only exist!" Link said raising his voice slightly.

I flinched, but continued. "There has to be a reason for both of you to exist and I don't think it's for one of you to kill the other."

"Since when did you side with him?"

"He isn't the nicest person on the block, and isn't a hero by a long shot." I started. "But, he told me that Leviathan set a trap for him in the Shadow Temple, and he also was the one who showed me what happened to my dad. He-" I couldn't finish as I started coughing violently again, more blood landed on my fingers.

"What do you mean? What happened to Don?"

"That nightmare she told you about wasn't a nightmare, but a direct link to what I was seeing." Dark Link answered. "But I doubt you actually believe me though. Like she said, I'm not you. I have my own priorities."

"You're right; I don't believe you." Link growled at him.

"And saving Electra on more than on occasion doesn't help either I'm guessing."

"I'm grateful for your help, but everything that I know states that you aren't to be trusted."

"Well, I'm not exactly sane, with that said." Dark Link started before glaring at Link. "I don't really give a shit on what you think you know, something is happening and you are being blinded by your pride."

"Like you're one to talk."

"He's not lying about having a change of heart." A female voice entered the discussion. I turned to it and saw Delilah, Jason, Shad and the five knights. "While we were in the City in the Sky, we got some information from the Ooccoos. They told Shad about a ritual and Leviathan plans on sacrificing every person who holds a Triforce piece."

"That includes Dark Link as he holds the other half of the Triforce of Justice and a shadow version of the Triforce of Courage." Jason continued. "You two were separated when the world was separated all those years ago, but we don't know why. But I'm sure Leviathan knows."

"Also, Mr. Dark, can I call you that?" Shad asked.

Dark Link looked back at me; I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded back at Shad.

"Excellent, Mr. Dark and Electra have probably been experiencing memory flashes about the past which has also led me to believe that he has been telling the truth. Since the day we were in the graveyard, when Electra and you made contact, it caused a lock that was placed on the split pieces to unlock as they needed to be whole for a moment to actually release the memories that were hidden away for the reason of keeping the new world of Earth and Hyrule at peace from Leviathan. On top of this, until the true powers of both halves of the pieces are completely unlocked, they will continue to try and reconnect themselves causing a reaction of rejection to both wielders."

"How do you know this?" Dark Link asked defensively.

"He spent hours with the Ooccoos." Jason replied. "They preached and he practically made a book on the subject.

"What happens after they are both unlocked?" Link asked.

"Then if the wielders wish it so, it will reform into a whole piece to Electra as she is the true wielder of that piece."

There was silence before Dark Link put his sword away and turned to Link tossing the piccolo at him. "Her body is rejecting the power of the other half and needs to be treated with some potions and either the spirit spring or the hot spring, but the spirit spring would be faster."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Link asked still not placing his sword away as he pocketed the instrument.

Dark Link turned to me ignoring Link all together. "The last medallion is in the Kokiri Forest; get it and then find Leviathan. You can use the medallions to your advantage, but I doubt she will be alive by the time you get to her."

I went to ask him where Leviathan was hiding, but he teleported away. I sighed. I had forgotten to get an answer about why he was hiding in the dark in the desert and at Saria's house. Suddenly, I cringed as my chest, hand, and head pulsed. I dropped onto the dusty ground and passed out.

_**One, little two, little three little- … I'm not going to spoil anything. Next chapter: Royal Decree**_

_**Review, follow and/or favorite if you'd like. :P**_


	30. Chapter 30 Royal Decree

_**Okay, a warning for next chapter; it may by short, normal or super long as it is the final chapter in this book. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy the second last chapter of the first book. **_

Chapter 30

Royal Decree

"_What are you going to do about your sister?" A male voice said in the darkness._

"_I don't know, I've tried to talk to her but hatred and love are difficult things to break through." A female replied._

"_The hatred I get, but you think that is love? Between her and that monster?"_

"_I've seen them together; even monsters have love, makes us mortals so afraid of what hides in the dark. They aren't much different from ourselves."_

"_Perhaps if you were messed up in the head."_

"_You stop looking under the bed when you realize that the monsters are inside of you. Everyone has their problems, but we decided whether or not to act on them. She decided to act on her monster."_

_There was silence as if the female was thinking._

"_Stop making that face when you are trying to understand things that are beyond your control." The male replied grimly._

"_I'm going to go see her."_

"_Don't be an idiot, she'll kill you."_

"_I rather die than lose the only family I have left."_

"…"

"_I'm not going to my death, I know I have already lost any respect from my sister, but if I don't go she'll come here and I'll lose you too. You're all I have left." There was a silence for a moment. "She must be stopped."_

I jolted to a sitting position as I woke up as a scream left my lips. My breathing was heavy and I was in a cold sweat. I flinched as someone placed their hands on my shoulders I almost swung a punch.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just me." Link said as my eyes adjusted to the lighting to see Link in front of me. I lowered my arm. "You were having a nightmare."

I looked around the room and realized I was in the inn. I sighed, that dream didn't seem like much of a nightmare, but I doubt I remembered everything, just that tiny bit. "Looks like we switched spots," I laughed lightly.

Link didn't look all that amused. "You practically died,"

"Twice in a day, that's impressive."

"Twice?"

"Apparently I drowned in a pool of blood and Dark Link saved me." I replied taking his hands off my shoulders.

"He did?"

"Apparently, I wouldn't know though. So, what happened after I passed out in the graveyard? How long have I been out for? If you say days then you better have at least went to get the medallion."

Link smirked slightly. "You've been out of it the rest of the day yesterday and last night, it's about noon now."

"And you're still here? You should have left."

"I should have, but I didn't. I want to make sure you were okay after, an overdose I guess, of the forth piece."

I couldn't keep a serious frown as I sighed. He was probably worried about me like I was with him when we were in switched positions. "Thanks, I appreciate you staying."

"Just don't do that again."

"I'll try." I smiled, which faltered as I remembered my father. "I need to go to Ordon."

Before Link could respond, the sounds of someone running up the stairs interrupted him. He stood up and drew his sword and shield. The door slammed opened with a breathless Shad. I looked between the two as Link visible relaxed and lowered his sword.

"I obviously missed something from the last twenty-four plus hours."

"I guess I forgot to mention that about two hours after _he_ left, a group of Moblins from thousands of years ago attacked the village. They mostly targeted Renado's home where you were being treated. We had to move you to this room after that." Link told me as he placed his sword away.

"Leviathan must have sent them as a message that Dark Link failed."

"That's … what we … concluded." Shad said in between breaths.

"Damn idiot." Link muttered.

"You just called yourself an idiot." I commented.

"I called him an idiot. I don't need to call myself one when I have you doing the favor."

I shrugged.

"There's been a new development." The scholar said standing up straight. He looked at me slightly before turning back to Link at a neck breaking speed. "You should hurry up and come downstairs right away."

I raised an eye brow as he rushed out of the room closing the door behind him. What the hell was that about? "So, Shad sounds like a Moblin coming up the stairs, that's funny."

"And a bit ironic." Link replied picking up some folded clothing. "You should probably get dressed before going downstairs; your boots and armor are with your bag on the dresser right there."

"Dressed?" I looked down at myself and saw I was only in a bra with a blanket over top of me but I knew I was wearing underwear. My face went red as I pulled up the blanket, "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought-"

"GET OUT!"

00000

"We are perfectly fine wearing revealing bathing suits, but never look at a girl with only her undergarments without permission." Delilah scolded as she held a cold cloth to Link's head. "If you knew that, you wouldn't be here now would you?"

"That doesn't make sense." Link muttered as he turned to me. I glared still feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. "I swear I thought you noticed."

"I was in a state of waking up from a nightmare and a serious discussion; clothing did not pop into my mind let alone a lack of. I passed out with them on remember?" I growled only making me even redder in the face.

"If it helps, no one saw you, but yours truly when I was cleaning you up." Delilah told me and winked. "And I have to admit, your breasts are amazing, not better than mine, but-"

"So why did you throw your gun at him anyway?" Jason interrupted Delilah and looked like he pitied Link passing a side glance to him.

"It was the first thing I grabbed; he wouldn't stop apologizing and leave."

"You threw it within two seconds of screaming at me." Link grumbled as he winced when the white haired girl moved the cloth.

"You should have left sooner."

Delilah placed the cloth down and spontaneously placed her arms around Jason's neck from behind.

"I would mind if you left and it was just us."

"And here I thought you dropped the flirting with me." Jason told her crossing his arms.

"That's mean," Delilah sighed as she got close to his neck. "I didn't think you were actually not noticing me. Do you not remember our time on the mountain?"

"You killed a giant Staldra." Jason said in thought. "And then we came back, healed up, ate and went to bed. And in the morning we pretty much tobogganed all the way back to the Zora's Domain."

"I was holding you close in the night."

"You were?!"

"Did you not notice? You didn't, well allow me to give you some attention on screen."

"This isn't some sort of show or book." Jason said uncomfortably. "Shad will be here any minute."

"Then we should pass the time." She whispered in his ear just loud enough for me to hear as she played with his shirt. She slipped onto his lap. "We could take this upstairs if you wanted to, it's the end of the world soon and it's not going to wait forever. That makes this so much more exciting don't you think."

"The end of worlds is slightly important…"

"Well Shad isn't here yet and if he doesn't show up with in the next minute I'm-"

Suddenly the door opened and Shad came in with several tablet pieces in his arms. "Sorry, I got caught up in my notes."

"Oh Goddess why do you do this to me. Why can't I rip is clothes off?" Delilah sighed in defeat.

"Pardon?" Shad questioned with a very confused look on his face.

"You saved us." I replied pulling Delilah in the seat next to me off of Jason. "So, what caught you in your notes?"

"The location on where Leviathan should be and other things." Shad answered as he placed the pieces on the table and started to put them together.

"Should you be doing that in here?" Jason asked as he looked ready to ditch the table at a moment's notice.

"It should be fine… I think." The scholar replied waving it off as he placed the last piece in. The pieces glowed and then died down to reveal a new picture and a non-broken tablet. "Just as I thought."

I stood up for a better look at it. "Is that where I think it is."

"The Temple of Time before it was in ruins, monsters are going to be spawning from there soon."

"When?"

"Anytime now; I was looking at the many calendars after I started figuring out where Leviathan was and the lineup cannot be a coincidence. There is going to be a new moon tonight, the perfect time as Demise's, and I'll assume Leviathan's, abilities will be at full power. That's probably where those monsters came from earlier. They've been banging on the gates since. I can only guess that they are after each of the chosen by the scent of blood. A lot of that has been spilt here lately from Electra and yourself Link."

Link was out of his chair before I could blink. "Ordon isn't far from there and Don would probably be targeted as well if the monsters are going by scent. And those monsters have been here since yesterday..."

"Wait, Electra's father is here?" Shad squeaked; I didn't understand what he was going on about.

"It's a long story," I replied as I followed Link out the door. I shut the door to Shad muttering something about something not being good.

Delilah and Jason came out just as Link and I jumped onto our horses.

"What about the other medallion?" Delilah asked.

"We can get it later, it's not like it's very important right now." Link told her.

"You guys should go to castle town to inform Zelda on the situation." I suggested to Jason and Delilah. "There are only two holophones left since mine was sliced up into tiny pieces. I'm sure other monsters will be targeting Link's if we try to call when heading to Ordon."

There wasn't an argument as we left. The doors weren't opened and the two soldiers didn't seem like they were opening them any time soon. We stopped in front of the gate and Michael took off his helmet. The sounds of creatures banging on the door reached my ears as Hero's steps stopped.

"There are too many monsters to risk opening the gates." Michael told us with a frown. "I'm surprised the gates are still here."

"They should leave you alone for the most part once we leave." Link told him turning Epona around.

"How are you leaving?"

"I hope you remember your jumping lessons Electra." Link asked me as I caught up with him.

"I hate jumping." I grumbled. "But I don't think there is much of a choice."

"Not really so don't fall off."

We were a good ways from the gate when Link turned Epona around. I did the same with Hero and we charged the gate. Epona and Hero both jumped the gate with ease only to land on a swarm of Bokoblins and Bulblins. They stomped on them as they galloped and we were out of the mess in a few seconds with the horde following behind. We got a good distance from them as they came at us like an army when Link turned Epona to the side and shot several bomb arrows at them. There weren't any of them left after the fifth assault. I didn't say anything as we continued towards Ordon. I stop the urge of biting my lip because I was riding a horse as a nervous vibe entered. I just hoped my dad was okay even though it was unlikely that the town wasn't swarming with monsters.

"There is a gate before the bridge that can defend against monsters, and if need be, they can cut the bridge down." Link said as if reading my thoughts. Though I figured he was saying it for himself mostly. That was his family.

I flashed him a smile. "They know the drill, they'll be alright."

Link didn't say anything after that as we reached the entrance of the Farore Province. The area was darker and creepier than I remembered. Spider silk covered the walls like a string instrument waiting for a vibration on every thread. We went a bit farther and found a Moblin half wrapped on the wall, but it was easily sucked dry. I almost gagged, it was disgusting looking.

"What else do these spiders eat besides people and this unfortunate Moblin?" I managed to get out. The hall of veins, arteries and intestines for some reason was less gross then the corpse of a Moblin hanging in the spider silk walls. It was probably because the hall was in a different realm and not real in a sense.

"I don't know, never thought to ask." Link responded getting off of Epona. He poked it with his sword before pulling it off the wall with a bit of difficulty. It dropped to the ground with a loud thud, but it didn't explode like it was supposed to. I didn't get to say anything as a Skulltula dropped on top of Link. Hero reared in a freak out and I fell off. Link had his sword and hand blocking the creature's face from his own. I got up and pulled out my sword as I made my way over to him. I stabbed the Skulltula in the face before it could have a Link snack. It squealed as it reared up and Link got out from underneath it and it dropped to the ground. I kicked it and it didn't move.

"Why isn't it going poof?"

A Bulblin interrupted the conversation starter as it came from around the corner. Link sliced it in half and the two pieces landed on the ground with a strange liquid spewing from it. He turned to me with a look of disgust. "This is like your world."

"This is disturbing." I commented. Hero nudged my shoulder as if in apology for throwing me off. I rubbed his nose. "What's happening in the ruins?"

"Maybe this was what Dean was talking about. The two worlds are coming together again. I hate to see what it's doing to your world."

"Probably a lot like The Mist, a dimension door opening on an unsuspecting world that doesn't know the monsters of this world except for a few gamers. I doubt any of them would be able to help much passed knowledge though."

"That movie had a terrible ending by the way."

"You watched it? How much did you do in two weeks?"

"I was curious one day." He answered the first question without answering the second one.

"The book was better."

We got back on the horses and raced through the paths. We slipped by the bird nest man's house which was silent and dead with webs covering the house. A skulltula sat on the door like it wanted in while two more sat on the windows. I didn't doubt the owner of the house was sitting in the center of the room hoping they would go away.

"Don't you think we should help him?"

"He's fine, besides, if we did take out those three; three more would just replace the dead ones." He responded without slowing down much.

"That's a bit pessimistic."

"It's a realistic point of view. And if we don't figure out what is going on in Ordon and if they do need help, they might not need it for much longer if they are all dead."

I didn't argue as my dad was there. I caught up with Link. We got to the bridge just as the gates of the bridge fell over with a horde of different types of monsters on the bridge from different types of Skulltula to Kargaroc. A panic filled my chest for not only my father, but the kids that lived in that village those monsters were heading towards. They were already traumatized once, no need to make it a second time in such a short while. I whistle loudly making Link over his ears. He glanced over at me with annoyance, but I ignored it as I got what I wanted. The monsters stopped their engage on the little village and turned to the sound as I stopped whistling.

"Ya, you freaky-ass-mother-fucking-monster shits," I shouted at them as I got off Hero's back. "We're over here!"

"A warning would have been nice before you decided to try and grab all their attention at the same time, or the loud noise."

"Sensitive ears huh?"

"Ya, the talent came from being a wolf for a long period of time." He replied without amusement. "So what's your big plan?"

"How many are there coming towards us do you think?" I asked pulling bags of bullets and tossing them on the ground.

"A lot,"

I pulled out a second bag of ammo and reflected that I they were the only two baggies left of ammo not including the go big or go home ones in my bag. "An estimate please."

"Fifty, wait, about a hundred and twenty something if you included those little jelly looking things that looked like they popped out of a children's coloring book. They don't even… never mind, the yellow ones shoot electricity."

"That's a little more than fifty when including those guys."

"Well there are also these little… I don't even know what they are, but they are shooting balls or something at you."

I stepped to the side as the said balls flew passed me. "Well this should work out then, I have enough ammunition for this crew." I fired at a few as they got close. They fell off the bridge instead of going poof. "I'm going to empty the magazines at these guys and as they drop, you need to reload them and place them back onto my belt, I have four more already loaded without including the ones in my guns so there shouldn't be any pause beside me placing in a new one, but that will only take out half of them."

I could feel Link look down at me like I was nuts. Maybe hanging out with Dark Link wasn't the best on my healthy choices. "I have never reloaded any magazines in my life."

"My dad never showed you?"

"Why would he do that?"

"What didn't you do in the two weeks?"

"Lots of things."

I growled as I emptied a gun at the closing in crowd. I dropped a magazine into my hand and quickly showed him how to reload it as he got off Epona. "Got it?"

"No…"

"Close enough." I loaded it back into the gun and continued firing at the spiders that approached. It took four shots to kill one and the next spider crawled over its corpse. The magazine was empty with only three spiders killed and Link caught it as I released it.

"So it goes like…" He muttered as I reloaded another magazine into the gun and emptied a second magazine as it dropped on to the ground. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's a small space for them to get through. The more crowded they get the higher the possibility they push each other off and into the ravine. The idea is so they don't surround us." I stated as I reloaded. "Not to mention, the spiders are hard to kill."

I felt a magazine slip into my belt.

"I did it." He started as I emptied two more magazines onto the ground in front of him and reloaded. "What the-?"

"All the spiders are almost dead," I emptied a third and forth one on the final six. "Scratch that, all the spiders are dead. There are still a lot more and I'm predicting using about twelve to fourteen magazines and since I have six in total, that's a lot of refills…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hurry up. Though, as tedious as it is, it's a good strategy."

"Thanks, now let's hope these little fucks don't run away on us."

Luckily for us, they were apparently blood thirsty and came at us without much success as I killed anything that got close to the entrance of the bridge. It was like those zombie movies my dad liked so much, I just couldn't remember which one used the tactic of a single entrance or if any of them did. My guns were warm as the last electric blob seeped through the bridge as it died. I put my guns away, cracked my knuckles and stretched from my standard position.

"Well that was fun." I yawned as I gather the left over ammunition. I was going to have to reload all the magazines later. I looked up to see Link kicking the monsters off the bridge. I hopped onto Hero and met up with him on the other side. He placed up the gates again and closed the gates.

He tested them before getting on Epona. "Let's go."

We rode in to the village passing Link's house as we did. The village wasn't, thankfully, covered like the rest of the Farore Province was in spider silk. It was the same old place with a hint of music and even nice weather. Too bad it wasn't going to last if we didn't spoil Leviathan's plans that day. We rode into the middle of the village to be greeted with the funky looking mayor that I had to double take because he was much bigger and stranger than he had looked in the game which seemed impossible; and an armed Rusl. I looked around and caught a glint of something metal in higher areas.

"Where's my dad?" I asked getting off Hero before the horse came to a stop.

"How did you know-?" Rusl started but I interrupted feeling anxious.

"Where is he?"

"Rusl, who is this girl?" Bo questioned suspiciously.

"This is Electra Ends." Rusl answered quickly. "He isn't here; he left this morning before we closed the gates."

"You let him leave?!"

"He's a grown man with his own mind." Bo answered calmly. "We weren't keeping him against his will."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaimed in anger, there were two psychopaths out there and one of them had a plan for my dad. And then they just let him go out like fodder. "There are things most likely hunting him down and you just…! Did he say where he was going?"

"To find you-"

"Beautiful!" I said throwing up my hands into the air with defeat. I walked over to Hero and got on.

"Electra," Link started. "We'll find him."

I just nodded. I didn't know what to say between my anger and how scared I was that dad would have gone through such risks to find me.

"How has everything been for the last twenty-four hours?" Link asked the two men below.

"Decent, nothing unusual so far." Rusl told him crossing his arms.

"This place isn't going to get nice as the night comes. Preparing a place to keep tight in for the next little while would probably be best. The monsters tore through the gate just as we arrived at the bridge and it's only going to get worse."

"Little Link's worried 'bout us," Bo laughed slightly. "We'll be fine."

"I don't think you understand the situation." I growled half-heartedly. "There is someone who is raising Demise and is messing with the normal order. Then there is Dean who is not something even an insane version of our buddy Link wanted to fight."

"Insane version?"

"The monsters don't disappear when you kill them anymore and there have been monsters from the past ransacking other areas of Hyrule." Link sighed changing the subject. "Just promise me that you will have some sort of safe place that everyone will be able to stay in for a while if it gets to be too much."

"Fine, we'll set up a place of hiding out until the storm blows over." The mayor agreed also with a sigh.

"Fido's house would be the best place to secure a location." Rusl suggested before turning to Link. "How bad do you think it will get?"

Link just shook his head. I couldn't throw an answer to him either, if we didn't succeed in stopping the rise of Demise everyone would probably die, either by a swift death or a tortured one. Then there was the other fact that the worlds were starting to merge, that would most likely suck for everyone.

I turned to Link, "We should get going. There is still a medallion to retrieve and my father to find before he gets mesmerized by some Redead or something."

"Right," The hero in green replied. "Sorry for the short stay."

"Oh get out of here, you have things to do." Rusl replied waving his sword at us. "Don't worry so much over this silly little village. We can take care of ourselves."

Link looked like he wanted to say something, but he just nodded and turned Epona around.

"Sorry for… everything." I apologized to the two men before following Link up the path.

We went up to the bridge and found there were two monsters which Link dealt with swiftly with a few arrows that he retrieved form the dead bodies. Rusl locked the gates behind us and we went on our way. The horses were now walking on spider silk that was spread across the ground making it impossible to even suggest tracking. We both called out to him when we entered the Faron Woods just in case he wandered in there and were met by a very large arachnid of some sort. We didn't bother to waste our time with it and I blew it to pieces with the special ammo. More noises came from the forest and we left. I had a funny feeling there were more creatures like it hiding with in the forest and that my dad was nowhere near by. We left the Farore Province after that and I reloaded my magazines.

"How far could he have gone?" I questioned as I looked up at the sky in the middle of Hyrule Field, dark clouds were forming blocking the sun. "What time is it?"

"It's late in the afternoon; we've been looking for him for a couple of hours now."

"How far do you think he could have gone?"

"From this morning on foot, easily to Hyrule Castle Town maybe farther if he was in good shape and even farther if he had a horse."

"Or nowhere if he didn't have a weapon. For all we know he is with that bastard Dean or worse Leviathan. Do you know what Shad was freaking out earlier?"

"Not anything solid, but it might be because Don is your father and it might make him a target for monsters that would be looking for you."

I sighed; I already had that theory created. "We should go to Kokiri Forest and get the medallion from Saria."

"What about your father?"

"He's a grown man, he knows what's he's doing." I told him coldly. "We don't have time to sit about looking for him if he could have gone anywhere. We still don't know what to do with the medallions."

"Dark was addressing you on what to do with them, not we."

"Great, 'cause I've used all the magical items before. The only magical weapon I've used is both versions of the master sword."

"Both versions?"

"Yeah, it was the only way to kill that banshee. Dark and I switched weapons to confuse her."

Link huffed in impressment. "As if he let you."

I changed the subject. "We should go so we can get to the ruins before it gets dark."

"I can go while you look for Don." Link offered.

"It's too dangerous for us to split and you know it." I answered hating every word I was going to say. "Saving both of our worlds is much more important right now then finding my dad."

He looked like he was going to respond with something, but he closed his mouth. "As you wish."

We took off again and I was glad he didn't press the matter. I blinked away the blurry vision. I really wanted to make sure he was fine, but we were running out of time. We got to the opening of the Zora's domain as lightning cracked the sky with the thunder booming almost at the same time scaring me to the point of screaming in shock as the sound waves vibrated through my body. Hero reared, but I stayed on that time. Link was calming Epona time just as the rain came down like a waterfall.

"No point in changing for a swim." I muttered as we entered the tunnel. We got off the horses halfway through and I tied my hair back with a hair elastic.

"You were going to change?"

"The thought was planned, but hey, might as well go for a swim in your clothes before you die due to lightning."

"That's a pessimistic view."

"It's a realistic one." I answered as we continued through the tunnel. We came out to a beautiful cavern that placed me in awe at its sight. I hadn't seen the Zora's domain outside of the game. My beautiful sight was zapped away as lightning struck the waterfall in front of us frying several fish in the process. "See, realistic."

"Then we should hurry before lightning strikes again." Link said before jumping into the water below.

Lightning struck the mother rock that poked out from the pool. I jumped into the water and the shock of the temperature made me gasp for air.

"The water's freezing." I managed to get out just before the shivering entered.

"I think it's rather warm today." Link commented just as Lightning struck the area where we had stood above.

"You're nuts."

"I'll be more than nuts if lightning hits the pool, start moving around to warm up."

"I know that." I snapped as I swam to the ledge. There wasn't any way I was going to stick around in the water any longer. I got up just as Link did and lightning struck the pool. A Zora floated to the top a few seconds later with a couple of panicking Zoras pulling it out of the water. The rain should have blocked any scent of someone being electrocuted, but it didn't. I swallowed harshly to keep from my stomach fluids in my stomach. I hoped I never smelled something like it again as anything was better than that. Link pulled me away and we walked into the Upper Zora River area and stopped in front of the pathway to the Lost Woods. There wasn't much of a pause before Link jumped in and disappeared in the underwater tunnel. I gave him a few seconds and lightning struck the ground not far from me and I jumped in fear. The hairs on my arms and neck stood on end in electrical charge as I grasped the cool rock cliff for a breather as thunder tore through the sky. I jumped into the pool; that was enough lightning and thunder crap for three minutes.

I made it out on the other side where it was the same torrential rain and thunder cracked the sky, but lightning wasn't connecting anywhere I could see. Link pulled me up and we made a wrong turn to make it to Kokiri Forest faster. There were spider webs on the other side along the walls and floor with skullwalltulas speckled across the walls and the fence. All the glowing fairies were gone. Suddenly, a partial battle scream entered the air. I looked over and saw several Skulltulas walking towards the rock tunnel.

"That was Mido." Link said just as he was running down the path and jumped over the fence.

I followed the same path and saw Mido blocking the rock tunnel with a wooden sword as the spiders grew closer to him. "Stupid kid, what does he think he's doing?"

"Let's ask him when we are finished with these guys."

I whistled loudly again grabbing the attention of the five Skulltulas. The creatures turned to us and squealed like pigs finding a nice meal to eat. I drew my sword and slashed at the first spider creature as it went passed. It hissed at me as another one came up in the corner of my eye. I pulled out my gun and fired at it four times and it fell to the ground dead. I slashed back again as the first spider recovered. I stabbed it in the head and pulled my sword out with a bit of difficulty before it died. I turned to Mido catching a small glimpse of Link taking on a Skulltula just as he threw a bomb at another one farther away.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I asked him, I wasn't sure if I should be pissed off or astonished. "The spider webs not give it away to stay inside?"

"We were all playing outside when suddenly the creatures came. They grabbed one of the Kokiri twins and-" Mido explained through tears, he looked really scared. "Saria is with the Deku Tree and I was protecting the entrance from them."

"Where is the Kokiri twin now?"

"She's up there." He pointed above my head. I turned around and saw a silk sac with several skullwalltulas around it. I pulled my eyes away from the scene. "Go back to your house and stay ther-"

Something caught my eye above us. I looked up just as a skulltula jumped from the wall. I pushed Mido out of the way just as the monster landed on top of me. The breath was knocked right out before my head hit a rock on the ground. I blacked out for a few moments as I felt something tugging my foot with pointed objects trying to piece through my boot. Mido was shouting and calling my name. I opened my eyes to notice I was upside down very high off the ground. I groaned as I looked up and saw a skulltula tugging on my leg up the spider silk wall. I looked down again and saw my sword lying on the ground along with one of my guns. I gritted my teeth as I grabbed my second gun. If it went according to plan, it was going to be a painful landing. I shot the creature in the face and it dropped me faster than I thought it was going to. I dropped a few feet before I came to a sudden halt with my leg feeling like it wanted to snap off. I slammed against the wall almost making me drop the second gun. I growled as I was being drawn up again by the skulltula using the web it made on my leg like a horror film.

"Electra!" Link shouted below me. I looked down and saw Link prepping a bomb arrow.

"Don't fire a bomb arrow you'll hit me!" I shouted at him. I screamed as the skulltula dropped me a bit I glared at it. "Would you just fuck off?"

"What do you want me to do then? Arrows don't work that well at it from this angle."

"Catch me."

"What?"

I didn't repeat myself as I fired at the Skulltula's face and the web snapped. I dropped and the creature fell as well. My landing was softer than what I thought was going to happen. I only managed to catch a cheeky smile from Link before he narrowly avoided the Skulltula splattering on the ground.

"Next time you whistle, let me know," Link scolded as he put me down.

"Sorry."

"And if you want to play the hero, let me know."

"Sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing?"

"Sorry."

He sighed as I rubbed my sore head as I figured I was done being scolded. I pulled my hand away and saw blood on my hand just before the rain washed it away.

Link tossed me a red potion from his pouch. "I saw that, drink it before it gets worse."

"I hate this stuff."

"It's not bad after a while."

"Right you practically lived on it." I responded before drinking some of it before shaking my head, closing it and threw the jar back as I tried my best to swallow. It was worse than I remembered. "That stuff is nasty."

"T-thank you… Electra." Mido said suddenly drawing my thoughts away from the taste. "You could have got seriously hurt or died."

"Don't mention it. it's my job to keep people safe." I smiled slightly as I kicked the dead skulltula. "Though, can't say I've had a job to take on a giant spider, but it was just as satisfying."

"You guys came here to see Saria right?" Mido asked us making my two cents worthless.

"How do you know that?" Link asked him.

"She mentioned that you would be coming back before the forest was better. And then the spiders came, then you came not long afterwards."

I looked passed Mido and at the entrance to the Deku Tree. "Then I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Are you going to be fine out here?" Link asked him on a knee. Mido still looked scared half to death.

"Just get going, I'm fine," Mido shooing him away. "Jeez, I'm like… ages older than you."

"Ya Link, leave the old geezer to his thoughts about how two youngsters saved his sorry behind." I teased the Kokiri as I started to walk away.

"You!"

"Sorry Mido, we would like to stay and argue, but shit is hitting the fan and this storm and these Skulltulas not going poof are the least of your worries."

"Just get out of my face and see Saria." The kid scowled and turned his back to us.

We left him and ran through the tunnel. On the other side, the rain was blocked for the most part by the canopy of the Deku Tree that Saria stood in front of. She turned around as we stopped in front of her.

"I see you got Dark's message." She started shifting her feet. "I wasn't sure as it took you until now to see me."

"This idiot wouldn't come while I was recovering," I told her. "But I don't blame him and we're here now."

"Sorry for the rude intrusion of the monsters, the Deku Tree has been keeping them at bay until he couldn't anymore." Saria apologized. "I gave most of my strength as well to buy extra time, but I guess it wasn't enough. I needed to share my power to the medallion for you to use."

"Why?" Link questioned and I felt some tension rise. "Why did you help him?"

"Because I could see the confliction when he came to me. He asked me to keep the medallion safe until the right time when he would come up with a purpose to why he had them to start with. And when I learned Leviathan was using them to make him stronger for the ritual I was told to keep it hidden from her so she couldn't collect it when she would come to collect the others. The monsters attacks are bad, but they are not only tuned in on the Triforce, but also to try and find the medallions to bring them to her. I've been placing my own power in it so they couldn't find this medallion."

"He came here before going against Leviathan?" I asked her.

"He came to tell me everything in case something like this happened and he failed. I was the only person he really talked to since he met you in the graveyard." She responded pulling out the medallion. "He's not the friendliest person, but he isn't terrible. These medallions are the only things that are keeping him alive while he is in that place and that woman can't get what she wants if she can't get all the medallions."

"Before he left, he mentioned something about using them. Do you have any idea on how?"

Saria shook her head, there was water on her face but I couldn't tell if it was her crying or from the rain that started breaking through the canopy. "The only thing he told me to was to give you a message."

"And what would that be?" Link asked cautiously.

"For you not to be reckless which I agree with a hundred percent." She snapped putting him in his place. "And that she will finish the ritual tonight whether or not you show up as her power seeps through all of Hyrule. Only the medallions were part of stopping her."

"And we have no idea on how to use them." I muttered pulling out the two I got from the desert. "This is about as good as my father being in Hyrule and now at an unknown location."

"You have a royal bloodline and a goddess aura; you should be able to defeat her."

"What is with everybody saying that goddess stuff?"

"Just take it like a god-complex and use your powers to take her like you did before."

"I never did any Leviathan slaying before." I argued.

"Not you now," She said like a riddle. "But you have and this time you can't give her mercy."

I didn't know how to answer her as it didn't make any sense.

She gave me the Forest Medallion. "Please save him."

00000

Jason sat on his horse with a hood over his head. The rain hadn't lightened up since they left the castle and now here he sat on Godfist with Zelda and her commanding officer beside him on their own horses and an army behind them. He looked at the men one by one as the darkness started to take the already dark day. Lightning flashed with thunder cracking not long afterwards making a few soldiers jump in surprise. There was a good couple thousand of them that were on horses as he turned to the front. On the field in front of them were monsters that he could easily see as mini bosses or just plain bosses stood. If front of the monsters was a kid with purple hair with a darker purple cap on his head. He had a pale complexion that beat Jason's own pale skin stood in front of with his red eyes glowing in the coming darkness that reflected his sadistic grin on his face. Jason looked back one more time at the men that sat in armor with weapons half drawn or drawn and shaking in their wielder's hands and hoped that their army was large enough.

_**Let the battle begin! If you liked it or noticed something that should really be fixed, let me know in a Review. And if you haven't favorite or followed and would like to read the final chapter when I post it please do that too. :) Thanks for all of your support guys!**_


	31. Chapter 31 Sacred

_**This is it… play the finale song: Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas! Yea… I've been watching a lot of Supernatural, so it's a must! Anyway I want to say thank you to all of you for sticking it out until the very end. I appreciate it very much and I hope you enjoyed it. **__**Also, I have some originals that I have been working on in Fiction Press, just look up my name and you'll find the two of them if you want something to keep you occupied while I write. One of them has dragons and the other has… let's just say it has everything. Anyway, I leave you with this artwork.**_

Chapter 31

Sacred

The rain came down like a monsoon and no one had moved their armies. The monsters that stood in front of Jason didn't seem to be in a rush for attacking compared to the armored men on horses that were becoming anxious and the horses restless from being near the creatures.

"Queen Zelda is it?" The purple hat kid questioned finally after everyone had been standing around for almost twenty minutes. He walked forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I have to admit I was expecting… more of a challenge."

The queen didn't respond as she got off her horse and met the kid in the middle. Jason and Sir Tyran followed and stood slightly behind and off to each side. He didn't really like the idea of the queen meeting the enemy in the middle. He was pretty sure they didn't have rules of war here. The rain bounced off the armor Zelda wore reminding the Templar that she wasn't wearing a dress but a female warrior outfit not unlike the practical suit found in Fable III. The skirt was longer with mid-thigh boots and her pauldrons on each of her shoulders. He didn't really want to admit it, but she looked ready to take on the army herself like a Dynasty Warriors game. Jason turned his attention from the battle ready queen to the kid and realized he wasn't really a kid. A few years older than himself and average height, just from afar he looked like one.

"Has Hyrule really been at peace for so long that an army was not feasible?"

"An army this size is enough to take care of some monsters if they are being led by you, Vaati." Zelda retorted and the smirk that was on the purple hat guy wavered as his ego was attacked.

"You know who this man is, your Highness?" Sir Tyran asked lifting his visor.

"I've only heard of him." Zelda told the commanding knight of the soldiers behind them quietly. "He's a sorcerer, and I'm presuming a general for Leviathan's army."

"Very perspective, Zelda, wit, charm and beauty all wrapped up in one; very attractive qualities, for a leader of course." Vaati commented stepping closer, Jason continued to watch the movements he made. "Can't say I would have never imagined a royal blood having eyes the color of this forest-"

"Go eat some dung you imbecile." Sir Tyran growled stepping in front of the sorcerer. "The queen is not interested in being patronized by vermin like you."

"Sir Tyran back down," Jason urged quietly seeing a switch in the sorcerer's stance.

Vaati didn't say anything as he moved his hand and a ball of light came from it and blasted the knight away, almost hitting the queen as she barely dodged out of the way. Sir Tyran got up from his spot on the tree.

Vaati made an impressed face. "Not bad, you're still alive."

"Attack!" Sir Tyran shouted and the men started forward only to have the monsters start charging them back.

Jason didn't have much of a chance to do anything as Vaati shot a spell at him. He rolled out of the way and was about to retaliate when large black creature fell from the sky right in front of him. Red lines lit up on its black torso and two more followed from the sky. He took a look to the right and saw Vaati tried to hit Zelda with a different colored spell. The spell slipped off to her right as she tripped him sending the spell at a different soldier turning him to stone. A large, ground dragon trampled the soldier to pieces as it rushed by. Jason was a bit surprised at how well trained she was. He went back to paying attention to the black large creatures as they started rushing at him. He took out his crossbow and started shooting at the closest one. A few bolts hit their masks and fell to the ground without success. It slipped by him as he dodged its oversized hands and his hidden daggers attacked its flank. It growled and he shot at it before it could turn around and dropped dead. He turned to the next one and was met with the creature's hand coming down on him. He back flipped out of the way and onto one of the creatures that was behind him. The creature attacked its own kind as he shot down on their exposed bodies. The one in front of him followed the first one. Now all he had to do was deal with the one he was standing on. To Jason's surprise though, the creature threw him off letting out an eerie, loud, and terrifying cry and the other two black creatures stood back up again.

"What happened to staying dead?" He asked as the creatures ran off to some unexpected soldiers and mauled them. He cringed at the sight of blood and wanted to throw up what he had eaten before they arrived on the battlefield. The soldiers then turned into the black creatures in a painful sounding way. "This place hates me,"

He looked around and saw that Vaati had run off leaving the queen to fend off several Redeads and a skulltula. He shot the skulltula as she incinerated the Redeads with some sort of fire spell before he went over to her.

"Jason is something wrong?" She asked him. He didn't get to answer as a soldier screamed and a black creature took his place. "This doesn't look every good for us."

"Pardon my language, but, what in bloody hell are those fucks?!" Jason asked trying to keep it together, but the blood and gore was starting to show across the battlefield. Ice took place of the rain as it nicked at his face. "The surviving one revived the two I killed. That shouldn't happen!"

"You're right it is unnatural, but these creatures are not from this world."

"Well they didn't join the party from my world."

"They are Shadow Beasts from the Twili Realm, a horrible soldier like creature that was created when Zant forcibly took it over."

"Zant… I think someone mention that prick."

"I would imagine it has come up among many people at some point or another. These creatures, they can turn people of just about any race into their shadow army, its-" she was interrupted by another falling soldier turning into a Shadow Beast. "Not very pleasant."

"Is there any way for them to go back to normal?" Jason asked her. He didn't feel comfortable about killing his own shrinking army.

"Kill them to release them from their horrible fates."

"That's it? No saving them, no 'Hey good job for hanging in there, now you get to go back home to your family and have tea'?"

"There is nothing that can be done once they take that form." Zelda replied sourly. He thought about the little group of armed people that he traveled with. They all had families that they were looking forward to seeing. Delilah came to his mind. "Go find Delilah; you would be able to fight better if you knew where she was."

"I can't just leave you here to fight on your own."

"She's over by the entrance of this area; we need to have the best focus on breaking through this wall while the soldiers draw most of these guys away into the rest of the forest. That was the plan right?"

"But-"

"That's an order Sir MacGowan."

"Yes your Highness." He replied reluctantly with a salute and took off to find Delilah.

He took off quickly and ran towards the small entrance the army walked through. He avoided looking at the ground whenever he could, but when it came into his sight from him bouncing off the trees to great around this or killing that, it was just there. The ice rain quickly turned into snow and ice as he managed to find Delilah doing just fine fighting against three Shadow Beasts and delivered the final blow to them. They all dropped at once and then they disappeared into the sky.

"Ah, Jason, my wubby boo, you're just in time for the grand finale."

"We need to go to the front to make a way into the sacred groove with the rest of the front rank." Jason told her as he landed a death blow to the back of the head of a large four legged creature, he didn't have any idea how to describe it, nor did he really care about it. He doubted he was going to make it out alive let alone place it into his book. "On the way, mind telling me how you got rid of those fucks."

"Oh you kill them all at once, if you leave a single one alive, it will revive the other… two…"

Jason turned to what she was very confusedly looking and managed to jump out of the way just as Shad ran by being chased by five Shadow Beasts. "He was supposed to stay quiet and out of sight."

"He's going to be fine, he'll out run them with no problems, you saw the growing space between them, and the chase had only begun." Delilah reassured him.

"I hope he runs his little bottom all the way back here when we need him."

"Of course he will; killing that scholar is a lot like trying to catch air, it's nearly impossible."

00000

Shad was running through the forest as the snow started to pile up and tears in his eyes. He didn't mean to sneeze. He also didn't mean to grab the attention of five Shadow Beasts at the same time. "Will someone help me?!"

"You got this Shad! Keep it up Shad! Run those guys to death!" A few soldiers shouted as he ran by them. It continued on like that with encouraging shouts from the soldiers who could spare the moment to enjoy the show.

"You guys are all jerks…"

00000

"I don't think he's going to be alright." Jason stated his concern.

Delilah shrugged. "You underestimate him."

"But he's stuck with them until he ditches them or someone helps him. We got to go; the queen was pretty much by herself with the commander when she ordered me to bring you up."

"You left her by herself, sure that Vaati perv is in the next section commanding the army over there, but you still left her!"

"She ordered me to," He replied as they started back. "She seemed to take care of herself just fine."

They ran through the mob of monsters that didn't seem to slow down after such a constant battle. He had no idea how long they had been fighting or how long it took for them to get back to the queen of the land. The only thing he had to go on was the insane amount of snow on the ground making quick moments hard to complete. When they returned to the queen, her ground space was snow free from the slaughter she was creating with her magic and blade. She didn't look like much of a fighter from the entire time he had been in her presence, but he guessed that she had a different side to her. Delilah and he jumped into the battle going after the closest things near them, a giant arachnid creature with a giant eye surrounded by other eyes. little spider eggs dropped from its back and the eggs exploded to be tiny, in comparison to the giant one at least, disgusting looking spiders, the ones that have the big butts that when you squished squirted all over the place. He almost puked at the very thought of that.

"Are you alright over there, your Highness?" Jason called out to her when he had to move closer to get out of Delilah's way.

"I'll be alright when these creatures burn to the ashes from once they came." She answered somewhat angrily. Jason backed off a bit not wanting to be ash as well.

"What were you thinking about leaving yourself open?" Delilah scolded the queen launching a little spider like a kick off in an American football game.

"The commander was here,"

"Where is he now?"

"We were separated, I hope he's alright."

Jason turned his attention to the giant arachnid and shot it in its giant eye. It didn't seem to appreciate it and attacked. He slipped by its fangs and stabbed its underbelly with his machete. The creature squealed and dropped. He rolled out of the way and the creature crushed the ground sending snow flying into the air. When the snow cleared, the arachnid shook off more little spiders for Delilah to punt. Jason aimed his crossbow and rabid fired at it. It squealed again before collapsing into a heap. He grinned at the small victory, but it disappeared quickly when the sounds of rocks exploding reached his ears and something dragging across the ground afterwards.

"What was that?" Delilah asked.

"It sounded a lot like something rammed into a rock wall, a wrecking ball of some sort." He concluded still hearing the dragging sound as it grew closer before crashing into a tree that blocked their view. After taking care of the monsters that were left in the area the queen went ahead to whatever slammed into the tree. He followed behind her not as rushed to see the torpedo. The three of them stood in front of the unmoving creature that disturbed him slightly. "Is this thing what I think it is?"

"You know what this thing is?" Queen Zelda asked him.

He nodded and was about to answer when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hey!"

00000

The air was freezing as the rain scrapped against my face and arms while we raced towards the Faron Woods. The sharp rain slowly turned to that of ice as the water shards fell around us like shrapnel falling from the sky. No, I didn't need a reminder that I was missing out on Canada's great weather, thank you assholes that were controlling the weather. By the time we got to the Faron Province, there was half a foot of snow on the ground and it was long passed twilight. The spider silk walls and air were only noticeable as it strung in front of us from the snow that sat on them. Suddenly Link stopped Epona and I stopped beside him.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, I could barely see him between the weather and how dark it was.

I tried listening for what he was hearing but only the sound of ice hitting the snow came to my ears. "I don't."

"Close your eyes."

"This better not be some trick."

"I need a second opinion and I'm not hearing things." Link responded rather urgently.

I closed my eyes and listened. At first I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but then the sounds of fighting came from a distant; a lot of fighting and painful screams. "Is that a battle?"

"Come on."

We raced forward again kicking snow behind us and the sounds of the fighting grew louder with the sounds of other things I have never heard before became clearer. The horses stopped dead in front of the entrance to the Faron Woods freaking out every time we tried to move them forward. I got off Hero just as the sounds of someone yelling as they ran from something. Link jumped down next to me and Shad appeared out of the darkness with a freaked out look on his face.

"EEEERRRAAAAHHHH!" Shad screamed as he ran passed leaving us and the horses confused.

"Did he just say era?" Link asked as we looked back at where he was running.

"Talk later run now!"

"Run? From what?"

I turned away from the Shad as he turned the corner to see Shadow Beasts as they came through the tunnel. The horses took off after Shad and I didn't blame them. The Shadow Beasts were terrifying. Large black and they took words from my mouth so the only thing that came out was, "EEEEIIII!"

"Not this again," Link sighed as he turned from the tunnel. He grabbed my hand and we were off. "This place isn't big enough to fight those things."

"Where did they come from?"

"From the battle we heard. I wouldn't be surprise if they were soldiers before they were these things."

I looked back at the creatures that were chasing us as we turned the corner and felt bad for the poor creatures. "I think I already know but-"

"There isn't anything we can do for them now except kill them." He answered coldly.

We came to the area where no Skulltulas sat on Coro's house when suddenly our path was blocked as we ran into something and landed hard in the cold snow. I sat up slightly annoyed at the sudden blockage that was a barely noticeable. A twilight fence sat in the darkness. I got up and noticed the four really large shadow beasts stalking towards us as Link stood up.

"I wish the area was bigger." Link said as he drew his sword.

"Just do a spin attack, it will kill them all at once right?"

"In theory…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"The fifth one isn't here."

"How the hell did we lose a Shadow Beast?"

"When it was left out of the arena." Shad answered from behind us.

I turned to him. "What the hell are you even doing here anyway?"

"I would love to tell you that in great detail, but you need to kill all the creatures without leaving a single one-"

"We know that. What was that about it not being in here?"

"Well if you look closely at the corner, you can see a little of the red design of-"

"Link, I need a lift."

Link moved away from the closing in creatures. "What, no-"

"I'll just kill the fifth one first and you deal with these guys. How can it possibly go wrong?"

"You get killed or captured; whatever Leviathan ordered them to do is what could possibly happen."

"I don't need someone watching over my shoulder every time a monster shows up." I argued. "I had a job that dealt with criminals and I was fine on my own. Now give me a boost."

"I think there is something coming." Shad commented suddenly looking towards the pathway to Hyrule field.

"Fine," Link agreed a slight tone of disagreement.

I took a few steps back as he cupped his hands. It was a short little burst as the shadow beasts decided to attack as my foot landed on Link's hands. He threw me as I jumped and a shadow beast hit my shoulder as I went over. I tumbled in the snow gritting my teeth at the sharp pain gripping it as I got up. The feeling of warm liquid stung my cold skin as I got up. My left shoulder hurt like hell, but it wasn't my right so I didn't mind it as much as I let my hand drop to the hilt of my sword. It was just an addition to the many injuries that had and were going to happen that night. The fifth shadow beast came up to me. The tall lanky thing was suddenly a lot quicker as it attacked me with its large claw like hand. I rolled out of way drawing the sword covering myself in snow in the process. The wind picked up tossing the snow and ice pieces off the ground mixing with the already hard to see through snowstorm. The faint glow of the red design on the shadow beast was barely noticeable in the snowy mess and I swung my sword at it. The sword connected with it and the sounds of the creature's growls reached my ears as I swung again. The creature fell to the ground as I stabbed it.

"Okay Link, you can stop playing with them." I told him as the wind died down a bit.

"Playing? I was trying to stay alive." He snapped. He did a spin attack, but only three of the four fell over. "Dammit."

The one that didn't die howled an eerie and loud howl that echoed off the walls. I covered my ears, but it didn't do a very good job of blocking out the sound. The fallen shadow beasts got up before the howls were over. I didn't have time to recover as the creature in front of me smacked me away like a bug.

"Fuck this shit." I growled getting up from the snow. I pulled out my gun and shot the creature until it died. "Welcome to twenty-first century technology bitch."

Link did a second spin attack and all the shadow beasts fell down. The bodies didn't disappear along with the Twili fence as it went through a Twili portal. A loud echo of a something big that sounded a lot like an elephant, rattled against the small area.

"What was that?" Shad asked and heavy steps of something running came to my ears.

"It sounded like an elephant." I answered broadly.

The wall suddenly exploded a little ways down the path sending debris of rock and making Shad jump three feet in the air.

"What in Hylia is that?" Link asked as it stood there looking around.

"It's a wooly mammoth…" I started before it actually clicked in. "It's a god damn wooly mammoth."

"And that is?"

"An extinct animal from the ice age in my world," I started just as it turned to us and reared up. "That is not happy to see us."

"I'm so done and out!" the scholar yelled as he ran passed us towards the Faron woods again.

"He's going to get himself killed with everything that could be happening in there." I commented as the mammoth charged.

"We should go after him with our new friend." Link said as we took off running.

"Friend? The mammoth is dead set on killing us."

"Exactly."

I looked at him. "You're nuts to think of using this thing as a tank."

"But a genius idea, right?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We still have to out run it."

We entered the tunnel that went to into the Faron Woods only to have the mammoth make its own larger tunnel as it charged after us. We got out on the other side to see monsters and soldiers, hundreds of each, fighting with each other. The soldiers not on the winning team. It was a large mess of bodies and noise as the forest and the snow wasn't hiding anything on the battleground.

"I think the mammoth might give us an edge if we route it right." Link said as if he was just thinking of a plan.

I looked back at the thundering beast. "It's getting closer."

"We need to go left towards that thing."

"What thing would that be exactly?" I asked as I looked over where he pointed and saw a large armored Moblin from the Skyward Sword game. "Oh, that thing."

The soldiers that were fighting the Moblin had a huge smile on their faces when they saw Link when we turned in that direction. Their smiles turned to horrified faces when they noticed the mammoth behind us. Without a second in delay they took off leaving the Moblin alone and confused as it looked around. When the Moblin noticed us, we ran by it on different sides avoiding its attempt of an attack all together. I looked back to make sure the mammoth was following and made a trumpet cry as it squished the Moblin from top to bottom. Moblin's blood slightly sprayed across the blanket of snow. The mammoth continued after us like it didn't even notice the monster in the way.

"That was disturbing, but comedic in a weird way." I stated turning back forward. "Where next?"

We went towards the next over powered monster with our furry tank and maneuvered around its attacks before the mammoth ran it over like bubble wrap. The mammoth didn't seem like it was slowing down any time soon as we ran around half the forest. The snow was continuing to pile up making running really hard and almost impossible to keep a decent pace to out run it.

"Mind telling me why they went extinct?" Link asked through heavy breathing.

"They were hunted to extinction by humans," I answered simply back. I doubted climbing a tree would help as it would just knock it over. I also doubted mammoths were this determined back in their hay-day.

"How?"

"Separate one from a herd or forced a bunch into a ravine and then knock giant boulders on them. Possible running them until the mammoth died."

"How?"

"Many animals don't have the capabilities of being able to run and keep a constant temperature for a long period of time. They overheat so they have to stop, unlike humans."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

"How does something so big go extinct?"

"Humans have a habit of making big things disappear, at least in my world…"

"Yes, my world is a little different isn't it?"

"Only slightly."

"How about-"

"Please stop asking me questions while this thing is chasing us and we are running out of things to kill with our tanky friend."

"Just one more question."

"One more," I agreed, I just hoped it had some purpose as running wasn't going to be an option shortly.

"Who's the kid in the hat by the entrance to the forest temple?"

I looked over to the entrance and saw what he was talking about. The kid didn't seem to have any fucks to give out as they stood there watching not only us being chased by a mammoth, but at the rest of the soldiers regrouping and fighting against the monsters. I couldn't exactly see clearly on what they were wearing so I shook my head. "I'd have to get closer; I can't tell who they are."

"Maybe we should bring them a present." Link suggested cheekily.

I smirked slightly before almost falling on my face as I tripped over the piling snow. The mammoth was growing a lot closer as the minutes went by as we turned our direction for the kid by the entrance. When we got about fifty feet away, the kid's features became recognizable with his light purple clothing and red eyes as he started to do a spell.

"Abort!" I shouted jumping out of the way of the kid and the mammoth. "Abort!"

Link barely got out of the way just as the spell was released and the mammoth came crashing down, turned to stone, and slid across the snow as the kid moved out of its way. It went through the forest wall and out the other side. I got out of the snow and closer to Link just as the little zapper tried to zap my original location turning the snow into stone.

"I'm guess you know who this is now?" Link asked me looking at the kid who was observing our next move.

"Yes, and it isn't good news."

"Since when is anything turning a wooly mammoth into a giant statue good news?"

"When they are on our side?" I suggested before throwing a snowball at an incoming spell. It was turned to stone and flew passed the sorcerer. "Do you mind? We are trying to have a conversation."

The kid grinned in amusement and attacked us with more magic attacks. I threw a snowball into the kid's face and he fell over.

"Asshole, anyway, that is Vaati. His hat made him into a powerful sorcerer and a Hylian." I told Link in the small breather we had.

"What was he before?"

"A Minish."

"I have no idea what that is."

"Not surprised, anyway, he's also a very lustful creature." I remarked making another snowball. "Usually he usually uses this attack for turning girls that he likes into stone and kidnapping them."

"I'm not as lustful as you think, for instant; I'm not into filthy earthling half-breeds like you." Vaati told us as he stood up.

"Well I'm glad; I already have a slime ball being super creepy and don't need another one." I told him throwing another snowball at him. I wasn't sure how to take on being called a 'filthy earthling half-breed' let alone understand it. He destroyed the beautiful white ball before it hit him.

"Though, there is someone here I rather fancy. She has beautiful skin with eyes that reflect the forest floor-"

"You aren't going to touch Zelda! You got that!" Link shouted angrily before turning to me. "How do we get rid of this bastard?!"

I blinked at how fast Link reacted. "Um, the only thing that I can recall of him getting his ass handed is by the Four Swords sword and we don't have it."

Vaati grinned again and started to use his stone turning spell.

"What do we have that can kill him?"

"A lot of snow and your arsenal."

"You could blow him up with your special bullets."

"I would love to, but I really don't think it would work honestly." I told him, it was getting difficult to dodge stone spell in the growing snow and the snow that was turned to stone would crumble every time I tried to use it to get out of the snow. "And the ball and chain is too slow, I guess just bullets to slow him down in order for you to try the Master Sword."

"What if that doesn't work?" Link asked just before rolling out of the way and shot an arrow at Vaati, it didn't get far.

"Then we take care of him Canadian style; we shove snow down his clothes and then bury him." I added before Link could ask.

I took out my guns and carefully aimed at Vaati's head before firing on him. Link went in and I broke from the firing so I wouldn't hit Link. A blast of wind threw Link away after getting in only a few strikes in and an onslaught of stone turning and exploding spells came from the sorcerer afterwards. I moved out of the way of attacks with one hitting the ground just in front of me causing snow to explode everywhere. I tried to move from out of area to get a better shot without firing blindly when my foot didn't move making me fall awkwardly to the side with a shout of surprise. I growled as my shoulder flared up in pain as I landed on the wound wrong. The snow was cold as I sat up grabbing my shoulder again as I looked at why my foot didn't follow my instructions. My poor foot was incased in stone from the snow it was buried in. I tried pulling it out, but it was stuck like a pole in cement.

"God dammit." I growled as the snow died down from the explosions. I looked around and found Link a little ways away. "What are you doing over there?"

"The Master Sword doesn't even leave a mark so I was avoiding- you're foot!"

"It's just stuck," I told him and fired at Vaati in annoyance as he looked down on me. "When I get out of this, you are going to regret being born."

Vaati didn't say anything as he turned his full attention to the hero in green and threw more spells at him. I fired more rounds at him and one went through his barrier and entered his head. The spells stopped for a moment as the sorcerer decided to be Wolverine and the bullet fell out of its hole in his tissue and healed. The wind picked up creating a wall of snow in front of my field of range I was stuck to and it turned to stone blocking my attacks. I threw a snowball in frustration at the wall and it didn't do anything but piss me off even more. I went to switch the ammo for the exploding one, but remembered that they don't explode unless hitting something alive and rock was not.

I turned to my boot that was stuck in the stone. My ankle was the only thing that was above the rock. After some tugging and hoping the rock would give away like before when stepped on, the rock wouldn't crack. I grabbed the barrel of my gun and used the handle as a hammer and hammered against the rock. You would think that having years of practice in childhood of cracking open rocks with hammers to see what was inside would have helped in some way of cracking the stoned snow, but you'd be wrong as nothing happened. I looked up just in time to see Link get thrown back by a blast of wind and snow a good couple of yards. He needed help and here I was with my boot stuck in rock. I stood up and tried getting my boot unstuck with raw power, but it didn't work except for making my ankle sore. I pulled again and my foot slipped out suddenly sending me face first into the snow. I wiped the snow off my face and left the boot behind. I gathered snow on my way to the little bastard in the purple hat.

The snow was very cold and wet against my socked foot, but it was nothing compare to what I had planned for Vaati. Link was doing a wonderful job of focusing all of Vaati's attention and vise-versa that Link didn't even notice me until I got about foot away from the sorcerer. I grabbed the collar of the sorcerer and shoved the snow I had in my hand down his shirt. Vaati shouted in surprise something incoherent as he tried to get the snow out. I grabbed another handful of snow and shoved it in his face. He tripped over the snow and fell on his back. I took some more snow and shoved it into the front of his shirt before knelling on his chest so he couldn't move and grabbed his arms. Vaati glared up at me as I glared back. I moved my foot with no boot right beside my hand so I could free it. I gagged him with snow with my free hand. My foot was cold because of this asshole and I didn't want some stupid spell he can vocally say and make it worse. No words were exchanged between Link and I as he took off Vaati's hat, the less power that he could use, the better. Link started packing in the snow on and around his arms as he struggled under me. It wasn't long before Vaati couldn't move his arms, his head, and his torso were completely covered and under two feet of snow.

"Does he need air? Could we kill him by suffocation?"

"I don't know if he needs to breath or not, if he does, the snow around his nose will melt and most likely create an air pocket." I responded filling in where my hands were. "We should hurry up with this so no one notices that he's here."

We finished covering him up and dumped snow around the lump to make it look like a root covered with snow. Unfortunately there wasn't any lose swords around to pin him to the ground. The stone wall collapsed behind us and my boot was free from the stoned snow. I retrieved it and brushed off the snow off my sock. I dumped the snow out of my boot that accumulated and put it back on. It didn't seem to help my poor foot get back the dry warmth it had before. We walked quickly to the next section of the forest and found just as many bodies on the ground as there was in the last section, only there were less people and monsters alike on the other side. I looked around and saw Zelda in some sort of battle outfit standing next to Jason and Delilah all looking at the large stone mammoth.

"Hey!" I shouted at them and the three of them turned to us. "You found our tank!"

"Your tank?!" Jason exclaimed loudly as we ran over to them. "This is a bloody mammoth!"

"His idea, not mine." I replied when we arrived next to the stoned mammoth.

Link went over to Zelda placed his forehead on hers. "Are you alright? We came across Vaati and I hope he didn't do anything."

I turned away to keep a look out for any monsters that would interrupt them. I understood that having some fucker talking about doing horrible things to someone you cared about. I turned back to them slightly.

"I'm fine…" Zelda responded with a small genuine smile, their faces were an inch away from each other. "I am capable of taking care of myself."

"They are so cute," Delilah whispered with a kitty like face on. "They should kiss."

I gave her a look and whispered back. "In the middle of a war?"

"It will make it even more memorable; the calm before the storm."

"I hope beating the crap out of Leviathan won't be a storm."

"I know you can, but still…" Link responded softly brushing some lose hair behind her ear.

"Well then if you weren't late then you wouldn't have had to worry." Jason told him bluntly. The two took a step apart from one another and Delilah smacked him upside the head. "Ow, it's only the truth."

"That's not what I'm hitting you for." The white haired woman sighed. "But he does have a point, what took you so long?"

"Spiders," Link and I said at the same time without hesitation. There were other things, but the skulltula in Kokiri Forest took up the most time. Clanking armor came to my ears and I turned to find a soldier running to them.

"Your Highness, we managed to clear out the Sacred Grove and the ruins for the time being. Anything that is coming out of the monster portal that we found is being blown to pieces as we speak."

"Where's the commander?" Zelda questioned.

"He's attending to keeping our supply of bombs usage to a minimum before he tours the Sacred Grove. Two of the three bomb carts were destroyed on the way taking out a lot of monsters and soldiers."

"Is there any sign of a blond woman?" I asked him, it seemed too easy.

"Except for you, none ma'am." The soldier replied.

There it was. "There is nothing in the ruins besides this monster portal?"

"None, I can lead you through the safe path we created thanks to the help of the Skullkid, he had a big help on our advances."

Link gave out a short laugh like he was trying to keep it together.

"Lead the way then," Zelda agreed and the soldier started walking ahead.

"Wait for me!" someone shouted behind us.

We turned to look and saw Shad running through the snow really awkwardly.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Avoiding all possible ways to get into some monster's teeth." He replied and glared at Jason and Delilah. "Thanks for the help by the way, _really_ appreciated it."

I looked over at Jason and Delilah for some sort of backstory that I missed. They both shrugged. Shad continued to glare at them.

"Sorry, but we were attending to keeping monsters from going after the advance team." Jason replied looking embarrassed. "But you're alive right, all forgiven?"

"We'll discuss my forgiveness after we solve the mystery of where Leviathan has placed her resurrection location." Shad grumbled as he pushed the soldier. "Move it, we only have an hour or so before everything comes to an end."

We moved at a quick pace into and through the Sacred Grove with Shad stuck in his books after being brought up to speed pointlessly. He apparently heard everything the soldier had said. The walk was silent with no sounds other than the sounds of explosions in the distance. It was too quiet and simple for my liking and made me think about where my dad could be. Where would he have gone and why would he want to look for me so badly? My thoughts wandered to my nightmare that wasn't really a nightmare. Maybe some of the words could be made out from it. I sighed in frustration as the memory wasn't perfect and the mouths weren't something I was paying attention to at the time.

"Are you alright?" Link asked beside me suddenly taking me out of my thoughts.

"Ya, just a bit concerned for my dad," I responded quietly. "But I guess he should be fine as long as he doesn't come near the forest. I'll go look for him once this mess is cleaned up."

"This mess shouldn't have happened if your friend took care of Leviathan like he said he was going to." He replied sourly.

"You think he tricked us by saying he was going after her, don't you?"

"It's not that outlandish. That guy is… you know."

"Yeah, I know. I spent hours with him in the spirit world. I'm glad one of us has a counter thought, just in case."

"He got into your head and you got in his; he will use that against you if he was lying." Link responded. "I suggest you find a way for you use that as well."

"I'm a hunter not a mentalist. As you have probably noticed, I'm not excellent at dealing with people."

"You're better than most, you know the prey and how they think, just gather every person you had to hunt down and you'll get an idea of that bastard."

"I should be asking you if you're alright. You're bloodthirsty for anything that could harm Zelda."

"Seeing someone being manipulated like a puppet is an eye opener, but Vaati did a little more than open my eyes. There are a lot of twisted things out there and so his existence and several others aggravate me."

I didn't get to say anything as we arrived in the ruins with three spiral portals that had teams readying bombs in front of them. The ruins themselves looked like they weren't affected by any of the weather phenomena as it was dry and not a cloud in the sky only revealing the stars. The moon was hidden by the planet we were on.

"These things look like Stargates." Jason commented looking down at them.

"A Stargate?" Zelda asked.

"It's a fictional wormhole system that allows one to travel to different planets across the universe." I answered her before Jason could give a full detailed description. "Only these ones are monster gates instead. Personally I would have chosen a saber tooth tiger to try and kill us."

"Don't give this Leviathan woman any ideas if she really is around here." Jason huffed.

"Talk freely my friends, she isn't here." Shad told us slamming a book close.

"So where is she?" asked the soldier that led us here.

"In some sort of space that is directly connected to this ground, all we have to do is find the portal entrance and place in these tablet pieces to enter."

"And you got this from where exactly?" Delilah questioned him skeptically.

"From some information from the Twili Mirror entrance, the Sacred Realm's keys for its entrance and how the sky people had these tablets that opened the cloud barrier to open with the key tablet pieces."

"How are those even connected?"

"They all have locks."

"If my body isn't exactly how it is now if this door exists and we go through it, I will personally hold you responsible. Those doors are all different from one another… I think…"

"On the contrary, they are almost exactly the same in their key basics, literally."

"So, do you have an idea on where it is? We barely have an hour left."

"Well, where ever it is we should hurry." I stated feeling on edge. "This isn't just the calm of the storm, we're standing in the eye and I don't think we have forty minutes before the storm's tail comes."

The search time was short as Shad had remembered a place that looked off on the floor. We stood in front of it as Shad placed the pieces into the slot. The tiles started to glow and a beam of light shot from the sky blinding me for a second. Once the light died a rectangular doorway opened in front of us. I looked at Shad.

"You should stay here; I don't have a very good feeling about this."

"I would protest, but Leviathan scares me more than ten Shadow Beasts." The scholar agreed stepping to the side. "Just let me know when it's cleared for investigation."

A sudden explosion came to our attention and the monster gates sent shock waves violently across the field blowing up bombs that they hit.

"Your Highness!" The soldier called running towards us and knelt down in front of Zelda. "Your lead commander was just killed."

"Where is the closest living general?" The queen asked calmly.

"General Arnold is in the Sacred Grove when the commander was killed, your Highness."

"Tell him to regroup the soldiers and round up the remaining monsters in the forest. After that, tell the general to defend against these gates. We cannot allow anything else to leave these ruins."

"Yes your Highness." The soldier replied and ran off with the message to presumably General Arnold.

I looked at Zelda. She didn't look very happy about the news. Her commander was obviously important to her.

"Let's go before any more people are killed." Zelda finally said breaking the tension.

I nodded and followed Link and Zelda in the door. On the other side of the doorway, the whole place had a strange hue of red like a lunar eclipse. Everything seemed beautiful in its blood red color, but at the same time every atom in my body wanted to get the hell out of there. Survival instincts: fight or flight, and the fight option wasn't available to take. I willed my body to move forward on the soft grass. The hue made it hard to see well at first, but the details of the place slowly filled in. The ground was covered in soft grass as a slight raised grave like plot was placed exactly where the stones to open the Sacred Realm would have sat. I followed the line to come to an altar and four Y shaped, stone, crucifixes with one of them being occupied held against it with very heavy chains and cuffs. Maybe it was the lighting, but it looked like they were cutting into arms and wrists of their victim dyeing the shirt a deeper shade of red in those areas. His clothes and body were tattered and a large gash raced across his side. I resisted the urge to see if he was even alive as my hand pulsed. Movement caught my eye as a blue dress rippled and its wearer came out from in behind the occupied crucifix. The woman's blond hair barely moved as she moved out from behind it and her golden-yellow eyes looked down at the five of us with amusement. I really felt like shooting her in the face at that moment, but my body was paralyzed in its fight to run away against my brain's killing instinct.

"I have to thank the two of you for going through such lengths to retrieve those medallions. It made my… little tale much more convincing." Leviathan started off and placed her hand on Dark Link's chest. He yelled in pain as she clawed down it with her nails leaving blood to ooze from the wounds. "He's all whole and mortal now from him thinking it would make him more powerful."

"I swear when I get out of these, I'm killing you." The victim rasped out.

"Awe, isn't he adorable?" She asked us in a singing tune as she patted his cheek. "He thinks that he can get out of them."

I winced as she slapped him, scratching his face. This woman seemed to be slightly more insane then the time on the boat. Maybe not insanity, but pure anger filled with a wrathful intent. I didn't know about the people beside me, but I didn't know what to do.

"Thanks for the rescue, but you should go…" Dark Link said grabbing my attention from Leviathan. We didn't move. "Any time now would be great. I got this."

"Yeah, I can see that," Link looked him up and down. "Like how you had a single thing to do and still messed that up?"

"Hey I don't want to hear any of that from you!" Another sharp slap echoed the silent and still air. "Would you fuck off with that? You've been at this for two fucking days!"

She grabbed his throat suddenly and I finally managed to get my body to grab my gun. "The only reason why I haven't ripped your throat out yet is because it's not time for your sacrifice."

"Please enlighten me when that is cause your boring me to death." He asked her sarcastically. I fired after I managed to still my arm with both hands enough to aim. Leviathan's head bounced off the stone slab before the woman dropped to the floor. "Merci beaucoup."

"Don't ever speak French again." I told him in complete disgust, swearing was one thing French was just wrong in that Hylian accent.

"Not even going to ask where I learned it?"

"No,"

"Oh come on take a-"

"No, now shut up, you're annoying the hell out of everyone."

He rolled his eyes. "Get me out of these things."

"Should you really be getting him down?" Link asked as I started to walk over to Dark Link.

"He's been up there for two days." I started.

"So he says…"

"What's the worst he could do?"

"Murder everyone."

"No, just one in particular." Dark Link corrected.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked him once I reached his crucifix. "Because if it is, what are you going to do once it's done?"

"Whatever I feel like doing." He answered without much enthusiasm. "Hey! Don't touch me with that hand!"

I pulled my marked hand away as I leaned in close to his ear. "You just plan on disappearing like a shadow?"

"I personally rather not play the game and pulled along on a string." He hissed quietly.

"You could actually not be a total ass-hat and help keep _your_ country safe."

"Please, I rather be dead than be a tool like_ him_. Now stop talking nonsense and get me out of these things. It's none of your business what I do, you're not sticking around."

"You were already a tool for a psychopath and if she didn't toss you aside you would have left me to rot in that ghost realm."

"I wasn't a tool; I did what I wanted to do."

"If that's what makes you feel better." I sighed and was about to get him down when the sound of rushing water came to my ears.

I looked down as movement caught my eye to see Leviathan uppercut me away from Dark Link's crucifix. I hit my side hard against the other crucifix before landing on the ground. The sounds of arrows and explosions came to my ears as I stood up wiping blood from where I bit my lip. Water had exploded from the ground and blocked the many attacks that were raining down on the woman.

Leviathan sighed. "I was expecting a little more from you, like recalling that your little toys don't work on me."

I didn't say anything to give her the satisfactory of me making a mistake. It had been a long day, though it would have been nice if a bullet through the brain would have killed her. But no, she had to pull a Deadpool, fucking bitch, at least he was funny. Several arrows, bolts, and fire balls came in Leviathan's direction, but didn't get any farther than a few feet from their mark when another wall of water came from the hole in the ground and made a shield. Water fired like bullets back at the four people I arrived with.

"That should keep them busy while we have a discussion." A small portion of the wall split from its source and three pillars of water targeted me. I moved barely out of the way of two of the pillars before the third freezing cold one hit me in the chest slamming me against an empty crucifix.

"If you are just going to kill me, get on with it."

She tsked, "I've been waiting for millennium for the right chance, where's the fun if I just kill you?"

"Your funeral..." I muttered and fired on her. The bullets almost reached her, but water blocked them. She threw another blast of water in a disarming fashion. The blow threw my hand against the stone crucifix. The water froze my hand and the gun solid against stone. I tried my best to break the ice, but it was solid. The cold burned my hand even though it was gloved, it was worst on my fingertips that weren't gloved and against the metal gun. "Dammit."

"From what I could tell from watching you, you're dominantly right handed, no?"

'_And you just conveniently froze it to a slab of rock_.' I thought to myself as pulled out the second gun with my free hand, but it wasn't all that still because of my injured shoulder. Another water attack knocked the weapon out of my hand with ease as she walked up to me. "I don't know how you are thinking this to be fun; it's not like I have done much to you."

"See that's where you're wrong." She corrected placing a hand on my cheek. I slipping into a slight panic attack as her touch had a snake like texture. I tried moving away from it only for her to grip my hair and ear.

"I was born eighteen years ago;" I managed to form after a few moments of concentration. "You were stuck in that prison for thousands of years and just came out the smell the roses a week ago. See the time issue?"

"See if that were true, we wouldn't be here."

"Oh really?"

"Only my sister could break the seal on the prison she made."

"Well obviously you heard wrong-" She cut me off with a sharp slap cutting my skin with her nails. It was most definitely going to get infected if I wasn't killed first.

"That was the last thing she ever said to me so no, I remember it very clearly."

"Then she made a mistake; there are texts that state other ways that could open-" she slapped me again on the other cheek with a back hand that was slightly more painful than the first one.

"Nyx never made mistakes when it came to someone's life, particularly the only person that she had left when I killed the rest of them."

My dream came back to me from what she said that almost mirrored what the female had said in the dream. The girl in my dream had only a male figure in her life after her sister had killed everyone else. "You killed your own family?"

"They weren't my family; they thought I was a monster."

"Well they weren't wrong." Dark Link told her cockily.

Leviathan slapped him so hard I thought she broke his neck. He glared back at her making me think otherwise. "Stay out of a family conversation."

"I don't think we could be related if you were my great times infinity aunt. That is if I am actually a descendant of your sister."

"Not just a descendant, she and you are practically the same soul."

"Yay!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "And that is about as probably as me being a god."

"Reincarnated into a human form making you a perfect sacrifice." The woman replied. Apparently the sarcasm level went straight over her head.

"Okay loony, you obviously were dropped as a child to think that."

"Hylia was reborn as a human, why not the goddess that has marked you without the ritual."

"I didn't have any marks before meeting your pyramid prison."

"Have you ever wondered why your father's side of the family all has golden-yellow eyes?"

"No,"

"Then have you wondered why the two serpents and the demi-god have the same color?"

"Coincidence," I growled.

"It's the DNA of a god!" the woman hissed as her pupils slit like that of a snakes making me take a step back. I was so seriously done with anything snake. "The only excused one of that is Hylia who purposely changed it to hide the DNA from Demise."

"How do you even know about that?" Dark Link asked the woman viciously. "I didn't tell you shit."

"I have a loyal servant that told me the many things I had missed over the past millennia."

"Ten bucks it was Dean," I betted him.

The woman turned back to me with the serpent glare. It made me very unsettled. I wished I knew how to smack it away with just a plain sword, perhaps if she got closer against, but the Master Sword was the only thing that I could think of that could send her packing. A death dealing weapon Nyx didn't have. Light appeared and danced across Leviathan's fingers. I quickly went for my sword only to have another blast of water throw my free hand against the stone before freezing it there.

"Not this time. You or your old friend isn't going to do anything this time."

"Old friend…?" I started to question. That was one of the first things Dark Link had said to me. Then realization hit me. Dark Link was the old friend Nyx had, the only one that she had left. "Is that why you tricked Dark Link into working for you, so you could make sure you had him before he could do anything against you?"

"It may have been along those lines as to why, it sure as hell wasn't going to be the twilight hero that was directly connected to my sister."

"Why?"

"Because Hylia also wanted him and cloned the spirit into two beings, the light and the dark once he was reborn again. Of course the dark couldn't be whole without Themis in Hyrule."

"You bitch…" Dark Link growled angrily. I didn't know what he was furious about, but I doubt it was something small.

"Hold your tongue, I'll get to you in a moment." The woman replied half-heartedly as she looked at me. "Now where was I before the questions, right, ripping your heart out."

My eyes widened in fear as I tried to get out of the ice. Her non glowing hand gripped my shoulder and I lost my cool. "Get your scaly ass away from me!"

A smirk appeared on her face as her hand slipped inside my chest without actually breaking the skin. The pain of it being inside me was strange but just about unbearable as it made it hard for my lungs to expand for breathing. That became the least of my worries when she gripped what I presumed was my heart.

"Now this might sting a bit." She commented as my vision started to black out.

The pain lifted almost immediately as a sword swung down in between us. Leviathan removed her hand from my chest barely removing it from the blade's path. I took a coughing breath as the sword sliced diagonally down Leviathan torso causing blood to splatter from the wound onto me. I followed the sword's blade to its black hilt and saw a man with brown hair.

"Don't you dare lay a hair on my daughter again." the man spoke which sounded like music to my ears as the woman fell to the ground along with the wall of water.

"Dad?" I asked and he turned around to face his golden-yellow eyes down at me. Tears started to form as he shattered the ice holding my hands. I stumbled a bit as I wrapped my arms around him into a hug. "You're alive!"

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, between the weather and trying to find something to kill that creature… I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess." I answered hugging him tighter. "I thought I wouldn't see you again once I heard you left Ordon."

"No hope from my daughter, that stings."

"That's great and all, but why do you have my sword?" Dark Link asked with a pouty expression on his face.

"Aw, someone's missing out on a hug." I teased slightly, I was so happy even if I was in a bit of pain, nothing could bring me down now that Dad was actually ok.

"Am not, keep that stuff to yourself. So where did you get the blade."

"Like I said a few moments ago," My dad started. "I needed something to kill the witch and this was lying around begging to be used. And since when were you a good guy."

"Not really a good guy, but I'm not a bad one right now either." The red eyed teenager commented "And as for my sword, it was more likely begging to be back with its master. Seriously, what is with you two using blades that shouldn't be used by anyone but their owners?"

Dad shrugged as he cut the chains. The chains fell to the ground and Dark Link rubbed his wrists as he rolled his shoulders.

"Better?" I asked him just as the others started towards us.

"What do you think? I have my own blood on me and I was there for two days with barely any food or water while that bitch tortured me and used my healing factor like a chew toy." Dark Link sent a side glance at Link. "Ya, I was making a joke at you wolf boy."

"Start mocking me when you actually haven't been hanged out to dry for two days." Link growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Bastard, why wait? I'll take you on now."

"Can you guys save it for another time." I asked them. The two closed their mouths and left to just glaring at one other probably imagining ways to murder the other. "Thank you, now Dad what possessed you to leave even though this shit storm was happening?"

A light went off in his head. "Right, Electra I needed to tell you about-"

He stopped talking as a painful grunt came out of my mouth when my hand and chest pulsed painfully. Dark Link was apparently effected too as he dropped to one knee gripping his sides in pain. I turned around just as a beam of light came from where Leviathan's body was and towards me. A blur black figure moved in front of me right as the light was about to hit before my dad pushed us out the way. The light hit him and the power wave threw us all away from the altar and scattered about the lawn. When I came to, I noticed that a sharp pain was entering my arm that quickly disappeared when a hand went by my fuzzy vision as it was released from my skin.

I got to my knees. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, just a bright light, me saving you're ass and," Dark Link started as he sat up beside me. He stopped rubbing his head as he stared in front of him wide eyed. "Oh shit…"

I followed his look and saw my dad lying on the ground. I got up running awkwardly as the world around me threatened to knock me off my feet and skidded to a kneeling stop beside him. I turned him over and blood started to soak into his white shirt, but I couldn't tell where the wound was. I looked around to find something to stop the bleeding as tears formed. He couldn't leave me. He was my dad; it was just a light with a shock wave, just a light. My search stopped when I felt his hand reach up and attempted to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

I grabbed it and held it against my face reassuringly, the sounds of more explosions came from the altar but they seemed so distance. "It's okay; just hang on a little longer. I have a potion and everything will be-"

My hunt into my pouch stopped for a second as my dad started coughing out blood.

"I-I love… you."

"Hey, no stay with me." I urged as I grabbed a bottle and my heart skipped a beat to find it empty. "I love you too, please!"

Dad smiled up at meand his hand went limp in mine. Time seemed to stop as dad started to turn into pieces of dust before the pieces exploded turning him into an outline of dust and blew away in a non-existing wind. My hand reached for the dust, but it was gone. He was gone. Maybe he wasn't gone. People don't turn to dust and blow away when there isn't wind. This was just a dream, a terrible-.

Laughing interrupted my thoughts as I saw the creature that should have died in that last attempt. "I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier, the more of Nyx's blood that is spilt, the more powerful Demise will be."

Something snapped inside me as memories flooded my head of a life that I guessed was Nyx's. Nyx's parents were being slaughtered by Leviathan along with the priests and priestesses right after the ritual of Themis had been completed. A man not older than twenty with a red cape blocked the light attack and sent it back at the serpent causing her to retreat with his sword. The conversation that was in my dream with a picture came next with Nyx and the man talking a few days later. There was a brief kiss before Nyx left. A few small brief fight scenes later Nyx called the Leviathan, Kalysta, before warning her. The golden-yellow haired and eyed woman laughed before getting a sword through her chest by the caped man and Leviathan/Kalysta was left to rot as they left. There was a moment in candle light that I didn't get to see before the following morning of guards taking the man away in chains leaving Nyx alone. The girl left as her sword changed to a strange sword with red, blue, green and purple colored the blade. A short glimpse of the battle left the Leviathan's twin in distress and the creature was sealed and the worlds separated.

"You killed them all!" I shouted as I came back to reality and I glared deeply at the woman in front of me. I gripped my blade handle as she turned to me with smile of satisfaction appeared on her face. "And you locked him away! You tore them apart!"

"Perhaps,"

"You skanky fucking demonic bitch! He was locked away for four years after the worlds were separated!" I screamed at her remembering where I had seen the man before. He was the same person that was in the manga at the back of the Historia which took place four years after the hero's imprisonment. "And now you killed my father!"

"If he didn't get in the way, he would have survived, but I have no regrets."

My hand pulsed uncomfortably as I pulled my sword from its sheath. Suddenly, six medallion symbols appeared on the blade. The shape of the Triforce glowed through my glove making the Gladius sword glow in the same gold light. I was too angry to be shocked as I started running at her as the sword grew. Leviathan sent a shockwave at the assault coming from the others sending them to the far ends of the area. Bright balls of light formed in front of her and fired them at me. I slashed at them breaking the light from the blade showing off its crisscrossed colored blades that looked a lot like the Deity Sword. One of its crisscrossed blades was purple alongside the green side while blue and red mimicked the other one. An upside golden triangle sat on each side of the blue, red and green hilt while I held the purple handle. The sword went through most of the attacks and sent the rest back at her. Leviathan moved flawlessly through the air avoiding the attacks. Fear spread upon her face as I went after her.

"Not so regret free now are you, Kalysta?!" I shouted at her.

"How do you-?"

"Your twin told me!"

She dropped to the ground and I swung catching her side. She growled and transformed into her sea serpent form to fly above me. An instinct came to mind and I swung the large blade at her. A purple light escaped the blade knocking her out of the sky and hard onto the ground transforming back into a woman. I charged at her and jumped stabbed her chest into the ground as she started to get up just as the dark version of the Master Sword stabbed her in the head. I looked up and Dark Link had a sadistic grin on his face. Both swords started to glow a lot like and Leviathan grinned as blood left the side of the mouth. She had a sword through her head and a sword through her chest, how was she still alive I didn't have a clue.

"You may have me here, but there is no stop to the worlds' collision and Demise's rise." She coughed up blood. "The realization of the Forth Piece's energy and the blood of the goddesses and heroes have been spilt on these grounds has been enough to start the ritual."

"Shut up you bitch." I growled as the light released from the large swords and Leviathan disappeared in the blinding light.

I pulled the sword from the ground and fell to my knees and started silently crying again. Mixed emotions of a small victory and an utter defeat hit me with no place for them to go. Something felt off though, like the victory wasn't even a victory.

A hand dropped on my shoulder as it brushed by and Zelda knelt beside me. "He should not have been here, but his sacrifice will not be forgotten."

I gripped the ground feeling the dirt slip under my nails. It was a bad condolence, but there wasn't much to say other than he delayed the end of two worlds. A bright light interrupted me from denying that he was dead and I turned to it. What next? I stood up just as Lucia appeared out of the bright light and looked at me with a dreaded expression on her face.

"Why are you here?" I asked her with a distraught voice I hadn't used in a long time.

"I walked in at a very bed time, didn't I?" Lucia questioned looking at each of us.

"Don was just killed." Dark Link told and her face darkened its grim expression.

"He's not-!" I started to yell at him, but the rest of it didn't come out. "He couldn't be… people don't just…"

"He's dead and he's not coming back. You said it yourself, Leviathan killed him."

"Electra I have to tell you something before this thing loses power." Lucia urged dragging my attention to her before shouting at him again. "The police came to my house this morning wondering where you and your father were. I told them you were out and I would give the message-"

"Tell me what?!" I snapped. "What message?

"Your grandparents, your father's parents, they died in car accident last night on their way home from an outing. They apparently died quickly and painlessly."

"I wouldn't say that." A voice entered the conversation, the last one I wanted to hear.

"What did you do?" I asked as my voice cracked and turned towards Dean. "You son of a bitch, what did you do?!"

"Your grandparents were in the way. So to dispose of all ties to your old world, I took care of them. The looks on their faces when they saw me in the back seat of the car," Dean trailed off as if remembering a fond memory. My anger and grief grew. "Then the look that was placed on their faces when they realized the fallen over ash trees and the face they gave when they realized the car was going faster no matter what they did. You can see the moment when they realized the looming death blow. Every emotion went through their bodies along with each branch; the final end didn't come until a second later-"

"You murdered them," I choked out, my sword hand trembled.

"All so you didn't have ties with any family blood related family. So you didn't need to discuss anything with anyone. I did it in accordance to your rituals."

I stood there blankly looking at nothing in particular. My emotions were split on rage and depression and neither was winning over the other. The man, the incubus standing in front of me killed my grandparents, killed dad by bringing him here. He must have planned on him being the diversion for keeping me alive. Tears finally left as I gripped my sword in anger. He caused everything! Then, the thought of Dark Link having missing memories from his past came to mind. The man cut all ties with Nyx's life and my own.

"You bastard!" I screamed at him and charged at him with my sword readying for an attack. I didn't get very far from my original spot as someone grabbed me from behind, holding me up from under my arms a tiny bit off the ground. "Let me go! He killed them!"

"You can't fight him in your condition." Dark Link argued in my ear. I kicked his shin trying to get out of his grip, it almost worked until he twisted my arm disarming me. "Stop kicking, you can't fight him."

"But he…" I cried as the anger drained. If I couldn't even get out of Dark Link's grip, how could I fight against Dean? It didn't matter. "He's the one who fucked with your memories."

"He did what?" the dark hero asked in almost a trance. His grip loosened just to tighten as I tried to wiggle out.

"You gave away my secret," The incubus pouted. "How did you figure it out?"

"You have been around for a while and the only one that seemed to have any idea of the two worlds' existences. You told me when you said you took everything away from me!" I shouted at him as I struggled even more. "What would possess you to do that?!"

"I'm an incubus in love," He answered like it was self-explanatory with a sigh. That was farthest from any love I had ever heard and I had seen some really fucked up versions. "I'll come back and talk to you when you're emotionally stable."

"If you live that long." Dark Link replied still not releasing me from his grip.

An arrow flew at Dean with a bomb arrow attached to it. Dean stepped to the side and caught the arrow, snapped the bomb off and threw it back. Link jumped out of the way tackling Zelda out of the radius of the blast. Dean teleported away without a word. Dark Link let me go and my legs gave out.

"Ah, shit…" he started as he caught me, but didn't seem to have the correct words as he turned me around. I gripped the black tunic for some support, which didn't help at all as the owner held up most of my weight. The tunic squeezed out the blood it held as I gripped it tighter leaving the blood to drip down my fingers, hand and arms.

"They're all gone," I started as the tears burst. "They were all I had left!"

There was silence except for my sniffles and some of the tears dropping in the dirt.

"You have other family don't you? People that will take you in," Dark Link tried to reason, but I shook my head.

"I can't, he would just kill them by finding me. The reason why my grandparents are dead is because he followed the bloodline; he can't get to my mother's side. I can never see them again while he's still alive."

"Electra, you should come home, finish school and stuff. It's not safe here." Lucia suggested. "Maybe recuperate and -"

"And for what? How can I move forward, when everything that I needed to move forward has burnt to ashes?" I snapped in anger. "Everything that was done, everything that was sacrificed was for nothing! Demise's presence is awake in this world; Earth and this world are still on a fine line of merging. People are dead; my dad is dead for nothing!"

"And Dean has now stuck a target on anyone that gets too close to you." Lucia sighed like she was starting to understand the situation.

There was silence for a few moments as I sighed. "Lucia, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it and if assisted suicide, ask the guy holding you." She replied crossing her arms.

I didn't bother to say that was stupid, I kind of wished I was dead. I broke from Dark Link's hold, wiping the tears from my face, noting that blood was just wiped on my face and turned to her. "I need you to take care of my house. I don't know when I'll be coming back to it and I don't want some animals or a bum to think it's a free residence. I also need you to run the engine of the truck once and a while. It's not good if the engine doesn't run."

"That's it?"

"That's it… please-" I started.

"Alright," She responded, I sighed in relief as I picked up the new sword off the ground and started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To kill an incubus."

"Not by yourself." Link told me bluntly grabbing my attention; I almost forgot that the rest of team 'Save the World' was there. "I-"

"You're going to stay by Zelda's side where you belong so something like this doesn't happen again." I ordered harshly back. "If you don't recall, Vaati is still out there and your little death Demise will probably be joining the party eventually."

"Then let us come with you." Delilah suggested still being held up by Jason who seemed to be being held up by her. I didn't realize how much damage Leviathan had caused to the four of them.

"You guys are needed with the guard."

"It hurts to admit, but she's right." Zelda added sadly. "Jason, if you want to go home, I understand, you've been here, far from home for a long time. But it would be appreciated if you stayed."

I walked out of the area and onto the ruins of the Temple of Time as they discussed endlessly about things that needed to be taken care of and how much Jason's book was being filled. I nodded to Shad who was waiting anxiously as I walked by and he went inside without questioning me which I thought was great. The monster gates were gone along with the soldiers and their equipment leaving only a pile of dead creatures. I got to the top of the ruins far away from the doorway when I breathed in sharply and winced grabbing my side. When the pain subsided I looked at my hand and found quite a bit of my own blood on it. It must have been from when the Leviathan, no, Kalysta uppercut me into the crucifix. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction by calling her by her demonic name. I wiped the blood on my clothes and went searching for a potion, but remembered I didn't even have one for my dad. "Dammit."

A red potion appeared in my vision and I looked up to see Dark Link with a cheeky grin on his face. He was obviously feeling better after stabbing Kalysta in the head. "Need a boost."

"Where did you get this from?"

"Shad as he walked by, I don't think he'll need it."

"I'm fine," I answered grudgingly, but the pain came back sharply and I grab my wound that I didn't recall it being so tender. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wasn't given an order by the goddess-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Princess of Atlantis-"

"The girl that is going to shove a skulltula so far up your ass its head is going to be popping out of your mouth."

"By you, so I gave myself an order." He replied clearing his throat as he opened the bottle. "Now drink it before I force you."

"Don't you have evil things to do like murdering someone?"

"I can kill him later; there is a bigger fish I want to catch."

"You're going after Dean then."

"He messed with my memories and I intend on getting them back. I also want his powers." He answered as I took the potion and drank it. I was too upset and angry to even taste the nasty substance.

I took a small break to breath in sharply as I felt something off like I had felt back when Zelda was attempting to make me feel better. Something didn't die. "I guess you don't have the other half the forth piece anymore?"

"Nope, but I'm not any less powerful because now you can't death touch me." He answered happily before growing serious. "What are you not telling the rest of them?"

I emptied the jar and gave him back the bottle, "What is it to you? I didn't ask for a travel buddy."

"I want to know where this bandwagon is going and it doesn't have a single destination."

"You expect the demon to stay in one spot?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I don't need a man to keep me company."

"Do something about it," He challenged. "Now start singing."

I rolled my eyes at him. Like hell I was going to sing or just be an on-demand info broker. "Make me."

"I'll buy you a custom scabbard for your new sword."

I narrowed my eyes. "I customize it?"

"Yes, whatever you want on the damn thing. So what did you keep from the others?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." I growled crossing my arms. It was a free custom scabbard not saying no to that. "Kalysta is still alive."

_**And that's it…**_

_**Nah, Book 2 coming soon: The Legend of Zelda Expanding the Triforce Book 2: After**_

_**Anyway if you enjoyed it review, favorite, share with your friends and/or… follow me to get the next book when it starts? Like I said at the top, I really do appreciate everything from you guys. A book and writer are nothing without someone to read the tales within.**_

_**Until next book! See Ya!**_


End file.
